Starting from Scratch
by Mod Soul 792
Summary: For Naruto, life has always been hard, nothing came free. When the last person keeping Naruto in Konoha broke their bond, Naruto frees himself from the chains that he once called bonds, and starts new ones.
1. Getting Away from It All

Be warned, this story's first five to seven chapters have about seven flames saying that the grammar is horrible and the spelling is too. However, some of these mistakes are typos. I don't want you to have to hate this story, so if you think this is an interesting story, but believe the grammar and spelling could use a lot work, then just skim the chapter or something. If you can't tollerate little mistakes then you're a perfectionist and you believe you're better than everyone else. If you are one of those people, write a goddamn flame and leave. My grammar and spelling gets MUCH better as the story goes on. FYI: I started this fanfic in middle school so expect some mistakes, but I'm a high school student now with better skills so the recent chapters are well...better.

Also, the next five to seven chapters haven't been updated so any information in the author's notes must be old so just skip the author's notes until you reach the most recent chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

Starting From Scratch

Chapter 1: Getting away from it all

_Flashback_

Naruto was fighting Sasuke on a lake when Sasuke said, "Naruto, for the last time. I'll kill you if you get in my way or Orochimaru's."

"But Sasuke! Orochimaru doesn't care about you! All he wants is to over take you! Why won't you listen!"

"Even if you're telling the truth, at least I'd get revenge on my brother!"

"Do you thing Orochimaru cares if you get your revenge? What about-"

Sasuke interrupted shouting, "You'll have to take me back by force!"

Naruto realized there was nothing he could do, "FINE!"

Forming a rasengan, Naruto was able to find an open spot in Sasuke to attack. But then…

Sakura found the two and saw Naruto charge with a death attack for Sasuke, and she shouted, "Naruto! Stop! How could you try to kill Sasuke?"

Loosing his grip, Naruto missed Sasuke, who then kicked him in the head and sent him through the trees.

Sasuke ran off and left Sakura with Naruto.

Waking up with a red mark on his face, Naruto was shouted at by Sakura, "Naruto! It's all your fault! Now Sasuke will never come back!"

_End flashback_

So first thing wrong:

1) Naruto couldn't bring Sasuke back for the third time.

Second:

2) Sakura hates Naruto for attempting to knock out Sasuke when he never intended to kill him.

Walking down the street, Naruto was given mean glares from villagers around him, this time though, more than usual.

Thinking of his rejection, Naruto remembered the third problem:

3) The villagers despised Naruto for returning to the village after the two-and a half years.

Why should he have come back? It didn't matter. There was no reason to stay in Konoha anyway, except Sakura, Tsunade, and Hinata. As for Jiraiya, Naruto always traveled with him.

Tsunade was the Hokage, but can't control the villagers who hate him.

Then remembering, Naruto took out the necklace Tsunade-baachan gave him.

Maybe he could make things better.

The next day, Naruto found himself in the local park

He tied the 1st Hokages necklace to a small box and looked for Sakura.

When finding her at the bridge, Naruto said, "Sakura-chan, I'm sorry if I disappointed you again, I'll do better next time…"

Naruto gave the sour faced Sakura the present and she examined it for a just a second.

She then hit him in the face knocking him off the bridge shouting, "I held this from you for a long time Naruto! I told Sasuke this a long time ago! You enjoy my pain! All you do is meddle with others lives! I want you to leave me alone! Nobody wants to be with you!"

Sakura, with her extreme strength, crushed the 1st Hokages necklace in two, and threw it into the water, back to Naruto.

That was it; Sakura passed the line. Naruto had chuckled, making Sakura scream, "What's so funny fool!"

"You never told Sasuke that."

"What do you know!"

"Feh. That was me who you told. Say something I don't know."

Naruto disappeared, and at the scene, villagers were laughing and smirking.

A lady approached Sakura and asked, "Has that boy done anything to you?"

Sakura smirked and said, "Yes, he has. All my time he's been pestering me. And I made sure he won't do it again."

A man in the back smiled evilly and asked, "What's your name girl."

"Sakura Haruno sir."

"Thank you. I'll be on my way."

While walking back to his apartment, Naruto walked by the tavern district, where which men were drunk and their kids were running loose.

Naruto was hit with a rock, thrown by a boy who was probably told to do that from his drunk father.

Throwing the rock back at the boy, Naruto knocked the kid on his feet.

But hey, what would the father do? Thought Naruto emotionless.

Arriving at his apartment, Naruto entered his mind.

'Hey fox?"

"**What do you want?"**

'Nothing, just came to talk.'

"**Why should I talk to you?"**

'I thought it would get lonely in here.'

"**You got nerve entering my cage."**

'Can I ask you something?'

"**What the hell is it?"**

'What do you do when things go wrong?'

"**Either you make it better or start over."**

'Ok then. Thanks.'

* * *

The next day, Naruto listened to kyuubi's strangely helpful advice and went to settle some things. 

When he reached team sevens training grounds, Naruto met up with Sai, Sakura, and Kakashi.

"Good news everybody!" said Kakashi.

"What is it? New make- out paradise?"

"Haha…no. Starting today, I'll be back in my old Anbu position, but during the day, I train you three."

Everyone nodded and at the end of the day, Naruto walked up to Sakura and said, "Listen, Sakura. I know we-"

"Listen Naruto. I don't want to talk to you right now. Please leave me alone ok?"

Realizing Sakura didn't hit him; Naruto already made progress, and decided to leave Sakura alone.

On the way back home Naruto passed by a crowd of people who were all signing a paper a man was showing on a desk.

"Maybe it's a voting stand." Thought Naruto.

Knowing that he was never able to vote in regular community things, Naruto transformed into an average boy to observe the paper.

On it, the paper said,

Yesterday, Uzumaki Naruto was seen molesting Haruno Sakura. From this boy's history, I have decided to write a petition to the council in favor of banning or executing Uzumaki Naruto. All in favor of this idea please sign below.

Looking at the bottom of the paper, Naruto could see it was filled with signatures, and not only that, stapled to the first paper was another with even more signatures.

'All these people want me gone eh? And Sakura...she probably knew of this. They all want me dead.' thought Naruto lifelessly.

Looking at the man responsible, little did Naruto know, he was the man who had confronted Sakura and asked for her name.

'If they want me gone, they'll get their wish.' Thought Naruto walking to his home.

When he reached his apartment, he immediately packed a bag with clothing and food.

When night fell, Naruto wrote a letter and placed it on his bed.

"On second thought…"

Naruto crumbled up the paper and chucked it in the trash.

Then he started a new letter and placed it in an envelope. Then he wrote an address and slipped the necklace into it.

When he opened his door, Naruto said, "No more…I don't want to have anything to do with this place anymore!"

Now outside, Naruto placed his letter in the send-box.

Reaching the gate, he could see that five Anbu were guarding the gate.

Naruto tried to penetrate the wall but fell into a trap net.

Coming up to him, the Anbu saw him dangling in the air and chuckled, all but one.

Naruto said, "I'm leaving, you should be happy…"

The Anbu chuckled and said, "We can assassinate you right here!"

Looking into kyuubi, Naruto said with an emotionless voice, 'Help me get out.'

**"Understood."**

Naruto was temporarily shrouded in dark red chakra, which burned up the net.

Immediately, the tallest Anbu did some seals and then the others fell asleep.

"They'll wake up and forget what happened."

"Why are you helping me?" asked Naruto.

"If you want to go, get moving now."

Naruto thanked the man behind the dog mask and ran off through the forest.

"Naruto, sorry it came to this…" said Kakashi.

The Next Morning (**A.N.:** From here on out, there are no more changes.)

When Konohas chunin rookies woke up and arrived at the academy, they all searched for the blonde haired ninja.

The clock hit noon and a sound went off in the building.

All the kids turned their attention to the announcement, "Uzumaki Naruto has gone missing. Take your time to search the city for him. Thanks."

The ninjas sprung into action and searched for an hour when they heard another announcement, "You may cease searching for Naruto."

At three, Sakura went down to Tsunades for her daily work out.

Arriving, Sakura could see Tsunade rummaging through some items.

"What are those?" asked Sakura.

"These are things that Naruto left in his house."

Sakura observed the desk and didn't see many things.

"Naruto apparently-"

Before Tsunade could finish, a council member brought Tsunade her daily mail.

Tsunade took the letters and threw them back as she read who sent them.

Once she reached the last one, her eyes widened and she ripped the envelope open, dropping from inside, the necklace, which seemed to be tampered with, as though it was broken once.

As Tsunade read the letter while biting her nails, Sakura said, "Naruto tried to give me that dumb necklace and say he'll help me. I just want him to leave me alone."

At the very moment Sakura finished her sentence, Tsunade analyzed the note, Sakuras comment, and the shattered necklace. And Tsunades deduction wasn't good.

"Sakura! This note is a letter that Naruto sent! He left the village!"

Sakura didn't believe what she was hearing and Tsunade continued.

"You say you've seen him recently and what did you do!"

Sakura realized the extreme line she's crossed and didn't want to answer. So Tsunade answered for her.

"The letter reads that Naruto has been mistreated and offended. Tell me right now Haruno Sakura! Tell me what you did to Naruto!"

Sakura again fell silent and bit her lip.

"This necklace is made of the hardest stones in the land! Only two people in this entire village could have broke it! They are myself and you!"

Sakura said, "It's just that-"

Tsunade interrupted shouting, "This necklace was my most precious heirloom and I gave it to Naruto as a gift! This necklace YOU destroyed belonged to my ancestry of the 1st Hokage! You broke Narutos heart!"

Sakura closed her eyes and thought Tsunade would attack her, instead she turned around and said, "Just go alright…don't come back tomorrow, I need some time to think…"

Sakura knew what she'd done and felt stabs of guilt each time she took a breath, she didn't deserve anything right now, and neither did the villagers.

Tsunade alerted the council and they brought in Hatake Kakashi and the four other Anbu.

"Kakashi," said Tsunade, "…last night you were on guard duty for Konohas gates. Did you see anyone penetrate the wall?"

"No Tsunade-sama, not one person seen all night."

"What about you Anbu? Did you see anything?"

They all shook their heads in disapproval.

Tsunade dismissed them and outside while reading the letter over and over again.

Kakashi sighed and thought, "Good luck Naruto. You're better off out there anyway."

* * *

Thanks for reading and for people reading this for the first time, hope you continue to read! 


	2. A Fork In the Road

Authors note: Remember, constructive critisizm is welcomed. Enjoy next chapter,and I KNOW I HAVE TO WORK ON MY OTHER FICS!Oh...I might have forgot a disclaimer in my last chapter so..

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

Starting from Scratch

Chapter 2: A Fork in the Road

Naruto had been traveling from the city non-stop for an entire two days.

He passed the border and decided that he'd be out of Konohas reach.

Sitting down against a tree, Naruto thought, "I wonder which village I'll reach now…I've been heading north all this time…should've headed east to the wave village…too late now."

Naruto looked up at the sky and realized a thunderstorm was approaching.

He took shelter in a nearby cave.

As the rain fell, temperature in the cave dropped very low, making Naruto shiver.

"**What's wrong scum?" **asked the kyubi from inside Naruto.

Naruto didn't reply, he just slept on the cold floor, completely ignoring kyubis taunts.

"The village has always treated you like this. See? I was right. Not that I'm sorry for you…but they REALLY should appreciate you if you could hold up me…hehe."

There was no arguing, Naruto agreed completely.

"Hey fox…" said Naruto, "You're going to like this."

Naruto took off his hitai-ate head band while pulling out a kunai.

Scratching the headband with his kunai, Naruto left a big cut that went across the metal.

The head band looked like Itachis now.

Naruto was quiet for a moment then shouted, "I'm going far away!"

"**Where?"**

"I don't know yet. As far as I can go."

"I have a suggestion…" 

"What is it?"

Kyubi jumped in his cage, **"You are going to take my advice!"**

Narutos eyes showed no life as he said, "Lead the way."

Kyubi smirked and said, **"It's about time you learn your place! First, you head northeast. Then when you reach the Kumo village (Cloud Village), there is a settlement in the country. "**

Naruto pondered and looked at his map and told kyubi, "This would work…but isn't the cloud village konohas enemy?"

Kyubi started chuckling and said, **"You aren't a konoha ninja anymore…they will take you in if you can earn your salt."**

"So I take a test and they'll make me a citizen of the village?"

**"Yes. In this village…it's different. Their wind based moves originated in the land now known as the cloud village. Cultural diffusion changed their regular ninja practices. Although many of them now practice lightning based moves, many have a handfull of wind based attacks as well. If we want to take any chances, it's there...hehe...maybe if you promise to be their little jinchiruki toy, I'm sure they'll let you in, but as I said, you'll have to be able to get in and convince them...this is the best we can do since we left the village without thinking."**

**"**Fine, we'll go...anywhere is better than Konoha."

**"So you're serious about this thing? You're not going to back out?"**

"Have I ever backed out of anything?"

_Konoha next morning:_

Tsunade was running to the stage of the town square.

Everyone in the village attended the announcement under order.

"People of Konoha…" started Tsunade, "…Naruto Uzumaki has left the village."

Suddenly an outburst of cheers came from the people of Konoha and people began do drink booze in joy.

"This isn't good!" shouted Tsunade at the top of her voice.

Everyone jumped at her screams and so did some ANBU.

"Naruto Uzumaki was tormented by you villagers all his life and if I had anything to do about it, I would've banned this discrimination."

The villagers cheers turned into discouragement, "The demon is gone! Who would care for a beast? Our village is safe, as well as our children!" said some of the villagers.

Tsunade clutched her fist tight and slammed it to the floor, destroying the stage.

"Naruto is not a demon! He was just a boy trying to make your lives better! What respect did you show him! Do you know who stopped Shukaku? Do you know who convinced me to become Hokage! Do you know who was risking his life everyday for the uchiha boy and you people who don't deserve it!"

All the villagers looked down in embarrassment, others left.

"It was Naruto! He's no demon! How'd you feel to have a real demon sealed inside you! Would you wanted to be treated the way you did to him! He never even had parents! Yet you ass holes whip him around and treat him like dirt!"

Tsunade quickly looked at Sakura, then some people in the crowd, and left to the council building.

_Naruto:_

When Naruto had reached the borderline of the second village he arrived in, kyubi said, **"Now pass this village and you reach the clouds!"**

Naruto nodded and continued through the forest.

After an hour and a half of walking, Naruto came across a dead end in the forest. He'd reached a coastline.

In front of him, there was a large cliff and it scaled high, wide to the point that in traveled through the ocean.

The only way through was a cave at the foot of the mountain.

"What do you think?"

**"No problem…"**

Narutos eyes turned red and he could see perfectly in the cave.

"Cool, I believe Konohas given up by now…good."

Kyubi nodded in his cage and Naruto entered the cave.

The second he stepped in, Naruto fell down a hole disguised with genjutsu.

Naruto kept falling into the pitch-dark abyss until he hit his head against a hard rock.

He slowly got up but fell back to his knees unconscious.

Slowly waking up, Naruto was tied up in chakra chains by none other than Kabuto.

"Up early Naruto? Kyubis help no doubt."

Naruto sneered and looked up at a tall, dark man, who had a boy Narutos age at his side.

Orochimaru laughed and asked, "How'd you find me so early Naruto!"

Sasuke was chuckling and Naruto said, "I'm just passing by…let-me-go."

Orochimaru flinched back and asked, "So you gave up on retrieving Sasuke?"

Naruto smirked and replied, "Nah, I'm taking vacation."

"Then I guess I can kill you now?" asked Sasuke.

"Your call…"

Sasuke was shocked. Never before has Naruto let Sasuke call the shots without arguing.

"What happened?" asked Sasuke suddenly concerned.

Naruto laughed like never before and said after stopping, "I'm like you now! Missing nin and everything! I'll probably be in the bingo book soon!"

"You left!"

"Do I have to say it again?"

"Are you joking? There are probably leaf nins outside guarding the entrance."

Naruto frowned sarcastically, "Nope…I'm in deep shit. Just like you…"

* * *

I thought it would be funny to have Naruto be a smart mouth in this chapter. Anyways, I know I have to work on my other fics! 


	3. Putting the Past Behind You

**Authors note:** Well I tried my best to make the fight of Naruto with Orochimaru and Kabuto better, so if any of you readers all ready read this chapter, skip down to where the fight scene begins! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

* * *

Starting From Scratch

Putting the Past Behind You

_Some promises are fulfilled when you least expect it._

Orochimaru started laughing and Sasuke stood frozen.

Naruto smiled and asked, "What's wrong Sasuke-kun? Fox got your tongue?"

"I'll leave him to you Sasuke." Orochimaru left the room.

After a minute of silence, Naruto broke it, "Come on Sasuke! Kill me! Hurry it up!"

Sasuke was in deep denial, "You can't be Naruto."

"Of course I am! The dobe, looser, dunce, the god damn list goes on…"

Sasuke listened to Naruto continue for about ten more seconds, "…clown, oh and my favorite! DEAD LAST!"

Naruto then felt a big hit on the head, "Stop it now! The real Naruto doesn't take those insults from anyone!"

"Now he does! Oh yeah! I forgot to add these nicknames to my list…"

Sasuke jerked a tear as Naruto said, "Outcast, fool, clueless…" Sasukes fist clutched tight, "…jinchuruki."

On the edge, Sasuke was pushed off by Narutos final statement, "NO! Not jinchuruki! I'm a god damn biju! (biju is tailed demon)"

Inside, Kyubi said, **"Kit, sorry…"**

Naruto inside chuckled and said, "Don't worry 'bout it…besides, what I just said is true."

"**I'll make it up to you."**

Sasuke then shouted, "Naruto! What the hell happened!"

Walking in the room, a tiered Orochimaru said, "Sasuke…come-"

Orochimaru saw Naruto still alive, "You didn't kill him?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "Sasuke is afraid, do it for him."

Sasuke left out the door and Orochimaru said, "In due time…"

After five minutes of silence, Naruto started talking to kyubi.

"Yo…I think I know how you can make it up to me kyubi…"

"**What do you have in-"**

Kyubi was shocked, **"You didn't call me bastard fox?"**

"Nah, we're going to have to settle this feud…anyway, I need you to concentrate your chakra in my arm…"

With Orochimaru and Sasuke

"What do you need me for sensei?" asked Sasuke.

"Well I need a favor."

"What kind?"

"It's about time you gave me collateral for the power I gave you."

Sasukes eyes widened and tried to escape, but was taken down by Kabutos medical jutsu.

"You aren't going anywhere, Sasuke-kun." Said Kabuto.

"Naruto…was right…all this time, you just wanted to use me…"

Orochimaru chuckled and said, "Sorry, people mad for power come to me and I make sure I get a reward…anyways, so sorry you'll never fulfill your goal, time ran short."

**A.N.: Here is where I start to change the fight scene.**

Before Orochimaru can finish his hand seals, jumping from the ceiling was Naruto with chakra focused on his arm like a blade.

Running the blade through Kabuto, Naruto leaped back and charged at Orochimaru, who started to execute seals rapidly.

"Kabuto!"

Healing his wounds, Kabuto focused chakra in his palm and jumped in front of Naruto, ripping a muscle in his arm.

"I thought you were going to leave."

"I still have to do something before I can put Konoha behind me!"

Naruto unlockedthree tails of power from kyuubi and still seemed to be conscious.

"Kabuto, stall him forfive more minutes!"

**"Sasuke! You see what happens when you don't listen to friends! Idiot!"**

Sasuke struggled to break free but was drained of his energy.

Naruto dodged a blow to the neckfromKabutoand countered with an upper cut, striking a substitution.

Kabuto laughed as he easily healed his wound.

"Naruto-kun, that isn't going to work, it's been five years since you last fought me."

Charging the rasengan in his hand, Naruto tried to hit Kabuto.

"That move's getting old!"

Kabuto charged chakra in his palm again and before Naruto's rasengan made contact with him, Kabuto ripped Naruto's wrist muscle, breaking the rasengan.

**"Argh..."**

Inside his head, Naruto said in front of Kyuubi's cage,"This isn't working...I need more."

"Are you insane? My chakra will begin to consume you if you go any further."

"Exactly."

**"Are you sure about this!"**

"Just this once Kyuubi."

Naruto walked up to the cage and pulled the seal noteholdingthe cage together down halfway and he said,"That should do it..."

Back in reality, Naruto's screams turned into roars, and the cave began to shake. Two more tails sprouted from Naruto, making five in total.

Kabuto started to evade falling rocks, while Naruto charged the rasengan again.

"It didn't work last time!"said Kabuto charging chakra in his palm.

**_"Die!"_**

Kabuto again tried to rip Naruto's muscle, but when his hand came in contact with Naruto, not only did the chakra disapear from his hand, but it tore to pieces.

The rasengan then made contact with Kabuto, sending him through the rocks.

When Kabuto emerged, he had a hole right in his chest, which he healed mostly, and then colapsed like last time.

The Kyuubi couldn't control Naruto much longer.

_**"Not yet..."**_

Naruto sprinted to Orochimaru, who opened his mouth, and let a sword fly in Naruto's direction, hitting the wall, and creating a cloud of dust.

"Where is he!"

Orochimaru had used a lot of chakra to activate the jutsu to consume Sasuke, so he didn't notice below.

Emerging from the ground, Naruto rose with his claw like hands up, and ripped Orochimaru's hands off.

_**"Let's see you finish now bastard!"**_

Orochimaru couldn't summon Manda because the cave wasn't large enough, and so, he once again, summoned a sword from his throat.

Naruto had lost form of the Kyuubi and was reverted to his normal self.

"Guard down!" Orochimaru slashed Naruto in the back twice and then stabbed into his chest.

"When you die, I'll be taking your hands!" shouted Orochimaru kicking Naruto into the corner.

Moving the sword in front of Naruto's head, Orochimaru said, "You should've left this place and you might have lived. Anything to say?"

"Yeah...that sword mustjack up your eye sight."

"What?" He was right, the sword blocked Orochimaru's view from below him.

Naruto kicked Orochimaru in the jaw and shouted, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

With five clones,one slammed Orochimaru back down and thenfour kicked him back up. Sending him flying into the air.

Orochimaru noticed that Naruto wasn't going to do the Naruto Rendan.

Instead, Naruto was up with a falling boulder and shouted, "Breakdown Rendan!"

Naruto kicked thefallingboulder towards Orochimaru, thus increasing it's speed.

The rock crashed into Orochimaru's skull, knocking him out.

"And now..." said Naruto pushing himself off the roof, and bringing back his fist.

Punshing him in the gut, Naruto shouted, "Die!"

Orochimaru crashed into the floor, and was now unconscious.

Naruto knew the cave will burry Orochimaru and Kabuto, so he ran up to Sasuke who was lucky for not getting hit by a rock, and picked him up.

"How did...?"

"Sorry Sasuke, but I need to save both our asses right now! So if you'd excuse me...!"

**A.N.: I hope the fight scene was a little better now!**

Afterleavingthe cave, back outside, Sasuke saw there were no ninjas and asked, "You were telling the truth?"

Naruto nodded and on that moment, since they were outside, Sasuke could see that Narutos eyes, despite being lightblue, seemed dark and lifeless.

Suddenly, the cave now completely collapsed, Naruto sighed, "Now I gotta go over this mess! This is great!"

He didn't hear Sasuke move, "Sasuke, you gotta go back to Konoha."

"Naruto…I can't."

Now leaving, Naruto said, "It's your call."

Sasuke replied, "Will they let me in?"

"Obviously…if they'd beat me senseless every time I didn't come back with you, I'm pretty sure they'd let you back in happily."

"Then you gotta return too."

"No. It's too late for me."

"It's not! I was gone for more than three years! You've been gone for only-"

"I'm DIFFERENT Sasuke!"

Now positive there was no convincing, Sasuke asked, "What happened? Just tell me."

Naruto chuckled, "I'm not telling you."

"Why not!"

Sasuke remembered the day he asked Naruto advice for climbing trees, just like right now.

Naruto faced Sasuke with hatred filled eyes and said, "You can ask Sakura."

"How'd she know?"

"I think she'll know. It was like she was there when it happened."

"Really? Are you sure?"

Naruto inside laughed and said, "I'm pretty darn."

"**Damn straight."**

"Naruto... I'm sorry but I'm not leaving without you."

Now mad, Naruto shouted, "No Sasuke! I'm not taking any shit from them anymore!"

Sasuke tapped Naruto who stepped away and said, "Go on Sasuke…go and fulfill your dreams…while they're still alive."

Even though he wasn't facing Sasuke, he could smell tears, "Alright…good luck Naruto."

Naruto, without turning around said, "Tell Konoha…"

_Three days later_

Naruto was counting his steps, "Five, Six, Seven, Eight. We made it."

Now standing on the peak of a mountain, Naruto said, "I can see the village."

In front of them was a gate that seemed to be floating in the air.

Suddenly, two cloud nins knocked Naruto down and ordered, "Name yourself!"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

After looking in a small book, one said, "He's not a missing nin in our bingo book."

Naruto chuckled and thought, "That's because they don't have the new bingo book!"

The nins turned back to Naruto and said, "To gain entrance, you must stand in front of our gate."

Narutos jaw dropped and asked, "That gate is floating! I can't do that!"

The nins then shouted, "Then you can't enter!"

"This will take a while..."

Naruto jumped to the gate, using chakra to stick his feet to the wooden gate, he sliped as the guards said, "This gate won't stick to chakra!"

Kyubi slapped his forehead with a tail, **"This will take a while..." **

Sasuke could see Konohas gates from afar, "Here I go...!"

* * *

Well there we go! I hope the new readers enjoyed this and that the people who re-read the fight scene enjoyed it better. It was hard for me to think how it could go. Tell me if I made any grammar errors! Thanks! 


	4. End of Past, Beginning of Future

**Authors note:** Anyway, I am still listening to my reviews. Although I got constructive criticism telling me to fix chapter 3, I am using it in reference to future chapters; it's hard to go back a chapter and fix it because it makes the story less fun to write. Thanks for the good reviews (which I'm taking advice from!) and I hope you like the next chapter! I'm turning 14 soon! I am done for the morning! Maybe around 12:00 noon to 3:00 I'll post a new chapter, I already have it ready anyways.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters! But if I did...

* * *

Starting From Scratch

Chapter 4: End of Past, Beginning of Future

_In Konoha_

Tsunade was doing her paper work when an ANBU opened the door frantically saying, "A missing nin is at the gate!"

"Who!" asked Tsunade in hopes of Naruto.

"It's Uchiha Sasuke!"

Tsunade grinned and ran to get Sakura.

Finding Sakura in the shopping district, Tsunade said, "Sakura! Sasuke's here!"

Sakura dropped her basket and smiled widely, "Naruto must've left to get him!"

Opening the gates, Sasuke entered and was embraced by Sakura immediately.

Sakura laughed and squeezed Sasuke to the point of suffocation.

"Sasuke! Your back! I never thought this day would come!"

Tsunade was looking around and asked, "Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke broke Sakura away and before he could speak, Sakura asked, "Yeah Sasuke! Where is Naruto? I have to apologize to him!"

Sasuke looked at the ground and said, "He wasn't kidding."

Tsunade and Sakura were confused.

Then, with one sentence, Sasuke explained everything, "Naruto wanted me to tell you that his debt to Konoha has been paid, he kept his promise, and left for good."

Sakura started crying and Tsunade shouted, "You let him go!"

"I had no choice…"

"Then how did he get you to come back?" asked Sakura shuddering.

"We ran into each other…he killed Orochimaru. I was just a detour that he stopped at. I got really lucky…Orochimaru was going to kill me."

Tsunade closed the gates and took Sasuke to the council.

On the way, villagers were cheering and after a moment, put a look of disgust as they seemed to look for someone else.

"They're looking for Naruto." Said Sasuke regrettably.

"Sakura, why did Naruto leave?"

She was quiet now, and then Tsunade shouted, "She broke his heart… again."

Sasuke glared at Sakura in complete hatred.

"He was always there for me…tried to make everything better…I would wish for a second chance…to win him back." Thought Sakura.

* * *

With Naruto 

After hours of attempts, Naruto is bruised and seems to have given up.

"Don't tell me you're giving up kid. You'd never do that…" 

"I've changed."

"Come on! You used to be so stubborn, that if you were assigned to walk on air, you'd try until you get knocked in the head unconscious!"

Naruto's brain clicked, "THAT IS IT!"

Naruto put his hands into a cross seal and focused chakra on his feet.

"What do you got planned?" 

"Well kyuubi, air, is not a solid, but it, like water, it takes up space (it has mass)."

"Very interesting…" 

Naruto, now concentrated, placed a foot on the sky and stabilized.

Smirking widely, Naruto started "walking on air".

Now in front of the "floating gate", Naruto shouted to the now asleep ninjas, "Open the gate! I'm here!"

Startled by Naruto's quick success, the ninjas opened the gates and Naruto could see people wearing white robes and a city that resembled Konoha.

Ninjas were waiting for Naruto at the front, "The Raikage will see you now."

"Whoa…I'm glad I never destroyed this place…" 

Then, all the villagers ceased their actions and started clapping.

Naruto was confused, he only felt this once and it was during the chunin exams for a couple of seconds.

Naruto smiled, "No glares so far…"

"So that's why you're happy!"

After sponging in the applause, Naruto's face returned to his blank state, "Lets go."

Inside the council building, Naruto was assigned a seat and waited patiently for the Raikage.

"So kid, how long do you plan to stay here?" 

"How long? I plan to stay forever!"

"Won't you miss Konoha?" 

"They won't miss me…so I won't miss them."

The door budged open and a man wearing the classic kage robes entered, smiling calmly.

"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki. Welcome to the cloud village."

"Thank you Raikage."

"Child, where are you from?"

"I'm from Kono- Naruto's stomach curled when he mentioned Konoha because the cloud isn't exactly "best friends" with the leaf.

"You are part of the leaf!"

Naruto gulped some air down and prayed he won't be killed.

Instead, the Raikage smiled and asked, "What happened that you left?"

"I'm tiered of the village, all my life they treated me as a tool…now I'm out."

Raikage looked at Naruto in suspicion and asked, "Why would they treat you so?"

"I had a strange childhood, they treated me like this ever since."

"Are you just a spy trying to get information on the cloud?"

Naruto shook his head vigorously saying, "I don't want to go back!"

Raikage stared at Naruto and then said, "I can see you're telling the truth."

And as though it was their lucky day, the Raikage noticed Naruto's scratched headband and asked, "So you're unappreciated, and you really want to start anew…"

Naruto's fists clutched and then the Raikage stuffed Naruto's headband back in his arms.

"Tomorrow, we'll meet at my arena…I will decide weather or not you stay, or leave. In the meanwhile, you're here for the night."

Naruto was sent to a nearby room and gasped in shock.

The room had a nice yellow shade and the bed felt nice and soft.

"Whoa! Let's open the window!"

Blowing inside, was a breeze as soft as the bed itself.

"Wow…we have got to stay here…" 

Naruto looked out the window in Konoha's direction and thought, "This is my new home, and I'm going to make sure I stay."

* * *

_In Konoha_

Sakura had been sulking all day and when she reported to the team, her first question was, "Who's replacing Naruto?"

Kakashi forced a smile and said, "Since Naruto left, Sasuke is our team replacement…feels funny having Sasuke here and not Naruto."

When Kakashi left to retrieve something he left at home, Sasuke asked, "Sakura, you have to tell me what you did to Naruto…"

Sakura frowned, "Tsunade told you."

"There's more to it, I know that."

Biting her lip, Sakura started stressing words, "When you left, I never got over it. I waited and waited for you…it drove me insane. Then, the day before he left, Naruto tried to give me a present. It was the only thing he's ever received from someone as a gift. He was going to give it to me... andI crushed it in his face…"

Sasuke's forehead turned red and he shouted, "You did that! What were you thinking! Not even I would've done that!"

"But Sasuke-kun, I was lonely."

"What do you mean lonely! Naruto all his life put his sad life on the line to save you and bring me back!"

After a moment of silence, Sasuke turned and said, "Some of it is my fault though…it was a no-win situation for Naruto anyway. So he just ran away."

Kakashi returned, "We might as well get going…come on, we leave early."

"Ok…" Sakura had to hold her tears the entire day.

* * *

Whoa! I really started writing this story around the 15th of May, but I decided to post the first two chapters yesterday! That would explain the speed I'm posting my chapters at! I am not over working myself! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm taking ideas from reviews; so all those people who posted a review, I give acknowledgement to. Remember, constructive criticism is welcomed!

Heads up:

1) New character (O.C.)


	5. New Faces

**Authors note:** Well I kept my promise and posted this chapter at around 1:30! I got back from the beach. Now that this chapter is up, I'm going to need a little more time to think up what I'll do next…if you have any suggestion, review! I thought hard of the name for the O.C. character and I hope you like it! **I WILL TAKE A BREAK!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters!

* * *

Starting From Scratch

Chapter 5: New Faces

_With Naruto_

Waiting in the arena for his challenger, Narutos jaw dropped when the Raikage entered.

"You're my opponent!"

The Raikage chuckled and asked, "Would you rather fight me and stay or return to Konoha?"

"What a question."

"Fine…lets go."

"It seems whenever I mention Konoha to this boy, his personality changes." He thought.

"Hurry up old man!"

"Begin!"

Naruto pulled out a kunai and tossed it at Raikage.

Disappearing in a puff of smoke, the Raikage asked, "Do you really want to be a citizen of the cloud?"

Coming above Naruto the Raikage focused chakra in his arm, making a "tornado fist" and hit Naruto in the chest.

"Of course I do!"

Naruto slowly got to his feet and the Raikage shouted, "Then fight with your life!"

Laughing softly, Naruto shouted, "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Twenty clones charged at the Raikage with shuriken and kunai.

"We ninjas of the cloud manipulate wind in battle. Watch closely!"

The Raikage blurred hand seals and then created a wind barrier in front of him.

"I'm increasing the airs friction so that way your kunai and shuriken can't hit me. This is defensive."

Narutos clones charged with fists up and the Raikage said, "And this is offensive!"

Using the same barrier, the Raikage swirled it up into a tornado and sucked all the clones into it.

The Raikage, like Gaara would do, clutched his fist together and crushed the clones in the tornado. "I increased the preasure!"

Deciding on his last resort, Naruto charged a rasengan in his hand.

Stunned by Narutos ability for such a move, the Raikage put up another wind barrier.

Pushing the energy orb into the shield, Naruto fell to the floor and watched the fireworks.

First the shield was destroyed, and last, the Raikage went flying into the wall, making a crater.

"I'm giving it my all!"

The Raikage got back up and asked, "Then why am I still up?"

Naruto asked kyubi, "Can you lend me some chakra?"

**"Kid watch out!"**

Winds started cutting Narutos clothing and the Raikage kicked Naruto into the air.

"Lets see…"

Focusing his chakra in his feet, Naruto stuck to the sky like a bird.

The Raikage wasn't impressed and shouted, "This is your last chance!"

Naruto did a kage bunshin and they both meshed their rasengans together.

The Raikage had a ball similar to the rasengan but was shooting out electricity and tornadoes formed around it.

Charging at each other, Naruto shouted, "Odama Rasengan!"

When the two collided, energy mixed up all together and exploded on impact.

Waking up two seconds later, Naruto could see that the Raikage was standing above him, completely unharmed and laughing.

"Aw crud…"

"Naruto Uzumaki, welcome to the cloud village."

Naruto smiled for the first time in a long while.

**"That's settled!"**

The Raikage pulled out a cloud hitai-ate headband and handed it to Naruto saying, "With your skills, I'd say the cloud could use a ninja like you."

Naruto didn't take off his scarred leaf headband but placed the cloud one over it saying, "I can't change my past…"

The Raikage interrupted with, "But you can change your future, Naruto…you'll be learning under my teachings with my other apprentice, you seem to already know the basics of wind manipulation."

Narutos personality changed when he put on his cloud headband, he grinned.

"Tomorrow, first thing in the morning!"

The Raikage threw Naruto a sack of money, and left in a puff of smoke.

Walking through the gates, Naruto opened his money pouch and found enough for lunch and dinner, as well as the address to his apartment.

After locating the closest ramen shop, Naruto spotted a girl his age in another nearby sushi shop eating like an animal. She had long, pony tailed black hair and was wearing a black jacket with a red tank top, and long black pants.

"Hey… you're going to get sick."

The girl laughed and said sarcastically, "Nice to meet you too! I'm Saira!"

Naruto smiled and replied, "Hi, I'm Naruto. You shouldn't eat that quick… I do it all the time and end up regretting it."

Saira stopped devouring her food and replied, "First of all, why can you do it and I can't? Second, are you my doctor? And last, it's my day off and I'm starving!"

Naruto, for the first time, favored sushi over ramen for lunch and ate with Saira.

"You know, Naruto is it? That people don't really talk to me…"

"It's alright Saira!"

The kyubi was deep in thought and Naruto asked, "What's wrong?"

**"Something about this girl…her chakra is strange…"**

Suddenly, a man in the kitchen spilled hot cooking oil on his head and face, and started screaming in pain.

Saira jumped in and started healing all the wounds, burns, and holes using unusual medical jutsu. It was way to fast to be done in less than ten seconds.

Despite the man was saved, he scooted back from Saira.

Many by passers stared at Saira strangely and seemed scared.

Naruto was confused and kyubi was stunned, **"I've seen this only once kid…she's younger than you!"**

Saira left the shop before Naruto could say goodbye.

**"Well it looks like we're going to have and interesting time here…"**

Naruto was still staring at the sky, **"Don't tell me…"**

Kyuubi is a part of Naruto, and could tell that Naruto was thinking of the girl he just met.

Naruto reached his apartment and couldn't sleep over excitement of the next day.

In the morning, Naruto was awaken by the breeze and immediately headed for the Raikages training grounds.

When there, the Raikage asked, "Are you ready to meet my apprentice?"

Naruto nodded and followed the Raikage.

"Say hello!"

Narutos jaw dropped when he saw the girl from yesterday, wearing the same clothes, and was practicing with targets.

"You-you're Saira!"

Saira waved her hand and said, "And you're the wana-be doctor…Naruto…right?"

Naruto scratched his headand Saira giggled slightly.

**"Will the surprises never end?"**

* * *

_In Konoha_

Kakahsi, Sakura, and Sasuke were waiting in the council room for their new member.

Walking in, Tsunade said, "This is Mace, he graduated to chunin a while ago and needs a new team!"

The boy had blonde hair like Narutos except he wore a the usual ninja clothes and vest.

"Hey! I read your profiles! Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura are your names!"

Outside in the training ground, Mace started off his impression horribly, "I bet you're glad that the kyuubi brat is out of your hair! Right!"

Sasuke glared at him and picked him up by the shirt, "You don't talk about Naruto like that scum! I may be jonin but I'm ten times stronger than you! So watch your place!"

"Whatever…"

Sasuke threw Mace to the side and Kakashi said, "Sasuke, we may miss Naruto but it won't help us if you gain his attitude of not getting along!"

"So what DID Naruto leave Konoha for?" asked Mace to Sasuke.

"I don't know you well enough yet."

* * *

There we go! I hope you like the new characters, Saira and Maceso far.Mace is mean so when I say like the new characters, I don't necessarily meanhim to. I already know the roll everyone will play now so I will take a break from all this typing. I will focus on the next chapter with both Konoha and the Cloud village, but by chapter 8 I will be focusing more on Naruto in the Cloud! Thanks for the awesome reviews and hang tight for the next chapter! 


	6. Lets See What You Got!

Authors Note: I hope this chapter is satisfactory. My Internet broke down, but I had lots of time to type my fan fiction. I didn't mean for my break to be so long, I planned to post a story yesterday but I had to go to the prom and in the morning, I had a presentation. Still reading reviews and thinking ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters…sob

* * *

The Raikage raised his arms and said, "It seems you two know each other!" 

He lowered his arms and shouted, "The sparing begins now!"

Saira smirked and charged at Naruto, "Lets see what you got!"

"Wait a mome-"

Saira landed a punch on Narutos face, sending him to the back wall.

Naruto lifted himself up and continued to spar with Saira.

"You train with the Raikage!"

"Yeah! Is there a problem!"

"No…"

Saira tossed a kunai at Naruto while in midair and he disappeared.

Looking around for Naruto, Saira felt the metal of her same kunai at her neck.

"That's it?"

Saira grinned and asked, "Is a dumb kake bunshin all you can do!"

"What?"

Saira didn't disappear, but walked away from Naruto, and her neck went by the kunai as though it wasn't there.

"A genjutsu!"

Saira winked, "Wind Illusion!"

The genjutsu faded and Naruto was kicked away by Saira in back of him.

"Get up! Come on lets go!" Saira began jogging in place.

Naruto was about to bite his finger to summon and realized, "Jiraiya probably rigged it so that if I summon, the toads will tell him…"

"What's wrong? Hurry up!"

"Fine…if Jiraiya doesn't want me to summon, I'll resort to the usual."

Naruto did a cross hand seal and shouted, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Saira sighed and asked, "Again!"

The Narutos charged at Saira, "Come on Naruto! That won't-!"

Once running forward to her, the Narutos faded from her vision.

"At least it's something new!" Saira scanned her backside, searching for Naruto.

Naruto chuckled and said, "Look again!"

Saira looked back to where Naruto once was to see he was still there.

"I stick with the moves I got!"

One Naruto kicked Saira to the floor and three kicked her into the air.

Flying up high, Saira watched the real Naruto leap in front of her, and lift his leg for an attack.

Before Naruto could slam his foot into Saira… "Naruto Rend-", she caught it with her hands, "Too slow!"

Naruto could have sworn he saw her yellow eyes turn purple.

Naruto squirmed in the air shouting, "Let go of me! Let go!"

"OKAY!"

Saira threw Naruto from the sky and he hit the ground, making a crater.

"She's as strong as Sakura!" thought Naruto.

"**Careful!" **

The dust cleared and Naruto could see Saira forming a tornado in her hand.

Naruto charged a rasengan, "She's not as strong as Sakura! She's stronger!"

Naruto leaped in the air and collided his rasengan with Sairas vortex.

Just like in the Raikage fight, the two charkas mixed together.

"Naruto, this chakra seems familiar…do you need help?" 

"Not now!"

Saira showed no sign of stopping the attack and then Naruto could see her eyes go from purple, back to her regular yellow.

The attack slowed down, and the two fell to the floor.

Naruto managed to get on his knees and Saira was completely exhausted.

"You're good Naruto!"

"Whatever…" Naruto frowned and kicked the dirt.

"Are you always so glum?"

Naruto laughed and replied, "You're the first person that I spar who managed to actually bring me this low!"

Saira all of a sudden frowned and said, "I'm just a little lucky…I had help…"

"What did you say?"

Saira faked a smile and replied, "Working hard pays off!"

The Raikage clapped and said, "Very good! Since Naruto is new here, you two are dismissed early today!"

Naruto followed Saira outside and asked, "Would you like to go eat with me?"

Saira smiled brightly and pointed to her face, "You want to go out with me!"

"What? You haven't eaten out with someone before?"

"No…should've I?"

"I thought you would have…" Naruto started to stare at the floor.

"Why?" Saira leaned over to Naruto to see his face; which had a light red shade.

Naruto didn't watch his words and said, "Because you're so beauti-"

Saira was clueless and Naruto forced the blush away, "Never mind! Let's…go get some ramen…"

Saira smiled, "What's ramen?"

Narutos eyes widened, "You don't know what ramen is! You have got to try it!"

At the ramen stand Naruto located yesterday, he started on his sixth bowl.

"So Saira, how many bowls have you eaten so far?"

Saira seemed to be pigging out like yesterday and murmured with ramen in her mouth, "I'm going on my fourth!"

Narutos jaw dropped, never before has anyone eaten even half as much as he does in ramen.

"Geez! Already!"

"Well you're on your sixth, and you say not to eat too much!"

Naruto grinned, "I didn't mean it like that! I just didn't know anyone would…or could eat as much as I sometimes do!"

Saira laughed, "This stuff is good!"

Kyubi was still deep in thought, **"You know kid…she reminds me of you on way too many things." **

"You're right…"

Naruto turned his attention back to Saira, "Where did you learn such jutsu?"

"I had an old teacher. She taught me chakra control."

"Oh ok."

"It's your turn to tell me where you got your jutsu from! Or you can tell me where you came from!"

"What? No. Not right now."

"What! I talked to you so now it's your turn!"

"I don't want to talk about it." Naruto paid for his ramen, and Saira smirked.

"Fine! But you have to pay for my ramen!"

"But!" Naruto flinched back.

"Either that or you can tell me where you came from!"

Naruto sadly paid for her ramen thinking, "This is murder to wallet!"

She left the stand and waved goodbye to Naruto.

"She's so annoying!" Naruto turned around and headed to his apartment.

"Then why did you ask her out idiot?" 

"Um…" Naruto blushed and kyuubi bugged him all day.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was short! I'm starting to get writers block for my middle of the story…I did the beginning… I have an end…but I don't have the middle! I hope this wasn't corny.Well I'm off! Going to the pool! Hope you enjoyed chapter if you didn't think of it short! 


	7. The New Bingo Book

A/N: I AM THE BIGGEST IDIOT ON EARTH! I had this chapter lying around in my stuffed pen drive from school for a week! Despite I vowed to get to chapter 5 of my stories…I couldn't stand waiting to post this chapter! Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

_Konoha_

In the training grounds, Team Seven decided to see what Mace is capable of.

"He's a fool."

Kakashi patted Sasuke on the head like he would do to Naruto, "What did I say about getting along with others?"

"Agh…"

Mace smiled and asked, "Come on Sasuke. Still mad about my remark?"

Sasuke sarcastically said, "No, of course not."

"Alright then! Get ready!"

Sakura left to get Tsunade and leave the boys be.

"Begin!"

Mace didn't move and Sasuke went at full speed with chidori ready.

"This is for your little comment on Naruto!"

Sasuke was about to plunge his chidori into Mace when suddenly, after he blinked, saw Naruto.

"What the…"

Then Naruto, who seemed to be smirking, asked, "What's the matter Sasuke?"

Then Naruto punched Sasuke in the stomach, sending him to the wall.

Naruto disappeared and revealed Mace.

'I didn't detect genjutsu!'

"What's the matter…" said Mace chuckling.

"What the hell!"

Sasuke re-charged a chidori and tried to strike Mace, only to have him turn into Naruto again.

"That won't work on me a second time!" shouted Sasuke plunging the chidori into Mace…

Sasuke laughed at Mace but then could see that the one he hit was bleeding and shouting.

"N-naruto!"

Mace appeared and punched Sasuke in the face.

"Haha…Sasuke, still can't figure it out?"

Deciding not to waste anymore chakra, Sasuke clutched his fist and charged at Mace.

For a moment, Sasuke detected chakra, and as fast as it appeared, it left.

"I get it…" Using his chakra, Sasuke broke the genjutsu and could see Mace next to a tree.

Slamming his fist into Mace, Sasuke said, "Using genjutsu to hide chakra."

Mace dodged Sasukes next attack and countered with a kick sending him to a tree.

"Very good Sasuke. I used genjutsu not only to project illusions, but to hide my chakra."

"How do you do that? No one can hidetheir chakra signature."

"You're right. Guess why I can."

As the fight progressed, Sasuke looked at Mace's eyes and saw then move side to side, as though a pendulum.

"Your eyes…are they a bloodline limit?"

"You got it. I am the last of my clan, the Kiirokumas."

Once again Mace disappeared and Sasuke decided to turn on his sharingan.

"Let me show you my real moves Sasuke!"

Mace charged at Sasuke from all directions, with shadow clones of course.

Sasuke used his sharingan to determine the movements of each shadow clone…and spotted the real one.

Throwing shuriken at another to lower suspicion, Sasuke then kicked the real one when he was off guard.

"Pitiful, that won't work against me."

"Are you sure?"

Striking Sasuke from behind, the real Mace slashed at Sasuke with his fist, which now seemed like a giant claw.

"What did you do!" asked Sasuke slowly lifting up from the floor.

Mace focused his chakra and his other hand shrouded itself in chakra that looked like another claw.

He looked like a bear with bloodshot eyes.

"Alright Sasuke…I'll tell you my secret! My eyes are called Saimin orbs…I'll say that these eyes of mine…allow me to perform consecutive genjutsu in one try. In other words, you won't really tell weather or not you're under genjutsu…or you released yourself from one."

"I know your chakra has limits, so lets get this over with then!"

Mace's left yellow chakra claw formed together with his right chakra claw, making a red sword.

Sasuke smirked and thought, "If I learned anything from Orochimaru…"

Sasuke's chidori grew into a shape of a sword, like Mace's. Except it was blue and unlike the chidori it didn't spark.

They shouted and charged at each other with blind determination.

When their swords clashed, the chakra started to crack, letting out fumes of light.

Finally, the swords exploded, covering the area in light.

When Sasuke opened his eyes, he stood up and looked around for Mace, and found him behind a tree panting.

"Beat you…"

Mace smirked and said, "Next time it won't be so easy…"

Sasuke wasn't focused, and didn't detect that Mace was using yet another genjutsu.

An Anbu who seemed nervous and sweaty walked into the grounds and asked, "I sensed chakra here…so I'd figure you guys would be here. Anyway… Hokage-sama would like… to talk to you."

Running through the entrance hall to the Hokages room, they could see the door open, and inside they could see the floor covered in debris, and crying could be heard.

When they entered, they could see dust around Tsunades desk, who she was punching the wall; and to the right, Sakura was in a chair sobbing while holding a booklet.

"What's going on!" asked Sasuke to Sakura.

Mace was restraining Tsunade and she shouted, "Get off me! I feel like I want to kill the council geezers!"

"What the hell is wrong!" asked Sasuke once more.

"Look in the god damn book!" shouted Tsunade.

Sasuke took the book from Sakura who said, "Sa-Sasuke…look in the end…"

The book was a bingo book, and inside, there were crosses all over faces, and doing as told, Sasuke looked in the back where it said, "B to S class ninjas"

Scrolling through B, Sasuke didn't notice anything strange…until he looked at section A.

When he went to the last page of the A class.

The page showed a picture of Naruto, and under his face, it said, "Uzumaki Naruto, A class missing nin. Kill if he resists."

"This is bull!" shouted Sasuke chucking the book in the trash can.

Tsunade hit the wall harder and said, "The council said if I didn't have connections with him, they'd put him under "S" class!"

"The council's excuse was that Naruto is a jinchuruki and they can't let another village possess of him! They think his a tool!"

Tsunade fell to the floor and drank some sake, which had calmed her down since she had been drinking for a while.

Sasuke asked, "When did they do this!"

"They put him in the bingo book five days ago! Without my…"

The sake had gotten into Tsunade, "…without my permission…and if anyone is reported to have let him go if seen…they'll be killed."

"Can't you do anything Tsunade?"

"Sasuke…I'm-trying…my best."

Sakura ran out the door and left for her apartment while Sasuke followed Sakura.

Mace picked up Tsunade, placed her on the Hokage's chair, and left to get an attendant.

At Sakura's apartment, she was on the couch, in a blanket sobbing.

"Can I come in?" asked Sasuke knocking on the door.

"It's open…"

Sasuke entered and took a chair.

"Sakura…it's alright, we'll make sure Naruto doesn't get killed."

"But he can't come back Sasuke!"

"Sakura…if I was in the Bingo Book and I'm now here to talk to you, I'm sure Naruto will be alright."

"They'll kill him…" Sakura stared blankly at the wall with red, puffy eyes.

"Sakura it's-"

"Sasuke…shut up!"

This startled Sasuke a little, Sakura was scolding him.

"You can't say it's alright! It's my fault! If I didn't do that to him, he'd never have left!"

Sasuke objected, knowing the consequence, "Sakura…I'm not saying you didn't do anything, but I had my share too, as well as Konoha itself…ok?"

"…But Sasuke, he tried so hard, just to make me happy. Yet, I treated him like trash."

Deciding that there was no other way to make her feel better, Sasuke did this for her sake, "Sakura, I'm sorry too. If you look at the whole picture, I have no reason to be mad at you."

"What do you mean?"

Despite he didn't want to say this, Sasuke knew he had to, "Sakura, I don't need to forgive you because you did nothing wrong. If I had listened to you and Naruto long ago, we wouldn't have gone through this…"

Sasuke left Sakura's apartment, knowing that they had nothing to say to each other.

_Cloud Village_

* * *

Inside his room Naruto had been deep in thought all night. 

"Kybuui…I'm confused. I'm sick of being unappreciated, so I left Konoha…but then what do I do?"

**"What do you mean?"**

"Tell me what you think of this situation."

**"First of all, kit, what made you leave…it couldn't have been just that girl."**

"No…it wasn't just her."

**"Was it the execution form?"**

"Not just that either…"

**"Then what else was it?"**

"Kybui…I don't belong there. I wanted to be Hokage, but I just brought the village to despair and hate."

**"That's me kit…"**

"No…you're wrong. I contain you…so I give them the thought of you escaping."

**"I see…but that doesn't mean-"**

"You don't get it kyuubi. I could never do anything right there…no matter what I did."

**"Explain."**

"If I got stronger, I'll frighten them. If I became nicer, they'd think I'd trick them. But now that I'm gone, they could put me in the Bingo Book, and be happy…"

**"How could they be happy?"**

"That I might die."

**"…"**

"And as for Sakura…now that Sasuke should be back, she doesn't need me anymore."

**"There's always Toad Sennin and slug lady."**

"I know…they'll get over it. I'm sure they'll now I'm fine."

Kyuubi sighed and asked, **"So how do we learn from these mistakes?"**

"I can't make bonds…people can't learn about me or it'll be Konoha all over again."

Kyuubi laid back and Naruto closed his eyes. Both went asleep, prepared for the real beginning of their new lives.

* * *

That chapter was longer than usual! I hope everyone enjoyed the Sasuke vs. Mace fight. I am sorry for not posting this earlier… Review if you want, I could use support or advice. Saimin means hypnosis…I think…and Kiirokuma means yellow bear...I think. 


	8. Rules of the Ninja

A/N: Whew…Chapter 8! I thought about putting in more fights. Any way, hope everyone enjoys the chapter. 

"…" speech

'…' thought

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

_Cloud village, a week later_

Naruto arrived at the training grounds early, followed by Saira.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Hey Saira…"

Raikage arrived with his training clothes, stunning the two ninjas.

"It's been almost a half month of training, so today I want to see how well you can work together!"

Saira grinned, reminding Naruto much like his old self.

"We'll wipe the floor with you old man! Right Naruto?"

"Whatever."

"Are you two ready?"

Saira shouted, "Yeah, we'll beat you!"

Naruto got angry and said, "Saira wait I-"

Naruto was silenced when he received a punch in the gut from Raikage.

"Naruto are you alright!" asked Saira shaking him while he was half conscious.

Naruto raised his voice, "Oh I'm just swell!"

"Good! Then let's beat him!"

Naruto was pulled up by Saira and saw her take off, 'Can't stop and listen won't she!'

**"Play along with it…"**

Following Saira up to the Raikage, Naruto aimed for the Kages head with his fist, he ducked it and Saira tried to kick his wrinkled mug.

Raikage blocked the kick and countered with a punch.

"You better not forget me!" Naruto punched Raikage in the face and kicked him far.

"Good teamwork! Lets see more!" said Raikage blurring seals like he did in his fight with Naruto, and formed a barrier of wind.

"We have to attack when you use that!" shouted Naruto.

"What did I tell you about offensive and defensive!"

The barrier turned into a vortex, and began sucking up debris and other things on the floor.

"Don't get pulled in Saira!"

The Raikage smirked and asked, "Ever been shot before?"

The vortex filled with debris aimed at Naruto, as though attempting to snipe him.

"Locked on" to Naruto, the vortex shot out the debris like a pistol, and hit Naruto with full impact.

"Naruto!" Saira was running around Narutos cheesy body.

The Raikage currently put a genjutsu on Saira to make her believe Naruto had, "bullet holes in his body".

'Come on...' "I taught you better than that!" said the Raikage, directing at Saira.

Focusing chakra in his arm, the Raikage sliced the air, sending a shuriken thatlooked, and were as fastas shockwaves.

As the shuriken approached Saira, her eyes went from yellow to purple again.

Pulling out a kunai, Saira, at incredible speed, reflected the shuriken back at the Raikage.

With the final shuriken coming, Saira didn't have time to dodge it when Naruto used a kunai his own to defend her.

"I thought we were working as a team!"

Sairas eyes reverted back to yellow, "Of course! Sorry 'bout that!"

Raikage was finished neutralizing the ricocheted shuriken and said, "If you're tiered already, you two have a long way to go!"

He charged the same electric rasengan he did in Narutos fight, but this time, the Raikage had a clone, that helped create a larger energy ball.

Naruto had two options:

Use a rasengan and fail miserably trying to top the Raikages attack.

Or he can create two shadow clones and loose anyway.

Naruto didn't have enough chakra for an odama rasengan so he asked kyubi, "So what? Surrender? What do I do!"

**"Sorry…you can't use my chakra without revealingyourself as ajinchuruki, so…you're screwed."**

Saira grinned and shouted, "No problem! Naruto!"

"Are you TRYING to get us killed!"

"I have a plan! We're both low on chakra! Lets combine our attacks!" Saira then thought, 'Maybe it'll work if I don't use it...'

Saira charged an electric ball in her palm and shouted, "Mitsubachi orb!"

Naruto started charging his rasengan and Saira charged her mitsubachi orb.

Kyubi was slapping his forehead screaming, **"You can't combine chakra! She would have to have chakra of similar properties!"**

When the two put their energies together, a bright orange orb formed.

"It's worth a shot!" shouted Naruto.

Saira and Naruto smirked.

Kyubi was staring at the energy ball through Naruto's eyes saying, **"I'll be damned…"**

Naruto and Saira charged at Raikage in their last attempt.

The three collided, and the scenery looked like a thunderstorm.

Naruto and Saira were blown back to the wall and Raikage the same.

**"Saira…funny…I'm going to watch her."**

After an explosion and blinding light, the two saw the Raikage above them.

"Never get cocky kids!"

Saira stuck out her tongue at the Raikage like a stubborn brat.

Despite Naruto was sitting against the wall, Saira soon noticing her head was leaning on Narutos chest.

She jumped up and blushed a dark red shade, "Sorry! Didn't notice that! It won't happen again!"

Naruto restrained his blush, "It's alright."

Raikage got their attention and said, "I'm disappointed! You two couldn't even relieve half my chakra! Looks like this will take a while despite Saira has been my student for half a year!"

"At least I didn't use kyubi…" thought Naruto.

"Before you two go, I have one more thing to say." said the Raikage frowning.

Naruto and Saira turned around before stepping out to hear the Raikage.

"I'm sure you all know this but, unlike this fight between us, it's kill or die out in the battlefield. You can't hold back. See you both tomorrow at seven."

"Great teamwork Naruto! Do you want to go eat something!"

"Sorry, I'm going home, see ya."

Saira frowned seeing Naruto walk away and thought, "Does he know? I hope not…"

_Konoha_

Sakura, Sasuke, and the old rookie nine had a meeting with the council.

"We have a problem with your bingo book!" shouted Kiba. Akamaru started growling.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Neji.

One old man from the council stood up and said, "He's a missing nin."

"But he's no threat!" shouted Sasuke picking up and swinging his arm to the side.

The man chuckled and said, "I don't know if any of you children heard of the law made sixteen years ago…but now that the boy is gone. There's something you should all know."

"What's that?" asked Choji.

"Your so called friend is the demon that destroyed the village! The kyuubi."

Sakura clutched her fist and shouted, "Naruto is not a demon!"

"Did he tell you that? That demon is just tricking you."

Sasuke stood face to face with the man, "You are one of them aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're one of the people who lost relatives to the demon…you just have some grudge against Naruto."

The man smirked and Sasuke picked him up by the shirt, "You don't care about Naruto! You have the opportunity to get rid of him and you're doing this! BASTARD! Who put you in charge!"

"That doesn't matter Uchiha. Now if you don't put me down I'll call the Anbu and they'll place you in a jail cell. You're lucky to be welcomed back despite you were a missing nin."

The group started outside when the man said, "And one more thing. If any of you happen to see the boy during the mission, and let him free, you will be trialed under treason."

"Then what are we supposed to do!" asked Sasuke looking half insane.

The rested his chin on top of his two folded hands and said, "Kill him."

Sasuke screamed in anger and charged a chidori, charging at the man.

Knocking Sasuke unconscious, threeAnbu (as said)took Sasuke to the cells.

"Anyone else?"

The group left the room, and when outside, Sakura broke down to cry.

Naruto can't come back.

* * *

Well I wanted to make this a little bit…do people call it drama? Saira is suspicious no? Hope everyone has figured it out already! Chapter nine coming soon and hoped everyone liked it! Mitsubachi means bee…in japanese… I think. I hope that wasn't dumb. Review if you want! I'd like that! 


	9. Two Jinchijukis

**A/N:** Get ready everyone. This chapter is longer than usual…for character development, I think. I read how fast this story progressed, thanks to all the reviewers! I know people been anxious for me to write about Saira's little secret, although it's pretty obvious...no offense to people who couldn't guess it, if any. Hope everyone enjoys it. Feel free to say: "I knew it!" if you review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters ...only then…only then…

* * *

Naruto arrived early as usual to the training grounds and strangely saw Saira sitting up in a tree branch.

"Oh hi Naruto!" shouted Saira waving.

_Sairas point of view._

Naruto leaned against the same tree Saira was on and silence fell again.

"Maybe I should talk to him…he's been so quiet lately." 

Saira jumped down and asked, "What's bugging you?"

"Nothing. Do I look troubled?"

"Yeah you do! You've been frowning all week."

Naruto faked a smile and said, "No I haven't. Look."

Saira grinned and said, "Don't lie to me, that's fake!"

**_"He's going to ignore you."_** said a strange voice.

_"Leave me alone...please."_

Naruto smiled for some reason or another, a genuine smile, and replied, "Ok then. There, I smiled."

_Naruto's point of view._

**"You know, she kind of reminds me of you kit."**

_"Yeah right…" _

**"I meant before you became a hard ass!" **

"_Whatever…"_

Saira decided to seize the opportunity to ask Naruto out, since he's in a good mood.

"Hey Naruto…maybe we can go eat after class? Would you like to?"

_"Again? It's getting hard to keep her out…"_

"Sorry Saira, I got plans today."

_Saira's point of view_

Saira felt like sulking on the inside, _"I've tried for the past two weeks…he still won't say yes…I should just give up…"_

"**_He's just one of those villagers. They reject you and push you away."_** said the same strange voice tauntingly.

"_I don't think Naruto is like that…he wasn't like this the first week we started training…he asked me out that week…"_

"Saira…I'm really sorry. I just can't."

"Ok then. That's alright!" said Saira putting on a grin that scared the kyuubi.

_Naruto's point of view. _

"**Woah…did you notice that!"**

Naruto scratched his head, _"Man fox…you're right. She is like my old self…"_

The Raikage entered the grounds and shouted, "Alright you two, today we're not going to do chakra practice. I want to see how you two developed these past two weeks. Sparring time!"

Saira and Naruto wereused to the Raikages attitudeof getting straight to the point, in this case, get the fight started as quickly as possible. Theystood in the center of the arena a couple of meters away from eachother.

_"I hope I don't hurt him…Nibi's awake today..."_ thought Saira nervously.

Naruto got into fighting stance and Saira as well.

"Begin!" shouted Raikage lowering his arms.

Saira started by throwing shuriken at Naruto which he dodged easily.

"**_I can help you beat him."_** said the voice anxiously.

Saira started sweating in fear, _"No! Stay out of my head! I don't need you're help!_"

Naruto landed a punch and his eyes widened, thinking that Saira would block or dodge it.

"Saira are you alright!"

"Y-yes…Naruto." Saira slowly got up and charged at Naruto, faster than usual.

_"No! I can do this by myself! I don't want your help!"_

Naruto didn't see Saira coming up quickly and she successfully landed a punch in his face.

**_"I didn't ask if you wanted it."_**

_"Stop it! Leave me alone!"_

"**_You can't do anything without me."_**

Slowly, Saira closed her eyes and clutched her head in agony.

_"Kuso! Get out! Get out!"_

"_**Here I come!"**_

Opening her eyes, they were purple instead of her regular yellow again. Her nails grew a little longer, maybe an inch, and had small fangs.

Naruto noticed her weird features and thought, _"Kyuubi, you said something strange was with her besides being similar to me. I think you're right.It's been like this for two weeks except this time,I sense her chakra stronger than usual. I think that-"_

Saira uppercut Naruto into the air and then kicked him back down.

Spitting out some blood, Naruto asked, "What's with you!"

The Raikage wasn't interrupting the fight because he knew the problem with Saira, since he was the one who found her in the ruins of the Shore village. And also, ever since Naruto stepped into the cloud village, he sensed a bijuus power inside him.

"I'll leave you two to your business." Said the Raikage leaving the training grounds.

Naruto was shocked, pissed, confusedand realized, "The sly old man must've knew…"

"**_Don't put your guard down!" _**shouted Saira charging her mitsubachi thunder ball.

Naruto charged his rasengan and jumped in the air to Saira.

Their attacks collided and both sprang back to their original positions.

**"Kit, I've figured it out…I had doubts but now I'm positive."**

Naruto nodded in his head and said, _"Same here…_" in unision, both kyuubi and Naruto said, **"She's another jinchiruki."**

**"So should I help you kit?"**

"_No kyuubi…it's alright. Just heal me if I'm wounded. I don't sense a strong bijuu in her."_

**"You're right…it's either the second or the third tailed bijuu."**

"_Good then…I don't see any chakra tail so the seal on her must be holding most of the energy in."_

**"Get going!"**

Saira landed on the floor and started throwing punches and kicks to Naruto.

After the second punch and the third kick, Naruto blocked Saira's next attack and countered with a close tackle, sending her a couple yards away.

"Taju, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto, forming twenty clones.

Saira smirked and charged at the clones alone.

Her claws grew two more inches and she started slashing at the clones, one by one.

Two clones charged rasengans and zoned in to Saira.

"_**That's getting old!"**_

Saira ducked the moment the rasengan was going to hit her and shoved her nails into the clones stomachs.

All the clones were now gone, and Saira started up to Naruto.

Trying another uppercut, Saira missed, and attempted a kick.

Naruto leaped into the air, dodging the kick.

The tree behind Naruto was sent off its roots and Naruto could only picture what would happen if it connected.

Saira disappeared from her current position and Naruto looked around for her in the air, expecting her to come from behind like she usually did.

"_**I'm coming up!"**_

Saira this time leaped from under Naruto and slashed at his head.

Stopping the flow of chakra keeping him up, Naruto barely dodged the swipe and noticed Saira was able to cut some of his hair off.

"Those nails are sharper than kunai!"

Landing back on the floor, Naruto realized they were back where they started, Saira in the air, and him on the ground.

Naruto created a clone and they both charged a rasengan in their hand, putting them together.

Saira started blurring hand seals, **_"Thunder spear!" _**she shouted.

Saira flung her arms in Naruto's direction, as though throwing shuriken. But instead, a lighting bolt raced to Naruto and his clone.

Dodging them at quick speeds while still keeping the odama rasengan it tact, Naruto jumped towards Saira, thrusting the rasengan up.

Saira put both of her arms back and aimed at Narutos rasengan.

Then flinging her arms at Naruto, five lighting bolts homed in and stopped Naruto's rasengan, as well as his clone.

Now open, Naruto felt Saira pounding him down to the earth.

With a kick down similar to the Naruto rendan, Saira knocked Naruto into the floor, making a crater.

Opening his eyes, Naruto could see Saira coming in for the deathblow.

**"You sure about this kit! If you die so do I!"**

_"It's alright kyuubi. I'm sure…" _

_In Saira's head._

Saira was trying to close the hole in the cage from which the demon was controlling her.

_"Stop it! You're going to kill him!"_

_**"I'll give you power to destroy him! Take revenge!"**_

"What revenge! Stop playing tricks with me! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

In reality, Saira was a two meters away from Naruto and started to loose consciousness.

Landing on the floor and clutching her head, Saira's eyes reverted to yellow.

"Naruto? Where are you!" asked Saira looking around the arena frantically.

"Kit, are you alright?" "Yeah…heal me ok? I need to rest for a moment…" 

Walking over to the crater, Saira could see Naruto bruised; and there were traces of blood in the crater.

"Oh my god…where's the Raikage!"

Saira jumped in the crater and pulled Naruto out of the hole.

"Naruto get up! Get up! I didn't do this!"

Saira started crying and shaking Naruto's shoulders, attempting to wake him up.

"Dumb Nibi...let me live a normal life..." whispered Saira to herself.

Kyuubi had been listening in on Saira, despite Naruto was knocked out cold.

**"I knew it!"**

Saira heard the Raikage returning and fled, trying to hide her tears.

The Raikage sat next to Naruto and waited patiently for him to wake up and surely enough, in ten minutes, Naruto was screaming and running around.

"Where the hell did Saira go!"

The Raikage laughed and asked, "Did you figure it out Naruto?"

"What out?"

"Saira's secret of course!"

"You knew all along…didn't you old man? Why didn't you help her!" asked Naruto frowning.

"I have my reasons and yes, I know about Saira's demon. This has been happening recently…I will have to tell you the story latter."

"Why latter?" asked Naruto angrily.

"Don't you have someone to talk to right now?"

_"Saira…where could she be…"_

"Thanks Raikage…I got to go find her!"

Nodding, the Raikage walked away and Naruto ran to find Saira.

In the town center, there is a tall clock tower, on which Saira was looking up to the moon.

While sobbing she said, "I can't believe I couldn't control it…"

The clock struck eight and a star shone in the sky, "I might have hurt Naruto…"

From behind her, Naruto sat down next to her and said, "It's alright Saira, you just knocked me out temporarily…I-"

Before he could finish, Saira pulled him down and hugged, no wait, strangled him.

"Naruto! You're ok!"

Saira started sobbing on Naruto's chest, making him feel awkward.

"It's ok! Calm down!"

"How could you have lived…I almost killed you!"

"It's ok! Um…the Raikage…had medical nins! You're not in trouble!" said Naruto lying.

"You're not mad, scarred, hurt!"

"No! I'm fine! You fought great!"

Hearing, "You fought great" made Saira cry louder and cling to Naruto louder. Some villagers were gazing from the ground, up to the clock tower, wondering what happened.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I said that Saira!"

"It's my fault!" Saira sobbed louder.

Naruto didn't care if he was like Shikamaru and thought, "Damn this is troublesome!"

Then, remembering the morning talk he had with Saira, he said, "It's ok! Let me take you for some ramen!"

Saira started to calm down and asked half loud and half soft, "I thought you had things to do…!"

Naruto had to think up an excuse and said, "My friends come first!" That sounded like his old self.

At the ramen stand, Naruto was on his sixth bowl and asked, "So how much have you eaten yet?"

"I'm starting my sixth!" said Saira slurping up some noodles as though it is the last of them on earth.

"What! Sixth…but-…I'm on my sixth! Don't lie to me!"

The shopkeeper of the ramen stand went up and said, "Your bill…"

On the paper it wrote, "4 bowls of chicken ramen, 4 bowls of vegetable ramen, and 4 bowls of fish ramen."

Naruto blinked and looked at Saira who just put down her sixth bowl… "WHAT!"

"What's wrong Naruto? Don't have money?"

"I have plenty of money…but eh…"

"Oh so a girl can't eat as much as a boy!"

"No! ...It's that I thought no ONE could eat as much as ME!"

Saira looked over to a sign hanging outside and said, "You're on!"

"On what?" asked Naruto looking around.

"Read that sign Naruto!"

The sign outside said, "In fifteen days, ramen eating contest. Anyone who wants to apply must sign. Only ten may participate."

Naruto smirked and said, "That's a fools contest! I'll wipe the floor with you!"

"Then I'm signing up too!" said Saira smiling.

After paying the bill, Naruto and Saira both paid the fee to register. (Naruto paid for Saira too)

"Well I'm broke…" said Naruto sitting on a bench.

Saira sat next to him and said, "Thanks for taking me out!"

"I didn't ask you out! We just…ate together."

Naruto went off subject and asked, "So Saira…where did you get so much power?"

Even though Naruto very well knew where Saira got her energy from, he wanted to hear it directly from her, and if she tells him, he'll tell her he's a jinchiruki too.

"Naruto…can I tell you some other time…when I know you better?"

"Well…" said Naruto teasingly.

"I'm sorry! It's just that I am worried if I tell you…you trust me right?"

Naruto grinned, and replied, "Of course I trust you! I can wait."

Saira smiled and got off the bench.

Naruto looked at Saira and for a minute or so, they just stood there looking at eachother.

Naruto could see that Saira was blushing because there was a street light brightening up the place.

"Um…Naruto…" said Saira sitting back down.

"Yeah…what is it?" asked Naruto grinning.

Saira kissed Naruto on the cheek quickly and said, "Thank you Naruto-kun!"

Sairacontinued blushing and grinning at the same time, making Naruto do the same.

"_I'm glad the Nibi is out of my head right now."_ Thought Saira.

And as she walked away, Naruto thought, _"What did I do for her?"_

Kyuubi was laughing in Naruto's head, teasing him, **"Haha! Lucky son of a-" **

_"Shut it fox!" _

Arriving at his house, Naruto said to Kyuubi, _"I'm going to talk to the Raikage about Saira…and see how we can help. Her demon comes out randomly…maybe we can fix that."_

_In Konoha, next morning_

Rookie nine all went to the jail cells and picked up Sasuke, who had just woken up.

"Never do that again ok?" said Tsunade

"I had to pull strings to get you out this early, attempt of murder! Geez Sasuke!"

"They expect us to kill Naruto! I don't blame Sasuke for trying to kill that geezer!" shouted Kiba.

Choji gulped down some chicken and asked, "What're we going to do about this?"

Ino put up her fist and said, "I say we have a petition to take Naruto of the bingo book!"

"That's too troublesome…that would take months and there's not even a 50 chance that we'll make it pass." Guess who said that.

An entire argument fell upon the group all except Hinata, Sakura, Shino, Mace and Choji.

"Everyone shut the hell up!" shouted Tsunade.

"Listen, I need you all in the Hokage's living tower in an hour!" (Did you see how that rhymed! ) )

"What for?" asked Sakura.

"I already sent a message to the sand, wave, and snow country telling them about Naruto's dismissal through a messenger falcon. We'll have a reply soon. But I need to speak with all of you on how we'll handle this, your senseis will be there as well as Jiraija! In my room, in an hour!"

Before everyone split up, Hinata asked Sakura, "May I talk to you until the meeting?"

Sakura didn't want to be rude and replied, "Sure. Let's go to my apartment."

On the way there, Sakura asked, "Just what is it you want to talk 'bout Hinata?"

"I'm hoping you could tell me why Naruto-kun left."

Sakura looked at Hinata rather scared than guilty. She wouldn't want to tell that to someone who used "kun" at the end of Naruto's name.

* * *

First of all, I hope this didn't develop too fast...many things willbe explainedin the next chapter!

Hehe. I'm going to have a quick look at the Sand village in the next chapter. I hope everyone will like what I'm going to do next. It has something to do with the Raikages training "program" for Naruto and Saira…to make things interesting. I think I'll have Hinata get mad with Sakura and give her a "lecture" she'll never forget. (Hinata explodes) I don't do bad…but I'll try! Thanks and tell me what you think about those two ideas through reviews!

**P.S.:** If anyone sees anything weird about this chapter, tell me. I posted this chapter around eleven p.m.


	10. Tables are Turning

**A/N:** I got a review or two telling me to end the story with Naruto ending up having both Hinata and Saira. I'm sorry but I have to end it with Naruto and Saira. **But** I will have Naruto and Hinata have a sibling relationship.

I've been having writers block for my other stories but ideas for this one keep flowing in, so I keep typing for this one.

I re-read chapter one and said, "What the heck?" I'm going to make the chapter longer, and more reasonable and believable because it contradicts with this chapter. I think this story could've done MUCH better if chapter one wasn't so off.

This is the most **IMPORTANT** thing for ALL of the people to know, **it is a Spoiler **if you haven't read Naruto's latest chapter 312 off the internet. I'll tell you all now that in the chapter…it revealed…the REAL two tailed jinchiruki! I've been crying all day because now my story is completely off! Why did Masashi have to reveal, of all the jinchirukis, the two tailed one! However, if people who read thechapter saw the two tailed jinchiruki's headband, she comes from the cloud; like Saira in this fan fiction, which makes me feel better. Problem is, I don't know her real name…and she seems to be…blonde. NOOO! WHAAA!

If it's any consolation, or if anyone still reads this story, I hope you enjoy it.

Ican't really think up good titles for chapters. So this title may not seem thought through.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

Tables are Turning

_Sand village _

Garaa was in his office working with papers when Kankuro entered the room.

"God Garaa, they're still making you do paper work? You're only fifteen."

Smiling, Garaa said, "It comes with the job."

Flying through the window, a carrier pigeon held a small note.

After feeding the bird, Gaara observed the message.

"What is it?" asked Kankuro.

The sand cup on Garaa's desk exploded, almost poking Kankuro's eyes out if he hadn't shielded them with his hands.

"Get me the council!" shouted Garaa looking up some files.

Kankuro quickly read the note and then sped out the doorway to fulfill Garaa's request.

"Kuso Naruto! You better stay alive!"

Pulling out a file of missing nins, Garaa stormed out to the council quarters.

**A/N: Don't worry everybody, I plan to have more of the Sand village in this chapter, keep reading and be patient.

* * *

**

_Cloud village _

Naruto and Saira were called into the Raikage's scroll room to have a special talk.

"What do you think the old man wants us for Saira?" asked Naruto with his hands behind his head.

"Dunno, in all my time with him, I never was invited to the scroll room."

"Then maybe we'll finaly be able to do something other than spar."

Saira smirked and asked, "You know Naruto, only a week more till the ramen eat out…do you want to put up stakes?"

To Naruto, Saira would use kun at the end ofhisname randomly.

"Come on Saira, I don't want you to loose something."

"What? Are you scared you'll loose?"

"No, I won't be pushed so easily."

"Are you sure? Nothing you want?"

Naruto smirked, "Well there is something I want…all the money you owe me for the twenty something bowls of ramen I paid for you."

'Got him!' thought Saira.

"Ok Naruto-kun, if you win, I pay you back."

"And what if you win?"

"I'll think of something…" Saira winked at Naruto, making him flinch.

Arriving at the scroll room, Naruto and Saira saw the Raikage in one of three chairs in front of a shelf filled with scrolls, big scrolls."

Sitting down in the chairs, Naruto asked, "Ok…you got our attention…"

The Raikage chuckled, "I'm quite lucky then. Do any of you know which scrolls these are?"

"Not a one." said Saira.

"Well these are ninjutsu and summoning scrolls."

"Will we be able to use them!" asked an anxious Saira.

"Yes. As it seems, you two are already stronger than our village chunins and a couple of our jonins. I can't teach you my jutsus yet but here are some scrolls that'll show you some skills many of our anbu know."

Naruto nodded and asked, "Yeah sure but…one problem. We know plenty of ninjutsu, how can we improve further?"

The Raikage smiled and replied, "You are right. You and Saira are good with ninjutsu as well as a bit of genjutsu. So I will have you two learn better weaponry skills."

"Which ones will we use?

"You can pick if you want." Said the Raikage pointing at a closet.

"Cool!" shouted Saira.

Looking through the small room, Saira could see boxes of kunai, drawers of swords, and rows of shuriken. But something else caught he eye.

"Did you find anything yet?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah!" coming out, Saira was carrying a box, the size of one to carry pencils.

"What's in it?"

Opening the box, there was a pile of senbon, with a hole in each needle.

"What are the holes for?" asked Saira.

The Raikage said, "When we start training I'll tell you. Naruto, you go."

Naruto already was familiar with senbon from his fight at the Wave country and didn't feel like he would want to use them. Also he thought that kunai and shuriken were basic weapons in a ninja's arsenal, so he observed the swords.

"**Hey kit! Look at that one!"**

Coming out with the sword, Naruto took it out and observed it.

"The shape is weird."

The sword Naruto had picked was a double-edged sword…very dangerous.

"What's this thing?"

Pressing a camouflaged button on the handle, Naruto had split the sword in two.

"Did I break it?"

"No no…"

The Raikage put the shafts of the two swords together and they snapped back in place.

"Oh, it looks like I can double wield with this sword!"

"It's called Midnight's Gale."

"Woah, figures."

The blade seemed to emit small breezes.was black with a blue stripe down the middle where it can split into two. And the handle was grey with horizontal stripes.

"**We're going to have fun with this one!"** said Kyuubi anxiously.

Naruto placed the blade in its shaft, put on a belt, and strapped the blade to it.

The Raikagesmiledand said, "Last thing is each of you get to pick one summoning scroll. Find the one which suits-!"

Before he could finish, Saira was taking scrolls off the shelf, studying them, and then throwing them behind her back, making a pile of ones she like.

"Be careful with those..." said the Raikage nervously.

Naruto stepped up to observe some scrolls and Saira threwone behind her head and it connected with Naruto's forehead.

Naruto fell back and the Raikage said, "I suggest you wait your turn…"

Rememberingthat was already under a summoning contract and thought, 'I'm going to have to use my other hand.'

Suddenly, Saira poked in between the two and shouted, "Found it! It's a falcon!"

Naruto felt his ears burst and silently said, "Tha-that's great S-Saira."

The Raikage opened the scroll and Saira wrote her name in blood on the scroll, on which seven people have signed also in the past.

"Nice choice. The falcons are reliable and easy to tame, specialize in speed…obviously."

"Awesome! So what do I do!"

"Well Saira, first you bring blood to the thumb on which you signed the contract with. Then you must do the hand seals of Inu, Ryu, and Tori. Last of all, shout summoning no jutsu while pressing your hand down and you're do-!"

Saira had already started to try out her summon.

Shouting summoning no jutsu, Saira's hands became shrouded in smoke.

Coming out was a small bird the size of a pigeon.

"What happened!" asked Saira moping.

Naruto laughed, having experienced it before and said, "Don't worry Saira, you just summoned a baby bird. That's all."

Saira picked up the bird and held it close to her.

"He's cute! Too bad he can't fight…"

Suddenly, the bird flew on Saira's head and shouted, "I'm going to get strong! Like my mom and dad!"

Saira put down the bird, patted its head, and said, "When you can fight! I'll be sure to summon you! What's your name?"

"My name's Toringo! And we bird spirits grow fast! By next year I'll be big!"

Saira started patting and scratching the bird.

"Hey! Cut that out!" the bird resisted, making Saira giggle.

"I'm Saira! See you later!" Dismissing the bird, Saira stood up and asked, "Alright Naruto, your turn to pick."

"Already did! This one seems strong! Tigers!" Naruto showed the scroll to the Raikage.

Opening the scroll, Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw that only two people has signed it before.

"What's up with this old man? Is there another one of these scrolls that others use?"

"No Naruto…Only one person has used that summoning before."

"What about the second one!"

"The second couldn't handle the summoning."

"What!"

"Are you sure this is your choice Naruto?"

After thinking a long time, Nruto frowned and said, "I'll give it a try."

Quickly, the Raikage said, "Ok, but we do this outside."

* * *

_Konoha_

Sakura entered Hinata's apartment nervously and stood up, waiting for a chance to leave.

Hinata came back from the kitchen and said, "Please sit down Sakura."

Before Hinata took a seat next to Sakura, she saw a photo on the wall, smiled and quickly reflected on that day.

_Flashback_ (DUH!)

**A/N:** Plz, before you read what's next, read the first paragraph of my A/N at the beginning of this chapter.

Naruto and Hinata were at a restaurant and have just finished eating, still at the table though.

"Naruto-kun…thanks for the dinner!" said Hinata.

Naruto seemed happy but Hinata could tell he was having conflicts on the inside.

"Is anything wrong?"

"I'm fine…listen Hinata…"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata…chan…I want to say thanks for always believing in me."

"Oh well-"

"Wait Hinata."

"It's that…you were the first to actually notice me, to accept me, to acknowledge me…and for that, I can't do anything to show how thankful I am but…"

"But what Naruto-kun?"

"Sakura…I can't forget her…"

"Naruto-kun…it's alright."

Hinata was on the verge of tears but at that moment, Naruto hugged Hinata and said, "Hinata-chan, I want you to know that you'll never be second best. I can never put you on a scale and judge you. After all this I love you as the sister I never had, and I hope you can consider me your brother…I'm sorry."

Hinata, despite knowing she can't be with Naruto, she knew he considered her great. She knew he acknowledged her and cared for her. That was enough for her."

"Naruto-kun…I consider you a sibling as well. Don't be sorry! I understand."

Naruto smiled and said, "Thank you Hinata-chan."

On the way back to Hinata's house, Naruto could see a man who takes photos, and paid him to take one of he and Hinata.

When the two reached Hinata's place, Naruto said slyly, "You know…I'm sure Kiba would like to date you…"

Hinata grinned and said, "I'll give him a shot."

"Good night Hinata-chan."

"Good night Naruto-kun."

The two hugged one more time and parted

_End Flashback_

The picture showed Naruto and Hinata together smiling under a tree which had birds in it.

Returning back to reality, Hinata said, "Sakura, please, tell me why Naruto left Konoha."

"Hinata, I don't want to say…"

"Please Sakura…you are the only one I know who could understand."

"Hinata…as you know, the village hates Naruto. They treated him like dirt, and all he tried to do was help others."

"I wonder how he got Sasuke to return after he left…" said Hinata.

Hopping to loose the subject on Naruto's leaving, Sakura said, "Yes, Orochimaru, according to Sasuke, was weak for using most of his energy to prepare for entering Sasuke."

"Yes Sakura, but Naruto-kun endured the villagers for all his life. I'm not saying that he didn't want to stay because of them but I believe there was something more. Naruto always had something to love about this place."

Sakura was in a tight spot. Slowly the truth was coming out.

"Hinata, may we talk another time?"

"Please Sakura, I need to know."

She can't hold it in, Sakura had to tell her, she had the right to know.

"Hinata, the day Naruto returned, from the Sasuke retrieval mission. Do you remember?"

"Of course."

"I-was mad that we couldn't bring Sasuke back. On the mission... Naruto injured Sasuke and yet-he still got away."

"Did Naruto leave to find Sasuke?"

"No Hinata. You know that Naruto would've come back with Sasuke if he left for that reason."

"Then why?"

"It's my fault."

Hinata stood confused, dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry Sakura…I didn't catch that."

"Hinata…Naruto tried to help, he got me a gift. I was naïve, and thought Naruto was the same stupid kid he used to be, and I destroyed his present. I knocked him down."

Hinata didn't take time to register what Sakura said, using her gentle fist attack style, Hinata slapped Sakura across the cheek and shouted, "Naruto was never stupid you bitch!"

Sakura spat out blood and touched her cheek, healing it in the process.

"You're the stupid one Sakura! You went with the flow of girls who drooled over the traitor Sasuke! Through which you never cared to see how great other people were! Naruto loved you and in return you hurt him!"

Sakura took another hit from Hinata. She deserved it. For all Sakura knew, she was probably going to slap herself later.

"You never treat someone like that! You were Naruto's special person he'd do anything for and you crushed him!"

Spitting out more blood, Sakura healed her wound and Hinata shoved a napkin into her.

"Go now. The meeting starts in forty five minutes."

Sakura left and ran up to her apartment crying.

When inside her home, Sakura cried under her pillow until she was to dry to let out tears.

The clock showed there was only five more minutes until the meeting will begin.

Looking in the mirror, she thought, 'I don't deserve to cry…and there's nothing else to say…Hinata said it all…'

Taking the stress of her face with medical ninjutsu, Sakura looked regular again and left her apartment.

_Sand Village_

The council of the sand were shuffling papers around when Kankuro ran in and handed a folder to the leader of the council.

Right when he finished reading, Gaara entered with three sand ninjas, one of which was Temari.

"Kazekage-sama, is the Naruto spoken of here the jinchiruki of the Leaf village."

"Yes, he's been missing for around a month now. He also killed Orochimaru, the S class missing nin."

Everyone in the room started talking and one asked, "Do you know what this means?"

Gaara for once was clueless and shook his head.

The leader stood up and said, "Kazekage-sama, the Akasuki who attacked you a year ago, they can overthrow the village now. We and the Leaf are in danger."

"Why's that now?" asked Gaara nervously.

"If you know, one of the reasons the Akasuki haven't over thrown the Leaf is because they hold a jinchiruki, but now they don't anymore."

"Then why don't they attack our village!"

"Because we are allies with the leaf."

"So…what does this have to do with Orochimaru?"

"The Akasuki have been struggling with Orochimaru for room to attack villages. Because Orochimaru was alive, he would interfere with their plans."

"Do you know where any jinchiruki remain?"

"Kazekage-sama…" said a council member in charge of connections with other villages.

"Yes what is it?"

"As it seems, the Akasuki have destroyed the small village of the shore earlier this year, shortly after your rescue. Then they also attacked the village of the forest."

"What does this have to do with anything?" asked Kankuro.

"There are two things:

One: If the Akasuki learn of Naruto's absence, they may attack the village."

"What's the other?"

"If the Akasuki wanted to overthrow the village, they would need a strong weapon, which brings us to the second theory:

Two: The Akasuki have taken your Ichibi shukaku demon Gaara, so chances are, that they attacked the other villages to obtain more jinchiruki. We believe they're missing three of the jinchiruki. One of which is Naruto's biju."

Gaara sat down and said, "Then first priority, alert the Leaf. Second, I want the missing in action book updated to have Naruto Uzumaki in it from the leaf. And third, we need to do research on where thethree other jinchiruki may be, so we can protect them. As well of course Naruto is one of them."

All the council nodded in agreement and already started working on their assigned plan.

"This may stir up a war." Said Gaara.

"Brother, do you think we should visit the Leaf."

Gaara closed his eyes and said, "Temari, you and Kankuro will be able to go to the Leaf but I must stay here and protect the village if attacked.

"But do you really think they'd attack us?"

Gaara cuckled, "I'm not taking any chances."

"How long do you think it would take them to gather up another biju?" asked Kankuro.

"I would estimatearound a year.It takes many months to capture just one biju."

"Do you think they'd get Naruto?" asked Temari worriedly.

"If Naruto stays a missing ninja, yes…I hope otherwise."

"When do we head to the Leaf?"

"You'll be picked up by Konoha ninjas and be escorted to the Leaf. I'm going to my office to send a messenger bird."

_Earlier in Konoha_

Sakura made it right on time to Tsunade's room and before she could enter, Tsunade said, "Whatever's said in this room stays in the room or you might be killed. Understand?"

Sakura nodded and entered the room.

The whole gang was inside murmuring and when Sakura entered, they silenced.

"Alright everybody, this meeting must be held secret because I'm doing this against the council's permission. As you all know, it's the Hokage who assigns missions."

Everyone nodded in approval.

"Well I plan to pair each of you up with one person and each will be sent to an ally country of the Leaf. The council plans to put Naruto in the bingo book but we can go to our allies and have them put Naruto under missing in action. Then there will be a greater chance of Naruto's survival."

"What are the pairings?" asked Ino.

"Ok, first of all…Sasuke and Tenten, you two are headed to the wave village. Neji and Ino, you two are headed to the star village. Choji and Shino you two are headed to the waterfall village. Kiba, Hinata, you go to the rain village. Sakura and Lee, you go to the Snow village. The snow, despite having no ninja, could be a good place for refuge if we go under enemy attack. Last of all, Mace and Shikamaru, you two must head to the sand and pick up a couple of sand nin as well as speak to the Kazekage."

"Is that all?" asked Shino.

"No…wait a moment. He'll arrive."

Suddenly appearing in a puff of smoke, a man with spiky white hair, and an unusual headband, said, "I'm here."

"So Jiraiya, what's going on? Has the contract been acting up lately?"

"No, Naruto's smarter than I thought. He knows I can figure out where he is if he summons a frog."

"Who is this?" asked Neji.

"Oh I'm sorry. This here is Naruto's old sensei, a sanin."

Everyone gaped in amazement wondering how Naruto could've obtained a sanin for a sensei.

"Hello everyone, I'm Jiraiya."

Sakura was already familiar with him but the others were still observing.

Jiraiya shrugged and said, "All you kids, I got something for all of you."

Jiraiya took out the contract for summoning and did a jutsu to create small pocket orbs.

"Each of you take one."

"What are these things for? They're no weapon!" said Tenten.

"They're more like device to track Naruto."

The orbs shined blue and then Neji said, "It's locking on to Naruto's blood signature. You used the Naruto's blood used for the contract you're holding."

Jiraiya nodded and said, "Exactly. You see, when that orb shines blue, you aren't even close to Naruto. When it shines red, Naruto is nearby." Jiraiya then chuckled, "And if it's yellow, you'd be stupid not to see him."

Everyone strapped the orb to their belts and then Tsunade said, "That's all there is to talk about. You are all dismissed."

Outside, Mace left into an alley and summoned a messenger bird.

Taking off the orb from his belt, Mace smirked and tied it to the bird.

After attaching a note to the birds foot that he wrote a while ago, Mace said to himself, "The Akasuki could use this to find the boy..."

* * *

_Cloud Village_

The Raikage found a "safe place" to test Naruto's new summoning animal.

They reached their training grounds and Naruto signed the scroll.

"Careful Naruto, this summoning is dangerous, the first person who tried to summoned the tigers were accepted but when the second one tried to pass the test, we had to re-build the scroll room."

"How was the first guy like?" asked Naruto.

"He was stubborn. No one really knows how he got the good side of the Tigers."

"As I said old man, I'll do my best."

Doing the hand seals of Nezumi, O-hitsuji, Ousu-buta, and Tora, Naruto shouted, "Summoning no Jutsu!" (Rat, Ram, Boar, and Tiger)

Before the smoke could clear, Naruto heard an ear shattering roar.

After clasping his ears together, Naruto was tackled by a red blur and hit a tree behind him.

"What the hell!" shouted Naruto spitting out some blood.

Walking up to him, an average sized, red Tiger with silver stripes growled and asked, "Are you the one who summoned me?"

"Yeah, who are you?" asked Naruto brushing of some dust from his clothing.

"My name's Ligar."

The Raikage stepped up to Naruto but was stopped when Naruto said, "Whatever happens, don't help me."

Nodding, the Raikage took Saira a couple of meters away, a distance enough for Naruto to be comfortable."

"Alright, I'll summon you some other time." said Naruto taking a deep breath.

Before he could finish, Ligar pounced on Naruto and opened his mouth as though about to bite him and said, "I'm not going anywhere, until you can prove that you're good enough to summon me!"

Naruto threw Ligar off of him and asked, "What do I need to do?"

"You need to defeat ME!"

Far away, Saira asked, "What's going on?"

"Naruto is being tested."

"But why? I didn't have to go through any test!"

"Naruto's summoning is different than yours Saira. Some summoning spirits have standards, and others don't."

Ligar lunged at Naruto and stretched his claw out.

Striking Naruto in the arm, Ligar knocked him away.

Healing the wound with kyuubi's chakra, Naruto stood back up and charged a rasengan.

Ligar pounced on Naruto again and whispered, "No help from the fox."

"**Oh shit."

* * *

**

Well now… took me long enough. If I haven't said this yet, I will say it now: I am having writers block for my other two fanfictions.

Hope this was good. I will now be working on fixing chapter one. To have it make more sense.

Last of all, I hope everyone is satisfied with me having Sakura get hurt. Sorry if people were expecting Naruto to end up with both Hinata and Saira. Sorry, it can't be so…not in this fanfic…

Chapter ten is done! Whoo! **Spoiler**: I'm still mad though about chapter 312 of the real Naruto series. But I'm ok with it because I don't own Naruto and also the real Naruto manga is going to get more interesting.


	11. The Way He Used to Be

A.N.: Everyone hates Mace now, heh; did anyone see that part in chapter ten coming? Any way, thanks for all the reviews people! I have blind determination to reach one hundred reviews, get this story on at least ten c2's, and get 25,000 hits to the story! My goal isn't far though!

I got the name Ligar from Zoids, an old show I used to watch when I was seven.

Oh and don't get mad on what happens in the first half of this chapter…it's all part of the plot.

**Just to say, the voting poll is over now, and the winner for the ramen eating contest has been decided!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

_Cloud village_

"How do you know about kyuubi!" asked Naruto.

"Don't be stupid. Spirits can identify chakra and yours was flooded with demon chakra."

"How am I supposed to beat you then!"

"By yourself."

Ligar got off of Naruto and said, "You have ten seconds to prepare yourself."

Naruto took a deep breath, stood up, and Ligar shouted, "Start!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto summoning twenty clones to the field.

Starting with close range combat, the Naruto's clones attempted to land punches or kicks while trying to avoid Ligar's slashes and pouncing.

'Where could he be?' thought Ligar sniffing while dodging attacks, 'Found him.'

Ligar dodged the next attack and lunged to the right , swiping at Naruto's cheek.

"GAH!" Naruto clutched his cheek but was knocked away by Ligar who had head butted him in the stomach.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"My nose tracked you."

"**I can't believe I won't be able to heal you!"**

'It's alright, I'll do my best.'

Naruto leaped away from Ligar and started tossing shuriken at him.

"Pathetic, those don't work against me!"

Naruto watched in shock as Ligar breathed deeply in and then roared as loud as he could, sending shockwaves that served as a shield, which stopped the shuriken in mid flight.

Resorting to his kunai, Naruto this time had his plan thought out.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he shouted once more, bringing three more clones.

Each taking three kunai and wrapping an explosive tag around it, the clones surrounded Ligar, who at the time showed no fear, thus pissing off Naruto.

"Take this!" shouted all four Naruto's in unison.

The shuriken collided and exploded. When the dust cleared though, Ligar was nowhere to be found.

Naruto then heard, "Thunder tackle!"

Rising from under Naruto, Ligar shining like a bolt of electricity, hit Naruto's jaw much like Naruto did in his fight versus Neji in the chunin exams.

Flying into the air, Naruto regained balance and now that both he and Ligar were in mid-air, Naruto charged chakra in his palm.

Using the air walk technique, Naruto stuck in the air upside down and prepared to snipe Ligar.

Ligar was taken by surprised and Naruto shouted, "Vulcan Rasengan!"

Apparently, Naruto remembered his team up fight he had with Saira against the Raikage and how he used a special wind movement to fire debris like a cannon. But Naruto fired smaller versions of the rasengan rapidly as though his hand was a machine gun.

After some mini rasengans made contact with Ligar, Naruto barely had anymore chakra and decided to preserve it for later.

Ligar lay on the arena floor, and seemed to be knocked out by Naruto's attack.

"I may not know how to use this sword, but I can think of a way to use it!"

Pulling the sword from its shaft, Naruto was still standing upside down in midair. Then, pushing himself, and sticking Midnights Gale down, Naruto came falling like a sharp icicle.

Before he could stab Ligar's leg, which he intended to do, NOT kill him; Ligar dodged the attack and Naruto's sword got stuck in the ground.

Not paying attention to Ligar, and too busy trying to take out his sword, Naruto was slashed in the elbow.

Naruto was able to click the handles button and take half of the sword out of the ground.

"**Kit! Let me heal you!"**

'No kyuubi! I'll loose!'

Before Naruto could say anymore, Ligar pounced on him, put his face close to Narutos, and roared loudly.

Naruto was now deaf and couldn't hear what was going on and the only one he could talk to was kyuubi.

"**Watch out!"**

Naruto was picked up by the shirt with Ligars teeth, and was thrown into the air.

Ligar jumped up after Naruto with his mouth wide open to bite.

'Here we go!'

As Ligar was about to bite him, Naruto was able to get better grip of his sword, and thrust it so that way Ligar clenched on to the sword.

In midair, unable to pull Midnights Gale out of Ligars mouth, Naruto still couldn't hear and also was kicked into the ground by the psychopath tiger; who fell on his feet safely.

Naruto used the half of Midnights Gale still stuck in the ground to lift himself up.

Ligar raced up to him with the other half of the sword in his mouth.

Naruto picked up his half and then the two collided. If Naruto could hear, there would have been a loud, "Clang!" heard.

Then at that instant, Ligar disappeared.

Still deaf from Ligar's roar, Naruto couldn't hear where the tiger was coming from and then…

"Got you." murmured Ligar who had his teeth sunk into Naruto's right shoulder.

"Gah!" Shouted Naruto spilling some blood.

Ligar let go his grip and then tackled Naruto once more.

Now on the floor, Naruto sat up on his knees, trying to get some breath.

Ligar kept knocking Naruto down with his paw and head saying, "Get up!"

"I quit…" said Naruto slamming his palm into the ground, dismissing Ligar.

Before the tiger left in a puff of smoke, he said, "Quitters always loose!"

Naruto collapsed on the floor and Saira rushed to his side.

"Naruto-kun!"

"I-it's alright…just get me a medical nin…"

Naruto then faded into his mind.

"**Kit! I'm gonna start healin' you!"**

'No, that'll blow my cover…'

"**You must have balls to refuse this! You might die!"**

'I'm gonna ignore you.'

Naruto could hear kyuubi babbling idiotic things like, **"You could have my REAL treatment right now! Don't come to me when you wake up in a hospital half dead again! Listen to me!"**

With that, Naruto passed out.

In the Wave village, two days later

Sasuke and Tenten arrived at the new bridge to the Wave village.

On their way, Sasuke noticed that the bridge was painted orange, and a small stone with writing on it was in the center of the bridge entrance.

"What's it say?" asked Tenten.

"It says, 'This bridge not only built a path to the future of the village, but also a path between the villagers to bond. We name this bridge after Uzumaki Naruto. He shown us there are still heroes in the world.' Naruto!"

Sasuke and Tenten looked in awe as they saw the name of the bridge above:

"The Great Naruto Bridge"

"Hm…that's a great name…" said Sasuke smiling softly.

"Would you have ever said that three years ago?" asked Tenten.

"No…but now I would."

"I never really knew him…"

"Uchiha Sasuke! Is that you!" shouted a man walking up to them.

"Who are you?"

"It's me! Tazuna! Where're are the others?"

"Sorry old man…it's just us."

"Oh…ok. Who's this pretty woman?" asked Tazuna smirking.

Sasuke smiled nervously, "She's coming along. We had to have a two person system."

"Right… Let me take you to my home. You're probably looking for a place to stay the night!"

Nodding, the two followed Tazuna across the bridge and into the village.

Sasuke's jaw dropped to the floor when he saw the site.

There were stores filled with customers all over the corners, the streets were clean and filled with people; and some roads were made of bricks.

Tentens eyes went wide and she said, "Shopping might actually be fun here!"

"All this in three years!" asked Sasuke still observing the area.

"Yep! The village is thinking of building a park."

"How's your family?"

"Let me show you! We own a restaurant down the corner!"

Entering the restaurant, Sasuke could see that it was the size of a regular house.

"Hey grandpa!" shouted a boy from the counter.

"Inari! We have visitors!"

"Huh…who-SASUKE!" shouted Inari running up to Sasuke and hugging him.

"I'm your age the day you first came here!" said Inari grinning.

"Yeah, that's nice. We'll be here only for today, we got work to do."

"Ok but…is Naruto here!"

"..."

"Inari, Naruto couldn't come this time."

"Aw man! Well then tell him I said hello when you get back to your village. Ok?"

Sasuke bit his lip for a moment and faked a smile, "Sure…I'll tell him."

"Who's that? Your girlfriend!" asked Inari with a smug face.

"What do you know Inari?"

"Ok you two, cut it. Let me show you where Tsunami is."

"Well look who's here!" shouted Tsunami. (Inari's mom)

"Glad you're here. As it turns out, Sasuke and this lady here want to see the council of this village!"

"Oh alright! We'll take them there later today…but first, have any of you two had lunch yet?"

The two shook their heads.

"Ok then, lunch's on the house!"

_Cloud village_

Naruto felt his consciousness returning and was currently in Kyuubi's cage.

"**Welcome back sleeping ugly."**

'Good to see you too fox."

"**Anyway…like I said before you went out, you'll wake up in a hospital."**

'Damn.'

"**What 'cha expect? You been unconscious for quite a while."**

"Nani! How long have I been out!"

"**Um…I'd say three days."**

"NANI!"

Naruto suddenly sprung up and found himself lying on a bed…a white bed."

"Yep…I'm in a hospital."

Naruto looked to his left and saw Saira sleeping on a couch.

"Geez. How long has she been here?" asked Naruto to himself.

"She comes here every afternoon. During the first day you were out, she spent the night here." Said the Raikage just entering the room.

"Woah. That sounds kind of creepy. Like she was stalking me or something."

"I wouldn't say that." Said the Raikage smiling.

Suddenly Saira woke up and shouted, "Naruto-kun! You're awake!"

Saira starting looking at Naruto as though checking for injuries and said, "You look fine now! Glad you're back!"

"Thanks…"

"We thought you were going to stay unconscious for two more days! You healed fast!"

'Kyuubi. Did you do anything?' asked Naruto in his head.

"**I healed you while everyone was asleep…hehe."**

'Just making sure…'

"Naruto! In four days the contest is up! Do you want to eat come eat ramen with me one more time before then?"

"Sorry Saira. I can't today."

"Alright…" said Saira sadly.

"You took quite a beating there." Said the Raikage.

"Yeah. I had to quit."

"Hm…well if that's what you wanted. Anyway, tomorrow we start training again."

"Oh ok. I might have to find a new summoning."

"Yeah, maybe. Well I'll see you tomorrow at the regular place." Said the Raikage leaving the door.

"Yeah…I'll see you too Naruto." Said Saira walking out the door disappointed.

After leaving the hospital, Naruto went to the training grounds to sit back and think.

'Kyuubi, I'm coming in.'

Entering the cage of his mind, Naruto was immediately hit across his head by kyuubi's tail.

'Ouch! What was that for!'

"For one thing, your being an ass."

"What do you mean!"

"**This is the…ten…fourteenth time you turn down Saira!"**

"What do you care!"

"**Baka! Look at what's happened to you!"**

'There's nothing wrong with me!'

"**You're dumber than you used to be!"**

'I just got here and you already got an issue with me!'

"**Tell me kit. What do you think of quitting earlier this week? What made you do that?"**

'There was no way I could win. I tried.'

"**Did you hear what you just said?"**

'Yeah. What of it?'

"**Baka! Look how you've changed! What has happened to you!"**

'For one thing I'm stronger. Also I'm wiser than I ever was!'

"**Yeah right!"**

'What do you know about me!'

"**Listen dumb ass! I've been with you all your life! I know everything that goes on in your head!"**

'Answer me! How have I changed!'

"**When you were still in Konoha you never gave up! Sure you were a pain to put up with but at least you weren't a stiff like Sasuke was!"**

'What?'

"**I know this is crazy coming from me but…kit…ever since you left Konoha, you've been acting differently. I rarely see any more of your old self."**

'Yeah but-'

"**Let me finish. This is the first time I've EVER seen you give up! The old Naruto never would do that and would fight till he can't feel anything! What about your ninja way!"**

'_I never go back on my word! That's the ninja way!'_

'I never said anything in a while kyuubi.'

"**Oh really baka? You said you'd do your best to pass the test!"**

'…'

"**You quitted! Broke your ninja way!"**

'But why did you mention earlier Saira?'

"**When we came here, you said you wouldn't make the mistake of making bonds!"**

'And that's good!'

"**No it isn't! Naruto, there was nothing wrong with your bonds! What was wrong, were Sakura and Sasuke! You would do anything for them but neither of them bothered to return their feelings! Sasuke was power mad and that bitch was too caught up with Sasuke and never took the time to notice you!"**

'What does that have to do with anything!"

"**What I'm trying to say is that you never made a mistake, but you're making one now!"**

'What mistake?'

"**The one Sakura and Sasuke made!"**

'…'

"**Lets say…Saira was you in Konoha, and you are Sakura and Sasuke from Konoha a long time ago. You're Saira's special person who she's trying to get attention of! And you're pushing her away! Be nicer to her. Don't let her end up like you. Put the damn past behind you and-"**

'It's alright kyuubi…you said enough.'

"**What!"**

'Thank you…'

Kyuubi's jaw dropped.

Naruto exited his minds confinement and headed through a street in town, it was getting dark.

"**Hey…kit…mind telling me where we're going?"**

'The Raikage once told me where Saira is.'

"**Why are we going there?"**

'You said it yourself! I'm putting the past behind me. I'm going to ask Saira out for tomorrow night.'

"**Finally."**

'And tomorrow…I'm going to keep my word. Tomorrow…we're re-taking the test.'

"**Damn straight we will!"**

After another minute of searching, Naruto reached Saira's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Hello Saira? Are you there?"

Opening the door, Saira appeared with casual clothes and seemed tiered.

"Hey sorry I-"

"Oh Naruto!" said Saira rubbing her eyes and brushing dust of her shirt, trying to make herself look more presentable.

"Saira…I'm sorry I couldn't go out to eat ramen with you tonight because I…had stuff to do but…maybe tomorrow we could eat-as friends!" added Naruto quickly.

Saira's eyes widened and sparkled. , "Sure… Naruto-kun!"

"Thanks then…see you tomorrow."

"See you…" said Saira trying to control her happiness in her.

When Naruto left and Saira entered her room, she shouted, "YEAH!"

On the way back to his apartment, Naruto was smiling.

"**Nice work kit! You made her happy."**

'She is pretty…'

"**Damn right."

* * *

**

I know people might be disappointed for Naruto quitting and loosing but hey, it's going to get better in the next chapter.

**Alright everyone! The voting poll is over and the winner for the ramen contest is decided!**

Well how was that? I hope this chapter was good. There will be a one-year time skip after either the next two, or three chapters. If anyone finds something out of place in this chapter, it's probably because I updated this chapter close to midnight. Thanks for reading!

P.S.: This story has achived 100 reviews! Thanks to all reviewers and voters! More on next chapter soon to come!


	12. Might as Well Say It

I mentioned the winner of the poll in the note I posted a while back. For those who don't know who'll win you'll see now.

Oh and I tried to have the chapter in yesterday but I went some places since it's summer and what not, and second reason is because I wanted to make this one long considering in about two chapter's there's going to be a time skip. Of course though, quality is better than quantity so that's for the readers to decide.

Thanks reviewers, and I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter!

P.S.: I replaced this chapter like a minute after I posted because I repeated something in this A/N.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

* * *

Kyuubi had noticed the sun came out and said to Naruto, **"Hey kit. I know you're beat up from last night but it'll pay off today! Lights on!"**

'Are you sure it'll help?'

"**It better! That took a load of chakra out of me!"**

As Naruto entered the scroll room, he saw the Raikage walking to the disposal room.

"Hey old man! Where's the Tiger summoning scroll!"

"Oh that? I was going to get rid of it."

"You better not! I'm re-taking the test!"

"Naruto, I can't have you in the hospital and loose another three days of training."

Naruto gave his famous grin and said, "I'll pass this time for sure! Believe it!"

The Raikage gave a confused look but then smiled in return, "Alright then. When do you plan to begin?"

"Now."

Back outside in the training grounds, Naruto prepared his weapons and stretched momentarily.

Entering the gate, Saira came saying, "I knew I'd find you two here! Naruto, what are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to have another try at the summoning."

Saira's eyes widened and she shouted, "Are you nuts! You'll get hurt again! I don't want to have to stay another night in the hospital waiting for you to get up again!"

Naruto smiled lightly at Saira, "It's alright Saira-chan! I promise I'll be fine!"

As she walked away, Saira blushed softly and left to sit down at the edge of the training grounds.

"**You promised her kit."**

'Yeah…I know.'

"Good luck!" said the Raikage patting Naruto's shoulder and following after Saira.

'Alright then…kyuubi…here I go!'

"**Don't give up!"**

'Hell if I do!'

Naruto bit his thumb and shouted, "Summoning no Jutsu!"

Emerging from the smoke, it was Ligar once more.

"Came back for another beating?"

"No, I came here to pass. Believe it."

"Since when do you say shit like that? You quitted."

"That was list time. And you know nothing about me. Lets go!"

Naruto pulled Midnight's Gale out of his shaft.

"What are you doing idiot? You don't know how to wield a sword, or a double edged one to add."

"Oh really? We begin now!" Naruto charged at Ligar and did a forward thrust taking Ligar off his guard and almost hit him.

"How'd you learn how to wield the sword so quickly?" asked Ligar almost amazed.

"That's my secret! Alright, let's go! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto summoned a single clone to the field and handed it half of Midnight's Gale. Strangely though, smoke didn't appear with just the clone.

One Naruto charged at Ligar while the other stayed at bay.

"It seems you haven't learned that a frontward attack won't work against me!" shouted Ligar slashing at Naruto's side.

Blocking the strike with his sword, the clone replied, "No, but I did learn how to defend!"

Pushing Ligar away, Naruto leaped back and tossed shuriken.

"You just keep repeating!" roared Ligar, sending a sonic wave that reflected the wave of shuriken back at Naruto.

The clone jumped away and re-united with Naruto.

Ligar started gathering chakra in his mouth and Naruto placed Midnights Gale back together.

"Light Canon!" shouted Ligar sending a beam of lightning from his mouth.

A little before Ligar's attack, Naruto had started using his chakra to spin his blade around in a circle; and when the Light Canon from Ligar was about to hit, Midnight's Gale served as a shield and started to absorb the beam.

'How'd he learn to control his sword so quickly? And how could he have stopped one of my best attacks?' thought Ligar.

"You better not hold back!" shouted Naruto who started to reverse the swords rotation.

"I'm giving this back to you!" Midnight's Gale had taken the energy of Ligar's previous attack and shot it right back at Ligar.

The reflected beam crashed into the wall and destroyed part of the forest behind the wall.

"**Hey kit-"**

'It's ok, I know what to do.'

Hidden in the dust cloud, Ligar tracked Naruto and prepared to strike.

"Got you!" shouted the Ligar knocking Midnight's Gale off of Naruto's hands and attempting to head but one of the two Narutos.

Before Ligar's attack could connect, the two Narutos leaped high, leaving Midnight's Gale on the floor.

Coming up after them, Ligar shouted, "Which one of you is the real Naruto? It's fifty-fifty!"

As he soared through the air, Ligar slashed the closest Naruto, who just popped into smoke.

"Found you!"

Ligar slashed at Naruto, ripping his arm to shreds, but as he did, the Naruto popped into smoke like the last.

"This one's a clone too!"

Looking down, Ligar could see the smoke had been blown away and that the real Naruto was rising with his sword, ready to attack.

'Now I get it!' thought Ligar. Naruto had created another shadow clone while hidden from Ligar in the dust. So while Ligar knocked the two clones into the air and followed them up, the real Naruto stayed on the ground and waited to attack.

Before Ligar was cut up by Naruto, he placed his paw in front of him, having it collide with the sword. According to plan, Naruto had used only one of his hands to carry the sword, and in the other he was charging chakra.

Letting go of his sword, Naruto used his chakra to stay in air and shouted, "I got you!"

Ligar saw as Naruto formed an orb of chakra in his hand, "Rasengan!"

Now under Naruto, Ligar was hit by the rasengan from above, and the winds sent him crashing through the floor.

Naruto fell back down and rested on his knees, gazing at the large smoke cloud and crater with awe. Then he grasped his stomach in pain saying, "I guess I still didn't fully recover from that training last night…but at least I pa-!"

Suddenly, Ligar appeared in back of Naruto, bit his arm, and said, "Don't be so sure!"

Now with blood dripping from his arms, Naruto slowly lifted himself up and picked up Midnight's Gale with his good arm.

"Never let your guard down dunce." Said Ligar smirking in his own tiger way.

"How did you escape!" asked Naruto trying to stand up.

"I have to admit, you knocked the shit out of me and I barely made it out. But it didn't work out as planned."

"That was a dirty trick you bastard! B-bitting me o-on the arm."

"Nothings fair kid." Said Ligar lunging at Naruto for another attack.

Naruto kept taking blows from Ligar's tackles when he was asked, "You can give up again. Try again later."

"**Yeah kit, you're in no condition to continue!"**

"No. I keep my word…I said I'd do my best, and this isn't cutting it. That's my ninja way."

Naruto tried again to slash at Ligar, who dodged it with ease and said, "I can still go on, but you're almost out."

Ligar charged chakra in his feet, producing lightning, and shouted, "Light strike!"

Before Ligar had reached him, Naruto pulled out his kunai and as Ligar struck him down, Naruto sliced Ligar's arm, leaving a bone deep cut.

The Raikage and Saira rushed to the scene where Ligar was struggling to stay up and Naruto was on the floor, supposedly unconscious.

"Naruto-kun get up!" shouted Saira.

Meanwhile, the Raikage, asked Ligar, "What did you do?"

Ligar laughed and said, "I knocked him out cold. He'll be up in a week."

Saira wasn't listening to the conversation because she was up in her own things.

Catching a glimpse of light from Saira's hands and asked, "You're using medical ninjutsu?"

After observing Naruto, the Raikage looked in amazement and asked, "How'd you do that!"

Saira smiled softly and said, "Last time he was knocked out, you didn't let me heal him. Even though you know about my demon, you never bothered to see what gifts of power it gives me! In this case, it gave me medical powers!"

The Raikage noticed Saira started breathing heavily and asked, "Why would you waste so much of your energy to heal him?"

Saira then blushed and quickly said, "Because-there's a competition in two days and Naruto can't wake up the day it starts or he won't be ready for it! Yeah!"

"**Hey kit, that girl healed almost all your wounds."**

'Already?'

"**Yeah, she's nice."**

'Do me a favor, stop my unconsciousness for a minute, wake me up for a bit."

"I guess Naruto will have to re-take the test…" said the Raikage.

Ligar chuckled and said, "Oh no. The fool passed."

"What!" asked Saira and the Raikage in unison.

"He didn't give up. He gave it his all."

"But he didn't beat you!" said Saira.

"Yeah well neither did the last guy who passed. He was knocked out by me too and still passed because he never gave up."

"You're serious?" asked the Raikage.

"Yes. Naruto passed, and he-!" Ligar suddenly was hit in the head…by a pebble…from the ground…by Naruto

Looking down, the three saw Naruto's eyes half open and he said, "When I get the feel… in my arms… I'm gonna beat the crap out of you."

Ligar smirked and said, "Yeah? Well you left a number on my arm. I probably won't be able to fight for a while. Naruto?"

Everyone noticed Naruto had fell asleep, and was out right after what he said to Ligar.

"I guess I'll see you guys again." Said Ligar disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Let's take Naruto-kun to the hospital!" said Saira smiling.

Nodding, the Raikage picked Naruto up and they rushed to the hospital.

_Snow village_ (I know this might be pointless)

Sakura and Lee entered the home of princess Yukie.

"This place is big!" said Lee looking around the lobby.

"Oh hello Sakura! It's been so long!"

"Princess! This is my friend Lee!"

"Oh hello-! Ah!"

"What's the matter miss?" asked Lee.

"Your…eyebrows!"

Lee sulked down and Sakura told Yukie, "Don't mention that! He's sensitive about that now."

"Oh alright. Anyway, did Naruto come along?"

"No…that's why I'm here to talk to you…Naruto left the village."

The princess stood in shock and then said, "I'll take you to the council of our village."

"That won't be necessary Miss. We just came to ask if that on the occasion, the leaf is in trouble, we can take refuge in your city." Said Lee.

"If I had anything to say, I would let all of you stay here. But you'll have to ask the council on that."

"Alright then. We leave tomorrow." Said Sakura placing her bags down.

"You're leaving so soon?" asked Yukie confused.

"Yes, you can't tell anyone, this mission is secret to the leaf. It's treason."

"Now why's that!"

"…Naruto is wanted dead."

"Oh my god…what did he do?"

"He did nothing, except leave the village." Said Lee walking into his room.

"Sorry Yukie, but that's how things are…and as I said, we leave tomorrow."

_Cloud village, two days later_

'Well kyuubi, I think I got enough energy to get up today…time for me to wake up.'

"**Alright then. Be careful."**

'From what?'

Waking up back in the hospital bed, he saw Saira with an angry face and asked, "What's wrong Saira?"

Hitting him across the head, Saira shouted, "You promised me you'd be ok!"

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Yes but you're back in a hospital bed!"

Saira hit Naruto on the head one more time and then hugged him.

"So how long was I out this time?"

"Tree days, but I had to help."

"What do you mean?"

Saira smiled and replied, "I cured most of your wounds! You might have been out as much as a week if I didn't help!"

Naruto smirked and asked, "Now why would you help cure me?"

Saira blushed, "Because we're friends! And today is the Ramen Off!"

"Ok Saira-chan! Have you decided what you wanted if you win yet?"

"Yeah…but I'll tell you after I win." Said Saira smirking.

"You win?"

"Yep! Oh and Naruto? Will you have to take me out tonight?"

Naruto smiled softly, remembering he was going to take Saira out but he fell unconscious after his re-take summon test.

"Sure Saira-chan. Would you like to go to the movies or something like that?"

"I'd like that Naruto-kun." said Saira smiling back.

Before they started blushing, Naruto asked, "So when is the Ramen Off?"

"In five hours! Are you sure you'd be ready by then?"

"Of course! I'm always up to ramen!"

"Haha…alright then! See you later Naruto!"

"See you!"

"**Kit, you sure you'll be ok? You just woke up from being in the hospital! How're you going to down at least ten bowls of ramen?"**

'I think I'll manage.'

_Five hours later_

Naruto arrived at the ramen stand, which in front of it was a stretch table, to hold ten people. And inside the stand laid steaming hot bowls of ramen.

Suddenly appearing next to him, Saira shouted, "Alright! Let's get started!"

Naruto and Saira sat in front of each other to watch over each other's progress during the match.

Sitting down on their sides were men and teens, one of which was very big and another quite small.

Naruto took his cloud headband off his forehead and let it hang from his neck, like a napkin.

Then the ramen supplier arrived as well as some people to view the competition. A man placed one bowl in front of each contestant and placed many other bowls in the center for the contestants to eat when they continue through bowls.

"Welcome everyone to the annual Ramen Off. We have all ten contestants here ready to pig out on ramen! Here are the rules, I don't suggest you eat if you can't anymore and my shop is not responsible to pay for your medical bill if anyone gets sick."

Naruto chuckled, considering none of those words sounded like rules at all.

"And last of all, give it your best!"

Saira smiled at Naruto and said, "Let the best one win!"

Naruto smirked and replied, "Good luck!"

The two gripped their chop sticks and waited for the signal… "GO!"

The contestants went on their ramen bowls like snakes in a sugar cane field.

(P.S.: I don't know how to narrate a food contest. / )

As the first bowls passed by, a man seemed to be getting a little woozy.

Naruto and Saira continued to slurp non stop and when their third bowl passed, one man finally backed away.

Now on his fourth bowl, Naruto started to struggle with the meat and Saira seemed to be going through each bowl with ease.

When the fifth bowl started, two men backed away and one man collapsed.

Stopping at the beginning of his sixth bowl, Naruto asked Saira, "Let's try to loose theses five guys!"

"Yeah!"

Naruto and Saira gripped their sixth bowl and slurped the entire thing down and did the same with the seventh.

By then only Naruto, Saira, and the large man were left up.

Now struggling with their ninth, the remaining man had the water from the ramen bowl dripping down their cheeks.

Then coming to a halt, the man dropped his bowl and tumbled down to the floor.

Naruto and Saira kept going on through their twelfth bowl and the Stand owner was running around biting his lips, and praying for one of the two to collapse.

Inside the stand, the employees were exhausted running around and they only had enough ramen for four more bowls.

Naruto had finally finished his thirteenth bowl and heard kyuubi say, **"That's it kit! You've reached your limit right now! Your body is slowing down!"**

'No! I can do it!'

"**Of course you could-if you didn't just come out of the E.R.! (Emergency Room)"**

Saira had started her fourteenth bowl and the crowd let out a small gasp.

Naruto painstakingly forced his 14th ramen down his throat. **"Don't try it!"**

Saira finished and waited for Naruto, who completed five seconds later.

"Well looks like we'll have to go one more time Naruto!"

"Oh boy…"

The supplier placed his last two bowls down and Saira calmly began to eat the meat; and Naruto followed the same.

The two then finished their meat, leaving the noodles.

Naruto had now been tilting over, andtrying to keep himself up.

Saira slowly slurped up the noodles, pushed away her empty bowl, and grinned; waiting for Naruto.

"**If you do it kit, you're just going to pass out again!"**

'I got to try…'

Naruto placed some noodles in his mouth, and took centimeters at a time.

"Come on Naruto…" said Saira tauntingly.

As Naruto tried to force the noodles in him, as it seemed, his own body rejected him.

Falling face first on the table, Naruto could see hear the judge say, "And the winner, beating the old ramen record by seven, is Saira!"

After fading, Naruto cried to kyuubi, 'It is Ligar's fault! He wounded me to much…you sick…BASTARD!'

Awaking on a bench, Naruto could see Saira looking down on him.

"I dreamed?" asked Naruto.

Saira smirked, shoved a gold platted bowl to Naruto and shouted, "Nope! I won!"

"NAAH! LIGAR! YOUHUHU SICK BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YAH!"

In another place, Ligar was underneath a tree sleeping and was awaken when he felt the ground rumble; he then said, "Oh boy. I think I'll avoid Naruto for another week or so..."

Back in Naruto's place, some by passers in the park stared at Naruto who was steaming like a hot kettle.

Saira in the mean while was giggling and patting Naruto on the back, trying to calm him.

"If I wasn't in that dumb hospital, I would've won! That should have been me!"

Saira laughed again and said, "Well you were in a hospital! And what matters is that I won!"

Naruto put his head down and asked, "And what do you request for winning?"

Saira whispered, "I'll tell you tonight…on our date!"

Naruto sighed and said, "I'll go to my place and get dressed…"

"**You lost to a girl! And at eating ramen!" **laughed Kyuubi.

Naruto turned to the fox with big blank eyes, filled with anger, and shouted, "IF YOUEVER MENTION THIS AGAIN, YOU'RE GOING TO END UP LIKE WHAT I DID TO OROCHIMARU!"

Kyuubi seemed to flinch for a moment and replied, **"Y-yeah…ok!"**

After getting dressed, Naruto headed out to the theaters and bought the tickets.

Five minutes later, Saira still didn't appear and Naruto thought, 'Where could she be? The previews are probably almost over!"

Then right on cue, Saira appeared wearing a black shirt with a blue jacket, and a dark brown, down to the knee length skirt. And her long black hair was free and hung down a little above the waist.

Naruto stood there staring at Saira, who approached him grinning.

"**Hello in there! Wake up! She's here!"**

"Oh you're here Saira!"

"Yeah sorry I'm a little late! I hope I didn't overdo it!"

"N-no! Of course you didn't!"

The two stood dumbly for a minute until Naruto said, "Lets go! The movie probably started!"

After three hours in the movies, Naruto and Saira left, exhausted and tiered.

"Saira, you were going to mention to me tonight, what you wanted for winning."

"Oh yeah…Naruto, let's go sit somewhere."

"Um…okay…"

Finding the same bench where she woke Naruto after the ramen contest, she sat down and said, "I waited until now to tell you because I was worried you wouldn't bet on it. What I want Naruto, is for you to tell me where you came from, and why did you come here."

"Saira…I-"

"I know it's nosy but I want to know what was wrong with you the first month you were here in the cloud! Something must have happened to you before you came here!"

"But-"

"This is why I had to force it on you! Please tell me!"

"…Ok…"

Saira faced Naruto with full attention.

"I came from the Fire Country, Konoha."

"The leaf village! All the way from there?"

"Yeah. I left Konoha…because it was best for the village. They can forget me now."

"Why would they want you gone?" asked Saira.

"**Hey kit, looks like you're going to have to tell her first."**

'Yeah I know…'

"Well Naruto?"

"Saira, all my life, they treated me as a monster."

"Why would they do that Naruto-kun!"

Naruto grinned, "Same reason that some villagers here are scared of you…you know why."

Saira's eyes widened, "You know about the Nibi!"

Naruto nodded and smiled softly, "Yeah. I've known for about two weeks."

"And…you!"

Naruto nodded again, "Yep! I'm the kuubi jinchiruki!"

Saira stared at Naruto and looked at the tree in front of them, "My god!"

"Yeah…sorry I didn't tell you earl-!"

Naruto stopped when Saira hugged him to suffocation and shouted, "I thought I was the only one here!"

"Um…it's ok…"

"Someone understands me!"

"There's always the Raikage…he helps you out too."

"Yeah but there wasn't anyone who'd know how I feel! I was sent to an orphanage at five! My parents died and my entire village with them!"

Naruto hugged Saira back, "We can talk about it tomorrow. It's late. Let me walk you home."

When they arrived at Saira's apartment, Naruto said, "I hope you had a good time and uh…guess we'll continue this talk tomorrow! And maybe we can talk about your past."

Saira blushed softly, "Yeah...and Naruto-kun…"

"Wha-!"

Saira quickly placed her lips on Naruto's and let go just as fast.

"…Thanks."

Saira smiled and shut the door; on the way back to his apartment, Naruto pondered again over what he did to make her thank him.

"**Congratulations kit, this time, you officially scored."**

'Leave - me - ALONE!'

* * *

Well I hope that was good, but like I wrote, quality is better than quantity and the reason I placed little encounters with groups in the snow village and like in the last chapter, the wave village, is because I need that to pass a little time before I do time skips between days. Also I got rid of a small part in this chapter about the Akasuki because it interferes with the plot.

Well anyway, yes, Naruto WOULD HAVE WON if he wasn't still beat up a bit by Ligar's attacks. Also, there was a reviewer who knew exactly what Saira was going to ask for. I don't think I replied to that review but the one who wrote it, they know who they are. Well there's probably two more chapters until the one year time skip.

Last of all, thanks to all the reviewers and I hope everyone has a good summer!(I will continue to type throughout summer don't freak) :D


	13. Birthday Q & A's

Whoo…summer is great. I finished beating Megaman Battle Network 6 Gregar, Bass and all. So I decided to finish this chapter, which I left half done. For those anonymous reviewers, a bit after I released the 12th chapter, I blocked anonymous reviews, but now you can review again if ya want. Oh and if anyone has any questions about anything just ask, I like answering questions as long as it's not personal.

This chapter may have many words but is going to be **short, fast, and to the point** (Boring) because I need to get it out of the way so I can begin the next chapter, which will be more important.

**Plans for the story (Previews of what to come): **I PLAN to kill Mace, so everyone chill, the bastard is going to get it. Also, now that I see it, Naruto being able control the kyuubi's chakra in that chapter five up to the fifth tail was too amazing, so I'm going to change it so Naruto can't control it.

Oh, and for flamers out there, go ahead and flame, it's just wasting YOUR time 'cause I'm going to continue my story. If you don't think this is will and/or is a good story, then please stop reading and try another story. Thanks! D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, and I don't hope to because it would mess things up.

* * *

Narutowoke suddenly at around 11:50 p.m., and felt his stomach curl. 

'What's happening!'

"**You didn't think that the only side effect from eating all that ramen would be fainting did you kit?"**

'Now you tell me!' asked Naruto clutching his stomach and running to the kitchen.

Pouring some water into a cup, Naruto asked, 'Do you think I should go and train today?'

"Yeah, or else the Raikage will get suspicious."

'Heh…your training did a number on me. Three months…'

"**You asked for it!"**

'Stop me if I ask again for it. I can't be throwing my life away for that.'

"**Okay. Feel better now?"**

'A little…I think I'll hit the hay again."

As Naruto fell face first on his bed, his clock hit 12:00 midnight.

"**Happy Birthday kit."** said Kyuubi obviously straining a smile.

'Eh!'

"**It's October tenth! It's your birthday!"**

'Oh…thanks. Let's go back to sleep!'

_Nine hours later, in the scroll room. _(Warning: Next few parts may drag.)

As Naruto entered the scroll room, he saw that the Raikage was organizing some scrolls and Saira was reading…wait…reading silently!

Naruto tiptoed over to the Raikage and asked, "How'd she get so quiet!"

"You tell me. She's been calm all morning, but not depressed or-!"

Popping in between the two, Saira appeared suddenly like usual and shouted, "Good morning Naruto!"

"**It was nice while it lasted."**

"Good…morning…Saira."

"You seem drowsy…did that ramen get you last night?"

"Yep, now I know that ramen after extreme medical treatment is not good."

"Good then!"

"What's that scroll of yours over there?"

"Oh, I'm just studying the human body, so that way I can learn how target with senbon needles!"

Naruto laughed nervously and rubbed his head, "That's nice…watch where you throw those things…hehe."

"Well it seems you already know a bit on how to control that blade of yours Naruto." said the Raikage.

"Uh…ya. I uh…never told any of you two this but…before I came here, I knew how to wield a sword!"

"Why didn't you bring a sword when you came here?" asked the Raikage suspiciously.

"Uh…the nins would've tracked me if I brought a weapon here."

Saira and the Raikage glared at Naruto for a moment and then said, "Ok."

Naruto sighed of relief in his mind and searched for scrolls relevant to genjutsu.

When he opened up a scroll, Naruto could see things all familiar to him and so, attempted to look at a higher level of genjustsu scroll.

**"Kit, it seems that you know most of these jutsus! I'm starting to believe the Raikage when he said you're stronger then most ANBU. It's only going to take you three weeks to finish this last scroll!**

'Yeah, and then all I'll need is to finish those ninjutsu scrolls is about two months…then I'll be done with these scrolls!'

**"But there can't be that little of scrolls…I'm sure the village has a secret scroll room somewhere in this village! Filled with forbidden scrolls."**

'Yeah…more motivation for finish this!"

_Eight hours later_ (A.N. This chapter is going to be short, but don't worry, the next chapter will be very long…I promise!)

As Naruto reached his apartment, he remembered how Saira and the Raikage left early to do "something".

At the front of his house, Naruto put the keys in the door and saw that it was open.

'Holy christ! A burglar is in there!'

**"Uh kit…I don't think-"**

Before kyuubi could finish, Naruto had burst through the door, and jumped on top of a figure he saw in the shadows.

"What are you doing here!" asked Naruto about to punch the figure.

The second person in the room turned on the lights, and wouldn't ya know, it was the Raikage.

"Wha! Then who's…!"

Naruto looked down, and saw Saira rubbing the back of her head in pain.

"Saira-chan! Are you okay!"

**"Smooth."**

"Ha-happy Birthday…Naruto-kun…"

When everyone sat down and realized what was going on, Naruto said, "Sorry, I didn't know that you'd throw me a surprise party…I thought you two were burglars."

Saira hugged Naruto and replied, "Ah it's ok. Next time we'll warn you!"

"That would be best!" Looking at the kitchen table, Naruto could see a small cake and two gifts on top."

'This is the first time somebody took the time to celebrate my birthday…'

Naruto and the other two sat at the table and sat silently…quiet…quiet… "What are we supposed to do?" asked Naruto nervously.

Saira frowned and asked, "This is your first birthday party!"

"Uh…yeah but-"

Saira put on an angry face and asked, "Didn't anybody from where you came from celebrate your birthday with you! Didn't you have any friends!"

"Yeah…but today…is a day when my village had a incident, no one is happy today."

"Well that's no reason to ignore your birthday…how old ARE you?"

"I'm sixteen today."

"Cool! A year older than me!"

"Thanks…what do we do now?"

"We just talk and have fun."

For the next hour, Naruto, the Raikage, and Saira all talked and enjoyed the afternoon until the night arrived.

"Well Naruto it was nice, but I must go and check out the council, I have a meeting soon. It's important."

"Ok then, thanks for the present!"

Naruto sat back on the couch with Saira who was still eating her piece of cake.

"Well are you almost done?" asked Naruto yawning in between the sentence.

"You're so anxious to get me out of your home?" asked Saira smirking.

"No it's that-"

"You should appreciate a girls company Naruto-kun." said Saira in a fashion unknown to Naruto.

'It is just hormones, it's just hormones.' Naruto held in his blush, which he had learned to do recently, and said, "Do you have anything to talk about?"

"I do in fact, you were going to tell me the rest on where you came from. And I was going to tell you about me."

"Oh ok…where did we leave off?"

"Naruto, instead, can I ask you questions about the village instead?"

"Um sure…just ten questions okay?"

"That's enough. Let's see…question one…when did you figure out that a biju was sealed in you?"

"Ok, I was taking my third try to pass the test to become a ninja, and I failed. A teacher named Mizuki tricked me into taking a scroll saying that if I learned one jutsu from it, I would pass. But what he really wanted was the scroll for himself. Another teacher named Iruka found me studying the scroll when the Mizuki arrived, and tried to kill him. But I saved Iruka, in the process though, Mizuki told me that I was the kyuubi holder. I was twelve at that time."

"'Kay…question two…were you on a team?"

"Yes, I was on the team number 7 with a boy named Sasuke and a girl named Sakura."

"Question three, how many friends did you have?"

"What are you getting out of this question?"

"More on your background! Answer!"

'There's Kiba, Neji, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru…Jiraiya…Tsunade's more like a mom so…'

"I had six friends. I didn't talk to them much because at first they weren't my friends but when they did become my friends, I was too busy doing ninja stuff."

"Question four…don't get mad at me but…how were your parents like?"

"I didn't know my parents, ever since I was born I been an orphan. My mom died probably giving birth to me. And I don't know anything about my father."

"Sorry I asked…"

"It's alright…next question!"

"Ok…question five…what rank of ninja were you able to achieve?"

"I stayed Genin."

"WHAT! B-but you can whoop an ANBU's ass! How did you stay genin!"

"It's a long story, but in short, the first chunin test I took was interrupted when enemies attacked and only one boy passed even though he lost his first fight, he passed because of intelligence, and after that, I missed the chunin exams afterward because I was always out doing something."

"If you put it that way…question six…what were you always doing? Because if I remember you saying around the time you arrived here that you wanted to be the best ninja ever. So what would hold you back from your dream so often?"

"Training."

"Tell me what else! That can't be all there is."

"Fine…the boy on my team, Sasuke, he, like me, lost his parents. I think he's blessed because he actually knew his parents for the first eight years of his life…but his entire clan was killed by his brother. So he became power mad to take revenge on his brother. Sasuke joined a man named Orochimaru, who would give him the power he wanted. But what Orochimaru really wanted was to corrupt Sasuke's body."

"How does this stop you?"

"I would go on missions to get him back Saira. I wouldn't let him die because he was like a brother to me…the best friend I had…a rival…but then he broke the bond, he tried to kill me and others to gain more power. In the end, I saved him on the way to this village. I don't know how he is now. I hope he returned to the village but then again…I don't give a damn what happens to him."

"Ok Naruto…I think I'm starting to understand why you left that place. It was the villagers, your dreams being broken…but something is missing. So then here's question seven. What fueled you to continue searching for your friend so long?"

"I made a promise."

"To who? Answer completely."

"I made a promise to the girl on my team, Sakura. She really liked Sasuke and was sad when he left. So I promised her I'd bring him back for her."

"Question eight, did you have a connection to this girl?"

"Saira…I don't want to talk about her right now."

"Naruto-kun, give me a chance. Let me know, I won't disappoint you."

"…Ok…"

"So tell me about Sakura."

"Sakura…she was a smart girl. Many thought she was ugly but I thought otherwise…I always stuck up for her. So yeah…I liked her."

"Liked her? What happened?"

"This is your ninth question!"

"Fine Naruto. Tell me what she did to you."

"…"

"Please tell me."

"Sakura…she always paid attention to Sasuke…she'd go around saying that she's his true love and crap like that. Sakura and every other girl around her age in Konoha would do that. All they would care about is their beloved Sasuke. Even my old sensei favored him over the rest. Then one time I failed bringing Sasuke back, Sakura believed it was my fault. So I tried to fix things up with Sakura and make her feel better but…all she would do is hit me in the face and throw me away. After that I had nothing else to stay in that village for…guess you don't have to ask anymore questions."

Saira frowned and said, "Actually I do…last question…what do you think of that village now?"

"I…I don't think the village as my home…but more like an orphanage. I still had three important people there to me, but it won't bother them if I left. Besides, I probably made the village a better place since I left."

Naruto then felt Saira hug him like she tends to do and she said, "Anybody will have to be crazy to be happy if you leave."

"Thank you Saira." Naruto then glanced at the clock, which showed 7:30.

"Hey, it's getting late. Are you sure you want to continue this talk?"

Smiling, she replied, "No one is waiting for me, I can stay a little longer."

"Ok…so tell me about your past."

"I was born June 19th fifteen years ago, in the village of the cliffs, known only to the cloud…I was brought up through the Yoramatu clan. So my full name is Saira Yoramatu."

"So how was the Nibi sealed in you?"

"It started in the morning…"

_Flashback_ (A.N.: Remember, this is going to be a little boring.) 

A young girl with black hair was walking down a set of stairs and saw her father looking outside the window.

"Daddy what's wrong?" asked the small girl.

"The waves have been big lately…sweetheart, go get your mother for me."

"Okay daddy!"

_End Flashback (Temporarily)_

"So what happened after that?"

"Well after I got my mother, she and my father were outside on the porch but I wasn't allowed outside. So I decided to look out of my window, and then I saw that the waves would crash against the top of the cliff and water would spray on the village. Yet people would continue on with their jobs like any ordinary day."

"Was the Nibi behind this?"

"Yes…I'm getting there."

_Flashback continued_

Saira and her parents were walking through the town when some water began flowing through the market place.

Looking over to the edge of the cliff, Saira could see a wave flow over the rock and splash onto the street.

People started walking to their houses and during the time, the waves kept growing larger and strong winds began to blow in.

Saira was having trouble walking so her father picked her up and carried her on his back.

"Mommy, what's going on?

"I don't know honey. But it'll be ok."

_Pause_

"The villagers believed we'd be safe because the water would flow down the cliff, and not flood us. But they couldn't stop a demon."

"Are you sure you want to continue?"

"I'm almost done…"

_Continued_

Saira and her family locked all the doors and windows in their house, cuddled up in her parents bedroom, and waited for the storm to end, like any other hurricane they lived through.

Since nobody had time to prepare for the storm, the windows had no shutters, and Saira could see out the window.

It was night and the full moon was out, and like a Tsunami coming to land, she could see a dark purple figure racing over the water to the village, and it's feet created waves as they hit the water."

"Look!"

Gasping in shock, her dad picked her up and followed by the mom, they ran outside to escape.

But like most say…if you're close enough to see a Tsunami coming, you'll never outrun it.

Since Saira was picked up by the front of her father, her head faced the back, where she could see the Nibi beginning to glow from afar like a fire. Also, running behind her parents were other people from the village, screaming and shouting.

_Pause_

"It was a stampede Naruto. People would run over others trying to out run the beast. Whole families would trip and be trampled over like soil."

"And the Nibi, when did it reach the village?"

_Continue (A.N.: Remember, this chapter is long but the is also short and quick)_

Shortly after the panic began, the Nibi had reached the base of the cliff, and was hidden beneath the rock.

Suddenly, Saira could see not very far behind her, the ground crack and fall to the ocean, falling with it some of the village's houses and people who were to slow to out run the Nibi.

_End Flashback_

"After that it's more of a blur to me…I do remember though a wave coming into the ocean…rather than out of the ocean."

"That's odd…most likely the demon."

"Yeah, and the wave brought me and the villagers towards the Nibi. My parents were knocked off their feet from the waves current, and while falling I saw a man behind the wave coming in. I don't know if it could have been him that sealed me in the Nibi, because when I woke up, I was safe on ground unharmed and beside me was an ANBU squad from the cloud that took me here."

After silence, Naruto said, "…woah…well I was born during a demon attack…but you lived through one. I don't know what I should say now."

"It's alright, now we know about each other and don't have to keep secrets!"

"Yeah but…doesn't it hurt you to talk about it?"

Saira smiled softly and said, "You can't dwell on the past Naruto-kun, don't look back or you'll hit a wall. Lookahead andkeep going!"

**"That's probably the first thing she said that made sense."**

'Shut up fox, she's nice.'

"Well good night Naruto-kun, see you tomorrow morning."

Before Saira could leave, the Raikage entered the room, grinned, and said, "I had a feeling you'd stay here longer Saira."

Saira blushed softly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all, I came to tell you two that tomorrow you'll be meeting me at the ninja academy. There are some people I want you to meet."

"Ok then…you guys better get going."

"Very well." said the Raikage leaving grinning.

"Very well." said Naruto imitating the Raikage in a childish way.

"Hahaha! He's starting to annoy me too!"

"Hehe…eh…well have a good night Saira…chan."

"O-ok Naruto."

The two stared at each other pointlessly until Saira said, "Why do we always do this?"

"Do what?" asked Naruto nervously.

"Why can't we just-"

Before Saira could finish, Naruto said, "Okay then I'm tiered! Bye!"

Naruto shut the door behind him leaving Saira hanging.

"**What was that! Be a man damn it!"**

'Be a man! Is letting your hormones take over you being a man!"

"**Of course! What do you think being a man was!"**

Naruto put on a face sort of like: O...O

* * *

Well sorry it couldn't have been better, (I left out Konoha) the problem is I need to start getting ideas for my next chapter SAP! If you liked it, you're nicer than I. And I promise to make the next chapter better! 

Thanks all reviewers and continue to enjoy summer!


	14. New Team

Well like I said (typed), I was in a hassle to finish the last chapter to do this one. The reason is because this chapter **might** be the chapter before the time skip! The reason it might be and I'm not completely sure is because I might have to fill in some holes from the story so far. Oh and I didn't have any better name for the title.

Just to say, I hope you read my re-do of chapter three (I thought it was chapter five but it was three) in the Naruto vs. Orochimaru fight. Also in chapter twelve, I want you to forget the little part I put in related to the Akasuki in the canyons, I got rid of that and decided to re-write that little part and put it in this chapter so it doesn't conflict with the story.

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

**P.S.:** It's kinda hard for me to write about moments in Konoha, I hope it isn't crap. )

Here we go again…I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters or ideas…it's all Kishimoto's doing!

* * *

_Konoha_

The final squad of Sakura and Lee entered the gates of the Leaf and headed straight to Tsunade.

"Glad you two are back, now we can calm down a bit."

Sakura and Lee noticed that the rest of the group were in the room as well.

"Thankfully this mission is over, as it seemed, the council was getting suspicious on our activities."

"Yeah, but were done here. We don't have to do anything illegal anymore." said Kiba.

"You still need to keep secret what we have done. We need to hide any evidence of the trips each of you have taken the past month. If any of you receive messages from the villages you've visited earlier, burn them."

"What would the council do if they learned what we've been doing?" asked Temari.

**(Reminder:** Shikamaru and Mace brought Temari and Kankuro to the leaf on request by Gaara to keep them safe. I hope I'm not being reductant.)

"I don't know really, but if they knew I was behind this, they might be able to strip my rank. And choose another Hokage."

"Who would they choose to replace you?" asked Mace curiously.

"Well it won't be Jiraiya...council nowdays believe the Hokage should be wiser than strong, which is partialy true."

"Who is it then?" asked Neji.

"I don't know!" shouted Tsunade.

"Sorry about that...I just can't take thinking what would happen if the council found out. Instead, tell me how was each others trip."

Kankuro began, "My brother Gaara said a little before we left that he wants us gone from the sand village. To protect us in case of attack from the Akasuki."

"Yes, with Orochimaru now dead, the Akasuki have no downside to attacking the villages."

Ino stood and asked, "Hokage-sama, will you now tell us what the council leader meant when he refered to Naruto as a beast? You've refused many times. It's about time we know because this seems to affect the Akasuki and our plans greatly."

"Fine...the law doesn't mean two shits now. 'Bout time each of you know...I don't know how to lay it down though."

Sakura and Sasuke had learned recently of Naruto's secret, so this was no suprise to him.

"The story, or should I say ledgend of the Fourth Hokage killing the Kyuubi sixteen years ago, is a lie."

Neji frowned and said, "I understand now."

"So do I." said Shikamaru.

"Stop being so smart and tell us!" shouted Kiba.

"Keep it low or someone will hear us!"

Tsunade sighed and replied,"The Fourth never killed the kyuubi, and sixteen years since yesterday, the Fourth not rid the village of the Kyuubi, but sealed it in a newborn child."

"The childs parents would object to that!" said Hinata.

"It didn't matter, the child not only was the Fourth's son, but his mother died giving birth to him. That boy is Naruto."

**A.N.: Just so ya know, I don't think I can come up with anything creative to Naruto's relatives, so I just chose what mostly everyone does, the Fourth Hokage.**

Everyone's eyes widened, "Hold up! If Naruto's the Fourth's son, shouldn't he have a fortune, areal home! Relatives!"

"No...the bastards in the council agreed that Naruto would recieve his inheretince at eighteen. And his clan is dead."

"Tha-t's horrible..." whispered Hinata.

Sasuke snapped out of his trance and asked, "Hold it! Naruto is part of a clan! Does that mean he has an ability, fighting style, or bloodline?"

"Yes, sadly though, ever since the Kyuubi attack, all records on his clans bloodline have been lost, it would be like trying to decode a dead language. Naruto would have to figure it out himself."

"Man..."

"That's enough for today, you can leave now."

People walked out completely silent, until the last ones in were Mace, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"You three, Kakashi would like to see you at the usual spot."

"Ok sensei." said Sakura leading out.

Through the streets, all three of them were in silence, and Sakura couldn't take it, "So um Mace, how was your trip to Suna?"

"Oh it was great. That Shikamaru is quiet and I didn't have to put up with people."

"Uh..." Sakura held in her urge to punch him and asked, "So Sasuke, how was your trip?"

"Hehe...that's been bothering me for a while."

"What? Was something wrong?"

"No...do you remember the bridge?"

"Yeah."

"They named it the Great Naruto Bridge."

Sakura smilled sadly and Mace looked at each of them curriously, "Are you two okay?"

"Y-yeah...I'll be fine."'

"Why do you care?" asked Sasuke quickly.

"I don't want either of you to cry. It would ruin the nice and silent day I'm having."

"Bastard..." said Sasuke gritting his teeth.

"Sa-Sasuke...has it really been a month?"

"Huh?"

"A month...since Naruto left."

"Yeah..."

"It seems like it's been forever huh?"

Before they arrived to the usual training grounds, the three passed by the Ramen shop, it was empty.

It wasn't evennoon yet,and the shop keeper had put up the closed sign already.

"This towns so quiet, and bummbed down now..." said Sakura looking down holding in tears.

The team saw Kakashi waving in the training grounds.

Sasuke smiledand said, "We'll get him back."

"Soon!" said Sakura wiping off a tear.

* * *

_Cloud Village, earlier in the day_

Naruto was on his way to the ninja academy for the thing the Raikage wanted to show him, and ran into Saira.

"Oh um hey Saira!""

"Oh hey..."

"Sorry 'bout shutting the door in front of you last night."

"Hehe...that's okay, I was tiered...too...he...he." said Saira nervously.

Naruto went off subject and said, "Oh and thanks for the jacket you got me. It's nice!"

"You're welcome! You wear a lot of orange and I saw that your jacket was ripped up." 'Thanks to Orochimaru..." thought Naruto. The jacket wasn't puffy like the ones Naruto used to wear, and was thinner, yet it had the usual colar, which was red and the jacket itself was orange with black stripes around it.

"Yep! This is the place! I never thought I'd see this place again!" said Saira stopping in front of a building.

"I thought you were taught by the Raikage."

"Yeah but a little before that I was taught here!"

On the way inside, Naruto said, "You lead, we go to room...214"

"Ok! That's this way!"

Saira ran through the halls and Naruto sighed chasing after her.

"Here we are!" said Saira turning the door knob.'

Looking inside, Naruto could see the Raikage sitting down with three other people.

"Oh um hey...you called?" asked Naruto.

"Yes...Saira...Naruto. This is Vincen, and Anya.

"Who are they?" asked Saira.

"They will be your team members."

"Were on a squad now?"

"Yes, you and Saira are now qualified to join an ANBU squad. I think it's time that you two joined a regular group."

(A.N.: Don't get mad that Naruto isnow ANBU. I hope I'm not giving the impression that I'm just throwing all this random stuff out because this is all part of the plot. It's not just some way to make Naruto look stronger or give him a way to laugh in Konoha's face, this is all part of the plan.)

"So that meeting you were on yesterday was?"

"Yes...I talked to the council to arange for you two to be on a team."

"That's awesome!" shouted Naruto.

"These people are closer to your age so I think you'd communicate better with them. Vincen is your capitain."

Vincen was a brown haired man; he's about twenty years old, maybe younger. And Anya was a red, long haired girl, close to the age of eighteen.

"What are your names?" asked Anya.

"I'm Yoramatu Saira."

"And I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

Anya nudged Vincen with her elbow.

"Oh sorry, nice to meet you." said Vincen grinning.

"Vincen is always quiet, but he's great once you get to know him!"

Saira smiled and said, "The same with Naruto here!"

"Hmph." said Naruto and Vincen in unision.

Saira and Anya chuckled, "They'll get along!"

"Vincen, Anya, take these two to the Deffence Quarters where they can get their equipment.

"Okay!"

"See you some other time old man!" said Naruto.

"Please don't call me that."

"Well I'm getting bored of calling you Raikage."

"Then call me by my name, Seroshi."

"Okay Seroshi! See ya!"

"Carefull!"

When the four arrived inside the gates,Anya said, "As ANBU, our job is to go outside the village and guard it as well. Our missions only go as low as B rank and could go to the highest S rank, so our pay is good. And since we'll be going outside the village, we get to do a lot of sightseeing."

"Sounds nice!" said Saira.

Vincen sighed and said, "Yeah we have our good times, but rememberwe always need to be alert and protect others."

"You didn't have to ruin the fun!"

When inside the building, Vincen said, "Anya, take Saira to the left wing, I'll take Naruto to the right."

"Okay!"

Inside the right wing, Vincen showed Naruto the equipment room and tossed him some clothes.

"That's your uniform there, and over there are the masks!"

**"Oh kit! I like that one!"**

'Well obviously you like it...feh. It's my decision."

**"Well you ARE the Kyuubi Kitsune's jailer! Come on! Take that one." **

'Get down and beg me.'

**"FORGET IT YOU BASTARD!"**

'Hehe...okay I'll get it."

Naruto's chose a mask resembling a fox.

"So how long have you been here?"

"For a little more than a month."

"So you weren't born here?"

"No, I come from another village. I left because I didn't want to take anymore crud from them."

"So you're a missing nin?"

"That's what I am in short."

"Which village _did_ you come from?"

"Konoha. The Leaf."

"Luckily you weren't thrown out by the Raikage right when you entered."

"Yeah, I hid my head band from the guards at first."

_In the left wing, a little earlier_

"So are you glad about becoming an ANBU?"

"Yeah, but it's kind of dangerous."

"AH! Did Vincen bring your hopes down!"

"Sort of, he's right though."

"Agh...he's nice and all but never relaxes. He looks for the dissavatage or negative in everything he does."

"I think he's just looking out for us, making sure we don't get too comfortable."

"Yeah but I wish he'd just enjoy something for once instead of spoil it for others!"

"Don't drag me into an argument, I don't like arguing. Do you know where are the masks?"

"Oh, in there." said Anya pointing to a bin in the corner.

Saira looked inside and picked out acat mask. Durring which, she seemed agravated.

"What made you pick that one?" asked Anya.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." said Saira chuckling.

"Okay then, let's get dressed."

Back in the lobby, Naruto and Vincen were walking in pace impatiently.

"Why are girls always late!" asked Naruto taking a seat on the nearby couch.

"I don't know! They're going to be wearing masks so it doesn't matter how they look for god sakes!"

"I see Naruto is as impatient as you are Vincen!" said Anya.

"Okay okay! Let's put on our masks and head to the North wing."

Vincen and Anya put on their masks, Vincen's was a wolf and Anya's was a bear.

Naruto and Saira put on their masks and heard Vincen and Anya leaving, so Naruto said, "Uh guys, I don't know if I'm doing it wrong but...I can't see a thing!"

"Me neither." said Saira who was just as confused as Naruto.

"Oh...these masks are special for the ANBU. Focus your chakra into the mask and from your perspective, the mask will be transparent." said Vincen.

(A.N.:I don't know if that's true...but hey, I don't think Haku can perfectly lock-on and pierce Zabuza's neck and keep him alive to boot with a mask impairing his eyesight.)

"Okay!"

As Naruto's vision cleared, he could see Saira's cat mask, chuckled, and asked quietly and closely to her, "Did _it_ tell you to pick that mask?"

Saira giggled and asked, "Did yours?"

"Yeah, these damn bijus wont let us pick what we want, always bossing us around." Naruto grinned under his mask.

"Are you two done yet!" asked Anya comming back in the lobby.

"Oh sorry!" said the two in unision, following her to the North Wing.

"I assume you two knowhow to use a weapon?" asked Vincen like a teacher asking for homework.

"Uh...I'm still practicing...but Naruto knows how to weild a double-edged sword." said Saira nervously.

"What weapon do you practice with?"

Saira pulled the weapons out of a small, steel case at her waist and said, "Senbon!"

Naruto flinched and said, "Watch where you point those things!"

"Sorry!"

"Well here we are, nothing much to say about this place except that this is where ANBU's can communicate with each other and that board over there...is where we get asigned our missions! Also down the hall over there, is a training arena for us, you can practice all you want there."

"Sounds good!" said Saira putting her senbon back in her case.

"Well the only place we have to go to know is the registration room." said Anya sitting down on a chair.

"Uh, I got a question!" said Saira.

"Yeah?"

"Why do we have to wear our masks in here!"

"Identity theft."

"But most of us wear different masks!"

"I know, that's why we're taking you to the registration room, so you can get your I.D. card and picture. After that, you can have the mask on or off anytime in here that you want, but outside, if you're wearing your ANBU uniform, you must have your mask on at ALL times. To hide your identity from the public in case of any situation."

"Oh okay."

Naruto looked at his new card, which said, "No. 285," and among that was his height, age, and a picture of him with a mask on.

"Where's my name in this?"

Vincen sighed and said, "Most of our equipment require you to focus your chakra into them, turn you card around."

Naruto did as told and flipped the card, and focused his chakra into it, revealing in faint letters, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Cool!"

"Only bring that when you're going to the ANBU quarters, never bring it on missions."

After the Naruto and Saira got undressed, and packed up, they met at the entrance again with Vincen and Anya.

"So I'll see you two tomorrow in the North wing to train and maybe by next week we'll be given amission." said Vincen.

"Well thanks for showing us around capitain! You too Anya!" said Naruto.

"Okay, it's almost five so you might want to get going!" said Anya going back inside.

"Well Naruto, I'm glad to have you on the team, you'll do great!"

"Thanks!" Naruto and Vincent shook and went their ways.

**"I think you just made another couple of friends today, let's go back to the apartment, so I can accomplish another day of doing nothing inside this god forsaken cage!"**

Naruto walked by Saira who was unusualy quiet and asked, "Anything wrong?"

"Do you...think we're ready to become ANBU?I'm still practicing on my senbon."

"Practice _does_ make youbetter. We'll learn!"

"Not really, however I do understand most of the scrolls the Raikage has presented us...but considering the fact that we've only fought each other in sparring class, we don't really know how strong we are in combat with others. So maybe we _are _ANBU level."

"I'm still uneasy, it's been a while since I communicated with other people besides you and the Raikage."

"You shouldn't worry about that, you'll be wearing a mask the whole time! And it makes you feel better, I'll stick around with you to make sure nothing bad happens." said Naruto grinning.

"Thanks!"

After a long silence, Naruto asked, "Since it's a good day, how about we go to Hibashi's and take a walk?" (A.N. Hibashi's is the ramen place)

"Really?"

Naruto smirked and said, "Yeah...we can call it the date that none of us had to force, bet, or pity the other to do."

Saira smiled brightly and said, "I'd like that."

"Can I meet you there in thirty minutes?"

"Sure! I'll go drop off my stuff and get dressed!"

"Me too, see you there."

* * *

"So Itachi, Mace has given us something?" 

"Yes sir, according to the note he sent us, this thing can track down jinchiruki's. And also, the Kyuubi jailer left the Leaf and is missing."

"Wait...according to the note, this thing is locked onto Naruto's blood signature."

"Yes, but if you read the scrolls on biju...if a human gets a demon sealed in them, their blood is tatooed with demon signature, so not only can this pendant track Naruto's blood, but it can track demon signatures as well."

"This will make our job much easier."

"Yes, so I sugest we make copies of these and send this one back to Mace."

"Then we should start now so he doesn't blow his cover." said Kisame in the back.

"Let's go Kisame." said Itachi leaving the room.

* * *

I did my best to fix a couple of things in this chapter, it was long so it was hard for me to concentrate.If you see anything like no spacing between words or misspelling, please tell me what and where it's located so I don't have to read the entire chapter to find it. For instance,I was told I misspelled lose or loose in the chapter...I can't find it though. So please tell me not only the mistake, but where to correct it...Thanks! 

Forget what I said about having a plan for Naruto becoming ANBU, I recently got a review that showed Naruto does deserve to be ANBU, I mean, jesus, he was trained by a sanin, in this story he's trained by the Raikage, he has the kyuubi in him, Naruto CAN be in the ANBU. Soforget anything I wroteor anything in my previous AN's or replys to you reviewers. Enough negatives...thanks for reading!


	15. One Year and Seven Months

Sorry this took a while, I finally decided to get of my lazy but and type, now that my computer is running normalyagain. I have a summer bug and trying to rid myself of it, so I kind of want to go back to school so that way I can learnand excersize. One and a half month of doing nothing is more than enough for a vacation. And sorry if some of this chapter is off.

Well here we are, chapter 15 and the time skip has come, so let's all try to enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 15

Walking down the streets of Kumo, was our blonde, Naruto in his ANBU uniform.

It's been one year and seven monthssince he has been in the cloud village. And he has no intention of leaving.

(Just a little notice, I don't intend to describe how Naruto looks like now until after an estimate of two more chapters.)

"**So where are we going?" **asked the regular demon fox in Naruto.

'A mission for our squad going on tomorrow has been posted on the board, according to Saira, so we're going to discuss details at the quarters.'

"'**Kay, let's get going."**

When he entered the building, Naruto took the turn to the North wings lobby, where the mission and request board is posted.

There he could see Saira and his team all sitting down on the regular couch.

"What took you so long?" Saira was Naruto's size when he first came to Kumo and now, she was a little more than an inch shorter than him.

"Sorry I had to go somewhere today."

"Yeah, okay. Well anyways, guess what the mission is."

Naruto glanced at the board and gripped his fist, "…"

On the board it wrote, "Team 12- Penetrate Akasuki base, details with the council."

"Perfect…let's get going." said Naruto in a colder voice.

Through the hall, Saira asked, "So Naruto, how's your training coming along?"

"Oh…it's fine."

"Can I come and check up on it later?"

"Sure…"

Anya was reading while she was walking, and the other was quiet as usual. God how she hated the silence. It was like the world had died.

"Toringo has grew big, I can actually ride on him now. How's Ligar?" Saira had asked the first thing that popped in her head.

"He's okay. I still have to kick his but to have him obey me."

Saira didn't know if Naruto was serious or trying to make a joke...god she hated that too.

"That's great…and uh…" Saira was trying to continue but was too late, Naruto had already turned his head back.

'Aw man…' thought Saira sadly.

To her surprise, Naruto asked, "Has Nibi been bothering you?"

Their teammates already knew of their bijus and have no problem with it.

"A little, since the recent outbreak, it's been pissing me off on how I can't control it. But since it's only the two tailed, in about another year I should be able to controlalmost allof its chakra. Why do you ask?"

"I've been studying demons."

Saira stared at Naruto in worry, "That's illegal!"

"The Raikage gave me permision. It's alright."

Saira sighed in relief, and quickly smiled under her mask, finally finding something to talk about.

"What have you been studying about them?"

"Interaction with humans."

"Do you have any leads?"

"I have hundreds of leads, most of which lead me to no where."

"What about the ones that work? They aren't sufficient?"

"Yeah, as it looks, there was only one otherperson in this villages time besides you that had or communicated with a demon. And he died around seventy-eight years ago."

"Any way thatyou can gain more leads?"

"Not that I know of now."

At adoor, the four entered and waited to be called on.

"Team 12." called a man behind the door.

Entering, Saira could see the council headholding amedium sizedstack of papers and photos.

"We're here for the mission briefing." said Anya.

"Very well. You all had experienced a mission with the Akasuki so you four are best for the job. As you know, the Akasuki have already collected four beasts. Right now, they are moving from their base inthree days. This is a stealth mission to take information from their base on where they'll be located next and their plans on the next jinchiruki they're targeting."

"Where's the base located?"

"It's located North West of the leaf village. You must be sure to steer clear of the leaf nins, they could give off your position, or they also might be after the information too. So you three are leaving tomorrow."

Naruto had a sour look under his mask and asked, "What time?"

"At around seven in the morning. Why?"

"Can we make it five? I would like to hurry this up."

"Agreed, your call." said the man not seeing much of a difference in two hours.

Anya on the otherhand found a big difference,"Why so early!"

"As the council said, I would hate to run into leaf nins." replied Naruto.

"There has to be more than that!"

Naruto's breathing seemed to come to a halt, and Anya felt the room grew cold.

"I understand." said Anyasuddenlycooperative.

Saira nodded, knowing Naruto's past, and said happily, "Let's go get packed."

"Kuso…let's hurry then, so I can get as much sleep as possible."

"You guys do that, I need to try and finish my training by tonight." Said Naruto stepping to the back door.

"Whatever you say…see ya"

Naruto took the papers from the council and said, "I'll study these at my house, I gotta go."

Saira held Naruto before he can leave and asked, "Can I come? You said I can see how your training's going!"

Naruto smiled lightly and said, "Okay, lets hurry."

Saira was puzzled as Naruto headed away from the ANBU training grounds.

"You're going the wrong way…the training ground's through that hall." said Saira with an eyebrow tilted.

"That place is not big enough. According to the sign, it could hold five hundred people, each with arm space."

"Not big enough!"

"Follow me."

After ten minutes of walking, Naruto pulled a tree branch out of his way and revealed to Saira a big grass plane.

A.N.: Just a reminder, outside the ANBU quarters, ANBUs can't take their mask off if someone spots them outside with it on. So currently, Naruto and Saira still have their masks on.

"This place is huge, I never been here before."

"Yeah, this makes it the perfect training ground for me."

"Sure…but one question…why does it need to be so big!"

"You'll see, come with me." Said Naruto heading to a far-away rock in the center of the plane.

"Alright we're here, now what?"

"Hold onto me." said Naruto seriously.

Saira blushed crimson in confusion and before she could say anything, Naruto shouted, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

A large amount of chakra emitted from Naruto, and Saira felt like a hurricane was blowing her away, so she held to Naruto's hand.

Opening her eyes, she could see hundreds of Naruto clones were standing around her, and she felt like she was in a concert surrounded by a large crowd.

Saira's jaw dropped and asked, "Why do you need so many?"

Naruto chuckled, remembering how he too was confused when Kakashi first explained this to him.

"Saira…if all these clones are learning something, when they return to me, I know everything they learned."

"I don't get it…" said Saira holding her hands together at her back like a school girl.

"Anything that the clone learned or experienced goes to you when it disappears, so that means, if I have 1000 clones here, all practicing the same thing, it would take me much less time to learn a jutsu."

"How much less are we talking about?"

"Well if a jutsu would take me…let's say about three years to learn, it would only take a little less than two full days of training."

"Woah…How long have you been practicing this jutsu?"

"I decided to continue…six months ago. I do it every five days for an hour, it consumes a lot of chakra, so my time with it is limited."

"Oh…I see…so that means if you trained non-stop…that would be about a day and a half. So that would be worth three years of training like your explanation."

"Yep, and since you have the two tailed biju in you and be able to control a hand full of it's chakra…I'd say you can create at least 200 clones if you include your chakra."

"That's great! Maybe I can start training with you sometime!"

"If you want…we can start after this mission tomorrow."

"Okay, in the mean time you should hurry up with your training!"

For about twenty minutes, Naruto was cutting leaves with his chakra,whiched seemed easy to Saira until he gave her one to cut herself. That kept her occupied for the rest of the training in which Naruto practiced hand seals and manipulating wind.

"Do you think you have it Naruto-kun?" asked Saira.

"Maybe...let me try one more time..." said Naruto blurring hand seals.

Suddenly, Saira felt strong winds blow through the area in acircle around them, cutting a couple of nearby trees, but a second later, the winds stopped.

"That was cool Naruto." said Saira smiling.

Naruto slammed his fist into the floor and said, "Everytime I think I got the answer, but it leads to nothing...something's missing."

"What do you mean?"

"It was supposed to last longer, and become a tornado...also it should be able to navigate. But it hasn't done any of the things."

Naruto stood back up and did a jutsu, bringing a small breeze to calm himself down.

Saira frowned and thought, 'Naruto, ever since then you've been stressing out…I'm glad we'll be training together soon.'

Back in the city, Naruto said, "I'm exhausted. I gotta pack and get some rest."

"Okay Naruto-kun!"

Saira kissed Naruto on the cheek, which has become a system to replace saying, "see you tomorrow"

"Good night Saira-chan." said Naruto watching her turn around the corner in the street.

Back in his apartment, Naruto didn't undress and fell face first in his bed.

'Damn that takes a load out of me…do you think you can replenish me while I sleep?'

**"Yeah but you might feel a little sting…"**

Kyuubi began to pour chakra into Naruto, **"So kit, are you bringing that tomorrow?"**

'I wouldn't go on this mission without it.'

Naruto opened the drawer by his bed and took out a dagger with an engraving of a wolf on theblade andwas longer than most daggers, but was as wide as one.

After slipping it back into it's shaft, Naruto got into some real clothes, placed the mask in the drawer with the dagger, and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto awoke to his alarm without hesitation. He had placed the alarm to ring at four a.m. since he liked to be early. 

At the gates, he waited patiently and within five minutes, all four were ready to go.

"You guys arrived early too?"

"We'd figure you'd be in a hurry!" said Anya.

"Alright then, let's get going."

* * *

_Konoha_

Inside her office, the Hokage seemed to be sleeping with her face flat on the desk.

"Tsunade-sama, we have a report from the council...Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune who tapped Tsunade on the head.

Springing up, Tsunade said, "Uh yes! I see to whatever it is immediately."

Shizune sighed and asked, "You fell asleep again, didn't you?"

"Yeah...my job's boring now...I don't get to have any timefor myself."

"What about your paper work due today?"

Tsunade scratched her head and said, "Oh yeah! Uh...here!"

Pulling out a paper from under a pile of junk, Tsunade handed it to Shizue who said, "It's all crumpled up! Take care of your things!"

"Sorry 'bout that! Can you get me some coffee?"

"You hate coffee." stated Shizune.

"Yeah? Well it's the only thing that'll keep me awake."

"Okay."

Shizune droppedher reporton Tsunade's desk and left to get coffee.

Right when the door shut and Shizune was gone, Tsunade's head fell onto the desk once more.

"...Might as well try..." said the Hokage, slowly grasping the folder given to her by Shizune.

Reading it's contents slowly, Tsunade sat higher and higher until she was wide awake.

She smilled widely and worked with the other papers on her desk, sorting and filling them out.

Entering the room once more, Shizune's jaw dropped and asked, "What happened here?"

"Doing my job!" said Tsunade still cheerful.

"How're you doing this!"

"I feel a change in the wind Shizune!"

Looking around Tsunade's desk, Shizune inspected it like a detective.

"What's wrong?"

"Alright where is it?"

"Where's what Shizune?" asked Tsunade grinning.

"The sake, rum, beer, liqour! What did youdrink this time!"

"None...read the report you gave me." said Tsunade calmly.

As she scanned the report, Shizune felt a breeze come through the window, one that seemed to come from very far away.

"As I said, I feel a change in the wind." said Tsunade smiling.

"So we have a lead now?"

"Yup! Get me Kakashi and Kurenai's team. They're rarely avadable today so I might as well get them while they're here!"

"Right away."

Ten minutes later, as promised, Shizune gathered the teams who all entered at once.

Shino haven't changed much, still quiet and enjoyed talking to bugs from under his hood. Kiba though, changed in many apocalyptic ways. One of them is thathe showers without being told too. It started one day when he went to the Hyuga residence and walked on their lawn to reach the door, and when he knocked, Hinata's father answered the door. AftercatchingKiba's odor in the air, he said his daughter was _busy_ and Kiba should leave. Ever since, Kiba wouldn't be around Hinata if he hadn't showered at least in the last ten hours. As for Hinata, she wasn't so shy anymore and would actualy be seen in public without her jacket, wearing a purple, elbow length sleeve shirt, which was a little skin tight. This had answered many questions as to what _was_ she hiding under her jacket for that matter.

And for team seven, Sasuke's hair had growna little longer and besides that, nothing has changed except he would actualy wear something not related to training on regular days, this was because of his change in outlook. Mace however stopped having his blonde hair spikey like Naruto's, and now let it hang, covering up his face when he doesn't have his headband on. Mace would always go and do _other things_ after training and he would always have a book at his side making him like Kakashi, except more agravating. Last of all, Sakura, she hasen't grown much taller, but her hair is back to the way it was when she graduated from the academy. She still wears the same clothes she did two years ago except her skirt grew longer like her hair.

And both teams senseis haven't changed except Kurenai grew taller.

"Why did you call us sensei?" asked Sakura.

"I have a double team mission for you."

The first to speak was Kiba, "With all...respect...Hokage-sama, this team has a mission to Suna and we'd hate to miss it."

Next was Sasuke, "And we have a mission to the wave country."

Tsunadesmiled and asked,"Are you sure you don't want it?"

"Well Tsunade-" Sakura was interupted.

"I can't let anyone else do it...unless Gai and Asumas team are willing to do it later when they return."

"What's the mission?" asked Mace impatiently.

"The Akasuki are leaving there current base in three days, andfour members are staying to guard the place until they can clear out the area. I want you six, lead by Kakashi, to sneak into it and take any information regarding the locations and status of the jinchirukis. Do you understand?"

"But what about me Hokage-sama?" asked Kurenai.

"Oh yes Kurenai, I need you here for a mission I'll describe later to you."

"Does this mean we'll find something on Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Perhaps! I'm feeling lucky!"

Sakura knows that Tsunade is a bad gambler, but decided to play her game this time, "Me too!"

Everyone in the room nodded in approval, they weren't going to turn down this opportunity.

"When do we depart?" asked Kakashi.

"In alittle more than aday, the place is located only about ten hours away running. We want to arrive when their guard is low."

"Sounds good..." said Mace paying_ special_ attention to what Tsunade just said.

"I'll give you all details in a couple of hours when I clear out this paper work! In the mean time-dissmised!"

The teams left and Tsunade thought, "Maybe we'll get him backthis time..."

Outside, Kurenais team had departed and Kakashi's team was left alone.

"Well I have something to do so...see ya!"

"They're offto go readtheir books I guess." said Sasuke.

Sakura was silent and asked, "Do you think we'll find Naruto?"

"I wouldn't count on fiding him during this mission but I'm sure we'll see him again."

"...So how's your training comming along?"

"Fine, butnot much I know I can improve on. I need an idea."

"You'll find something, I'm going to my home for a while. I'll see you at the mission breifing with Tsunade."

"Alright."

On the way to his place, Sasuke thought, 'Itachi, you better watch out!'

* * *

I hope this was a good way to start the new time skip in the story. Comming up next is the beginning of the mission! 

After seeing my progress, I was amazed to see how good this Naru x O.C. story can do...however there is another good story I read that's great! It's called A growing love...something like that...well anyway, thanks for all the reviews!

P.S.: Forgive me if some of this chapters spacings between words is bad, it just does this whenever I save.


	16. The Pendant Glows, Unexpected Encounters

I rewrited the chapter with the jutsus, corrections, and more. I hope this satisfies those who had problems with the old form of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! If anything's wrong, please say so.

Naruto and all of its characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just typing down a "what if" fiction about it.

* * *

_Two days latter_

Sasuke had awoken early in the morning, packed and ready.

At the front, he was earlier than all the rest, ten minutes earlier before Hinata arrived with Kiba two feet behind her.

'What's there motive? Being an hour early?'

"I told you he'd be here Hinata! You owe me ten bucks!"

"Alright Kiba-kun, but you'll use it for a date when we get back from the mission!"

"…I hate to interrupt your…engaging conversation, but why are you two early?"

"You're not the only one who holds a bond to Naruto. Many of us do."

Sakura appeared behind the trees, already prepared.

"I told you Sasuke." said Hinata smiling.

"Well Shino-"

"What about me?" said Shino up in a tree by Sasuke.

"All we're missing is-"

"Save your breath." said Mace who appeared on the benches reading his book, apparently he used genjutsu to hide himself.

"Why were you hiding?" asked Kiba.

"Because I was getting to a good part in my book, and if you knew I was here, you'd all rush me. I'm done now."

"Then can we get moving?" asked Sakura.

"Fine, first of all, since Kurenai isn't here, we must be careful with who's with whom."

"So what's the plan?"

Kiba spoke up, "Since we don't have Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, or Naruto here, it'll be hard determining a good formation."

Kakashi arrived looking down, and Hinata asked, "Kakashi-san, what's wrong?"

"I can't go on the mission, and one of you has to stay here."

"WHAT!" shouted everyone. (In exception of Mace.)

"The council approves no more than five people to go on a mission. And Tsunade is trying to avoid suspicion and says that I should stay and work with Kurenai and another jonin in a mission. And since there can be only five, one of you has to leave and one has to lead.

Kakashi revealed a box with balls in them and sighed.

"There are four green balls, one black ball, and one red ball. The one who gets the black ball leaves, the ones who geta green stays, and the one who gets the red ball leads."

Everyone gulped in some air and waited for who's first.

Kakashi picked out a name from a bag. "Sasuke, you're first."

'Chances are 5/6 I stay!' thought Sasuke sticking his arm in the box.

Sasuke sighed in relief, "Green ball!" said Kakashi who added, "Next…Hinata." 'I've been good all year…' thought Hinata pulling one out. Kakashi said, "Green ball! Next…Sakura!"

'Okay…there's 50 chance I'll stay, and 25 I'll lead…I don't want to think the rest!'

As Sakura placed her hand in the box, Mace had sensed a mess with his plan, and used Genjutsu on Sakura's hands, making her believe she had touched nothing, dropping in the box the one she picked, and moved her hand to the side. Thus changing her outcome.

"Phew!" said Sakura, giving Kakashi the green ball.

"Next…Mace." said Kakashi.

Placing his hand in, Mace had taken the one meant for Sakura.

"Well…"

Mace had chosen the black ball.

Sasuke had thought, 'Good riddance, he doesn't care anyways.'

"Good luck." said Mace.

"You get the day off." said Kakashi.

"Bye then."

After Mace had walked away, Kakashi looked at Shino and Kiba, "One of you will lead this team!" Kakashi picked a name.

"Next…Kiba."

"Kuso! Can't you just let Shino lead! We're both Jonin so there's no reason to gamble!"

Kiba swiped a ball and chucked it into the woods.

"I don't want to look! Let Shino pick the last out!"

"There's only one more ball so…"

"You got your wish Kiba." said Shino holding the red ball.

Kiba fell back in relief, and Shino said in a deep voice, "Okay, you all listen to me."

"Eh?" said Sakura and Sasuke in unison, not knowing Shino could be so strict.

"He always gets this way…maybe I should've been captain…" said Kiba sighing.

"Quiet. Here's the plan, Kiba, from what I heard on the Sasuke retrieval mission, you'd do best in front since you can detect traps. Sakura, from what I've heard from the Hokage, you can use the same explosive strength as her, so you'll be right after Kiba. Since I can use and communicate with insects, they can keep lookout to the side, giving me more range of vision. Sasuke, you'll be going behind me for reasons I'll explain in a moment; Hinata, since you are a Hyuuga, your Bayakugan can make sure no enemy stays around us. Sasuke the reason you're in front of Hinata is because if she happens to spot an enemy, you exceed in most skills and can guard. Okay, any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads and then took inventory of what they have. When they counted Sasuke's inventory, they asked, "What's that black Katana of yours Sasuke?"

Sakura knew quite well how Sasuke got that katana, as well as Kakashi, still nearby.

"It was given to me by Orochimaru. I plan to rid myself of it when we find Naruto, but until then…" Sasuke placed the sword back in its shaft and asked, "When do we leave?"

"Now." said Shino getting into position. "One last question, does everybody have their tracker pendants?"

Everyone nodded and got in order, Kakashi wished them luck, and they were off.

"Alright team, remember, stealth is key. We don't know how many members of the Akasuki will be there, but we do know that they send some to find a new base and the others watch the old one until they're sure they've found a new good place, and that all the information they left is gone. The objective's to obtain any information on Naru…-the Jinchirukis that we can get before they destroy it."

(A.N.: If this sounds confusing, I'm saying that some members go recruit a new hideout, while some others stay in the old one, and make sure they get rid of all the information left behind.)

Everyone nodded but then Sakura asked, "If we run into Akasuki members or other people, what should we do?"

"Well if we run into the Akasuki…we stall them while one of us goes in the base and gets anything they can get their hands on."

"And what if we find someone other than the Akasuki?"

"If they are against the Akasuki, we help them, if they're with the Akasuki, we fight them too…or run if we can't win."

"Some plan…" said Kiba. (Please know that was sarcasm)

"I don't see you coming up with anything."

Everyone was quiet for the rest of the run.

* * *

Mace written another letter and sent his messenger bird of, shrouding it with genjutsu. 

Then as he made his way through the streets, he stopped in front of a large gate, and requested permission to see Danzou. (Did I spell that right?)

When inside, Mace took a door to the left and saw Danzou sitting in a chair.

"Anybody here?"

"No, it's safe."

Mace sat down and said, "I had to miss a mission this morning visiting my friends, why'd you call me?"

"I hate to complain, but I'm tiered of waiting for a response."

"It isn't that easy to gather demons and recruits you know Danzou."

"Yes but I haven't caught notice of even an attempt to invade the leaf."

"Well if you want to rule the village, why don't you just invade it yourself?" asked Mace smirking.

"Can you just tell me when they're coming?"

"So far we have two low levels and two medium level demons, the tracker pendants were very useful."

"Shouldn't that be enough?"

Mace chuckled, "You don't get it do you? We don't plan to just get Konoha."

"How many do you need?"

"We would like six at least, and many should be high level demons."

"How long should it take you?"

"We'd estimate a year, considering it's harder to get demons with the cloud suddenly interfering."

"Yes, well I think we're done."

When Mace reached the door, he said, "Just remember Danzou you better keep your end of the deal."

"Of course."

* * *

_Three hours and forty seven minutes later._

Kiba put his hand out, signaling the others to stop.

"Guys…I think we're here. I sense a strong chakra."

"Which direction?"

"Northeast…wait!"

"What happened?" asked Hinata nervously.

"The chakra signature just got weaker…I would've expected it to grow stronger if they knew we were here."

"So perhaps their guard is low."

"Kiba, why couldn't you bring Akamaru?" asked Sakura who's been dying to ask.

"Oh I brought him, you'll see later!" said Kiba smiling.

Shino then said, "I'm going to send my bugs up to spy…they'll be back shortly, giving us a route."

Surely enough, a minute later, a bee returned and "told" Shino where to go.

Shino switched places with Kiba and led the team about forty yards deeper in the forest.

"Hinata, check it out." said Kiba.

'Bayakugan!' As Hinata searched a little more up, she spotted a cave farther ahead and three very strong chakra signatures emitted from them.

"There are three members…I'm not sure we can complete the mission." said Hinata discouragingly.

Shino had finished communicating with a friend and said, "On the top of the cave, there is a hole, someone can enter from there and take whatever they need."

"But who's going to go?"

"I-I'll go." said a nervous Hinata.

"What?" all the others were surprised.

"With my Bayakugan, I can make sure I don't run into anyone that might be inside. And I can navigate better."

Kiba gulped, "Are you sure Hinata? I could go for you!"

Hinata smiled and hugged Kiba lightly, "It's okay, and I'll be fine."

"Good luck then…"

Sasuke stood up and said, "I think I know how we'll make it that we can stall the Akasuki. We pretend to give off our position and lure them here while Hinata makes it into the base."

"Okay, Hinata, you go around the perimeter of the base until you're behind the entrance, then climb the rocks until you find a gap between, slide through and you'll be in the south wing of the base. From there you're on your own."

"I understand."

Kiba hugged Hinata and said, "Get going!"

As she ran off, the four, led by Sakura got closer to the entrance.

Everyone stopped at Shino who said, "Remember, we're probably going to get hurt from this mission. Cowards back out now."

Sakura gave a serious look and said, "None of us back out! This is worth for which we're doing this for."

"Definitely!" said Kiba.

"How do we alert them Sasuke?" asked Shino.

"Kiba, you said you brought Akamaru. Take him out."

"Got it!" said Kiba pulling out a scroll.

"During the chunin exams, the way they summoned our senseis from the scrolls gave me an idea. I knew Akamaru was going to get big, so I made a summoning scroll for him. Now I am better when it comes to stealth! Go!"

Kiba opened the scroll, and Akamaru appeared on the ground.

"Alright Akamaru! I'll be right behind you! What next Sasuke?"

"I want Akamaru to rustle in the bushes, and bark softly."

"Are you crazy!"

"You said you'll be with him, and Hinata is probably in the back now, don't let her down. We just need to lure the guys out."

"Okay…"

Akamaru and Kiba left a couple of yards away, far enough for the others to keep track of them.

Kiba then took a deep breath, threw a shuriken into a bush and Akamaru, arf! 'God this was stupid!' thought Sasuke and Kiba.

Sasuke then detected the three chakra signatures coming, one that was very familiar.

"Shit! One stayed behind! Hinata might get spotted.

Everyone then got close to Kiba and dodged an oncoming shuriken, with an explosive tag attached to it.

Kiba then noticed three other chakra signatures coming from the west side.

When the four stepped out into the open field, Sakura and Sasuke noticed two familiar faces, and three covered up by masks.

"Itachi!" shouted Sasuke pulling out his katana.

The man next to the pale Uchiha asked, "What? Nobody wants to fight Kisame?"

Then the all six of the people looked to the side to see three others, wearing ANBU masks, and the one with a bear mask and red hair shouted, "Great! Our cover is blown!"

"We had a feeling you were coming." said Dederia smirking.

"How's that?"

"A birdie told me."

* * *

_With Hinata a little earlier_

Walking through the dark halls, Hinata stopped and sighed, 'So many doors, which one could have the papers!'

Hinata became desperate, knowing that her teammates were in danger. She then increased the range of her Bayakugan, hoping to find something.

As it grew further, and further, Hinata gasped because her eyes were blinded by a bright light.

"I went a little too far…" said Hinata quietly to herself.

'The light…the fire! That's the room with the information! It's in the east side!'

Hinata began to lightly run towards the envisioned room.

* * *

"So are they our friends?" asked Kiba eyeing the three ANBU. 

"Don't know but-!" Sasuke was silenced when the same girl ANBU (Anya) tossed five kunais at Itachi and Kisame.

"You three are becoming a problem." said Itachi blurring hand seals.

"**Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu**!"

The three ANBU dodged the attack and the one with a cat mask (Saira) threw some senbon.

Kisame knocked the senbon away and shouted, "**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**!" He created three water clones.

Anya shouted, "**Doton, Doryuudan no Jutsu**!"

A giant earth dragon erupted from the ground, and Kisame smiled, "**Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu**!"

Kisame's water dragon collided with Anya's earth, sending mud in all directions.

One of Kisame's clones charged at Saira, who pulled out a senbon.

"Those won't work again!" shouted the water clone.

Saira smirked, "**Go-rudo Kiwa**!"

The senbon in her pack, and in her hand shone yellow, that doesn't make a difference, right?

Saira tossed the needle, and as it flew through the air, it left a thin trail of electricity. It ripped right through the water clone and continued until it went three fourths it's length into a tree. 'I'll have to thank him for that.' thought Saira.

Itachi in the meantime threw multiple Shuriken at Sasuke, who was being assisted by Shino.

"I want to do this myself!" shouted Sasuke.

"You'll never do it on your own! I'll help, but you'll deliver the death blow."

"If you can take one!" Itachi blurred more hand seals and Sasuke activated his sharingan.

As for Dederia, he was busy Dodging Kiba and Sakura's attacks.

"**Juujin Bunshin**!" shouted Kiba turning Akamaru into his clone.

Noticing he was the only one out, the third ANBU went to help Sakura and Kiba/Akamaru.

Throwing her fist at Dederia, Sakura missed and instead, landed it in the ground, sending rocks at Dederia.

"This is too easy!" he shouted throwing his clay bird explosives, taking the impact of the rocks.

"Don't leave yourself open!" Dederia threw a large explosive to the floor, and a fire raced towards Sakura.

"**Suiton, Suishouha**!" heard Sakura seeing a large geyser blocking the fires path. This was the third ANBU.

"Nobody upstages me!" shouted Kiba. "**Gatsuuga**!"

Akamaru and Kiba slammed onto Dederia from above, only to hit a clay clone.

"This will take a while…"

* * *

(A.N. Yeah I know this is short with Hinata) 

'I spent too much time! Gotta hurry!' thought Hinata running through the halls.

Taking another turn, she stared into a hallway, with the walls up in flames. A door was at the end of the hall.

"I have to be careful..."

Hinata charged chakra in her feet and long jumped over the flames stretching high, and while in air, she twisted the doors knob and rolled inside the room. She had clutched her hand in pain, because it burned, considering that inside there is a fire growing in the room.

"Thin…air." whispered Hinata, struggling to gain oxygen.

"I can't stay here too long, I must take what I can!"

Looking around the room, she noticed most of the things were going up in flames, probably nothing worth taken was still intact.

Hinata coughed, 'Not much more time!'

Then, she saw a small desk in the corner, only partially deteriorated.

She lay low, where there wasn't as much smoke, and slowly made her way there.

On top of the desk, lay a folder, burning slightly on the sides, yet to be completely gone.

'Why would they have this on the desk?'

Hinata opened up the folder to see perfectly ok papers. At the top, it read, demons, good enough for Hinata.

She then coughed, closing her eyes for a second.

'Now to get out of here!'

Reaching for the papers inside, Hinata could see amongst the smoke, another hand trying to take it as well. Looking up, she could see an ANBU.

"Who are you!"

Neither of them could see well in the smoke, "None of your business, I need these!"

"You can't have them!" shouted Hinata trying to steady herself out of exhaustion.

The guy tugged at the paper and so did Hinata, until they heard a shh sound.

"What's that!"

The man seemed to panic slightly, "Explosives!"

"Huh!"

"We need to get out of here!" shouted the boy, picking up the papers and taking Hinata by the hand out the door quickly.

* * *

In the fight with Dederia, the male ANBU helping Sakura and Kiba saw smoke coming out from the top of the cave, probably a hole or crack. 

"Captain!" he said nervously. (Surprised?)

Dederia looked at him curiously and asked, "You by any chance, wouldn't have someone in there, would you?"

"Hinata!" said Kiba.

Dederia once again gave a curious look, "You sent one in too? That makes things all the better!"

"What did you do!" asked Sakura.

He smirked, "I left a couple of presents in there for anybody who decides to come in. Not much time left though!"

"For what!"

"This base is going out with a bang!"

* * *

Naruto and Hinata sprinted through the base, and the halls were shrouded in smoke, so dense that it blocked the yellow light comming from her pendant. 

"I can't go any further…" Hinata gave a cough and collapse.

Naruto looked at the girl in pity, he had to leave her behind.

(I want to say ANBU and not his name, which you should already know.)

Before running off, he heard the girl mutter under her breath, "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun…"

He stopped right in his steps, and his heart beat rose. Some of the smoke cleared, and he could see her raven hair.

"Hinata?"

"Naruto…kun?" Hinata then fell unconscious.

(NOW I will say their names!)

"No way…" whispered Naruto. The sound of fuses burning grew louder.

'Did the guy put a bomb in each room!"

Naruto could see the doors growing red.

'Shit! I have too!'

Naruto picked up Hinata, placed her on his back, and sprinted for dear life.

"**Kit! The fuses are going to go off any second! There's only one way!"**

'Alright!'

Naruto poured chakra into the muscles of his body, and he began to glow yellow.

He then heard a loud boom, "GO!"

Little did Naruto know, he not too long ago had learned what his father mastered in his time. Naruto was the Yellow Flash, second coming.

The explosions fire wave wasn't far behind, but Naruto could still outrun it. Thankfully he could still hold onto Hinata at the speed he was going.

Going at his current speed Naruto reached the cavity he entered through.

"**Jump kit!"**

With no time to stop, Naruto charged chakra into his legs, and leaped through the hole, and felt sun rays calm his face.

Now on solid ground, Naruto got behind a rock and hid, with Hinata in his arms, from the debris and fire soon to spew out from the cave.

* * *

Saira and Anya were still fighting Kisame. He seemed as good as ever, while they were exhausted. 

"Do you like fireworks?" asked Kisame with an evil grin.

The cave shattered and a fire erupted, sending rocks falling to the ground.

Saira looked in agony, 'No, he's alright…he has to be!'

Kisame laughed, tormenting her.

"If he's hurt…you'll **pay!**" she shouted, her voice getting a tad darker.

Making a cut on her thumb with one of her sharp teeth, Saira shouted, "**Kyuchiyose no Jutsu**!"

Then a giant bird appeared amongst the smoke, "Toringo, I need your help!"

With its beak pointing to Kisame, Toringo leaped at an incredible speed, much like Kiba's "Fang over Fang" technique.

Kisame barely dodged it, and struck back with his Samenhada. (Is that it?)

But when the blade touched the bird's flesh, it hit nothing but air.

"I fell for such a dumb jutsu!"

Looking up, Kisame could see, Saira on Toringo.

Saira took out her whole box of senbon from her pouch, made two clones standing on the air, and all held a bundle of senbon.

'I hope this does it.'

"Anya, get out of the way! **Raikou Ame**! **Lock on**!"

Throwing her senbon from the sky, they each became miniature lighting bolts, making her jutsu literal.

Kisame began spinning his sword around, deflecting the many senbon homing in on him and absorbing their energy.

Considering the mass senbon raining down, after three seconds, Kisame's sword had reached it's limit of chakra storage and the last few senbon maneuvered their way with chakra into Kisames legs, who expelled them.

"That acrually hurt girl! It's the hunters turn now!" shouted Kisame, thrusting his blade down, sending a shockwave of chakra towards Saira.

"Toringo!"

Saira and her summoning were buffeted by the wave, having the bird dissapear, and Saira plummeting toward the ground unconscious. 'I still got a lot of training to do…'

Before landing, Anya caught Saira.

_Earlier with Kiba, Sakura, and the other ANBU._

They too saw the explosion.

"Hinata!" Both Kiba and Sakura were infuriated.

'Did he get out!' The ANBU blurred some more hand seals, "**Suiton, Daibafuku no Jutsu**!"

Water exploded from the ground, swooping over Dederia.

"You three are pathetic…Itachi's lucky."

Throwing a large bomb to the ground and flying up, Dederia avoided the attack.

"What else you got?"

"Enough to get you!" Sakura leaped behind Dederia, "**Taren Ken**!" only to hit another clay clone. She shouted in anger.

"What did you expect? Explosives and clay are my art!"

Kiba, infuriated, took Akamaru by his side and shouted, "**Sou-Tou-Rou**!" (Double Headed Wolf)

Kiba temporarily combined with Akamaru, becoming a large, two-headed dog.

"AGH!" It raced to Dederia, head strong.

Tossing an explosive at him, Dederia saw that it had no effect. 'Three medium explosives, and two large ones…I know what to do…'

"**Garou-Ga**!" (Double Wolf Fang)

Dederia took the blow full on, ripping into pieces of…clay.

"NO!"

"Yes!" said Dederia, sending the medium explosive bird under Kiba/Akamaru, sending it into the air, and splitting them back apart.

"You're weak. I should kill you now…"

Sakura appeared behind him and shouted, "**Tokken**!" she knocked him away with a strong tackle.

"Stop mocking us!" Sakura charged her fist and tried to uppercut him but he back stepped.

Sakura charged chakra in her leg, and kicked Dederia into the air, many meters high.

"Goodbye!" he shouted, tossing a large explosive to the two.

'My water can't stop that!' thought the ANBU, doing as much as he could, "**Suiton, Suijinheki**!" A wall of water went above him, but then he looked at Sakura, 'Damn!' "**Suirou no Jutsu**!" he caged Sakura in a water prison to protect her from the explosion.

Dederia smiled, as he always did seeing the fruits of his art, and a wall of fire grew over the area.

When the dust cleared, Sakura and the ANBU were badly wounded.

'Even if I heal myself, I won't have enough chakra to fight…we're done…' thought Sakura looking over to Dederia.

_Earlier with Sasuke and Shino._

Sasuke and Shino didn't really know how to work together and couldn't find a good strategy to even touch Itachi.

"Just go and help the others! This is my fight not yours!"

"Sasuke! This is what started the chaos! You can't fight your brother by yourself! We can't go on much longer unless we work together!"

"I…"

"Watch out!" Shino did a substitution and Sasuke followed, the two barely missed the fire attack.

"You're weak as always brother. Stop running and fight!"

"AGH! STOP!" Sasuke shouted at the top of his voice, charging at Itachi with his katana.

Plunging it through Itachi's chest, Sasuke said, "…No…" It was a shadow clone.

The next thing Sasuke heard was, "Mangekyo Sharingan!"

Looking around, Sasuke could see Shino cough out blood and Itachi toss his body far away.

"What did you do!"

"Stop being so dull brother, you saw what happened. I'm amazed he's barely alive."

"Itachi…killing you isn't worth risking the others, and I may not kill you this time…but I will not die!"

"Show me!"

Sasuke smiled slightly and thought, 'Naruto, I didn't want to have to use this…but like my katana, I will rid myself of it…when you return.'

Growing around his body were the damned marks once more, waiting almost two years to be unleashed. The Curse seal. 'I will only use the first level…for now.'

"So Sasuke, you still have the snake's marks?"

"Yes, strangely…after Orochimaru died, they should have disappeared. But breaking my bond with Orochimaru wasn't the only thing to do, I have to re-make a bond, with my best friend."

"Then let's begin!"

* * *

Opening his eyes, Naruto could see rocks scattered all around the scenery, but he and Hinata were safe. 

'I have to help, Kyuubi, where's the team?"

"**A little South-East from here."**

'Ok.'

Naruto bit his finger and summoned Ligar.

"What do you need."

"We're on the mission I told you of, the team needs help."

"Who's she?" asked Ligar directing to Hinata.

"She was trapped in the base."

Ligar signaled Naruto to get on but he said, "Wait…" Naruto pulled out the papers he and Hinata found in the base.

"What're you looking for?"

"Information on me."

"**I'm glad you're thinking ahead!"**

Naruto found a complete page on him, and burnt the important information on the pageand also burnt the rest of the pages a little so the onewith his informationwouldn't stick out. He did this incase that the papers got in Hinata or her friends hands.

"Wait a minute kit…look at her orb there." 

Seeing nothing suspicious, he asked, "What's wrong?"

**"It's evading my presence, like it's looking for me…it's looking for a demon. Only the blood of a jinchiruki can be used to make those demon trackers!"**

"Jiraiya..." thought Naruto.

**"Kit, I suggest you use genjutsu until you can loose them."**

Naruto thought for a moment and said, "I got an idea…instead, I'll confuse them. We got Saira."

**"Oh…I get it."**

Naruto hopped onto Ligar, and held onto Hinata by laying her on his chest.

After a minute or so, Naruto could sense his teammates separated and created a clone.

"Ligar, I want you to find a boy who smells like a dog."

"What makes you so sure there is one?"

"I have a hunch."

"Wait…yeah, I can smell him."

"Good, then take her and my clone there, I have to help Saira!"

"Right!"

* * *

With Saira half conscious in her arms, and she was exhausted, Anya closed her eyes and waited for Kisame to deal the death blow. 

"Thanks for trying you two!" said Kisame, as he rose his sword.

As it came down, Anya could hear a loud, collision.

"Captain!" Anya shouted in relief. Naruto's sword, was locked with Kisames, and he asked, "Is she okay?"

"Saira will be fine, we gotta go."

"Kisame you're going to pay."

"You!" Kisame tried to strike again, but was too slow, Naruto helped up Saira, and he with Anya left to meet up with his clone.

* * *

Dederia had got the group together in one place and pulled out a large explosive. 

"This time, you're all going out together."

Looking to the ANBU, he said, "I hope your last time talking to your team was a good one, 'cause you won't be talking anymore."

Coming from the trees, Dederia heard, "**Ranpu Kassha**!"

Knocking him away, Ligar put Hinata down next to Kiba and Sakura.

Kiba had dismissed Akamaru after they were attacked earlier.

Naruto looked at the leaf nins in angst.

"Ligar, I want you to take these four away from here, drop the _strangers_ and our team someplace safe. Carry the unconscious, and have the healthy run with you."

"Got it."

"Who says we'll go with him!" asked Sakura.

Under his mask, Naruto gave a nasty look and said, "The guy who saved your friends ass." He pointed to Hinata.

Kiba, nodded, trusting Naruto, but Sakura looked at Naruto confused. Sakura looked down and noticed her orb was shining yellow, and gasped. Before Ligar went away with them, Sakura jumped off and ran to Naruto.

"Do I know you! Do you know me!"

"No, what gives you that idea." Naruto lied convincingly.

"This orb of mine, shines yellow when we're around who we're looking for. Is it you?"

Naruto felt bad to his surprise on the inside and said, "What does that thing track?"

"Jinchirukis." answered Sakura trying to control herself.

Naruto was half telling the truth and half lying, "The reason it's shining is because that girl over there, with the cat mask, she's a jinchiruki. So I'm sorry but, I'm not the one you're looking for."

Sakura smiled sadly and said, "S-Sorry I asked…I'm very sorry."

"It's…okay." Naruto felt guilty but then said, "Hurry! I sense they're coming back!"

"Okay, good luck." As Sakura turned around, she shed a tear, one that Naruto didn't see.

Ligar rode with three on his back and three on his sides.

Sakura then told Ligar, "Do you sense another chakra presense?"

"Yes, why?"

"Please take us near."

"Sure."

Naruto watched them fade away and heard two voices.

"You're with us now kid!" shouted Kisame.

"I hope you're ready to be blown away!" Dederia came from the other side.

Naruto pulled out Midnight's Gale once more and pressed the button to split it, and held the blades to his sides.

"Are you ready to die demon!"

Naruto circulated chakra through his swords, "I'm not the weak boy I was many months ago, someone here is going to die, and it's not me."

"What makes you so sure kid?" asked Kisame.

"I always keep my promises."

* * *

As promised, I added the japanese jutsu names! Most of them are from the original series but the hard ones to make are the lightning element moves, because besides the chidori, I don't think there are any others. Since Sakura was in the fight, I finally added Taijutsu! Jubilations! I plan to add more jutsus in the next chapter, considering Sasuke and Naruto are going to be fighting. And later on we're going to see a little more of each person who's currently with Naruto.

Oh, by the way, the Akatsuki currently in the manga have six biijus, but I'm going to have them with five so I can have the story develop just a little more.

Thank you all for reviewing and millions of thanks to those who gave me translation websites!

Oh and for those who had problems with the fights, I tried my best to extend them and add more jutsus; but I need to elaborate better.

P.S..: I had this dream...and because of it, I want you all to forget that Orochimaru is down and out. Everyone was confused as how Naruto killed Orochimaru so easily.


	17. So Close Yet so Far

**I updated again because some say that the chapter wasn't uploaded! There was an error, so I updated again today.**

**Thankfully its Labor Day weekend and I was able to finish up this chapter. Thank you all reviewers, I'm very proud of this fanfiction, it has surpassed its 300 review. I guess its true what they say, third time's the charm, because this was my third fic. Oh, and sorry that this chapter is only 5,000 or so words long, it could've been longer but I still need time to think on what's next. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura looked back at the ANBU under the fox mask and thought, "I could've sworn it was him…I'm so stupid…to think we'd even see him here."

"Hey, girl!" shouted Ligar.

"What is it?"

I sense two chakra signatures, a weak and strong. Which way do you want to go?"

"We never leave a fallen comrade behind!"

"Ok."

Naruto pointed the two halves of Midnight's Gale to his sides, right in front of Kisame and Dederia.

"Let's begin!" Kisame did a swipe to Naruto's legs, which stopped it with his sword. Then Dederia attempted to cut Naruto's neck with a shuriken, Naruto then ducked and countered with a kick in the stomach.

Kisame leaped back and preformed hand seals, but before he could act, Naruto, with chakra focused into the handle of his blade, tossed it towards Kisame, dodging it by leaping. The blade made an odd sound as it cut through four trees behind Kisame.

"That's it?" asked Kisame smirking.

"Look back fool!" shouted Dederia pointing behind Naruto; there was a thin line coming from Naruto's palm.

"Chakra cord!" Kisame looked back to see the blade twisting backwards, as if winding back into Naruto's hand.

Naruto shouted, "Yo-yo Ken!" (Yo-yo Blade)

Kisame tried to block with his sword, but the blade rotated around it, making a deep cut in Kisame's arm.

"Kuso!" shouted Kisame making a hand seals.

Dederia tossed a medium explosive to Naruto's side, which in turn leaped high and tossed his swords in the air. With his hands now free, Naruto blurred multiple seals and shouted, "Futon, Kyousei Kaze!" (Wind Style, Great Wind)

Naruto placed his hand in front of his mouth, like Sasuke and Itachi with their Katon jutsus, and blew. His breath transformed into a long twister that came down and engulfed Dederia's explosive, then it sucked Dederia in, just before the bomb blew.

When the tornado died out, Dederia had burns all over his face and shouted, "Thanks for helping bastard!"

The jutsu Kisame had been doing was his only form of healing. He had been using water to replace his cells that were ripped apart from Naruto's previous attack.

"Yeah well I was bleeding my but off here!"

Naruto caught his swords which came back down and saw Kisame and Dederia fighting. Seeing this, Naruto sweat dropped and Kyuubi chuckled, **"They don't get along very well! Those two are worse than you and that Uchiha kid were**!"

'For real…nonetheless…' Naruto placed Midnight's Gale back to one and leaped down, bashing the sword into the ground. Kisame and Dederia jumped up in surprise, breaking their argument.

"Don't interrupt!" Kisame took the bandages of his sword.

------------------------------

Sasuke could feel the curse seal run through him. What would've felt good to him three years ago now felt disgusting and poisoning. 'This wasn't the kind of power I wanted.'

Itachi chuckled, "Not what you'd expect?"

Sasuke snickered, "Shut it! Let's fight! Katon- Hosenka no Jutsu!"

Itachi dashed forward to Sasuke, focusing chakra in his kunai, and ripped the fire balls apart.

"Naïve brother, you know that jutsu is weak, and the curse seal changes nothing."

He was right; Sasuke was just worried of loosing his conscious to the curse like long ago.

Itachi swiped to the right, and Sasuke blocked the attack with his katana.

"Doton, Supaiku Tsuchi!" (Earth Style, Spike Earth)

Sasuke heard rumbling underneath his feet and leaped into the air. Pillars of rocks shot from the ground, and then the flat surface of the rocks grew into spikes.

As Sasuke fell back down, he focused chakra under his feet and balanced himself on one of the tall spikes, instead of being torn to shreds.

Itachi was also balanced on one in front of Sasuke.

"Our chakra is going to continue to decrease as long as we stand on these rocks, if you happen to lose control, you'll be impaled in seconds." If not for the chakra, these rocks are so sharp; they could rip through their ninja shoes and go right into their foot.

"We're burning time Sasuke!" he tossed five shuriken at Sasuke, and while he deflected them, Itachi shouted, "Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu!" (Fire Style, Great Fireball)

"Sasuke once again jumped and did the seals of serpent. His katana morphed into a bow, which over time, Sasuke has learned to use. Pouring more chakra into the bow, Sasuke said, "Katon Kasai Ya!" (Fire Style, Fire Arrow)

By molding his chakra, Sasuke fired three arrows of flame. Itachi gazed at Sasuke knew jutsu for what seemed to be 1/10 of a second, but then reverted to his smirk, "Doton Tsuchi Hei!" (Earth Style, Earth Wall)

The some of the spikes that lie in front of Itachi rose and merged to a wall, blocking the attack's entrance.

Then undoing the jutsu, Itachi lunged and barraged Sasuke with midair kicks, and Sasuke's bow reverted to being a katana.

'Wait…Itachi's playing with me, waiting for me to run out of chakra. I'm going to have to either loose the sharingan or the curse seal…but I can't fight without one of them! Yet they consume too much chakra!"

Grasping Itachi's oncoming foot, Sasuke twisted it and followed up with his own combo.

'I must make sure he runs out of chakra faster than me! I'll do this just like last time!'

Sasuke kicked Itachi in the jaw, sending him soaring. Following him up Sasuke poked a pressure point, immobilizing Itachi.

Sasuke, instead of using his legs, he once again pulled out the sword, and swung it into Itachi, who used chakra to form a barrier of rock around the point where Sasuke's sword hit. (A.N. For those of you confused, it's like the "Barrage of Lions", except that Sasuke is using his sword to knock Itachi to the ground instead of kicking him.)

Sasuke maneuvered to Itachi's other side, and slashed at his ribs, protected by more chakra stone. "Try getting out of this!" Sasuke punched Itachi in the face, and he was sent plummeting to the spike pit.

'I have to change the land!' Itachi used more chakra to make the ground flat again.

Sasuke could feel a little sting from the curse seal, 'Damn! It's already giving the side effects!'

Itachi grinned evilly, "I won't hold back anymore Sasuke!"

(A.N. Yeah I know the Sasuke and Itachi fight is so far longer than the Naruto vs. Dederia and Kisame. It'll be continuing in a bit.)

------------------------------

Anya was on the left of Ligar when she said, "I found him!"

Pointing ahead, the team could see a battered Shino.

Sakura placed his back up against a tree and said, "He's in critical! I'll have to start healing now!"

Anya took her teammates off of Ligar and Kiba took Hinata.

"Thanks, that was getting heavy." said Ligar hunching his back.

Kiba looked into Hinata's pack and found seven different medications, as well as a regular first-aid kit.

"Uh Sakura, you know this stuff. Which do I use?"

Taking a quick glance, Sakura replied, "Hinata could go into respitorial arrest if her lungs aren't drained of the soot." (Did I spell respitorial wrong?)

"So that means!" asked Kiba impatiently.

"The red bottle!"

"Alright!" Kiba poured the thick substance into Hinata's throat in case she couldn't swallow.

"Are you sure this'll get into her lungs? And if it does, won't it hurt her?"

Sakura, still focused on healing Shino, replied, "That liquid is special, the body won't detect it, so the passage to the lung won't close. When the liquid enters Hinata's lungs, it'll pick up the soot and Hinata will vomit it out."

Kiba sighed, "How long!"

"Give it time and stop asking me questions!"

"Okay sorry!"

Anya had learned a bit from Saira on medical vaccines and healing cream, so out of the six left, and the first-kit, Anya was able to heal Saira, but it seemed she couldn't help her other comrade.

"Dang…you're Sakura…right?" asked Anya.

The pink haired kunochi looked up, "Yeah, what's the problem?"

"Please tell me how to help my friend here, he's beyond my help."

Sakura didn't know whether or not to trust this girl, but then she remembered how that guy risked his life and put her under a water barrier for protection from Dederia's explosive.

"I heard you mumbling about that your friend being a medic."

"Yeah?"

"Well I can wake her up, but then she'd have to work with your other friend there."

"Fine, I can work with that."

Sakura quickly revived Saira, who started to stir.

"Thank you."

"It's alright." Sakura quickly went back to Shino.

Ligar, who was still by their sides said, "I feel your other friends signature again, should we help him?"

"Thanks but no, this is his fight, and none of us are in condition to run into battle like that."

Suddenly, they could hear moans coming from Hinata.

"Naru-to-kun…"

Anya and Ligar's head turned to the raven haired girl, and then they looked at each other. Anya signaled Ligar to keep quiet by flattening her palm, and placing it down and horizontal in front of her neck; Ligar then nodded.

"She'll be ok right Sakura?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah, I think she's going to vomit soon."

And as though hearing his name reawakened her, Saira sprung up and gasped for air.

"Where is he!" asked Saira.

Anya and Ligar grew nervous. "H-he's right there Saira." Anya pointed to their other comrade.

"Not Dairo! I'm tal-!"

Anya pressed the mask to her face and said quietly. "Don't mention HIS name, we got company."

Saira bit her lip from almost blowing their cover and said, "'Kay, you can stop hurting me now!"

Sakura stared at them in confusion but broke the thought.

"Saira, you have to help him."

"Alright! Here we go!"

Sakura watched in amazement, seeing how Saira can use medical jutsu that matched her own.

------------------------------

Naruto maneuvered from tree to tree dodging Kisame's sword swipes. Finally, Kisame was lucky enough to land a punch, sending Naruto into the ground.

"I'm tiered of this." shouted Kisame forcing his hands into the ground. "Suiton Bakusui Shoha!" (Water Style, Exploding Water Shockwave) Not only did the ground turn into a large crater, but water burst through the ground, creating a large lake.

"This is a game I can play!" said Kisame racing to Naruto. Deidara seemed happy about the giant lake.

Naruto had no choice; he stood his ground and bashed his sword with Kisame's.

Deidara made some hand seals and shouted, "Doton Daichi Yuukai!" (Earth Style, Ground Fusion)

Dirt and mud from the land out of the lake seemed to levitate next to Deidara, who in turn began to use chakra to mix it at extreme speeds with the water, making a dark gray substance, clay."

"Thank you Kisame!" Deidara made the symbol of dragon, and the large amount of clay turned into a giant bird and then he pulled the hair covering his scope away. With small amount of clay, Deidara was able to make three more explosives shaped like smaller birds. He now had three small bombs.

"You're in for it now kid!"

Naruto realized that now the land, which is water now, gives Kisame the advantage, and then the air gives Deidara the advantage.

As Deidara took flight, Naruto tried to go after him, but before he could reach in time, Kisame had stopped him again with his annoying sword.

"Your chakra is mine!" Kisame's sword began to drain Naruto's chakra, and when he decided to step back, Deidara had thrown a kunai, which cut the side of Naruto's arm. Strangely, Deidara could've hit a vital point if he tried.

Splitting his sword in half, and then double wielding it, Naruto focused chakra in his blades. But no effect seemed active, so Kisame and Deidara shrugged it off, and continued their plan.

Naruto leaped into the air, to come again with Kisame, but this time, Naruto spun around in midair, resembling Neji's rotation, and shouted, "Futon, Riborubingu Kaze!" (Wind Style, Revolving Wind)

Kisame was blown back to the water, and decided to begin with his hand seals.

Back up in the air, Naruto had stopped spinning, and lunged at Deidara. (Remember, when in the story, Naruto is jumping or doing actions in air, it's because of the air walk technique.) Seeing him coming long ago, Dederia's bird (he's ridding on his big clay bird) was able to flap up side and down to dodge Naruto's attacks.

"**Kit, you can do better than this!"** Kyuubi was worried and just then, Naruto sensed something coming.

"Gotcha!" said Dederia, Naruto saw a clay bird ten feet away and approaching; so he leaped back down, and the wave of explosion sent him a couple of feet under water.

Kisame had finished his jutsu, "Suiton, San Ko Same!" (Three Great Sharks)

In front of him, Naruto could see three sharks approaching him. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto created five clones, making a wall in front of him so he could get out. When back on the surface of the water, Naruto could see Kisame laughing.

"Bastard!" Naruto charged a rasengan but noticed Kisame had used up a lot of chakra, but how did that one dumb jutsu take so much out of him. Either way, he continued his assault.

"They can smell your blood." Whispered Kisame.

Being taken by surprise, Naruto could see a figure beneath him, under the water, and it was rising. Naruto leaped to 50 degrees to his right, and saw a giant shark jump out of the water, right where he was standing. He would've been swallowed whole.

"Try again!" said Kisame pointing to the left. Another shark leaped out of the water and Naruto was able to axe kick it in the nose, pushing back down in the water.

Now open, Naruto was tackled down under the water by the third shark.

Naruto was smashed into the floor fifteen feet under by the shark, and the pressure seemed to pop his ear drums.

Looking ahead, there was a shark, with its mouth wide open, ready to rip Naruto's limbs off. 'Damn, I'm too slow under water!'

Before the jaws could snap down, Naruto put midnight's gale in the way, and so the shark was clenching on the sword. Naruto had to leave it in the shark's mouth so he won't be slowed down when trying to go out of the water.

Slowly rising, Naruto again could see the three sharks coming his way.

**"You're not going to make it kit!"**

'Then this is my only chance!" Naruto made a cross.

Kisame and Dederia watched as Naruto was knocked high into the air by the first shark, and then Kisame said, "Suiton, Tanken Ha Tsuigeki!" (Water Style, Dagger Teeth Pursuit)

The three sharks had merged together and reached Naruto. As its teeth went through his body, he spilled…smoke?

Looking back on the water surface, Deidara could see through his scope, two Narutos leap out, each with a half of his sword. Then they both slashed the shark diagonally, destroying the creation.

Deidara shouted, "He did the Kage Bunshin under the water Kisame!"

"Doesn't matter, I can make another shark as long as there's water in that lake!"

"Is that so!" said the two Narutos, tossing both their half of the sword up in the air to Deidara, who out of surprise, locked two explosives onto the Narutos, which only destroyed clones. He then dodged the swords by flying to the side.

Kisame and Deidara looked back in the water, "Where is he!"

"Right here!"

The two Akatsuki looked where the swords the clones threw, there was the real Naruto with his sword in one. Naruto put the sword back in it's shaft and made a sphere of energy in his hand and thought, 'I only need the Oodama Rasengan for this, there's no need to go higher than that.'

The sphere turned into the size of a beach ball, and Naruto plunged at Deidara and shouted, "Oodama Rasengan!"

Deidara barely dodged Naruto's oncoming attack, "You call yourself a ninja!" mocked the artist.

"It wasn't meant for you!" Kisame watched as all his chakra went to most of a waste; Naruto crashed his Rasengan into the water, sending waves in all directions, as well as making a whirlpool at the midpoint. Naruto leaped high and watched the rasengan explode, giving a big flash of light afterwards.

When the light faded away, Kisame could see his precious lake, gone, the water is now scattered throughout the forest. Only useless, small, muddy puddles were left in the crater. Naruto landed in the dirty crater, and said, "Don't stand there come over here!"

Kisame angrily stepped down and said, "You're going to wish you never did that."

"So much for your big plan."

Up in the air, Dederia started chuckling, "I never knew this would be so much fun!"

Naruto didn't understand, as for Dederia, only having his clay bird left, had the courage to come down and get ten feet close to Naruto.

"Look around fool…the speed of your wind, Kisame's lake, and the type of soil this is…look!" Naruto realized his mistake and could've hit himself in the head…the crater had scattered amounts of clay around the middle.

Deidara made two hand seals and compressed all of the clay formed into one dense ball.

"Art is a bang kid!" Deidara created a clone and filled it with clay. He didn't even have to use half of his clay ball. Then, the real Kisame and Deidara disappeared.

'Crud! He's going to do it!' Naruto sprinted as fast as he could before the clone said, "Jibaku Bunshin!" (Suicide Bombing Clone)

The crater's depth grew ¼ larger than it was before, and Naruto was sent crashing into the ground. Kisame then suddenly kicked him in the air, punched him in the stomach, and when Kisame leapt back, Deidara sent a small explosive, which Naruto barely evaded.

"This is your last stand child!" shouted Deidara as he took flight on his clay bird. (The clay bird he's ridding on is holding the clay ball in its claw like feet.)

"Don't call me that…I can manage!" Naruto had remembered that Ligar is supposed to protect the others and so called the one right under his rank, the fastest one in the pack.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (Summoning no Jutsu) Emerging from the smoke was a long tiger, he had blue stripes on his face. Naruto nodded and said, "Torao, I need your help…do you mind?"

Torao looked at the two Akatsuki members and said, "Ah…Akatsuki, not the same people though… I will help! No problem Naruto-san!"

Torao got into a pouncing position and Naruto said, "Let's work together and be careful with that guys explosives." The tiger nodded, but before they went off, Naruto said, "How about we fight in Kan Hiraishin? (First Flying Thunder God) I used Niban Hiraishin (Second Flying Thunder God) a while back."

Torao sighed, "Naruto-san, I can help in Kan Burikka, but if we have to go Niban Burikka, I might not be able to keep up…"

"That's alright, let's do it together." "Hai." Naruto took out his Mayonaka Boufuu. (Midnight's Gale)

Kisame shouted, "Time's up!" Deidara made a large explosive and chuckled.

Naruto chuckled, "Time _is_ up…for you."

Kisame closed his eyes and chuckled, but when he opened them, he had Mayonaka Boufuu at his throat, held by Naruto. "Wha-! What did you do!" 'I could barely keep my eye on them!' thought Deidara.

Torao bit Deidara's shoulder a couple of feet back. Deidara replaced himself with a clay clone and Kisame replaced himself with a water clone before Naruto could cut his neck.

------------------------------

Itachi stared at Sasuke with a maniac look on his face, "I'm exited Sasuke, I didn't expect you to be this strong, show me more!"

Sasuke landed back on the ground panting, the curse seal was draining his energy slowly once more. "You're already slowing down? We've barely started!"

Sasuke had realized this too, since it's been almost two years since he last used the curse seal, and this was only level one. Sasuke was just going to have to make the most of it, his friends were on the line.

Sprinting at Itachi, Sasuke did a hurricane kick to Itachi's left side. He was able to block the attack and follow up with a punch to Sasuke's gut. Sasuke grabbed Itachi's fist, spun his legs around, and did a roundhouse kick to the neck, Itachi merely nundged.

"Let me show you how it's done!" Itachi grabbed Sasuke's leg, pulled him in, and mashed his fist in Sasuke's face. Then Itachi pulled him up by the collar, and tossed him in the air. With his free hand, Itachi pulled out some shuriken and lodged them into Sasuke's chest.

"Agh!" Itachi enjoyed Sasuke's screams, somehow, Sasuke's last attack made Itachi's personality changed. "How can you be like this!" asked Sasuke.

"This is how I was, when I massacred all of our clan!" Sasuke felt like he was going to vomit. "I enjoyed it so much! It was a true challenge…to test how far I would go, to reach my full power!" Itachi grinned evily, and Itachi threw Sasuke forward.

Sasuke laid on the floor and made a hand seal.

"Feeble brother, I see now that you can never come even close to killing me, so let me put you out of your misery now." As Itachi picked him up, Sasuke smiled, "Right where I need you!"

Itachi realized through his sharingan, that he was holding a clone, then he heard, "Doton Tsuiga no Jutsu!" (Earth Style: Tracking Fang Jutsu)

Emerging from the ground, seven dogs, each with a cape showing different expressions, each clenched their teeth onto a different part of Itachi. The last dog, and smallest of them all, Pakkun asked Sasuke, "So you're fighting you're brother…no wonder you called…I'll be sure to tell Kakashi tha-!"

Pakkun just realized that Sasuke had the curse seal on him, "Sa-Sasuke! Yo- why are you using that! Kakashi had said you're forbidden to use it! You're ambition can wait!"

Sasuke smiled softly, "I'm not doing this for the sake to kill my brother…but for the sake of my friend's lives." Pakkun nodded and said, "Alright, I can't really help here, but I'm going to tell Kakashi what's going on." Before Pakkun disappeared, Sasuke said, "Wait, tell him…that we came across some ANBU, I don't know if they're from our village or not, however, make sure this stays between you and Kakashi." "Understood."

With Pakkun gone, Sasuke directed himself to Itachi, who was still grasped by the dogs, "Itachi, even if this next attack doesn't kill you, at least you'll be too weak to hurt my friends…as for me, after this I'll be done for."

Itachi smirked, "Then strike brother, and we shall see." Sasuke did the three necessary hand seals and placed his right hand down, and his left hand held his right hands wrist. Blue and white electricity spewed from Sasuke's hand in all directions.

Sasuke turned to Itachi and said, "Brother, ever since I've left to Orochimaru, I've tried to add a form to the chidori, which was only a narture manipulated technique. I never managed to accomplish this, instead, I worked with the two elements I had." Suddenly, the lightning coming from Sasuke's chidori turned red, and sizzled like a fire.

"Nenshou Ranpu Dageki!" (Burning Light Strike) Sasuke ran towards Itachi and struck him right in the chest. A fire grew over Itachi and Lightning shot outward. Sasuke coughed out some blood, in pain from the curse mark. For the finale, Sasuke pulled out his katana, and did a downward, diagonal slash at Itachi's chest. Finally, Sasuke's sharingan went out, he put his sword back in its shaft, and fell on his knees, struggling to stay up. "It's finally over... but I had to use the curse seal" said Sasuke in a half smile, happy for saving his friends, but sad having needed help to do it.

Then laughter can be heard, "Foolish brother…did you think I'd go down that easy!" Sasuke turned around in horror to see that his brother's wounds were healing, and no jutsu was active…the only thing different, was that the Akatsuki ring he was wearing began to glow. "Witness this Sasuke, as I am one of the four in the nine in the Akatsuki who are allowed to do this act, this is the first time I've had to use it, but seeing as how you got help from your curse mark, I suppose I can use it!"

Chakra surged through Itachi, something Sasuke only seen once…when Naruto was fighting Gaara during the chunin exams more than five years ago. Itachi even grew black chakra wings. "Itachi, are you a jinchiruki!" asked Sasuke in shock. Itachi frowned, "I wish I was…but no, my power does come from demons though." "What are you saying!" "I told you too much as it is, prepare to die Sasuke."

Itachi kicked Sasuke high into the air, and shouted, "Amaterasu!" The black fire engulfed Sasuke still in midair, burning his arm black. Itachi leaped high and barraged Sasuke with multiple punches in the stomach, and said, "Doton, Supaiku Tsuchi!" The ground once again turned into spikes, and Itachi kicked Sasuke downward into them.

Before falling, Sasuke thought, "Everyone…I'm sorry if I don't come back, but Itachi is too strong now and would kill you. I must at least weaken him to save your lives…and Naruto? You better be alive somewhere…"

As Sasuke fell to the ground, his hair grew, his hands turned to claws, his skin turned dark grey, and the curse seal grew. A cross appeared on his face and the sharingan re-activated. Curse seal level two is activated. Sasuke's shirt ripped in the back as the wings grew from his back and kept him in the air, two feet from the spikes. Sasuke stared at Itachi, "Brother! Let's go one more time!"

------------------------------

Saira took a towel from Anya, dried her sweat embedded face and said, "I think I'm almost done healing, I'll be done in another few minutes." Sakura was amazed, that girl wasn't just great at medical ninjutsu, but could also give Sakura competition.

Shino was doing better than he was before, now he is settled and the Mangekyo's effects are wearing down. His mind strain is less also, so his breathing regulated.

Kiba sighed and said, "Out of all of us, Shino seems to have been the first to get knocked out…I'm sure, despite the bugs, I'm sure he has plenty of chakra left to fight. Sakura nodded and said, "You're right Kiba, Shino was knocked unconscious early in the fight, possibly by Itachi's Mangekyo, the bugs in his body are what could be keeping him alive."

"Then you should get him back on his feet soon! I don't really trust this Tiger protecting us…I know he comes from that guy who saved Hinata but we don't know anything about him!"

Ligar turned and said, "First of all, I can hear you, second of all, I don't hear a "thank you" After about another minute of Ligar and Kiba's bickering, Saira said, "I'm done here, he should be up and running in a while."

Saira looked over to Sakura, who was still working on Shino, and asked, "Is there anyway I can help you?" Sakura seemed a little angry, "No, I'm fine." Saira was drawn back a bit, "Um…are you sure?"

Sakura sighed and asked, "Are you a jinchiruki?" Saira thought she realized the problem, "You can tell? Don't worry, I don't hurt people." She felt guilty, "No it's not that…I was wondering, how is it like being a jinchiruki?"

Sitting down next to Sakura, Saira smiled and replied, "I guess it wouldn't hurt. Being a jinchiruki…is feeling like you're a tool to others, or being treated like a monster. All they could think of are ways to reject and use you."

Sakura frowned, 'So that's how Naruto feels like…' Then, Saira suddenly smiled and said, "But if you have friends and people who love you for who you are, everything's okay. I thought I was going to be alone for my life, but then I met someone who gave me a chance, and made me feel special."

'Maybe I can get more information…' thought Sakura. "It sounds like you have something with that person." Saira blushed under her mask. "Mind telling me where you're from?" asked Sakura.

Measuring the conversation, Saira then said, "I may be friendly, but I'm still ANBU, I'm keeping that confidential, it's none of your concern and would be treason to speak of my homeland. You knowing that I'm a jinchiruki is already over the line and I don't know who would've told you that!"

'Why did her teammate tell me that she was a jinchiruki?' thought Sakura, and before she could protest and argue, Sakura heard movement behind Kiba. Turning around, she could see Hinata roll on her elbow and begin to cough.

Kiba rushed to her side and Hinata vomited a dark liquid from her mouth, and then lay back against the tree, trying to catch her breath. Kiba patted her back and hugged her tight, happy to see her awake.

"Are you Okay Hinata!" asked Kiba shaking Hinata's shoulders, "Yeah…I'm better now…wait! What happened! Why am I here!"

"When you went inside the base, there was a fire and you suffocated inside trying to get the information on Naruto, but an ANBU got you outside before the base exploded."

Kiba continued to talk, and after a couple of seconds, Hinata gasped, and said, "The folder!" "What folder?" asked Kiba and Sakura all at once. "I found a folder with information on the demons! I had it with me, and I saw, and I passed out…"

Hinata turned over to the three ANBU and asked, "Who are they!" Kiba put his hand on her shoulder, "It's alright they aren't our enemies!"

Hinata looked down to think a moment, and then said, "Somebody inside, wearing a mask, took the information on the demons from me before I passed out…"

Sakura looked at the ANBU in suspicion, and then Hinata said, "For some reason, I think I heard Naruto." Tears formed at Hinata's eyes and slowly went down her cheeks, "I couldn't get the folder…" Kiba hugged Hinata and said, "It's alright…what matters is that you're ok."

"What was you're teammate looking for in the base?" asked Sakura to Saira. "Um…"

Sakura went in flames, "So he took it from Hinata! I knew you four were no good! You! Tiger over there get-!"

Suddenly, rain poured on top of everyone, and then three seconds later, stopped, "What the hell was that!" shouted Kiba. Ligar seemed troubled and said, "Water came from far away, it takes something really strong to do that…I'm going to check it out."

Ligar ran through the forest, and Kiba asked, "What do we do now!" Sakura sighed, "We're going to have to pray that Sasuke or that one guy get's back..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry I have to leave you hanging there, but it is over 5,000 words, and it took me forever to do since school was up, especially with the translations. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	18. Reunion

Yes, the chapter is finally here: Just kill me now…I CANNOT TELL YOU HOW SORRY I AM! My computer got "confiscated" and I was almost done with the chapter (it was around 3000 words). Oh…HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Hehe…again I'm sorry, I hope you continue to read my story, and more importantly, enjoy this next chapter of my fanfic.

**Everyone thank Benny for giving me the translations to the jutsus and much more!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…though I did want it for Christmas. P

* * *

Chapter 18

Reunion

* * *

Sakura stood up, finally finished healing Shino, "He's ok now, but Shino will be unconscious for a while…wait a minute." Sakura found a small pouch with two soldier pills. "Kiba!" said Sakura in a quiet but loud voice. Coming overt to Sakura, Kiba asked, "What's going on?" "Take this when Shino gets up, so you both can go help Sasuke." Kiba smiled, "Maybe I'll get a chance to fight more!" 

After taking the pill, Sakura stood up and said, "Hinata, I know the team has asked enough from you, but I need you to use your medicine to wake up Shino, so he could go help Sasuke. As for me, I'm going to catch up with the Tiger that just left, he couldn't have gotten far."

Hinata smiled, "You don't have to ask…I'll start now."

Saira interrupted shouting, "You're not going without me!" The second she stood up, Saira almost fell back down.

"It doesn't look like you can go anywhere, you're still a bit injured and have used up your energy." said Hinata.

Remembering what Naruto said to her before they left the cloud to begin the mission, Saira said, "But I don't know if he's safe!"

Hinata sighed, "There's so much I want to do too…but I would only hold my friends back right now if I jumped into battle."

Saira frowned under her mask, as though about to begin sobbing, but Sakura interrupted, "I'm going to have to go now if any of us wants to help him."

Glaring at Sakura behind the mask, Saira asked, "But why not help your own team mate? And you've been healing all this time!"

Sweat dropping, Sakura quickly replied, "B-because! …my comrade is strong enough to take care of himself!" Sakura knew she was taking a risk going after the ANBU rather than helping Sasuke, but Sakura felt that the ANBU could have the information on jinchiruki's and that Sasuke could last a little longer, after all the training he has done. "Also, I - been taking pills to keep my chakra levels high after all this fighting and healing, I still have enough energy to help!" Reverting back to her regular face, Sakura said, "Besides your captain is against two Akatsuki members."

"…Fine, hurry." said Saira turning around. Before Sakura left, she left some load that would slow her down, she forgot to take the pendant out though and then made a mad dash to where Ligar was headed.

As Sakura left Anya thought, 'Saira has never been so worried about Naruto since the Akatsuki attacked the Cloud…"

* * *

Naruto and Torao were running circles around Kisame and Deidara, who were barely able to block their attacks. 

'I have to slow them down!' thought Deidara setting off an explosive, and because of his acceleration, Naruto was barely able to come to a halt away from the blast.

"Now Kisame!" cued Deidara. Kisame leaped out of the smoke bringing down his blade, only to be stopped by Torao. "Too slow!"

Naruto formed quick hand seals and focused chakra in his blade, and swiped it in the air, creating a sonic boom. Kisame and Deidara flew a couple of meters away, only to be knocked back again, like pin balls.

With his sword, Kisame brought it down at enough speed to clash it with Narutos by luck.

'I won't be able to keep up!' Before Naruto can revolve back, Kisame shouted, "Mizu Keibi no Jutsu!" Deidara quickly got to Kisame before the jutsu took effect.

This defense of Kisame's sent walls of waves constantly leaving him giving him a 360 degree defense.

"Deidara, how good can your scope eye see that kid?" asked Kisame in a hurry. Moving his hair aside revealing the eyepiece, Deidara replied, "This thing may see his movement, but it takes time to register the information, it's only a bit faster than a human eye…yeah."

"Damn! Then if sight can't fully help me…" Ending his jutsu, Kisame let the water fall to the floor and waited…plit 'Got you…'

Kisame swung his sword to the left and heard a loud clash. He could see Torao with the blade in his mouth, struggling against Kisame.

'I get it, yeah.' Deidara heard the water splash again and tossed an explosive in its direction. "Agh!"

Naruto's arm was burnt from the hot gas and began to drip blood. Kyuubi however made quick work of his injuries. 'Kuso! He can hear me now!'

Retreating with a quick jump, Naruto could hear Kisame shout, "What's the matter, you can't hit me know that I can find you?"

Keeping their stealth, Naruto said to Torao, "Alright, we had an advantage on them, we need to keep it…so let's "keep up"." Giving Naruto a worried look, Torao replied, "If I have to expend all that chakra, I'll be dismissed faster." "Then let's go!"

"Where are they...?" Kisame then noticed from the corner of his eye a figure dashing to him Deidara had the same view. Attacking them with explosions, Deidara saw the figures "poof".

"Shadow clones? Then where are-?!" Deidara heard the swing of a blade and jumped to the side, taking a fraction of the blow meant; he was given a huge slash to his left side. "GAH! Y-you b-a-stard!"

Torao tried to take a swing at Kisame's head, but anticipating an attack, Kisame was able to swing Torao away.

Kisame looked in awe at how quickly Deidara was immobilized. As Deidara tried to get to his feet, Kisame shouted, "Baka! You'll bleed to death!"

"I know! Itachi was the only one authorized to do this, but I'm going to die!" Lifting his hand with one of the special Akatsuki rings, it began to glow, and blood red chakra leaked from his healing wounds.

"Crap that was close, yeah!" Deidara rubbed his arm to ensure he was fine. "BAH! I'm not sure if I'd rather have you dead now…kuso." Kisame hurried to Naruto before he could escape back.

Crashing his sword down on Naruto's, Kisame began to drain chakra out of Naruto through his sword. Slowly, Naruto realized his exhaustion and Kisame slowly pushed Naruto closer to the floor.

"Get him Deidara!"

Blurring the proper hand seals, Deidara said, "Hijutsu Bakudan Juugan!" Deidara locked on to Naruto with his scope and pointed at him, "Run run run yeah!" Amounts the sized of regular bullets shot rapidly at Naruto, exploding on impact.

Slowly getting up, Naruto was about to take another blow, but Torao jumped in front and roared; the shock wave destroyed the bullets in mid-stream.

Emerging from the dust, Kisame slashed at Torao, who made a futile attempt to block, but had the rest of his chakra drained and disappeared, and the half of Mayonaka Bofuu that Torao had, dropped to the floor, and was picked up by Kisame.

Kicking Naruto in the stomach, Kisame chuckled and asked, "How 'bout you use your demon."

Naruto replied coldly, "That would be nice, but I don't feel like it." "Afraid you'll be revealed? You're secret's safe with me!" Kisame continued to laugh as he knocked Naruto around.

Deidara shouted, "Come on Kisame, get rid of him already yeah!"

Grinding his sharp teeth, Kisame shouted, "Wait, I'm not done!" Turning his attention back to Naruto, Kisame dropped the half he had of Naruto's sword and said, "I'm bored, pick it up and fight." Kisame didn't know Naruto was having a debate with Kyuubi. **"Kit! Take my power, you're going to die!"** 'Don't you understand Kyuubi, I said NO! I'm fighting on my own!'

Naruto quickly grabbed and made the Mayonaka Bofuu one piece again but Kisame's blade was already coming down on his head.

"YA!" Kisame received a direct blow to the chest by none other than Liger, and Deidara received a punch in the face by Sakura. "That was for earlier!" shouted the pink haired kunoichi. Kisame and Deidara moved back.

Sakura followed her suspicions and reached Ligar earlier on during the fight. Naruto in the mean time had inner conflicts, 'One wrong move…and they'll figure me out…more of a reason not to use the fox's energy."

Ligar eyed Naruto cautiously, not showing any sign of worry and asked, "How much longer can you go?"

Naruto slowly pushed himself off the ground and replied, "Not much longer, I can say maybe four minutes." Naruto turned to Sakura and spoke, "Why are you here again? Did you follow Ligar?"

"Yeah, your teammates were worried about you. Oh, and by the way, you're welcome for saving your life." Naruto knew this wasn't the time and it wouldn't be smart to question Sakura, whose suspicions would only heighten.

"…Okay, just stay out of my way." Naruto heard the ground growl. "Jump!" "Hijutsu: Joushou Bakuha!" shouted Deidara as explosions rose from the ground.

Suspended in the air, Naruto looked up and quickly dodged a punch from Kisame. Who then grabbed Naruto by the ankle and tossed him into the ground. 'They're focusing their attacks on me. They're trying to wear me out!'

Calling the orange beast over, Naruto mounted on Ligar and dashed to Deidara who locked onto him with the scope, measuring his movements, Deidara aimed with his finger and fired his clay bullets.

Ligar dodged the fire by leaping in the air, but Deidara calculated his velocity and made a clean shot at Ligar, who began falling to the floor. But when they were still suspended in the air, Naruto pushed of Ligar, and dived down. Deidara evaded Naruto's assault and set off a bomb between them, and in the dust, Deidara let loose a very small bird.

Naruto emerged from the cloud of dust and was going to take a left stab at Deidara, but the bird Deidara released came close to Naruto, and made a small explosion at Naruto's hand, and having him drop his broken weapon.

Not expecting a counter attack, Deidara had his neck grabbed by Naruto's bad hand, and in Naruto's good hand, he was about to form a rasengan when: "Haven't you forgot Naruto-kun? That girl is going to see you use that move yeah!" Naruto was becoming reckless and desperate, knowing that he has to finish the fight quickly, also without being discovered.

Earlier, when Naruto was beginning to fight Deidara, Sakura went after Kisame. Punches and kicks flew as the two fought in taijutsu.

As Kisame stepped back Sakura axe kicked into the ground, creating a small fissure, heading to Kisame. Shouting, he leaped in the air and thought, 'What has this girl been doing?!'

* * *

Sasuke hovered over the ground, watching Itachi. Even his enhanced sharingan was having a bit of trouble keeping up. 'There!' 

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke as the chakra in his hand turned his breath into multiple fireballs that homed in on Itachi. "Close…but no hit." said Itachi as he appeared next to Sasuke and jabbed him in the chest. "You're only prolonging the inevitable, give up now and you might have a chance of fighting me again."

"Quiet!" Sasuke knocked Itachi back to the floor with his wings and blurred some hand seals, "Here are some jutsus I haven't used! Raiton: Dengeki no Jutsu!"

Shooting out of Sasuke's palm, many small lightning bolts struck Itachi in his right leg. "Hmph!" Blurring the hand seals, Itachi's fists began to glow, "Katon: Honoo Atemi no Jutsu!"

Despite Sasuke being a good distance away, Itachi, by thrusting his fist in Sasuke's direction, would send missiles of fire towards Sasuke.

Dodging the attacks like a war plane, and finding an opening, Sasuke closed his wings and dived through the air forming the proper hand signs, "Raikiri!"

Itachi quickly leaped over Sasuke and axe kicked him in the back, but… "Tch…substitution." The real Sasuke was above Itachi with Raikiri ready. He used a combination of the substitution and genjutsu to confuse Itachi how high Sasuke really was before he dived. "I HATE you!" shouted Sasuke plunging his hand into Itachi's stomach.

"Huh?!" Sasuke's arm was stuck in a perfect rock replica of Itachi, it seemed Sasuke had the advantage, but the stone held Sasuke firm in place. "How did you like my Doton: Tsuchi no Seichuu Sasuke?" asked Itachi from the ground.

The sculpture that held Sasuke, seemed to grow heavier every second, until it pulled Sasuke into the ground.

Itachi chuckled and said, "The stone will spread over you until you can't move…and soon, until you can't breathe." Sasuke's left arm was already had a thick cover of granite.

Sasuke's movements were already cut by a fourth and Itachi could easily see his movements. Sasuke decided he had to use long range jutsus and repeated using his fire arrows.

Using his sharingan, Itachi copied Sasuke's move, but to a greater extent. The chakra bow and arrow were twice the size of Sasuke's. "Move Sasuke…" "Get your own moves!" Sasuke quickly changed the chakra nature to lighting and formed a big arrow like Itachi's and with no time left, Sasuke fired the arrow immediately, which had split through Itachi's arrow but it simply became two arrows, heading to Sasuke. Itachi dodged the lightning arrow and a big explosion came from an inferno.

"Where are you brother…" Looking up, Itachi could see five Sasuke's gliding in air and they fired arrows, but Itachi saw that none had his jutsu bind on, so they were clones, he simply created a wave of fire and destroyed them and their attack.

Itachi then leaped from the ground where Sasuke emerged, with his katana pointing high up. Finding the weak point, Itachi spun next to Sasuke and kicked his wrist, knocking the katana.

Using a disappearing jutsu, Sasuke re-appeared up in a tall tree a good distance away. He went into critical thinking, "I can barely move now, and I'm almost out of chakra, I need to split from this earth jutsu, but…wait, my katana!"

One twist, and Sasuke was face to face with Itachi once more, "Where are you going?"

Kicked high up in the air, Sasuke couldn't even use his wings anymore, and began falling quickly. "Impaling Earth!" shouted Itachi, the ground once again was covered in spikes.

"No way out now." Luckily for Sasuke, as he fell, he could see his katana caught between the spikes, and extending his arm, Sasuke grabbed it and shouted, "Chidori Current!" (If I'm not mistaken, current is Touza)

Bolts of lightning exploded from Sasuke in all directions, destroying the rock that constricted him, but he was a bit too late as a spike ripped through his left wing.

Screaming in pain, Sasuke dropped his weapon, and frantically escaped and drove himself into flat ground as he undid the curse mark. In the grace of god, Sasuke still was able to use his sharingan. Those crimson eyes gazed at Itachi's which became sharper, and darker, the way he looked at the beginning of the match.

Taking five kunais out of his pouch, Sasuke tossed them in different directions, as if preparing something. Then Itachi could see that the kunais were stuck deep in trees far away, and that they were connected to Sasuke through string. "Hijutsu: Kougousei!" Sasuke had the trees give him a huge supply of solar energy, to give a final attack.

Itachi could sense that rapidly, the temperature around Sasuke seemed to grow, until the strings that were connecting him to the kunai were glowing bright orange.

This was Sasuke's double edge jutsu, one of the last jutsus in a hidden Uchiha's scroll, one that Sasuke knew, Itachi never learned: Like the string, the kunai's also shone orange and the diminutive amount of grass around Sasuke died out, the ground set on fire, and a line of light connected the kunai's in such a way that it made a shape of a star. Finally Sasuke's body was engulfed in the fire as well.

The light coming from Sasuke was so bright, that Itachi couldn't determine with his sharingan how to execute the jutsu. "Katon: Hou no Oiuchi!"

Raising his arms up, a giant flame phoenix, with its wings extended, emerged from the fire. Throwing his arms forward, the phoenix soared to Itachi, who only had enough time to say, "Susanoo!"

Itachi activated his special Taijutsu with the Mangekyo to basicaly teleport across the field, dodging the assault, but it left him close to no chakra. Sasuke on the other hand fell to his knees and was struggling to keep his head up. Walking closer, Itachi said, "You had your chance Sasuke, but even after all this time, you still can't kill me. You don't have enough ha- "Don't say hate!" interrupted Sasuke "That never got me anywhere." Sighing in a strange way, Itachi replied, "Then you will never kill me."

Lifting his kunai, Itachi said, "Goodbye Sasuke." … "Mushi Heki!" "Tsuuga!"

Sasuke looked up and saw a wall of bugs over him and could see Itachi sliding backwards. "Sneaky Shino had a soldier pill all along!" said Kiba, who had knocked away Itachi. Shino then said, "Focus Kiba."

Itachi stared at the two recuperated ninja's and said, "I don't have time to continue fighting you two, nor do I think it would be worth the energy…Sasuke, it looks like you'll be getting another chance, 'till then."

Sasuke then said, "I'm still too weak…his Mangekyo is…" he then passed out on the spot, leaving Shino to carry him with a little…okay, the bugs began carrying him back to where Hinata and the three ANBU were. "Man, I didn't get to fight more!" argued Kiba the whole way back.

* * *

At the site, there was a great silence between Hinata and the two awake ANBU, until finally, Saira decided to ask, trying not to sound suspicious "Who's Naruto that I keep hearing from your team." 

Hinata decided she had nothing to hide of him, and if anything, they might be able to help her find him. "He's a great friend to many of us, to me he's like a brother, many of the others think of him that way now…about two years ago, he left our village in pain that he's useless and unwanted. We've been searching for him ever since, the information our lost might've been our sixth lead to finding where Naruto has been."

"What were the other five leads?" asked Saira, nervous of what they have found out the past two years.

"We looked around the Snow, Moon, and Wave country all at once, as well as the borders of Suna, a team of our ANBU friends even infiltrated the sound village in case he was captured by the runaway ninjas who led under a man named Orochimaru." 'Naruto mentioned an Orochimaru before…' thought Saira. "What about the last two?" Anya asked, catching on to what Saira was trying to learn. "We came across the remains of a village destroyed about eight to six months ago and strangely, a villager of the Wave village reported seeing Naruto in the outskirts of the vicinity." Hearing the fourth response, Saira realized that they were getting closer than they are even now.

"How have you been accomplishing this?" "It's been in secret, the council doesn't approve of trying to bring him back to the village…in fact, Naruto, two months ago, reached the top five in the bingo book."

"Why try so hard to bring him back? Are you even sure he wants to come back?" Hinata looked up into the cerulean blue sky and let a soft breeze caress her face, "We never got to thank him…some never had the chance to apologize. If we do, I believe we can make amendments and help Naruto. That…and we just want him to complete our day once more."

Saira was silent, she wasn't sure weather or not she should tell them where Naruto really is, she wasn't sure if Naruto was making the right decision hiding from them, and lastly, she wasn't sure if she wanted them to find him.

Finishing, Hinata said, "So if I kept safe those papers, we might have been able to find the exact location of Naruto…I would do anything for that."

Saira seemed like she couldn't hold her breath anymore, and was about to "let the cat out of the bag" but emerging from the trees and bushes came Kiba and Shino, bringing Sasuke along the bugs.

Anya, seeing Shino have the bugs return to him, couldn't help but yelp out, "EWW!" Shino turned around and asked, "What?"

Kiba asked, "Hinata, do you have some medicine you can use on Sasuke?" "I'll check." As Hinata began rummaging through her bag, Saira made up her mind and thought, 'As long as Naruto's happy in the end, so am I.'

* * *

Back in the ongoing fight, Sakura was throwing a variety of punches and kicks that by his stamina Kisame had been able to dodge all of the many attacks. 

Kisame blurred hand seals, "Suiton: Mizu Ruy Jutsu!" A great water dragon was gliding to the kunoichi. Sakura then smirked maybe her ninjutsu could be of use now. Doing her own hand seals, Sakura kicked the ground, and a wall of earth began moving to the dragon, and on their impact, the dragon crashed into the wall and being water, it was absorbed into the wall. The wall then morphed into a big rock fist, knocking Kisame right in the stomach.

Kisame got the idea, she was earth type, and water wouldn't be a smart card to play. So he jumped into sword work. Quickly appearing next to Sakura, Kisame started stabbing in all directions. Sakura realized that he's faster than she thought, bringing something to her mind, 'How could this one ANBU fight off two Akatsuki members by himself?!'

Taking Sakura by surprise, Kisame focused chakra in his leg and threw it with amazing speed, Sakura quickly did a substitution. Kisame kept going though, and smashed the logs to pieces. Sakura gawked at the shattered wood, "He's as powerful as me!"

Kisame found Sakura and once again began the rain of slashes, punches, and kicks. With that same incredible speed as earlier Kisame brought down his blade, and quickly Sakura focused chakra in her hand, and grabbed his sword. Unknown to her, his blade could absorb chakra and slowly, her hand was loosing chakra density, and the blade was making its way through her skin.

Sakura had to think, if she let go of her grasp, she'd be open for an attack. She took the way out by making an even greater saturation of chakra in her hand. Strangely, after putting a load of her low chakra into her hand, she still couldn't break the hold. Kisame was enjoying seeing her struggle. "Keep putting in chakra, maybe you'll overcome it."

Sakura didn't want to be taking any taunts; she was tiered as it is. 'I can't get his absorbing ability to the limit, I can't continue giving chakra or his sword will slice my arm in two!'

"What are you going to do girl?" Kisame was putting more force into his sword and Sakura's hand was dripping blood. 'They seem to be pushing us into corners, but maybe there's a hidden path that we can't see or just choose not to use…this one's all about chakra, but it takes time to be constantly taking in so much chakra. But what if I don't give him time?!' At a quick rate Sakura pushed Kisame's sword away with enough time to leap to the side, allowing Kisame's sword to land beside her. Sakura knew she couldn't constantly bide time with one who has probably ten times as much stamina as her, she and the ANBU needed to find a quick finish.

Naruto was having just as dumb luck as Sakura. Deidara was pesky and knew just how to contradict/argue his next move; and with his sword broken, Naruto didn't have many options. Finally, he decided to take his attacks one step at a time, starting with a common jutsu, yet signature to his style, only problem is that he would have to keep the numbers low and try to keep a distance from Sakura: "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Two clones appeared at his side, one holding a kunai with flash tag, but the real Naruto held a fire bomb; maybe he can bring back a bit of the suprising ninja.

Two Naruto's ran towards Deidara with shuriken in hand and tossed them, but had them blown to bits. Deidara saw the real Naruto standing in the side lines and shouted, "Stop hiding behind your clones!" Blowing both Naruto's with a clay bird, after the poofs Deidara sprinted to the real Naruto who dodged all his punches.

When Deidara finally decided to use an explosive, Naruto took the blow head and smiled under his mask to Deidara, who just walked into his trap. It was a clone; "What in the world?!" Before the clone disappeared, it dropped the kunai on the floor and activated the flash tag.

Next thing Deidara knew was that he was blind. Quickly, he adjusted his scope for assistance in the blinding light, and saw Naruto running for a split second, then, scope cracked and went off. Deidara felt like he wanted to slap himself in the head: When Sakura punched him in the face on arrival, she must've broken the scope, but Deidara had it long enough to know where Naruto was going to strike, where his clay bird was, Deidara manipulated the clay so that way it hardened like a rock. After that, nothing but a loud explosion was heard.

When the light subsided, Deidara could see their area covered in smoke and pieces of hard clay scattered, most of it was destroyed. "There goes most of my problem." said Naruto smirking. "Y-you ruined my art!"

What Naruto had done was:

1) He made Deidara believe that he was the Naruto all the way in the back while his clones fought.

2) When Deidara hit the two Naruto's, one of which happened to be the real one, had did a substitution jutsu before he took impact from the bomb, but added an extra smoke to it to make it seem that he was a clone.

3) While Deidara was attacking the other clone, the real Naruto waited until the flash tag was set off.

4) Now that Deidara was blind, Naruto grabbed his fire bomb and ran towards Deidara's clay ball.

5) Naruto punched the bomb into the clay.

6) Big explosion.

But before the blast, Deidara was able to harden some of the clay so that way it wouldn't react to the fire, and instead, break apart, so that way he could re-assemble it after the blast.

Naruto smiled, he still had some tricky schemes in him. Deidara quickly obtained what was left of his precious clay, only to find it wasn't enough for a grand finale like he hopped, just enough to make another clay bird he could barely ride on.

Sakura had made her way closer to the ANBU and asked, "Are you sure you don't have any jutsus that can take them out?" As much as he wanted to use him, Naruto kept asking himself, 'Do you really want her to know?'

Kisame and Deidara looked at each other and signaled that they were going to use the finisher for a persistent opponent that they quickly thought up once they had to join in this mission.

Naruto now knew he would crack any minute or second now; it was getting hard for him to think, and his sight was weakening. **"You have to end this fight _now_."** said Kyuubi also thinking of what to do next. Before Naruto could open his mouth, Deidara again started firing bullets at the two teens, having them jumping back, not noticing a leftover puddle behind them.

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" the Kisame clone that came from the puddle, then shouted, "Suiton: Mizu Rougouku no Jutsu!" The Kisame clone took the tiered ninjas by surprise and created from the water deep in the ground a cage much like Tenzous except a bit smaller and only four small holes you could see through. But even before the Kisame clone had done the jutsu, it had been a Deidara clone that fired the exploding bullets at Naruto and Sakura, the real Deidara had him and his bird substitute into the air and wait to come down right before the cage closed, and by the time it did, Deidara jumped off his clay bird holding almost all of the clay he had left.

Now inside that cage with Naruto and Sakura, was the clay bird ready to blow. Through one of the small holes, Naruto could see Kisame and Deidara looking to the distance, seeing Itachi signaling them that they have to retreat. Turning around one last time, Deidara said to Naruto, "You're probably going to die now, so how about tell her, yeah?"

Sakura turned in fear to the ANBU, who started to stare at one of the walls and asked, "We have to do something! Start moving!" Sakura first tried to destroy the exploding bird, but it only reformed. Sakura looked at the ANBU again, who now looked outside again and said, "By the time they're out of this crater, we're dead…"

Shouting at the ANBU Sakura said, "Help me do something!" Naruto didn't budge as Sakura moved to a wall and punched it twice with all her might. Inside his head, Naruto could hear the Kyuubi shouting, **"MOVE!"** 'There's no other way is there?' asked Naruto sarcastically.

When he looked back at Sakura, Naruto could see her crying on the floor mumbling words of regret and sorrow, then, he heard something he thought he'd never hear, "Naruto…I'm so sorry." Naruto sighed, finally saying, "Sakura."

Turning her head around Sakura saw the ANBU walk up to her and kneel down to her level. "What are you doing?" With his eyes shut, he removed his fox mask.

Sakura gasped as Naruto opened his eyes and pulled down an under mask (like Kakashi's). Sakura saw cheeks with thicker whisker marks than the last time she saw him, deep blue eyes with a strange shade of red inside, the spiky blonde hair completed it all, and something she didn't expect, a strange scar that ran down his neck.

"Naruto?!" said Sakura in a stunned yet using the same soft voice she had been crying with. "Am I dead?" Sakura had asked this question in such a way that she sounded like an innocent child.

Naruto sat by Sakura until his eyes widened to see the explosive bird's color change. Quickly tapping into his mind, Naruto said, "Fox! Hurry, give me your chakra!" **"Take it, hurry!" **With the new amount of chakraNaruto quickly formed a single seal and in that split second, he and Sakura were covered by a dense sphere of Kyuubi's chakra, where neither could see.

After a few long seconds in his life, Naruto finally dispelled the shield. Sakura turned her tear filled eyes back to Naruto and asked, "Is it in actuality you?" Naruto gave her a small smile, "Yeah…it's been a while Sakura."

Sakura, in one swift motion placed head on his shoulders and embraced him. "I missed you to no end." Naruto's uniform was dampening with the tears rolling down Sakura's face. Naruto didn't know how to reply to Sakura's words and affection, so he hugged her back and said, "I'm here now."

Sakura didn't let go for about another minute, in which time, Naruto thought his approach to get her to stop holding him, and get each other to where the others were. "Sakura, don't you think we should go see the team? I'm sure they'd want to see me also."

Sakura only embraced Naruto tighter, "Do promise not to run off?" Naruto sighed, "You can hold onto me if you want while we go there."

"Thanks." Sakura took Naruto around the arm and together walked back to the others. On the way, Naruto picked up the four chunks that were once his sword.

* * *

Back with the others, Sasuke was unconscious and was bandaged up beside the other ANBU on Naruto's team who we will now call Denkou. Kiba and Shino were keeping watch while the three girls, Anya, Saira, and Hinata waited patiently for their teammates return. 

Kiba heard footsteps, and pulled out a kunai from the bag at his side, then sighed as he saw Sakura walk in, unusually quiet. After seeing Sasuke was okay, Sakura turned to the others on her team. "What's wrong Sakura-san?" asked Hinata. Sakura opened her mouth, but for the first two seconds, nothing came out, "H-Hinata, Kiba, Shino…it's…"

Walking from behind the tree, the unmasked Naruto smiled softly and slightly waved his hand. "…Naruto." "…Hey." Kiba gawked and Shino pulled his jacket's hood down to get a better look. Hinata brought her hands to her mouth, unable to speak, looking as if she was going to faint like she used to long ago. "So it was you…in the base?" "Yeah…I'm sorry for taking the files from you." Kiba smirked and said, "You're lucky, to be you, or you'd be regretting you almost hurt her." Hinata seemed to have those same tears Sakura had, smiled, and ran to Naruto putting him again on the receiving end of another hug. Meanwhile, Saira and Anya smiled, deciding that they were glad Naruto got to see his old friends again.

When Hinata finally released Naruto, he looked down onto Sasuke and asked, "So he returned without regret?" "Why didn't you return with him?" asked Sakura. "I wanted to be on my own for a while."

"We've looked almost everywhere for you, why didn't you tell us it was you from the start?" asked Kiba. "I guess I wasn't sure if I was ready to talk to all of you."

One member of each team pulled out their scroll and brought out food rations they kept inside. The time the Leaf ninjas spent eating, they also asked questions of Naruto and where he traveled, but Naruto made sure he was careful with his answers. To Sakura and the other's dismay, Naruto passed out about thirty minutes within the time they ate. Despite being unable to communicate with him for now, they were all happy to have their blonde friend beside them, and didn't want to think of how they were going to get him in the village, they'll wait 'till morning.

* * *

Some probably have this question: Did Sasuke awake to see Naruto? Answer: No. 

There's the chapter, I hope you liked it. I'm not so good with battle scenes, I think you noticed that. I'll work on that. Also, if I have any grammar or english errors, blame Winter Break, it's poison to the mind.

Please alert me if I made any mistakes in the chapter. Again, sorry for the hold up, I already got through the first page of the next chapter, so that way I don't forget to continue writing. I'm taller than my father now, and I'm only in ninth grade; I have more responsibilities around the house. If you happed to forget how the story progressed before this chapter, tell me so and I'll send you a summary as soon as I can. Thank you for reading.


	19. Clashing Thoughts

Sorry for the hold- up again, I know that I could've updated much faster. Good news is, I finished all the projects for school as of now! Most of all, thank you all reviewers for your kind comments. I'm glad my writting has improved and that you're all enjoying the story. I _really_ hope this chapter doesn't ruin it!

**Some are thinking, "Did he forgive Sakura?" Answer: No, that wasn't what he did, you will see why now. _I changed this story's genre to general because there will be a bunch of things going on that are angst, tragedy, romance, action, the whole shebang. However, I give you an unbreakable promise that Naruto will be in Konoha the chapter after next and be communicating with people shortly afterwards. To those of you who don't want Naruto to return to Konoha, you know it's going to have to happen eventually._ **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

The early morning was silent. The sky was still dark because the sun hasn't rose yet. Awakened by a small rustling, our pink haired kunoichi slowly cracked her eyes opened to see Uzumaki Naruto packing items for a trip. 

"Why are you up so early?" whispered Sakura. "Oh…you're awake. My team has to get a head start if we want to return to our village fast."

The half-asleep girl suddenly was wide awake, "You-can't come with us?" Naruto seemed like he was about to laugh, this hurt Sakura. "What? You think I can just waltz into the gates and everything will be the way it used to? Open your eyes…it's impossible for me to go back now, even if I wanted too."

"What do you mean you don't want to go back?!" asked Sakura, feeling a bit dizzy. "I mean everything I just said. I- don't- want- to- return." Tears began rolling down Sakura's cheeks, "After all we've done trying to find you?!" "I NEVER SAID I WANTED TO GO BACK!!"

Naruto's eyes sharpened, he stood up straight and demanded, "I know you're all awake. If you're hearing me, don't pretend to be asleep." Hinata revealed that she happened to be silently crying, "Why-N- Naru- to- kun?" The poor girl was stuttering once more.

Naruto bit his lip with one of his sharp feral teeth, almost drawing blood, "Hinata…I have goals to accomplish. Unknown to you the whole world will be under chaos very soon."

"What about becoming Hoka-!" Naruto interrupted, "Don't start with that. Listen to yourself, do you really think I can become Hokage now?!" Hinata exploded into loud weeping. Naruto was feeling guilt, Hinata never hurt him before, but the last thing he needed was someone begging him to go back to the closest thing that was to hell for him.

Kiba then pulled him up by the collar, "You're not Naruto, he'd never say this to Hinata, or show this kind of treatment to any of us!" The blonde ninja closed his eyes and said, "Kiba, time changes people. I've had it worse than others." Kiba was about to land a full punch on Naruto's mug, but Sakura grabbed his arm.

"Let me go, he's asking for a beating!" shouted Kiba pulling against Sakura's hold. Naruto glared at Sakura and said with hate, "_Please_ let go Sakura, he needs a _toy_ to let his anger out on." Sakura released Kiba, knowing the message in his words. But Inuzuka let go as well, "It isn't worth it."

"What about all the others in Konoha who love you and care about you like Tsunade?"

"I'm sure she misses me. But it's too much trouble. Not only I don't want to return, but I'm an S class, kill on contact, missing nin." 'Great, he's sounding a bit like Shikamaru now!' thought Kiba. Sakura began to cry once more, "Naruto! We don't want to loose you again!"

Naruto looked to the grey sky and rubbed his neck in complete aggravation.

Anya had been up-to-date with current events and said, "Naruto, if I remember correctly, in about two and a half months, there's going to be an open congregation taking place at the west of the leaf village. This meeting only happens to include Suna, Leaf, and other minor countries bordering them, however, other villages that create peace treaties with said villages can join in this assembly, it doesn't have to be written, it can be verbal." Naruto looked at Anya in spite he didn't want to hear any ideas.

Shino asked a question they had asked second the night before, one Naruto refused to answer, "Naruto, what village _do_ you live in now?"

Like last night, the answer is the same: "I'm not telling you."

"Naruto, the three guards of the leaders can enjoy the host village at certain times." Anya kept pushing Naruto over the edge. She wanted him to find a way to visit.

Mumbling broke the silence, as Naruto turned to see his unconscious teammate Denkou awaken. "Perfect, we don't have to carry him." said Naruto putting on his back-pack and mask.

Anya continued, "If we play our cards right, this could even benefit peace among villages." "Please Naruto, we're only asking for four days!" pleaded Hinata.

…"Fine…I'll look into it." This put a smile on everyone's face, except Denkou's, who still is currently trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

But something our pink kunoichi said next might have crossed the line…eh…maybe just a tad bit… "Do you promise Naruto?"

Time seemed to have stopped. It was as if this was the first sign leading to the end of the world had come. Naruto had taken off his mask and smirked while starring right at her. Oh how Naruto enjoyed the words that rolled of his tongue, "No. I won't promise anything."

Sakura struggled to look at Naruto, "If you don't want to return to Konoha, why did you even bother showing your face? Why did you reveal yourself?" Naruto frowned with his face forward, but his eyes to the floor, "Because I was thinking that maybe if I considered giving a second chance and looking back at my past I'd feel better, but I just feel worse. I might be regretting even saving you. I won't trust your words of regret, apology, or words of compassion. I won't take them, and I don't want them, they just remind me of all the horrible things I put up with in that village."

All the Konoha ninja knew, that the Naruto they knew from long ago, would never say no to Sakura, much less regret saving her. They all knew Naruto was surprising, but never like this. This chunk of rookie nine now knew, just by looking into Naruto's face that he was different, almost in every way.

Without another word, Naruto and his team walked into the distance. Inside Naruto's head he could still hear the words Sakura had said moments before they were about to face death, _"I'm sorry Naruto."_ The blonde ninja wasn't sure of her words at first, and almost opened himself to her after he had used Kyuubi's energy. But during that time, he observed and looked into the experiences of his life, Naruto also knew what was happening to him and what is happening to him every time he uses more of Kyuubi's energy than he should, and finally after those last words from Sakura, _"Do you promise Naruto?" _Naruto inside himself and his opinion decided to never take her apology; and more over, to never forgive her. He realized some people never learn. (A.N.: It was hard deciding the outcome of this part…now I pretty much know the direction the story will go for now until maybe three or four chapters.)

About an hour flew by and Sakura, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba were ready to go. Finally, the sleeping Uchiha awakened. He expected to see people relieved that he was okay, but none of them seemed to notice.

"Wha- what's going on?" he asked to Shino, who happened to be the closest to him. "You missed him." "Missed what?" "Naruto."

Looking around still in mid shock, he saw that the scenery was quiet and melancholy. This confused him; either Naruto never really came at all, or they didn't have a good encounter.

"Sakura, what happened?" Slowly, she turned and smiled, "I'm glad you're awake Sasuke." "What's this about Naruto?!" Sakura sighed, "He was here Sasuke."

"What did he do? Is he stronger?" Sasuke really had a one track mind. "Yeah Sasuke, he saved me and Hinata. Naruto is captain of an ANBU team."

Sasuke started to laugh, "Wha? You- you're joking right?" "No." His jaw quickly fell to the floor. "Where is he now?!"

"He left." As impossible as it may seem, the scenery grew even more silent. "Can we contact him?! When will we see him again?" "I don't know." A tear rolled down her cheek, Naruto's final words stung everyone's hearts.

As soon as Sasuke would bring up a question, the topic would end in a single sentence, so the Uchiha had to struggle to remain quiet and decided he'd wait until they reached the village.

* * *

_Three days later_

The ANBU team stood at the gates of the Cloud village. It was again, the early morning "They better hurry up and open this thing before I can't run out of chakra."

"I just want to lie down." said Denkou struggling to keep 'floating'. When the gates began to open, Denkou lost his control and was about to fall, thankfully, despite Naruto hasn't talked much, he had been listening to the conversation and reacted fast enough to catch his teammate. "Arigatou…hehe."

Dragging Denkou inside the village, Naruto let him flop on the solid floor and the gates quickly closed.

Naruto was going to begin walking to Handayo's, but Saira grabbed him by the thin collar of his ANBU uniform and said, "Not so fast, first hospital. You never told me how much you went over your limit, time for a check-up!" "Blast."

The hospital they arrived to was special, designed only for ANBU, so that the ANBU would always have reservations for them if they came back wounded from a mission.

A group of medics checked for almost every abnormality, sickness, and took every scan/x-ray in the book; this consumed almost four hours. You can never be too sure what happened during the mission. The results quickly came in, and Saira frowned, "Naruto, why do you keep pushing yourself and much less not tell us you've been doing so?" This girl, I shouldn't have to tell you, is constantly worried about Naruto's well being.

The results described that Naruto had two broken ribs and some broken bones, these injuries were from some of the beatings he received. A couple of sprained muscles, four of which have ripped slightly, this would be the side affects of over using his bloodline limit. His hearing wasn't too well either, probably from all the explosions and fighting underwater. Lastly, Naruto had a bad burn under his glove. He's been using genjutsu to hide that after the fight to hide the burn. 'I guess the question isn't why he would hide this, but HOW could he hid this.' thought Saira taking a seat by him.

"When can I go get my ramen?" "You shouldn't eat yet. The medics are going to fix the damage you've done to yourself." Turning to the side, Naruto could see, lying on a small table medication, tools, and needles waiting to enter him, making Naruto flinch. Despite he grew out of his fear from needles and other hospital long ago before he arrived in the Cloud village because of the frequent visits to the hospital. Naruto regained his fear one day when Saira for the first time, was having, her 'mood swings' and not knowing this, Naruto accidentally pulled a bad joke, and got to be her senbon needle's practice target for the entire morning to afternoon. That terrible experience still haunts his memories to this very day.

Naruto, during the trip he had himself abandon thoughts of the Leaf to stay focused; he still hasn't yet put mind to it since he returned. "Are you going to consider talking to the Raikage about the congregation?"

Naruto turned his head slowly to Saira, "I don't think I can stand to return."

"Naruto, you can't possibly loathe everyone in that village can you?" She was right, Naruto couldn't hate everybody. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Ayame, Ichiraku, Konohamaru and the 'gang', the sensei's, and a couple from the rookie nine were people Naruto wouldn't regret meeting. Even earlier on in the mission, Naruto was indeed happy inside to see Hinata again, the sister he never had. However, Naruto doesn't want to have to take abuse from any more of the villagers and others around him.

Entering the room was Denkou and Anya. They had delivered the report on their mission made by Naruto, which he had written on the way back. Naruto made sure to remove content involving the Konoha nins and the Akatsuki fights, but either way, it was a mission failure; this was his first failure in a couple of months. Sadly, this has not been told, but in the process of fighting Deidara and Kisame, Naruto had lost the information he retrieved on the jinchuruki. The only time he actually seen the information was when he burnt the information on him. Kyuubi was able to look into his memory and through the blurry images estimated that there are one to three jinchuruki/bijuu, excluding Naruto and Saira, who are yet to be captured; this is what Naruto knows.

"You didn't change anything in the report did you?" asked Naruto looking directly at Anya. "No, I left it exactly the way you wrote it."

"I don't want you talking even among ourselves about the encounter without my permission, okay?" Anya sighed, "Yes _captain_." This made Naruto angry, he didn't like it when fellow ANBU's would treat and call him like a captain, despite he used to crave for respect and acknowledgment. "Tomorrow at 6:30 p.m., I want you in our ANBU room, we'd like to talk to you Naruto about the mission." declared Anya. "I already talked to Saira, she can tell you what I thought about the idea. Why are you doing this anyway?"

"We're just trying to help!" replied Anya in a strong but not loud tone. She then walked out of the room and Denkou said, "Good luck with your procedure sir!" said Denkou now noticing the load of gadgets and medications on the table. "I thought I told you to call me Naruto." "Sorry sir – I mean Naruto! See you later." Denkou was new, he hasn't even been on the team for three months, and they haven't had many long missions. He had spiky, dark blue hair and is usually shy, but loyal and reliable in battle.

Before he left, Naruto said, "Hold on, I need you to give this to Anya." Naruto tossed a box to him. "It contains my broken sword. Please take it to her mother's shop for fix."

Right after Denkou left, medics entered and said to Saira, "We're going to work now so please leave the room." "I'll see you when you wake up!" said Saira closing the door.

Before treatment began, Naruto was sedated and entered his mind to avoid the pain.

"Fox." Slowly turning to see Naruto with a big eye, the demon asked, **"What do you want? I'm about to rest."**

"I'm in the hospital, they put me to sleep. Can you answer some questions?" **"You have five minutes."** "What do you think showing myself to them is going to affect me?" **"Well for one thing, if someone who doesn't exactly care for you hears of you being seen, nonetheless alive, it could trigger another search for you, making this place more suspicious."** "…And what's your opinion on returning to the village? Do you think I should take the four days there?" **"That's your decision, I don't care, you may move around, but I'll never get out of your head."** "That's true." This was stupid.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto suspiciously. The blonde ninja enjoyed pestering the fox sometimes was now quiet. **"Don't hide the real questions you want to ask Naruto."**

Looking at Kyuubi, Naruto knew that he can't hide anything from her, she could see his every thought, "

"I continue to go over my limit during fights against Akatsuki, what's happening to me?"

Kyuubi knew he would ask this sooner or later, it's time he knew, **"You're body is breaking apart, beginning with your voluntary muscles. This is because you sometimes over use your bloodline limit. And your Keirakukei…"**

"What's wrong with my chakra vessels?" **"Whenever you use my chakra your coils walls grow larger both inside and out, attempting to adapt to my complex chakra nature; and they will continue this abnormal growth. This increases pressure and your chakra either cannot flow properly, or it won't flow at all."**

"Is there anyway to treat this Kyuubi?" **"Of course kit, but the process is long and even IF the treatment is a success, it could be years before the coils are ready to be used again with out breaking apart."**

"Now answer me this, how does this kill me?" **"For one thing, it isn't my fault, but when my chakra envelopes you, your body begins to bleed through pores and burn your skin, so through time, that's one way to die."**

"And what about the other causes of death?" **"There's only one more boy, and that is when your chakra ceases to flow and it constricts your heart."** "Explain." **"Later, when all your chakra vessels can no longer transport chakra to your tenketsu because of the pressure, they undergo a great clutch in an attempt to squeeze out all the chakra they can give you, and as you know most everyday things _you_ do require chakra. Once they begin this grip, the vessels would constrict together ripping apart all the organs they surround, in some ways, similar to the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist style, except that this takes effect on all your organs, and is always fatal."**

The first thing that came to Naruto was, "Will Saira have this defect too?!" Kyuubi chuckled, **"No, no, the Nibi's chakra isn't strong enough to do this to your woman; she'll live a full life."** **'_Your woman_'**, this gave Naruto's cheeks a light crimson shade. **"With more training in strength and will power, as well as some enhancements to her seal, she will be strong enough to control the demon cat, heck, if you didn't have this problem, in a couple of months that demon would've been nothing for you."**

"Why has nobody in the Leaf ever told me of this?" "Because, this effect wasn't happening yet, and they would've never expected it, considering you're the first jinchuruki known to live there."

Now relieved, Naruto determined his decisions, and realized there didn't seem to be any possible winning outcome, "Kyuubi, if I take treatment, by the time I can fight again, the Akatsuki would already have killed me and have world domination. I can't use your chakra, or even my bloodline often because this makes the manner far worse, and I can't fight using my own chakra because now with my chakra passageway smaller, I'd be putting in so much work trying to release chakra, but only be able to use the little that can get through at a time; this means I'll be exhausted sooner."

There was a long silence… … … "Kyuubi, I've been reading books and scrolls on demons and mythology. I've also been reading about seals." **"I doubt that."** Kyuubi was still getting used to the new studious Naruto. "Don't start with me!" The silence returned to the room, "A couple of books on demon studies say, that with not too much effort, you can see how long a human has left to live before his death…is this true?"

"**Yes…you want me to look you up?"** Naruto nodded his head, "Wait. Don't find how long I have until my death; tell me how long I'll have left until my true death if I stopped going over my limit and keep my health as it is now." **"Fine, remember, this is best case scenario to your standards and decisions you will make…" **

There was a long pause. **"Despite our differences, good luck kit."** Kyuubi finally opened her eyes.

"Kyuubi…how long would I have left if I played all my cards right?" The demon fox sighed, **"I don't think…I can tell you…and I'm a lord of destruction…"**

"How long fox?!" **"I don't want -"** "At least give me a round off - anything! I need to know!!"

"**Naruto…" **

**

* * *

**

_Two days ago_

Back in Konoha, the team was first confronted by Kakashi. "I'm glad you're all back in one piece. Did you get any information on _him_?" "I couldn't hold onto it..." said Hinata. Kakashi put down his Icha Icha Paradise, "Ok...did you at least -" he was interrupted as Hinata continued talking, "...but we...we saw him Kakashi sensei. He's alive." "Where?!" asked Kakashi looking left and right.

The Hyuuga girl used Naruto's words, "Do you really think he would've come back? He's a missing nin." Kakashi could know see the sorrow amongst the group, especially Sakura, who seemed unable to open her mouth, unless she's willing to cry in front of everybody.

A Chunin and Jonin guard leaped down and informed the group, "All of you, now inside, unless you miraculously have another mission, back away from the gate."

"I'll try making an appointment with Tsunade-sama, later." The copy-cat ninja then disappeared, and the team disbanded.

* * *

_The next Day _(Ignore all of the time skips, you know what's going on) 

Back in the hospital, Naruto had awakened after four long hours of operation, he had pain in his muscles, but nothing sleep won't cure. Arriving right on time, Saira entered the room, "Feeling better Naruto?"

"Yeah, I'm just sore a bit." "How 'bout we get ourselves _one_ bowl of ramen?" suggested Saira, making sure he knew he was sick and can only stomach one. "…Sorry, I can't, I have some things to look up and think about." He couldn't see her sulk, "Oh, alright."

Standing up, Naruto said, "Good night." As he walked out the door, Saira asked, "What's going on Naruto-kun?"

* * *

_Present Time_

During the time they were on a mission, the other teams from the rookie nine had arrived in Konoha, as well as Temari and Kankuro. And despite how short the topic lasted, Naruto's appearance was the talk and thought that went on through the morning between them.

It seemed more interesting and exciting to those who weren't there or weren't awake (I'm talking about you Sasuke) to see Naruto. Kakashi had informed them around the middle of the day that at seven, they were to meet at the Gondaime's home to explain the mission to her.

Hurry up Shikamaru! We're going to be late!" shouted Temari tapping her foot while Kankuro was trying to untangle some string for a toy puppet. "Temari, does Gaara know you're dating that slacker? You know how he feels about that guy."

The lazy jonin stepped out the door pocketing furtively a pack of smokes. "For a genius, you can't seem to find a way to get of the drugs." "I'm not addicted to it, you know that." Kankuro smirked, "I forget sometimes."

On the way, they ran into Ino, Chouji, Sakura, Mace, and Sasuke. They were silent walking the entire way. Once inside the room, as usual, the first ones there were Shino's and Neji's cell team and their sensei's who all seemed to be thinking. Kakashi had actually been the first to arrive, anxious of the news they had on Naruto.

Now arriving, the blonde Hokage asked, "Do you have the information?" Everyone in the room felt like they were going to burst, Tsunade didn't know what actually happened on the mission because she was busy the past few days with no time to rest…yes…she's going to drink tonight once they leave.

"Tsunade-sama, you never got the news…they lost the information…" said Kakashi. Tsunade frowned and looked to the floor, not identifying that he wasn't done with his sentence, but his 'eternal rival' helped him with that, "They lost the info, but they saw him Hokage-sama! Naruto's youth still burns strong!!!"

Despite she wanted to scream of joy, Tsunade controlled her temper and said, "You're going to alert the guards…and all of Konoha!!" Gai stuck his chest up, "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama."

Quickly turning her head to the team that went on the mission, she asked, "WHAT HAPPENED?!! Where's Naruto now?!"

Sakura didn't want to speak of their encounter, so thankfully, Hinata spoke, "He…he's very strong Hokage-sama…" "Call me Tsunade." "Okay Hoka-! Tsunade…" "How did he look like, is he okay?"

"…It seems so…but his demon traits are stronger now." Tsunade knew this would happen someday, Jiraiya explained it to her, "I figured this much, but what about his other changes?"

"He's as tall as Sasuke now…and it seems he's an ANBU captain." No matter how many times they say this, it never ceases to make the males in particular sulk, because out of all of them, only Neji, Lee, and Shino are _considered_ being _tested_ for ANBU. "ANBU…ANBU?! How strong _is_ Naruto?!" "The guy can stand his ground against two Akatsuki members!" Tsunade's mouth hung dry, "I had no doubt he was strong, but _this_, what has he done to himself?"

Sakura could remember some of Naruto's fighting style in the fight, "He can use two swords now, and is very fast."

Tsunade smiled somberly, 'I wish I could've watched him grow. If only you were here to listen to this Jiraiya.' It hit her, "Where is he now?"

Kiba frowned, "That's when things get sour…Naruto, didn't want to tell us where he lives now. He's not willing to return."

Eye's widened, "What do you mean?" "Yeah…that was our reaction. Naruto doesn't want to return." "Why?" Tsunade's teeth began to grind against each other. "He doesn't think he can, and Naruto _is_ an S-class missing ninja."

Tsunade was silent, they're right, it's almost impossible to believe that he'll ever return, "What did he say…before he left?"

Amazing everybody, Sakura was the one to speak, "Naruto said he doesn't want to take my words of regret and any one's compassion, and that he doesn't want to return to the land that hurt his childhood."

Tsunade covered her eyes with her right hand and started to cry silently, holding in sobs. It sounded as though she was coughing, trying to hold in her weeping, but failing miserably. Her lips didn't match the words that left her mouth, "Did he say anything about seeing us again? _Will_ we ever see him again?"

Shino spoke up, "There's no guarantee, but it was the best chance we got." "What chance?" "As Hokage you should know, in about two months, there's going to be an open peace discussion."

"…Oh right!" "He didn't promise…but he's going to consider convincing the leader of his village to report to this temporary truce." "Does this mean he's in an enemy village?" asked Temari. "We're not sure. He didn't even tell us where he lives now. Chances are slim as it is, he doesn't even want to come."

Tsunade sighed, "Then I guess we can't reject entrance to other villages, anyone can be holding Naruto." Smoke appeared in the room, "Sorry I'm late. I was held up by the guards!" "Jiraiya! You won't believe this!" Yes, there will be much explaining.

* * *

_Earlier that night_

Once inside ANBU H.Q. Naruto went down a long hallway to the left and took the fourth door to his right; inside was his team waiting.

"Took you long enough!" said Anya. "Sorry I'm late…" said Naruto quietly taking a seat lying in front of his three teammates. "Please hurry, I need to go to sleep early today, tomorrow I have guard duty." said Naruto impatiently. "Naruto, we really believe you should talk to-" "I thought I told you, I don't want to return."

Saira, behind her mask, was frowning, "Naruto, ever since the Akatsuki attacked Konoha, you've been more and more quiet and depressed. I think if you saw some of your old loved ones, you'd feel much better."

"No, I would feel wor-" "Besides that, over the past two months that you returned to the Cloud village after your training, you've done twenty-three missions! This isn't safe for you, both physically and mentally!" She was right, Naruto was finding it harder and harder to sleep to the point of no sleep at all sometimes, which would explain the black rings around his eyes (Not as thick as Garaa's of course).

"And just now you're complaining that you have guard duty despite we basically just got back from an "S" ranked mission!" Naruto glared at them, "Why won't you let me live my life?" Naruto heard a sob from Saira. Ever since Naruto returned to the Cloud after his training two months ago, he only spent time with Saira twice, one was the very day he got back, and the second was one day when all the missions were taken. A wall of guilt crashed into him. Besides work and training, Naruto hasn't been making time for her, or anybody for that matter. His ambitions were consuming his life.

"Naruto, I can go with you…just please, stop doing this to us! You're becoming a machine. If you go, I'm sure you won't regret it." 'Machine', this was the term citizens used to describe ANBU ninjas that get caught up in their job and forget about their life and emotions.

Naruto looked deep inside himself, 'I don't want to, but eventually…I will have to. Just once before…' "Naruto, we care about you."

… … … sigh … "Okay, I'll talk to the Raikage soon." The blonde ninja could tell that under their masks, his team was smiling.

"We're happy to hear that." said Anya with a maternal tone. Naruto wondered, 'What did I do to get friends like these?' With the thought once again reaching his mind, Naruto sighed, holding in his shouts.

Naruto walked out the door looking down, catching all the ANBU in the H.Q.'s attention. "Is something wrong?" After looking directly at Saira, Naruto gave her a soft hug and said in her ear, "I think I love you." This was the first time Naruto told her this, and in front of all the ANBU too. Saira had blushed dark apple red under her mask. Words weren't coming out of her mouth when it opened, and she would've looked absolutely ridiculous if her mask wasn't shielding her face.

Chuckling slightly, Naruto moved his mask and Saira's to both their lefts to cover their most of their faces. "What ar-!" Saira was silenced as Naruto planted a small kiss on her lips while their faces were covered by the masks.

Putting their masks back in place, and hugging her one more time Naruto said, "Sleep well." Saira was caught by surprise before their kiss and didn't notice the tear on Naruto's face. The words Kyuubi had said were still ringing in his head.

* * *

Flashback

"**Naruto…you have about four years until you die…and that's if you don't use my chakra at all and manage not to take too many injuries…I can't do anything. That's your current life span."**

Staring at Kyuubi with darkened eyes and laughing nervously, Naruto asked, "You're joking right?" The demon fox was silent. "Don't lie to me fox!" The blonde began breathing heavily and sweating, **"I'm not lying to you brat."**

"I- but- _no_! No I can't!" The kitsune turned around in her kage. "Look at me fox! Say something damn it!" Punching the entrance of the cage, Naruto started screaming, letting out some bottled emotions. His punches seemed as strong as Tsunade's. Crashing on his knees, Naruto fell hushed and stared down on the dark floor.

End Flashback

Naruto's plans must be changed, training will have to be cut smaller. Time is of the essence.

* * *

**There's the chapter!** It was hard for me to make these decisions for the chapter. The reason his life-span is so short will be revealed later in the story. I know that many mysteries from the two year skip are still left unsaid. Here are a two of hints/spoilers/whatever you want to call them: 

The scar on Naruto wasn't cut in permanently, Naruto wants it there to remind him of his new dreams and goals.

Remember the wolf dagger Naruto brought on the mission but never used? He's saving it for a special time, better said, he's saving it for someone. Do you remember when Naruto was first assigned on his ANBU team? Here's somethings from chapter 14:

"-This is Vincen and Anya."

"Who are they?" asked Saira.

"They will be your team."

Vincen was a brown haired man; he's about twenty years old, maybe younger. And Anya was a red, long haired girl, around the age of eighteen.

* * *

Anya nudged Vincen with her elbow. 

"Oh sorry, nice to meet you." said the grey and green clad grinning.

"Vincen is always quiet, but he's great once you get to know him!"

Saira smiled and said, "The same with Naruto here!"

"Hmph." said Naruto and Vincen in a strange unision.

Saira and Anya chuckled, "They'll get along!"

* * *

Vincen and Anya put on their masks, Vincen's was a wolf and Anya's was a bear.

* * *

Now do you notice anything _out of place_ from these past few chapters? 

Maybe this gave you a couple of ideas as to what's going to happen soon. Again, if anything's wrong, please inform me. I'm going to get started on the next chapter soon!

Oh, by the way, I was reading a forum and saw a hilarious signature it said this: Itachi's license plate says: U LAK 8RED


	20. Goodbye for Now

**A.N.: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm feeling much better about this story now, especially since the story is making progress. I tweaked some things up a little than what I originally planed; but it's going to turn out great…I hope.**

**This chapter, as well as the next, may be boring, but hey, we can't have action in all chapters, or there wouldn't be enough time to get to know the characters fully.

* * *

**

_Two Months and Five days later_

The Hokage was running down the hallway with a stack of papers between her arms and chest. "OUT of my WAY!"

She was late as it was, but that was because of a sudden new comer asking permission to join the Head of Village Congregation.

Tsunade burst through two doors and shouted, "Sorry I'm late!!!"

Behind her, the hallway seemed to have been hit by a twister. Shizune stood at the end with wide eyes tearing. Sighing, she thought, 'She's gonna make me clean that up later.'

The doors shut behind Tsunade as she walked over to her seat at the table. There were the elders, Danzo, Hiashi, as well as other clan heads.

"We will now begin with our first discussion."

"First? I thought that we have only had one." The high elder nodded, "Yes, but as of four days ago, what started off as a tall tale has become a reality and has reached our attention. There's also a third topic included in this. However, we shall begin with the debate of the upcoming Head Congregation."

Displaying her documents, Tsunade thought, 'I hate that this has to be so formal…but what could the next two topics be about? Shouldn't be more important that this, our last chance to get Naruto in the village!'

After explaining a couple of graphs related to Konoha's economy and government, and how it relates to the other villages, Tsunade then said as she gave out copies of a list, "Here are all the villages that requested to adhere to the congregation."

The elders scrolled down the list of village from the first few to request down to the most recent, and once they reached the bottom, hell broke from Hiashi Hyuuga. "The **_Cloud_** Village?!

Rising from his seat, Hiashi slammed his hands against the desk, creating a thunder in the room. "We cannot let them pass!"

Tsunade didn't want to take any chances, if only she new exactly where Naruto was. "Why can't we have the Cloud pass?!"

"Have you forgotten what pain they inflicted on our clan?! They tried to kidnap my daughter, they blamed it on me and because of this my brother was taken from me!"

(A.N.: If you don't know what's going on, you may want to look back when Neji speaks of the Hyuuga's during his fight with Naruto)

Tsunade didn't know how she could counter this, so she decided to try turning his thoughts in another direction, rather than argue, "Hiashi, may I remind you that in a time like this, with the Akatsuki more frequently on the move, villages are being destroyed, people are disappearing, and this is no time to be picky on our allies. If we look back, the only downside to the Cloud joining as far as I can see is damaged pride, but pride will get us no where!"

"How can you be so sure the Cloud isn't allied with the Akatsuki?" said Danzo.

Tsunade was relieved she brought more documents, she'll be sure to thank Shizune for the advice later, "If you read this, the second to last time the Akatsuki attacked a village was the Cloud itself. Almost half the village was wiped out. So I doubt the Lightning country would want to have anything to do with the Akatsuki."

"There's still the matter of our past with them. They have betrayed us less than two weeks after the treaty was made."

Tsunade was starting to make ground, "If they were recently attacked by the Akatsuki, wouldn't it be suicidal to even consider betraying a minor village?"

"Do you think we should take chances?" asked Hiashi almost shouting.

"I could ask the same thing! The Leaf can take all the help we can get!"

There was silence, so Tsunade continued, "Some districts in Konoha are still damaged from the Sound attack almost four years ago."

Grunts came from two elders who reluctantly nodded to each other, and then the oldest said, "We will take the Hokage's side in this."

Slowly, two more agreed to Tsunade's judgment on the Cloud, 'That makes five, plus my three makes eight, meaning three more and we will have the majority.'

The two elders who were once on Sarutobi's team exchanged a glance, and then the woman asked, "As Hokage, do you believe this is the right decision for the Leaf?"

"I believe, if we were to maintain the Will of Fire, and preserve a bright future for the next generation, we must set aside differences with the other villages. We must not repeat history of the ages."

There was a long pause, "We vote in." said the two elders. Tsunade smiled. Of all the people she could have gotten, it was them. Since it was a current tie, the side with the Hokage or Two head elders would win, and she had both.

Danzo and Hiashi grimaced and the Hyuuga said, "Hokage-sama, this decision may throw all of the Leaf into Hell. I do hope that this comes through. Excuse me."

Hiashi left his chair, and soon left the room with another Hyuuga. Some wounds take longer to heal, and others, forever to stomach.

Sighing in relief, Tsunade then asked the question that was bugging in the back of her head. "Now tell me, what are these other two topics of?"

The head male elder pulled out the special little ninja handbook, "In both of these topics, we've updated the Bingo Book."

Tsunade gestured the man to continue. "The council has decided that we're moving missing ninja: Uzumaki Naruto to the "C" division of this book. No longer is he kill on contact, but capture alive if found.

This day was getting better and better, not only is there a higher chance Naruto will arrive, but the village is lessening his sentence to a minor arrestment.

However, she shouldn't seem too content, or they might reconsider under suspicion. So Tsunade asked, "Under what grounds do you have this change of heart?"

The council now seemed uneasy, "Well…it's not relevant to our government, but to our people."

Tsunade was shocked, "Come again?" She barely held her voice down.

"What we're saying is that the village…has been ominous these past few years. It's as though the fire died out in our people. Many of us feel ashamed of our actions to this boy, if he's still alive, we'd want him alive."

Tsunade couldn't understand how this came to be, although she wasn't arguing. The majority of the council seemed to disagree with this change. In fact, it only seemed like Third's companions were the only one's who seemed to decide this. (Important for later)

The elder continued, "The villagers changed as well. Konoha isn't the town we grew up in anymore."

Tsunade asked just to get her out completely of suspicion, "Since when have you seen it?"

Many elders chuckled at this, "We see it in your eyes everyday. Also, we can see the sadness in young Konohamaru as well."

Tsunade felt safe to smile now, "Thank you…"

Snapping out of her trance, the Hokage set out to the work at hand, "Very well. Now, what of the recent change in the bingo book?"

"It's not a change, but an addition to the book." The room's atmosphere began to change. "Really, in what division of the bingo book did you add the person?"

Suddenly, the head elder's face became a dark and serious, a complete one-eighty from his previous expression.

"This man…not only was placed in the "S" class division…"

Tsunade's heart rate increased… "…but he's also at the very end of the Bingo Book."

"I-Is he an enemy?"

"Nobody is sure; we do know that rumor had said this man killed two Akatsuki members. The members may have been new to the Organization, no more than a week inside, but both were slain by this man. This, what was once a rumor was recently confirmed, however, we can't call him an ally. I'm sure you remember the destruction of the Village Hidden in the Valley."

"You mean to say, that this single ninja could not only have killed two Akatsuki members at once, but also could be linked to the destruction of the Village Hidden in the Valley?"

"Yes, no more than maybe eight people have seen him, not to mention they didn't actually see him, but a mere silhouette that has been described so far as two different colors: white and yellow."

"But then, how do you know his name?" asked Tsunade; the elder then shook his head.

"I never said we knew his name. But by rumor and to some by legend, this man goes by a very …evocative name; I have saved it for this moment."

"And what would that be?"

"Kiroi _Arashi_."

All around the room, a huge "What?!" sounded.

The elders began to chatter and shout. "QUIET!" …dang, that old man still has some life left in him.

"This man bears the name of our late Yondaime! Why's this?!" asked a troubled clan member.

"The few that have seen him describe this encounter as such: He is too fast to catch, too fast to be seen. When this man moves, the wind takes his place about five seconds afterwards, and he appears with a yellow light."

There was a long pause, "Notice the resemblance Kiroi Arashi to the Fourth Hokage's name Konoha no Kiroi Senko. Also that Arashi was the name of our Yondaime himself. If it weren't for the wind flowing to where he was before, then I wouldn't be surprised if he were called the Yellow Flash as well."

Tsunade glanced into the bingo book and then back at the elders, "I'll be sure to have ninjas keep watch for him at the borders."

"Council is dismissed."

* * *

_Two Hours Later: 6:32 p.m._

Tsunade was exhausted and organizing her papers for tomorrow, 'Maybe she isn't going to show up…"

Then, she can hear loud shacking from the bottom floor. 'Nope, she's here…'

Exploding through the door was Shizune who seemed distressed, "Who is that Tsunade?!"

"Shizune, I want you to leave, because if you stay, you're going to clean up her mess."

"Who's mess?" "Sakura's…"

Shizune knew what was coming. So she ran out the door and five seconds later, the pink haired kunoichi opened the door with immense strength, cracking the wall, made her way to the front of the Hokage's desk and asked, "How'd it go?!"

"Don't worry; all the villages that requested to join are clear for entrance." Sakura grinned, "It's only a matter of time…"

Tsunade frowned; Sakura still isn't giving up on Naruto, no matter how much he declines this village. Sakura continued, "…and then we can return this!" Sakura revealed the Hokage's necklace, fully repaired.

"Sakura…I'm sorry to discourage you, but remember that it's only a possibility that Naruto will appear. And even if he does, there's no guarantee that he'll stay."

A tear fell from Sakura, "There's no need to be negative!"

"No I'm being realistic. None of are sure how Naruto truly is right now."

"I should be the one with least hope! Yet I still have it while I don't see any in you from where I'm standing!"

"I care for this boy as much as you do, I'd do anything to have him back, but life doesn't work that way, and it's by Naruto's will only will he come back, I won't force him."

Sakura closed her eyes and ran away, 'Why is it always this way with me?!'

Tsunade stared down at her desk, 'Do I hate this girl…what is becoming of us…without Naruto this village is going to self-destruct. These past two months…since we've last seen him, have been a torture, far worse than before.'

* * *

_The Cloud Village, Six Days later_

Naruto was at the top of the Cloud village's mountain peak, looking over the region. It was the early morning, and he enjoys spending Friday mornings here when not on missions.

A calm, cold breeze stroked his face. Since he was free today, Naruto wore his casual clothing: Black pants with a thick white strip at the bottom resembling the ones Shikamaru wore in the Chunin Exams except that it was longer, and the regular ninja shoes. On top he wore a long sleeve white shirt with no design, and above that was the jacket Saira had given him, and it was unzipped, leaving the long white shirt visible.

Naruto pulled a book from his pocket and began to read. That is, until he heard, "I thought I'd find you up here!"

There she was, as cheerful as always. Saira sat next to Naruto and asked, "How long have you been up here?"

"Not long." Gazing at Naruto, she asked, "What were you doing?"

"Reading." She hated it when he lied, "I saw you take out that book just now. What were you thinking about?"

"…about you." He replied in such a way that you couldn't tell if he was joking. "Are you lying again?"

Naruto laid on his back, his mop of golden hair covered his eyes because he doesn't wear his headband in public often and never on missions for the Black Ops (to keep his home village secret), and simply replied, "No."

Saira put her face close to Naruto's, distracting him from her true target.

In a seductive voice, she said, "Well I was thinking about you last night as well and…" Then when Naruto was off safeguard, she snatched the book from his hand, stood up and said, "If you want this back, you'll have to catch me!" Saira leaped off the peak and started to run. 'The morning was so peaceful…ah well."

Naruto started to chase Saira down the mountain, both exchanging laughs. He enjoys these moments, because he'll only have them with her, nobody else. She's all he has left, and all he wants to have. Naruto has grown scared and protective, yet stronger and wiser.

Saira was now at the bottom of the mountain and about to head into the streets, when she suddenly was stopped by a blur, none other than Naruto.

"I can't have you run into the village, we'd destroy the place…" said the blonde chortling. "…besides, you know that's a library rental." (A.N.: Maybe he's changed a little too much. O.O)

"Fine, but for ruining my fun, you'll have to treat me to breakfast." "...Fine"

"Can we have ramen?" Saira had a glint in her eye, "I'm not sure if that's breakfast but I'm not complaining!" replied Naruto pulling out his frog wallet. (A.N.: Yes he still has that; it's a little bit of Konoha that I'll let him keep)

After eating, and stepping outside, Naruto asked, "What do you want to do?" "It is our day off, and we should enjoy it. How about we go to that new theme park?"

"Sure, just let me drop off this book." said Naruto pointing at the book Saira took earlier. "Wait, I thought you were going to finish reading that book up on the mountain."

"Yeah, but the shadow clone I left at home must have finished the copy I temporarily created for him. That's why I only had two bowls of ramen; I was too busy thinking about the ending I learned when the shadow clone dispelled itself after reading the ending."

"Wow, looks like you discovered another use for those shadow clones!" "I've actually realized it a long time ago. Since then, I've basically read about two tenths of all the books in the big library by the academy."

A loud 'poof' sounded behind them. It was a messenger ninja, "Raikage-sama would like to see you at five sharp. It has to do with the up-coming congregation."

"Alright, thank you." After the ninja disappeared, Naruto turned to Saira and said in a soft tone, "It looks like we're going to have to cut some time from our day off, sorry."

Faking a smile, Saira brushed it off and said, "Forget about it, let's go!"

* * *

_Later that day_

There was a knock at the Raikage's door, and in came Naruto, "Come in and take a seat Naruto-kun."

Once seated, the Raikage said, "Recently, I've received a letter approving me to attend the congregation. We shall be departing in two days."

"Alright, I'll go tell Saira." The Raikage glowered and shook his head, "I'm sorry Naruto, but she can't come."

"What? But why?!" "I'm sorry, you should've known this. The council has your side. However, we can't leave this city without at least one Jinchuuriki remaining if the trip is long term. Its orders, I have no saying in this."

"I don't think I can go without her!" "Then our efforts would be a waste. Denkou is coming, as well as your former sensei Shio. They're both familiar faces who care for you, there's no need to worry."

Maybe for him, but to Naruto, it would be hard to leave Saira behind, especially on a mission; she's supposed to be on his team.

"Naruto, if all goes well, and we can create an alliance with the Leaf, then we'd have the opportunity to let Saira leave the Cloud other than the times when you two are on missions."

"When would we have a steady alliance?" "During the next Chunin exams."

Naruto was still uneasy, "I promise you, that if the plan goes smoothly and once the Chunin exams are over, I'll be sure to have Saira come as soon as possible. Don't give up on this Naruto; this may help not just you, but the village as well."

* * *

Saira knocked on the door, "Hello?" There was no reply, but the door was open, so she stepped inside. 

She heard noises coming from the bedroom, and quickly went over there to find Naruto packing. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm leaving in two days, it's _the_ mission." "Wait! Why didn't you tell me? I'm supposed to go with you!"

"I didn't tell you because you can't go." "Why not?!"

Naruto hugged Saira, "The village needs at least one Jinchuuriki to stay in the village while the Raikage is gone...so you can't come with me."

"But…" "Saira, if things go as planned you will be able to meet me a little after the end of the year." He almost mimiked the Raikage's exact words.

"That's more than five months from now..." "Don't worry, I'll write to you and-"

Saira shook her head vigorously and shouted, "NO! You focus on the village! It's alright, I don't want you pre-occupied thinking about me."

"I-I'm not…I-I ca-" Naruto was stuttering…Saira just wishes he'd tell her why. "Naruto, it'll be alright. Don't worry about me! We'll communicate again when it's time."

Saira kissed him on the cheek softly, "I'll be at the gate Tuesday to see you off, good night."

* * *

_Two Days later_

Deidara picked up his Akatsuki cloak as he woke up and noticed something weird while putting it on, "I've never seen this before."

Once at the main room, Kisame asked A.L. (Akatsuki Leader), "Do you have any idea what this is?"

He smiled and said, "Well, I guess I was right…but I'd never think he'd be this handy…"

Kisame noticed the mark and said, "No wonder I've been picking up a strange blood scent…"

A.L. gazed at Kisame and said, "Let me see your cloak as well…blood stains…there should be traces."

Kisame gave the cloak to him, who quickly revealed the exact same blood stain that was very faint on the cloak. "I wonder how neither of you noticed this sooner…"

A.L. applied a liquid, and the blood brightened up in the shape of a kanji symbol.

"This blood mark, the chakra died out after the fight." "What fight?" asked Deidara.

"The one against the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki…do you any of you know idea what this is?" Both shook their heads, "This is a jutsu formula, in the form of a blood seal. Naruto planted it on your cloaks."

"What jutsu is this Kanji used for?"

There was a long pause, "Never again shall either of you underestimate him, he knew the Hiraishin no Jutsu last time he fought you two. By now he has most likely mastered it...and doesn't even know its true name. It's incredible how he even attained the nickname Kiroi Arashi."

* * *

Tsunade called Lee (Jonin and trying for ANBU), Sasuke (Still chunin because he left the village), and Shikamaru (Jonin and considering to try ANBU) to her office at around six a.m. to assign a special 'mission'. 

The three ninja's stepped into her office and were greeted by the sight of the Gondaime lying against a corner with a Sake bottle in her hand.

Shikamaru turned on the fan, Sasuke the lights, and Lee removed the Sake bottle and tossed it away from Tsunade as if it were the vilest substance on the planet.

"Huh…wah?" asked the intoxicated Hokage. "It's a good thing I carry an antidote for alcohol contamination! Gai-sensei calls it: "Sober-o-matic!" (I know how stupid that sounds P)

The Hokage disdainfully drank the thick liquid as it was basically forced down her throat, and suddenly, she was awake and well.

"Uh…thank you Lee. Hehe…OKAY, back to business!"

Tsunade brushed off all the papers on her desk thus clearing it, and the others took a seat.

"I'm going to make this quick, people are going to start coming in to work soon. I want you three to be my escorts, as well as two ANBU, Gai, and Kakashi for the congregation."

"So that means-!" "Yup, if Naruto is indeed going to be there, you'd most likely be the first ones to communicate with him. I'm putting my trust in you three to keep the real initiative of this a secret; I'm sure that I can find plenty of other ninja to do this who'd be able to do this and are ANBU. Do you accept this task?"

Shikamaru sighed, following it up with a light smile, "Do you even have to ask?" Lee was crying tears of joy, "Thank you Hokage-sama!!! It's an honor to work for you and have the chance of seeing Naruto's shinning youth once more!!!" Sasuke was the only one with an unreadable face, "…Naruto…"

Abruptly, his eyes exploded with anticipation, "At last…"

"I want you three to keep this secret as well, especially to Sakura."

There was no need for further explanation, "Hai!"

Outside the Hokage's window, a thin black bird with a glass eye caught the whole conversation.

* * *

Naruto stood at the exit by the Raikage and his two comrades. "Were leaving in two minutes, wait for the clear signal." 

There was no sign of Saira in Naruto's view. She said she'd see him leave. 'One minute to go…'

Then, emerging from the early morning fog in the streets was Saira and Anya.

"Don't ever think we'd forget about you!" said Anya as she hugged both Naruto and Denkou like a sister, "Take care you two, look out for each other." Placing a hand on Anya's shoulder was their teacher Shio, "Don't worry, I'll watch over them. They may look like adults but their still kids." (A.N.: You'll learn more about Shio later, and Shio is a female with white hair and green highlights)

Now that Naruto thought about it, he had a family here now, the Raikage was like a grandfather, Denkou and Anya were like his siblings now, and Shio was like a close Aunt. Thinking of this brought him mild happiness and sanity.

(A.N.: If I was to give you a scale, Raikage would be 169 cm, Shio would be 180 cm, Anya would be would be 176, Naruto is 174 and still growing, Saira is 167 maybe she'll grow as tall as the Raikage, and lastly Denkou is 165 cm he is the youngest after all )

Saira had already said goodbye to everyone but Naruto.

She grinned and said in a caressing manner "You'll be fine. Besides, I think this is something you need to do without me."

"You promise not to forget about me right?" "I'll think of you everyday." Saira forced a smile; she didn't want him to leave seeing tears in her eyes, although she will miss him.

Naruto hugged Saira gently, who ended it as fast as she returned it by pushing him a bit back, "Hurry and get going."

The blonde had a strange face on, that seemed to show only half of what he's thinking. It wasn't a full smile, it wasn't a full frown, and it doesn't fully show confusion.

They made their way out of the village and the gates closed behind him, blocking view to the home he created beyond them.

He was now filled with strange feelings that are all too familiar, but at the same time, completely new. Although he had people who say they care for him, he feels scared and lonely. Also, despite this feeling hurts inside, he is relieved.

'Is this because…my life is fragile…?' Yeah, nobody knows what's going to happen to him...not yet.

* * *

It finally came; Tsunade woke early to meet Shikamaru, Lee, and Sasuke. Once they reached the structure where the congregation was held, Lee was immediately in awe. It was a big building, with a bright magenta coat. Translucent green windows with silver bars covered each wall. "It's beautiful Tsunade-sama. Truly…It is an HONOR to be here!" 

"Lee, remember that this is a formal event! Maintain proper conduct if you want to be taken seriously. In other words, don't get carried away." "Gomen…"

An ANBU approached Tsunade and said, "The others are inside Hokage-sama." Lee recognized this voice, it was Gai.

"Very well, guard the entrance. Lee, Sasuke, Shikamaru, put on your masks." replied Tsunade as they walked indoors. Sasuke wore a mask of a falcon, Lee wore the mask of a blue bear, and Shikamaru wore a regular mask similar to Haku's.

"Wait, since we're the host village, one extra ninja must stay outside with me and two other Konoha Black Ops. This is a special mission for me and Kakashi."

Lee walked up to Gai, "I'll remain! Besides, I would like to stay longer admiring this beautiful monument with Gai-sensei! Good luck to you all!" Lee gave the nice guy pose and turned to Gai once more.

Once the doors closed behind Tsunade, Shikamaru, and Sasuke, the inside was more striking than the perimeter. A vibrant diamond chandelier hung high up over a memorial stone similar in traits to the one in the forest, but much smaller and only had five names; they were of the Hokage's. Paintings hung on the walls next to the windows. Most were paintings of Konohagakure and were very aged.

There was a single black carpet on the stone white tile floor that led to the only room, which at the front stood one ANBU from each village. Sasuke noticed Kakashi was amongst these ANBU. Since only one ANBU of each village was there, Sasuke and Shikamaru would be able to stand aside Tsunade in the room. (A.N.: Only Konoha ninja are guarding the outside of the building for surveillance. Oh, and incase you're wondering which ANBU from the Cloud is guarding inside the building, it's Shio. This means Naruto and Denkou are standing next to the Raikage inside the room.)

Before Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Tsunade entered, Kakashi gave them an assuring nod.

Behind the door stood all the participating village leaders sitting at the large round table in the middle of the room. Each leader's two guards were close, standing by their sides. Also, the two head elders and Danzo of Konoha were together at the right of the table.

Once Tsunade took her seat directly in front of Danzo's, introductions began and slowly, issues began to be discussed and the villages went one on one with the others. Tsunade couldn't tell if Naruto is in the room or outside by Kakashi because these ANBU here all wore hooded cloaks that covered their hair, leaving only the mask.

* * *

A long while past, and now Danzo had asked, "Raikage-sama-" he stressed the 'sama' part, "…your village recently had this sudden change of heart in allying with the Leaf. Even after the Hyuuga incident, would you mind stating why this is so?" 

The Raikage smiled, showing no sign of unease, and replied serenely, "As you all know, the Cloud was attacked by the Akatsuki. I don't mean to say that we are relying on you because we are now weak. After all, my village still holds the Nibi Jinchuuriki, who is currently inside the village. I believe that maybe in this time of crisis, it's time the villages united. Despite the Leaf and Cloud's past, I still believe and say that my village had no intention of kidnapping the Hyuuga, there was a mishap along the line."

(A.N.: The Raikage cares for Saira, but he has to go with the flow here...you know...he's winging it.)

Gaara, still the Kazekage because his powers remain with him, did a facial expression that if leveled higher, could have been considered a smile, and said, "The Hokage and I agree with this statement, I'm pleased as well with the fact that your village believes in making peace."

Danzo didn't seem to care, he was looking for something, and it was almost time to expose it, "About the Akatsuki, do you have any information on them. All the villages now know one of their goals, to obtain all bijuus. It would benefit if the Cloud has any information on this organization."

"We do actually, and the Cloud would be more than happy to share this information."

"May we see it?" The Raikage revealed a file and passed it to the center of the table.

'It's time to make my move…I don't want this to go on any further.' thought Danzo reaching for a small box he hasn't opened yet.

"I'd like to show you all something that a ninja in the Branch had found one day outside the village walls. It caught his attention in the night with its blue glow."

Tsunade felt uneasy about this and she could have sworn that the ANBU at the left of the Raikage had moved an inch; despite he was so still the entire time before.

"After studying and experimenting with it, I believe it belonged to the Akatsuki."

"Why's this?" asked Gaara. "If my analysis is valid, then the Akatsuki used this pendant…"

Denzo opened the box, and a red light emerged into the room. Tsunade, Sasuke, and Shikamaru held back their gasps. The Raikage, knowing what it was also developed nervousness.

"…to detect Jinchuuriki." Tsunade didn't want to speak worried that she'd slip and speak words that should be kept secret.

Danzo continued, "This pendant glows blue when a Jinchuuriki _isn't_ present, but as you can clearly see its _red_. This means…there's a Jinchuuriki in this very room." The are suddenly burst into life. Some leaders stood up others look around frantically; some guards even pulled out kunai or shuriken.

"This pendant glows bright yellow when the Jinchuuriki is almost in contact with it, meaning that the five village leaders next to me on this table, as well as their guards, cannot be the Jinchuuriki." All the attention turned to the left side of the table. The guards on the right all had a kunai out now.

"Since there are only nine villages here who came to speak, that means the Leaf, Star, Cloud, or Sand village has the Jinchuuriki."

Tsunade then thought, 'How did he get that?! But if I say anything...I'd expose our secret...The Cloud said they left their Jinchuuriki at the village, the Naruto is gone, Gaara is no longer a Jinchuuriki, so that must mean the Star village has it…but how could it be Naruto then…if the Star is so close to the Leaf?!"

Danzo stood up and said, "You two ANBU… (pointing at Sasuke and Shikamaru)…get the other Leaf Black Ops on the perimeter here." Sasuke and Shikamaru soon brought Lee, Gai, Kakashi, and the other two ANBU inside the room.

"The Leaf cannot have the Jinchuuriki since ours left becoming a fugitive more than two years ago…Gaara of the Sand is no longer a Jinchuuriki ever since the Akatsuki removed his Bijuu. This means the Cloud or the Star is hiding something…Nara…restrain the Star and Cloud ANBU."

Shikamaru was forced to obey, and so, he possessed the four ninja and brought them closer. Danzo then said to Sasuke and Lee, "Take of the Stars hoods and masks…"

One of the ninja's was bald, the other was a male with purple hair…none were Jinchuuriki. Danzo smirked, "…Interesting…then it must be the Cloud. They may have lied and brought their Jinchuuriki, but why not tell us? Unless you were planning an assault on the Leaf now that we don't have a Jinchuuriki." Danzo pointed to Kakashi and Gai, "Remove the Cloud ninja of their hoods and masks."

All attention was on the two Cloud ANBUs. Kakashi and Gai were almost shaking; Tsunade, Sasuke, Lee, Shikamaru, and Gaara's heart beats were soaring.

Gai slowly took off the mask and hood of the first ninja. He was very young and had black hair and had signs of nervousness; it was Denkou.

Danzo was getting impatient, "Hurry up!"

Kakashi moved his hand towards the hood, but before the eye can detect it, the Cloud ANBU roundhouse kicked Kakashi and Gai away and leaped backwards.

Shikamaru was stunned, 'How did he overcome my shadow possession?! Unless…!"

Shikamaru realized his mistake, "Kai!" The genjutsu was banished. Shikamaru, ever since he entered in the room, the Cloud ANBU changed where his shadow was, making Shikamaru believe he had a hold of him; but in reality, he was just playing along.

"Get him!" The room was too small, he couldn't get away. Nonetheless, that didn't stop him from unsheathing his blade.

The other two Konoha ANBU pulled out a box of senbon, coated with sleep inducing poison, and skillfully hurled them at the ANBU, who blocked them with his blade. By now, the leaders were at the back of the room.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?!" shouted Denzo.

Kakashi had no choice, taking many senbon, he threw them all at once like a pro, and being the small room this is the ANBU couldn't dodge them all. One found its way into his leg, and more followed.

Now that he was down, Danzo walked over to the half-awake ninja while saying, "Arrest the Raikage and his guards."

Tsunade and Gaara watched in shock, as well as all the others. Danzo chuckled as he pulled the ANBU up by the hood…

"This boy…isn't the Nibi Jinchuuriki…incredible. He is very lucky, because as of less than a week ago, he was downgraded to a C rank missing ninja…"

Danzo pulled off the bright white hood, revealing golden blonde hair…

"He is a fugitive of the hidden leaf; the Jinchuuriki of the great Kyuubi no Yoku."

There was a dark silence, "He is…"

Danzo finally removed the mask, revealing a face with whisker like scars, and deep and dark red eyes…

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto!" shouted Tsunade dashing to him.

Danzo released his hood, and Naruto would have hit the floor if Tsunade didn't catch him. Sasuke and the other ninja who knew Naruto ran up to him.

Danzo sent a signal for more ANBU and said, "None of you are to talk to him. He is a missing ninja and you will be charged for treason unless you leave now and let the Black Ops take him away for questioning once he wakes up…"

Gaara summoned sand from his gourd and threatened, "You dare hurt him, and I'll rip the flesh from your bones!"

"If you were to do that, the treaty between the Leaf and Sand would be broken, so do as the others and leave."

ANBU from the outside now were storming into the building.

Naruto's POV

Naruto looked up with his eyes half-open at Tsunade and said, "Long time no see…Hokage-sama…everyone I…can't…"

Tsunade was hit with alarm, 'what…can this be Naruto?!'

His eyes began to close and the last thing he said was, "Don't… let them… hurt Denkou…he's...family..."

Darkness came, and the blonde fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

** Thank you CodeKyuubi for pointing out the errors!**

**It was hard writing this chapter…I knew what was going to happen but I didn't know how to play it out. Again, I hope it wasn't dull.**

**Finally, Naruto is in Konoha. Tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S.: The fanfic reached over 300 favorites! I am very grateful!**


	21. Prerequisite

**Chapter 21**

**Prerequisite**

* * *

A dim light filled his consciousness as the blonde slowly opened his heavy eyes. 

Immediately, he noticed something uncomfortable. His hands were cuffed and he was behind special chakra sealed bars.

"So you're awake…" Two guards, the one positioned at the left asked this question.

There was an extensive silence until one of them asked, "What brought you here? It's been a long time since you've been in the village."

Slowly, Naruto's memory was returning…the congregation…the pendant…Tsunade…then darkness. 'I wonder where's…!'

Naruto stood up and realized that they numbed his muscles slightly. It was hard to move but either way he asked, "Where are they; the others who were with me?"

"Your comrades are in questioning now. In about thirty minutes you'll be questioned as well."

"Where will they go afterwards?" "I don't know."

Naruto spent the rest of his time staring at the wall, registering where he was, and plotting how he'd play it through.

"Uzumaki Naruto, follow me." said one of the guards releasing the gate. Even if Naruto wanted to escape now, they suppressed his chakra and Naruto was having trouble walking.

Naruto was ordered to sit on a chair with a small table in front of him. The room was overall dark with a single light above him. However, there was a clear window in which he could see a couple of ninja and a very familiar face, 'I guessed right, Shikamaru joined the interrogation team.'

Shikamaru stepped into the room and asked, "Are you alright Naruto? It's been a while."

"Don't worry about me." Shikamaru frowned, "I'm sorry you have to be here." "Where are my friends?" "They'll be released later. Better now?"

"Now I am. Are you going to do your job or not?" Shikamaru was taken back, Naruto was never like this…but then again…he hasn't seen Naruto for two years.

"Did you go directly to the Cloud village after you left Konoha?" Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah, but on the way I ran into Orochimaru. I'm sure Sasuke told you the story."

"Yes he did. Afterwards, did you go directly to the Cloud?" Naruto confirmed the doubt with a nod.

Naruto was being open and seems honest. He didn't show any signs of withdrawal, "How were you accepted into the Cloud?"

"Something with chakra, I forgot." "What about chakra?"

"Even if I did know it would be treason to tell you." 'He may be on the interrogation team, but I'm sure he was chosen for a special reason. I think they put him to interrogate me because they believe since I know him, I'd be more honest and open with him…does Shikamaru know this?'

"Have you committed any treason or released confidential information of the Leaf?"

"I'm not the Hokage. What secrets could I know of?" This hurt Shikamaru, "_You_ tell me that Naruto." The boy shot back, "Can't you take a hint? I didn't say anything because I didn't know anything."

"What were you doing all this time?" Naruto turned his head to the side, "That's too general…also…I don't even know what I'm here for besides being a missing ninja. Nor do I know what you want to learn from me…I won't answer that question." "Then tell me what your objective was during the time there."

Naruto looked back at Shikamaru and glared, "My personal life has nothing to do with your little interrogation. Unless you want to push this further…?"

"No, that's alright." replied Shikamaru calmly, as though not caring; but he was really re-thinking his strategy.

Naruto chuckled on the inside, 'Now he's going to ask strange questions that are used to trick me into saying what he really wants to hear...in this case, it must be someone high up that wants to know what I've been up to lately and why. They want to learn all they can.'

"Naruto…of all places, why the Cloud village?"

"For one thing, I have a bounty on my head being a Jinchuuriki. So walking into the first village I see on the map wouldn't be smart. Also, I wanted to finish my training."

"What training would that be?"

"You are Chouji and Ino's old rookie nine team member. Didn't they tell you of my Rasengan training?"

"Oh…yeah I remember. If you were wind type, why not go to the Wind Country? It is an ally to the Leaf." "That's because I didn't want to be found."

"What are you trying to hide from us Naruto?" "I'm not trying to hide anything _important_ Shikamaru…Didn't you just ask if I had committed treason or released secret information on the Leaf?" Shikamaru felt like he was being challenged.

"Have you had any contact with any ally village to the Leaf during these two years?"

"Yeah…I visited the Wave country once, but I made sure nobody witnessed me while I trained." 'He's slowly telling me what I want to know…just a little longer…'

(A.N.: Shikamaru isn't against Naruto; he's just doing his job.)

"Naruto, why did you leave Konoha?" "Shouldn't you know that?"

Naruto formed a scowl, "What do you really want to learn out of this interrogation?"

Even though he didn't want to have a rough start with Naruto, Shikamaru wasn't enjoying Naruto acting like this, "Aren't I asking the questions? Besides, I'm just interested in why you left the village."

"You are a bad liar Shikamaru. You've only asked three good questions so far."

Naruto defiantly stared at Shikamaru with his piercing dark red eyes and continued, "At the beginning you were asking more important questions relating to things like treason, but you took my first answer with no second thoughts. Then when you asked if I've been any where allied to the Leaf and if was to explain what I was doing, you accepted my first answer of training. This all links up to your fourth question when you asked what I was doing and my ambitions."

'It seems Naruto is familiar to interrogation…it's like, he was once an _interrogator_ himself! How is he doing this?'

"Naruto I-" Shikamaru was interrupted, "Although it seems like you let that question slide, in reality, you just started asking the same question; but much smaller…more specific …"

The Nara was hushed, "Let me guess Shikamaru…since I told you I was training in the Cloud and Wave, now you're going to try and figure out why I was training by asking small questions and putting together the answers." There was a pause.

"And even though you only need general information, next you're going to go in detail by trying to figure out the motive of the reason I'm training by asking more small questions."

Naruto's voice elevated, "Then all that's left is to ask where else I was during these past two years, and link it up with events that you can find in the library, record room, and the information gained from the interrogation you had with the Raikage. Put this all together once more, and you'd know everything I was doing these past two years almost in pretty good detail considering the very specific small questions you would have asked."

Because he didn't expect this much from Naruto, the blonde eliminated the point of this interrogation. It can't continue much longer because Naruto knows what they want from him, and he has no intention of giving them too much. If this was any other interrogator though, Naruto wouldn't have been able to expose Shikamaru like this. It is actually his advantage that Shikamaru was here.

Naruto seemed calm again and asked, "If I answer all you want to know, I get to see my comrade's and leave this interrogation room right?"

"Yes." He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Fine Shikamaru, all I'll say is this and I'll only say it once, so listen well…I've been training because I want to fight the Akatsuki. I became a Cloud Black Ops member during this time and performed missions in villages around Kumo. Lastly, I want to make this world a better place…did you get all that?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Yeah, I got that…Naruto?"

"What is it? I've answered all your questions right?" Shikamaru looked down onto the desk and asked, "You fought back when the ninja's from Danzo's branch tried to reveal you. But why did you let the senbon make contact? I'm sure you could've dodged the senbon instead of blocked it…also…you were much stronger than them, I'm sure of it."

"I don't understand much either, it just happened…there was so much I could've done to stop it …but I do know that I was scared. I felt regret for returning. But I wasn't going to let all this time go to waste…not now. The guards were already attacking me; there was no way I could've told them to stop. To end it, I took the attack…"

Naruto stood up, and before the guards took him away, Naruto said, "Don't lose sleep over this Shikamaru, it's over now. See ya later."

He followed that up with an almost illegible smile and was gone.

* * *

Naruto was led to a room that was also sealed. There is a single window through which he could see Denkou, Shio, and the Raikage. They weren't in cuffs, though. 

Naruto walked up to the window, turned on the speaker, and asked, "Hey, are you all alright?"

"Were not the ones in cuffs and with their chakra blocked out temporarily, you're the last person in the position to ask that." said Denkou scratching the back of his head.

"You know that my chakra will restore soon. What's going to happen now?"

The Raikage circled in guilt and said, "Naruto, we're sorry, but we must leave until further notice."

"Wait! _All_ of you must go?!" It's been a while since Naruto openly let people notice he was troubled. To think he's an ANBU, yet his control is far better than many other people.

"I'm sorry Naruto-" the Raikage was rapidly interrupted, "Don't be sorry! I---why can't even one of you stay?"

"Naruto, this is something only you can do until the treaty between the Cloud and the Leaf is created."

"What am I supposed to do alone here?" Naruto banged the bottom of his fist against the wall.

The Raikage smiled, "Naruto, you'll never be alone. I'm sure you have people who care about you here."

"I'm not sure if I can do it." "That's not the Naruto I trained. If anything can get you back up, I think it's this place." said Shio beaming in the same style as the Raikage.

"Are you crazy, now that Danzo's Branch ninjas are dominant in the village, he has power that at times can match the Hokage. This place is a ticking time bomb, soon everything will disappear."

"Then make this place right again Naruto! If you want to make the world a better place, start with yourself, then those around you. We'll be fine and so will you. You're strong, crafty, and bright."

"The team will be fine without you Naruto. We'll stick to the low ranked missions until you return." Denkou then created a nice guy pose.

"Is that it? You're going to leave now? This is happening too fast!"

"Naruto, we can't interfere with the Leaf unless the Cloud fancies a war. I'll do my best to pace at which the treaty is made. In the mean time, do your best and good luck. We're pushing time staying here as it is."

The Raikage put his large hat back on and pledged, "Don't worry Naruto; we will see each other again soon."

'I guess it's like Vincen once said, sometimes things happen…they just do…and there's nothing you can do about it…sometimes there's no explanation because it's not supposed to be explained.'

"…Alright. Tell Saira that…I miss her already." Naruto turned around and faced the wall; he didn't want to see them depart. Once the door shut, the same feelings he felt after leaving the Cloud village crept into his head, sending a frost throughout his entire being. 'Is this really worth it?'

After two long months, Naruto shed another tear… "Huh?"

* * *

There was no telling how much time past; the next couple of hours were all a blur until a guard came in saying, "Uzumaki, special guests are here." 

"I'm not in the mood, just who are they?" "Who can it be?! The Hokage and Kazekage are waiting for you!"

'So I'll be seeing Tsunade and Gaara first, they'd be my first choices anyway…too bad it has to be here…'

As the guard led Naruto to the visitors room and on the way Naruto felt nervous, 'Why do I feel like this? I shouldn't sense anything…besides…I'm only going to be here a while. There's no reason to be so anxious.'

The door at the end of the hallway emitted a bright light, 'I didn't notice how dark this place was.' thought Naruto only making himself even more nervous.

Then, before Naruto could enter, the guard took off his cuffs and said, "You have fifteen minutes to speak with them."

As soon as those cuffs came off, Naruto rubbed his red wrists and said, 'Alright…here I go…'

The light hit his eyes, almost blinding him. When he gained composure, Naruto could see a wide eyed Gaara and a teary Hokage. Naruto didn't expect to have such a moment here, in a prison. Then again, nothing is perfect and Naruto knows that better than anybody else.

"Naruto…?" 'I missed her most.' thought Naruto who then smiled lightly and said, "Hey Tsunade-sama…"

Suddenly, Tsunade punched Naruto on the shoulder, not too hard though, and then hugged him, "Don't ever call me that! Especially after all this time I haven't seen you!"

She cried into his shoulder and whispered with sobs between every, "You've grown so much…and if it weren't for your whiskers, you'd look exactly like the Yondaime…I've missed you so much!"

Naruto ignored the bone crushing properties of the hug and looked forward, "It's been a while Gaara…"

Yes, it has been a while! Gaara walked up to Naruto and created a group hug, "I've missed you too Naruto."

'This is love…right?' thought Naruto trying to analyze the situation. He pushed the thought back and just returned the hugs.

Again, time flew by without them noticing. It was hard for Tsunade and Gaara, but Naruto broke the hug and asked, "How have you all been?"

"We should be asking you that…typical of you to worry about others instead of yourself." said Gaara in a matter-of-fact way.

"We have been fine Naruto…but the village in total has changed without you. We're glad your back…haha…there's so much to catch up on!" said Tsunade about to cry again.

"Tsunade, when will I be out of here?" Tsunade smiled and said, "I'll make sure they don't keep you in here long! You were declared a "C" rank missing nin as of eight days ago, with the possibility that you were…" Tears again found their way to Tsunade's cheeks "…dead!" The Hokage was crying again, strangling Naruto like a pillow.

Gaara had a light smile, very rare on him, "Naruto-kun, I too will make sure you're out in at least three days."

Tsunade let go and shouted with excitement and unable to control her happiness, "I-I- everyone wants to see you! But since you were a missing nin, only the Kages and council can visit you as well as the investigations team. I can't wait until you get out of here!"

'I'm not so sure if I want to see them again now…' thought Naruto feeling not feeling nervous, but repentant.

"Now that we have you back, we'll make sure nothing happens to you once you're out of this place." said Gaara folding his arms.

"I still can't believe…I know I want this…I'm just so…!" Tsunade hugged Naruto again but was interrupted by a guard saying, "You're times almost up. A minute is left."

Tsunade murmured, "He'll stay all I want…"

Naruto suddenly grinned; it has been eight months since he grinned that way, "Tsunade, that wouldn't be smart…hehe…!"

The Kages saw his grin causing them both to do so as well but then it disappeared as soon as theirs came about, "Alright Naruto…are you sure you'll be okay here?"

"Yeah…for now." "What do you mean for now?!" asked Tsunade knocked over.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay here forever…I have things to do…"

"Can't it wait? I've missed you…_we've_ missed you…for so long Naruto!"

"It's not that it that can't wait Tsunade…it's me…I have new dreams to fulfill."

"What about Hokage?!" asked Gaara frowning. "I can't follow that dream…not now."

"Alright Naruto, time's up." said the guard alerting the group.

"Sure…Tsunade…Gaara…I'll see you both later."

"Al-alright…" replied Tsunade silenced by this sudden change.

"I hope I get to see you in the next three days before I return to the Sand, after all, at times like these it's dangerous to leave a village vulnerable." Said Gaara placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder, but Naruto put it back down and said, "I hope so too, just don't loose track of your goals okay?"

Naruto then walked back down that black hallway, 'I'm sorry…but I can't stay forever.'

* * *

A day went by and Naruto could tell that a lot of business was going around. The guards have been taking smaller shifts and more people would pass through the hallways. Naruto could also hear with his heightened senses people talking regularly about some council decisions; it was hard to define, but Naruto knew they were talking about him. 

But even when Naruto wasn't eavesdropping on conversations he was never bored. It's like some people say, your mind is a playground…or in this case…a training ground.

Finally, at around 4:30, Naruto was taken away to the council.

The guard taking him there was unusually familiar, so Naruto asked, "What's going on?"

He looked at the blonde and said, "It's me, Yamato!"

Naruto was taken by surprise and said, "H-hey…Yamato."

"I'm glad to see you! Everyone can't wait to meet you on the other side!" "So I've heard…what's going on here?"

"The council wants to talk about your release tomorrow morning." "Tomorrow morning?"

Yamato grinned under his mask, "Yup! Hokage and Kazekage-sama were up all day yesterday filling out papers! You're really lucky Naruto!"

'I'm not sure if this could be considered luck…' thought Naruto biting his lip with one of his two feral teeth.

"There is a condition on your release though…"

Naruto's face turned bitter, "I'm in no mood for making conditions."

"Naruto, from what I've heard, it's nothing too radical. You can go through with it."

"I'm not so sure Yamato…I already feel like I'd rather be in a jail cell."

"Don't say that Naruto!" said Yamato sternly. "Besides, there are some who are counting the seconds until they can see you again."

"Do you know where Jiraiya is?" said Naruto trying to change the subject.

"No. He hasn't been seen for almost seven months now."

Before Naruto could reply, another ANBU appeared and said, "This way." Yamato gave Naruto a reassuring nod as he entered the room.

In the room were Tsunade and the two head elders of the council.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are here for your scheduled release tomorrow."

"Yes, I was told so on my way here."

"Good, then we won't have to give the details." Naruto's face darkened, "What exactly is this demand of the council?"

Tsunade spoke up and said, "Since you were a missing ninja, there is a matter of punishment."

"Yeah…I understand." 'How bad could it be? I was downgraded to a "C" class missing ninja.'

Naruto was right, "You'll have to perform a week of community service by accomplishing "D" ranked missions around the village, and also you'll have to accomplish at least ten "C" ranked or higher missions within a month."

"Is there anything else?" asked Naruto thinking that this could be done easily; but once again, nothing is easy, nothing is perfect.

Tsunade wanted to speak to Naruto, because it would be less intricate to communicate, "Yes Naruto…we can't just have you running around the village unattended."

"So I'm going to have a ninja watch over me?" asked Naruto thinking he could escape a single ninja with ease.

Tsunade shook her head and smiled, 'Why am I getting a bad feeling although Tsunade is smiling? Oh yeah…because what could be good for her, be the most horrible torture of my life!" thought Naruto rubbing his neck in stress.

"Actually, you will accompany/be accompanied by, three ninjas." Tsunade smiled even more, yup, this wasn't going to be good for him.

Naruto gulped in air, "And who might these three ninja's be?"

"You were once a ninja correct Naruto?" "Yes?" "You will be completing a squad…your squad."

Naruto bit his lip, "You…don't mean…!"

Tsunade smiled again, "I do! Naruto, you shall complete your squad seven after four years. In other words, the ninja's you will be with for the next month at least are: Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura."

'…I should've guessed…' **"Well kit…what do you say?"** Naruto sighed, "Kyuubi, I don't have much time left in this world. I returned to Konoha in the purpose of cleaning my past. If it means returning to team seven as well…so be it."

"What do you say Uzumaki Naruto?" asked the female elder.

Naruto forced a smile; just like his old self…hiding under a mask…and replied, "Sure…just one question."

"And what would that be?" "Am I a Leaf shinobi yet again?"

"To an extent, yes…you can do missions. But you cannot wear the Leaf ninja hitai-ate until further notice." Naruto nodded, 'That's just fine with me…'

Now dismissed, Naruto was given by the guard (Yamato/Tenzou) a scroll containing Naruto's clothing and some kunai and shuriken. Naruto wasn't allowed to get his blade back until the first day is over.

* * *

Once Naruto was back inside his cell Yamato said, "I also have guard duty alone for the night." 

Naruto sniggered, "Sorry Yamato…I have a big day tomorrow and I'd rather be awake than tired." "Oh…sure Naruto." Tenzou smiled and turned around, 'We're all just glad to have you back in the village.'

"**So you're going to lie to him like that? Even after all this time you'd rather do this than talk with him?" **asked the kitsune confused.

"Sorry Kyuubi, I can use all the training I can get…no stopping now, not after how far we've gotten…"

"**Alright, let's begin…"**

It was 4:00 a.m., Naruto wanted to leave as soon as possible from the jail cell, it would give him more time to prepare for the new journey ahead.

As Naruto exited his cell with his usual clothing…(Black pants with a thick white strip at the bottom resembling the ones Shikamaru wore in the Chunin Exams except that it was longer, and the regular ninja shoes. On top he wore a long sleeve white shirt with no design, and above that was the jacket Saira had given him, and it was unzipped, leaving the long white shirt visible just in case you forgot)…he said, "Thanks Yamato. By the way, does anyone know I was released this morning?"

"Nope! Just you, me, Gaara, and Tsunade know about this!" said Yamato giving a thumbs up. "Oh wait! I almost forgot!" Yamato revealed a flashlight in the pitch morning dark and light it up under his face, flashing his 'scary' look.

Naruto sweat-dropped, 'Damn it I never get used to that…' "So what 'cha think?"

"Creepy as always Yamato…see ya." Naruto now had two hours, 'I wonder if it's still standing…'

About ten minutes past and Naruto was almost lost, but found his path again which led to his old apartment.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised." said Naruto looking at the debris that was once his house.

Rummaging through it Naruto found his old dog like sleeping hat, except the fuzzy ball at the end was cut off, 'I guess this is all that's left of my past possessions that the council didn't collect when I left.'

Stuffing the hat in his pocket, Naruto continued down the road slowly, trying to sink in all these changes.

The surprises never end. When Naruto turned around the corner where Ichiraku should stand, instead, there was a small toy shop. 'No more ramen huh? I'll just have to go to the supermarket or something…huh…I wonder when it went out of business.'

Naruto abruptly stopped, and then chuckled, "Yamato forgot to tell me where I was supposed to go…ah well…I'll find it sooner or later..."

Tilting his head higher, Naruto noticed the Hokage mountain, 'It's been a while since I've been up there…'

There was a man walking down the road, so Naruto quickly lifted his white hood to hide himself for the time-being and continued his walk down memory lane…what's left of it at least. (A.N.: The white hood is connected to his long sleeve white shirt and then the jacket is over that. I wish I could just draw a picture and post it…)

* * *

Down under a giant tree in Konoha two hours later, Sasuke and Sakura were greeted by a late as usual Kakashi. 

"Where were you?!" asked Sakura as she usually does, "On second thought, don't answer that! Where's Mace?"

"We will no longer be seeing him." replied Kakashi seeming relieved.

Sakura was about to say something, but pushed it back and said, "No matter, I'm not going to miss that pest anyway."

Sasuke smirked, "Finally he's gone!! So can we get moving already?"

Kakashi shook his head, pulled out his Icha Icha book, and said, "No, we have to wait for Mace's replacement." "Who is he?" asked Sasuke in high hopes he's someone worth his time.

"I don't know; we're just going to have to wait here!" Kakashi stuck his face in his book and paced around the street the tree lies on.

_Twenty minutes later_

"GOD DAMN IT!!" shouted Sakura punching a hole in the ground, "How the hell can this guy be later than Kakashi?! Whoever he is I'm not going to take this!"

Sasuke nodded and said, "I never thought that we'd see the day Kakashi was out 'behind scheduled' by someone else."

Kakashi finally spoke, "I'm jealous…now I'm going to have to be twice as late if I hope to hold my title…"

A vein bulged on Sakura's forehead, "Don't even try it! And stop walking around without looking where you're goin-!"

Too late, Kakashi bumped into another person not too much under his height who was also reading a book, knocked him on his back, and Kakashi followed suit.

Sakura rushed over, grabbed the hooded man by the arm, and pulled him up, "Sorry about that sir! Our sensei was walking around with a book in his face! I promise he won't do it again _right_ sensei?"

The guy dusted his pants with his hands and said while doing so, "It's alright…I was reading a book as well." He picked up his book, lifted his head, and was silenced.

Kakashi got up saying, "Sorry um…?" He was trying to get a name, instead he got a question asked in a shady tone, "This is squad seven…right?"

"Yes? Are you Mace's replacement?" asked Sasuke.

"I guess so…"

'This guy is way too quiet! What's his problem…and why he is so late?' thought Sakura then asking, holding back anger, "What took you so long?"

"I forgot to ask where to meet you three, so I just wandered around until I found you." replied the ninja in a calm accent.

"Well don't make a habit of it-" said Kakashi. "In the entire world, you are most likely no matter what the circumstance, the less fit to say that." interrupted Sasuke jumping off the tree.

"Tell me your name." demanded Sasuke. 'Usual for the teme to ask the name of his adversary…hmph.' thought the boy reaching for his hood.

In a neutral voice, he replied, "Since I'm late, and you all know me already, let's skip the introduction and get right to the task at hand…shall we?"

"What do you mean that we know-?!" Sakura was cut short; as the man pulled down his hood she let out a gasp, "Na-Na-Naruto!"

Sasuke looked like he just saw a ghost and Kakashi dropped his book, "Nani?!"

Naruto looked directly at Kakashi and asked, "Which way is the Yanamaka shop?"

"Holy…that's…you Naruto?!" Putting his hood back on, the blonde said, "Kakashi keep it down. I don't want to draw any attention."

'What happened to sensei?' thought Kakashi noticing the missing suffix he usually received.

Sakura walked over to Naruto, wanting to pull the hood back down, but he grabbed her wrist and said, "When we reach Ino's I'll put it back down. It's not the right time for the village to see me."

"Naruto…I…" Sakura pulled Naruto in a giant embrace, which was cut short when he pushed her slowly off and said, "Please…don't."

The other two were shocked by this action. Kakashi then slowly picked up his fallen book, and walked in the direction of the Yanamaka's. Naruto didn't follow too close, but not too behind either.

'Well Naruto, I guess you grew a lot without us…it's sad, I wish I was there to see you.' thought Kakashi hidding himself in the confines of his book once more.

Sakura and Sasuke were almost left behind as they watched Naruto walk off with their sensei. 'Naruto was released? Why didn't anyone tell me?! I want to say sorry…but without making him angry. What do I have to do to get you back Naruto-kun?'

Sakura realized her last thought, 'No…I should've given called him that way long ago...is it too late?' Two tears swayed down Sakura's cheeks.

Sasuke was still shell shocked by the sudden appearance, 'That was Naruto?! When did he…?! How did he?! This Naruto is completely diverse from two years ago! I can sense it in him! Not the Kyuubi…something…darker…'

Hiding in an alley way watching the four ninjas were three people. "It's him…"

"Aren't you going to go and talk to him?! It's been almost three years!"

"No! I'm not going to talk to him anymore!" "Why not?! I miss boss! Remember all the good times we had with him?!"

"Yeah, but then he left me here all alone without saying goodbye…I don't ever want to talk to him again!" the boy ran away snuffling leaving the others behind.

"We should find Naruto-niichan and get him to talk to Konohamaru-kun!" shouted Moegi to Udon who nodded in approval. 'Now which way did he go?'

* * *

A.N.: It was hard typing this chapter; there were many things that I loked over and over to the point that it consumed three days just totype two-thousand words. I tried my best to make this chapter seem more compelling, but that's hard since this is a fanfic and not an original story. 

If you review, I'd like it if you'd give me some constructive criticism. This time, I would like to know not what's wrong with my grammar and spelling (Unless it's COMPLETELY necessary), instead, tell me what you _think_ the story is missing. Please don't ask/suggest for anything though, I can't promise too much because I'd like to keep to the original storyline that I have set out.

Thanks for reading!


	22. Involuntary and Unintended

Chapter 22:

Involuntary and Unintended

* * *

"Were here." said Kakashi opening the door for the others, something that doesn't happen too often. Of course, today was no ordinary day. 

Once inside the Flower shop, Ino shouted, "Hey Sakura! How…are you-?" Ino noticed that everyone entering was silent but didn't take notice of the new individual or Mace's absence.

While the others went to work, Ino stopped Sakura and asked, "What's going on here…why were you crying?!" At this, Ino touched a wet area on Sakura's cheek.

"I-I'm not the one to say Ino." replied Sakura turning around trying to get to her work station.

However, Ino grabbed her by the wrist and asked, "What the hell do you mean you're not the one to say? You're the one crying Sakura! What's going on?"

Sakura pulled back her wrist, "Ino stop…you might catch attention." Ino has never seen Sakura this depressed since Naruto left.

She followed not too far behind Sakura into the garden where everyone already started working. Ino again noticed the unusual silence; Sasuke always fought with-!

'Mace isn't here. He must have been replaced. But then why is Sakura crying? Did that guy make her sad then?'

Trying not to seem suspicious, Ino looked over at the newcomer. She couldn't identify anything about this boy because of his hood. 'He doesn't seem mean…actually, he's quite gentle…'

The white hooded boy handled the flowers with care and would occasionally gaze at the flowers as he organized them. It's been a while since Ino seen somebody like that. However, at the back of her mind, not only was she still incriminating him of hurting Sakura, but she also felt this strange aura about him.

For now Ino stopped thinking about this because obviously neither Sakura nor anybody appeared to be in a talking mood. Grabbing a pail, Ino began to water the numerous plants around the garden.

About three hours past, and Squad 7 started to plow the ground outside the shop. The task was rough and a bit tedious because the Yanamaka's expanded their shops land and turned it into a cultivating field so they can begin harvesting produce rather than only flowers. Business would soon blossom for this family.

* * *

Once they were 1/4 the way with plowing the long land, Ino shouted, "Break time! I'll go get some food!" 

Once Ino entered the house with Sakura, everyone but Naruto sat at a nearby small glass table with an umbrella over it for shade; perfect for gardens. The blonde sat down on a clean patch of grass, away from the dirt.

Despite all the work, they weren't able to take their minds off the boy. Kakashi couldn't even read his Icha Icha book without taking glances at Naruto.

Even though Naruto took off his jacket, the two were surprised how he could work with a long sleeve shirt and a hood over his head without burning to a crisp. Although it was sunny, the day was beautiful, and if it weren't for the encounter earlier, everyone might have been enjoying himself or herself.

Ino and Sakura had returned to the fields. Sakura held a large plate with rice balls, dumplings, and another assortment of hot food. Ino held another plate carefully balancing the five drinks on them.

Since morning, someone finally said something besides, 'Where's my tool?' or 'I need some help over here!' it was Kakashi, "Finally, I'm starving!" Although it wasn't much, it still proved that there was life in that quiet land.

Sakura set the food on the table and took her seat, but Ino on the other hand decided it was time for her to make her move, and everybody watched, "Come over here and eat, you've been working hard."

She received a simple; "No thank you." from the Naruto hidden under his white hood. 'I'm not taking no for an answer!' thought Ino walking closer to the boy.

"It's really hot out here! What are you doing wearing a long sleeve shirt and a hood? How about you put that down?" asked Ino almost sounding demanding. Kakashi, knowing her intentions, didn't want her to continue and asked, "Ino, may you _please_ bring the drinks over here?"

Ino turned her head back and giving the perverted sensei a death glare that screamed: NO!

Getting even closer to him she thought, 'You all are hiding something from me! And I think it's about time you tell me!'

"You know it's rude to have your hood on like that. And I'll repeat myself; it's not wise to wear a hood in this heat. So please take it off." Ino's voice upped a level making her sound a lot more assertive.

Naruto shook his head; "I like it on thank you." A vein popped in Ino's head just like Sakura does whenever Kakashi is late, "**Take** –_ it_ – OFF! Either that or you can at least show some manners and tell me your freaking name!! You've been silent all this time and Sakura was crying when you came in here! What the heck is going-"

Frantically waving his hands in front of him, Naruto interrupted saying, "Okay okay! I'll take off my hood! Just stop screaming!"

Ino was barely balancing the drinks as she shouted with all her might, "You better take that off! And if you don't want to draw attention, you're not supposed to be quiet! THAT is what draws attention! Just ask Sasuke!"

Sasuke formed a scowl and under his breath he said, "Hey…watch it!"

Ino then heard a mocking chortle from Naruto, which only made her angrier, "What the HELL is so funny?! Is there something I'm not getting here?! What are you hiding from me?!" yelled Ino giving the impression she was about to hit him.

"Just promise me you'll calm down and not over react to this okay?" asked Naruto nervously.

"I'll decide whether or not to overreact! Hurry up!" Naruto quickly took off his hood, and the next second, Ino gasped, and the drinks flew off the plate holding them as she shouted, "Naru-!"

Before anybody realized he had moved, Naruto had placed his hand over Ino's mouth holding back her loud screams, and grunting, Naruto quickly took her plate, and with the other hand alone, he caught the falling drinks under it.

From Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke's point of view, Naruto looked quite hysterical. His teeth were gritted together as Ino with a happy face blabbered words into his mouth, while at the same time, he was stabilizing himself on one foot leaning over trying to balance the plate with the five drinks in his other hand.

Sighing, Naruto shouted, "A little help!" Ino didn't listen to his words and continued to talk jubilantly in his hand, "I need some hel-!"

The ground under his feet gave away making him slip. The drinks flew into the air, tilted over, and spilled all over him and Ino. Finally, Naruto got a face-full of dirt as he hit the soft yet hard Earth.

Suddenly, and spontaneously, everyone began to laugh softly. Sasuke on the other hand just sniggered trying to keep his "image". Ino gasped, grabbed Naruto's arm, pulled him up and shouted, "I'm so sorry Naru-!"

Everyone's laughter ceased. Naruto wasn't laughing or was angry like he used to get. Instead he was frowning ashamed and said, "No…don't be."

He slowly brushed off the dirt on his clothes, picked up the spilled cups, and went back inside to refill them. The others were left to gaze at Naruto's action.

Once Naruto returned, he was about to be given an apology but the blonde interrupted saying, "Let's just eat shall we?"

Sasuke was hungrier than he let on, "FINALLY!" Uchiha then put some food on his plate and Kakashi was preparing himself for his almighty "Super Speed Eating to Hide my Face Jutsu"; Sakura had also placed some food on her plate and slowly began eating.

Although Naruto was seated, he hadn't started consuming or grabbing food yet, confusing the other members of Squad Seven. After the long silence and closed eyes Naruto said, "Itadakimasu."

The rest of Squad Seven felt embarrassed for forgetting their manners while Naruto kept his. Clearing their throat with a small forced cough and still feeling embarrassed they followed suit, "Itadakimasu!" After saying so, Kakashi thought, 'Where did Naruto learn such control of manners? How did he react so fast to Ino's outburst…and for that matter…how in the world did he slip like that?'

Looking back at Naruto without getting attention, Kakashi frowned under his mask, 'I guess it's an old involuntary reaction not used for a long time that brings out happiness in people. But he never really liked being a clutz, I feel bad for laughing now...'

After five minutes of silent eating, the first person to talk surprisingly was Naruto, but they could tell he only tried to sound interested, "Ino, why did your family expand their terrain? I understand that it's good business to start selling produce as well but is it worth all the work?"

Ino frowned gloomily, "You can probably guess, I don't appreciate all this work. Later it's going to pay off though. My parents plan on retiring once business gets better. We'll hire some workers here in the land and we'll simply take care of the regular flower shop."

Naruto nodded, "About how much longer until this change?"

Ino sighed, "About five and a half months. We've only begun here."

Another silence followed, Ino could tell that they were all itching to talk, so she started another conversation, "How'd you like to know about all the others?"

Naruto looked down at his food and replied, "Nah, I'd rather ask them that in person."

Defeat never felt so bad; silence filled the area again. Every now and then between chewing they would glance at Naruto. Kakashi, being the first to finish eating as usual, began reading his book and soon was followed by Naruto who also started reading his own book.

'Oh yeah, Naruto was reading one when he bumped into me…wait…Naruto is reading a _book_?!" thought Kakashi almost gasping.

Ino spewed out some of her drink to the side, Sasuke stopped chewing his food, and Sakura dropped her fork; all of this was done in amazement. They tried to read the title, but it had a book cover over it.

About five minutes later when everyone was done, Naruto put back on his jacket and went to work. Ino couldn't help but ask, "Why are you wearing your jacket again after we already know it's you?"

Naruto replied, "Today, it's all that I have to remind me of home."

Then, through the field, a long soft breeze blew in, sending a rime throughout everyone's body. Next, a couple of clouds covered the sun and gave shade to the group.

Kakashi sighed and said, "Well since I've just ate and the sun's out, maybe I can call for some help." Biting his thumb, and pulling out a scroll, Kakashi did some quick hand signs and shouted, "Summoning Jutsu!"

(A.N.: From what I've seen, Kakashi can summon one at a time biting his thumb, but to summon more than one all at once, he uses the scroll."

Appearing from a cloud of smoke were eight nin dogs, as usual, one was Pakkun. He jumped onto Kakashi's shoulder and asked, "So what's up? Another dull mission you need our help on?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, but this time we have a special guest with us…" Pakkun looked in the directions Kakashi was looking as well, immediately he noticed Naruto and replied, "Oh! Gotcha Kakashi!"

All the nin dogs but Pakkun began to help plow the fields and Kakashi, taking a risk asked, "Hey Naruto…would you like to summon your frogs and help us out here?"

Naruto shook his head but bit his thumb and drawing blood after removing his glove, confusing everyone, "Correction Kakashi…"

After forming the seals Naruto slammed his hand to the floor, "…Tigers."

Now, beside Naruto were five tigers the same size and one of them was Ligar. Naruto then put his glove back on.

Kakashi's dogs seemed to have laughed at the tigers, but they turned white when Ligar sent a death glare their way.

'What happened to the frogs?' thought everyone but Sakura in unison. The pink haired kunoichi thought on the other hand, 'I forgot many things when I fought with Naruto against Deidara and Kisame, this is one of them. Could there be other things I forgot?'

* * *

It was now four thirty nine, and the area was completely plowed. Squad 7 was soon to depart, however, a loud sound came from beyond the gate at the end of the long field. 

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN KIDS!" shouted an elderly from far away.

Loud shattering noises as well as many animal screeches could be heard until finally, the fence was destroyed, and out running came a girl and a boy, followed by a hoard of dogs.

Naruto stepped back as the boy and girl latched on to his arms screaming, "BOSS SAVE US!!!"

Ligar jumped in front of the dogs and roared. This caused the canines to run away with their tail between their legs while yelping. Soon after, the entire summons disappeared.

No silence came though, "We've missed you Naruto-kun!" shouted the girl at Naruto's right. "Yeah, we've finally found you! It took us all day to find out where you guys went!" shouted the boy with glasses.

"Moegi?! Udon?!" asked Naruto staring at the two. These were another small group of people Naruto missed as well.

"You remember us!!!" shouted the kids, or rather, the very young teens.

Moegi and Udon didn't grow much since the last time Naruto had seen them. The only thing that changed was that Udon doesn't have a snot nose and his hair grew long enough to cover his eyes, leaving only a part of his glasses visible. Moegi didn't keep her hair the same either. She had cut it…I mean REALLY cut it... Now it looks a LOT like Temari's now, except with only two ponytails.

"…how are you?" asked Naruto unprepared what to say next.

"It's been so loooooong Boss!" said Udon releasing Naruto.

"Where were you all this time? We almost thought you abandoned us!" asked Moegi with a couple of tears in her eyes.

'Great…now I feel guilty…'

"I'm sorry I left you guys without saying goodbye…it's that…" Naruto said the first thing that came up in his mind that they'd believe.

"…the thing is…I had this very important mission that I had to do no matter what. Anyway, I'm back now guys."

Moegi and Udon grinned, but right afterwards they frowned. Naruto didn't like getting into situations like this, but for them, he was more than happy to make an exception.

"Hey…what's wrong?"

Moegi looked down at the ground and sighed, "Its Konohamaru-kun…he is very silent nowadays and doesn't like to be around others often. He's been like this ever since you left."

"Why is that?"

"Naruto-kun…Konohamaru believes that you left him alone. Shortly after you left, his last living relative died. Now he lives with Hokage-sama, but she's almost never home. He thinks you abandoned him. Can you go talk to him Naruto?"

Ino interrupted satanically, "I'm sooo SORRY!! BUT HE CAN'T GO BECAUSE YOU BRATS DESTROYED THE LAND! Now we have to start ALL OVER AGAIN!"

Naruto sighed and adjusted his gloves, "Calm down Ino, I'll fix it…Kakashi, can you make the ground flat again?"

"Sure." and with a quick Doton, Kakashi had flattened the ground.

"Now how are you going to plow all of this Naruto?" asked Ino almost yelling.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Many Naruto's emerged around the original. Walking around, each of them took a position around the field and half of them on one side began focusing wind chakra into their hand, making a long, thick, but sharp chakra blade carrying the color of the sky. "Futon: Sora Ken!"

The clones lifted their blades, and brought them down with a powerful force. This created a thin vertical wave that moved through the land, ripping out the ground in a perfectly straight line.

A few seconds past by and the waves finally made it to the other side where the Naruto's who didn't do the jutsu shouted, "Kai!" The Naruto's extended their arm and hand which began to glow, absorbing the chakra wave that hit their hands.

Ino's jaw hit the floor seeing the plowed land, "Why didn't you tell us you could've done that?!"

Naruto shrugged replying, "I was released this morning with some chakra sapped out of me. I didn't eat breakfast either, so I was weak. After we ate, I did the summoning jutsu and if I did this here, I would've run out of most of my chakra. But after we let the summons take care of the work until the end, I was able to regain my strength. All there is now is to place the seeds in correctly, cover them back up, and put in the area a post so you know what's growing and where."

Slapping her face softly, Ino said, "I hate…my life…"

Five minutes later, with the help of the Kage Bunshins, the work was done.

Once Squad 7 said goodbye to Ino, scratching his head, Naruto then asked, "Alright. Where's Konohamaru?"

"He's by the Academy! Follow me!"

* * *

Once they entered the gates of the Academy, the first thing they noticed was the tree outside with the swing. On which Konohamaru was sitting on. 

'He does the same things I do…' thought Naruto slowly walking under the tree.

Konohamaru heard footsteps behind him, "Moegi, Udon, I told you to go away!"

"You're talking to the wrong guy Konohamaru…"

Konohamaru started to turn his head around, "Well whoever you are, I want you to-"

Their eyes met, and Konohamaru flinched. Naruto didn't know how he was going to talk to Konohamaru. His mouth opened but words didn't come out.

"Nii…" Tears built up in Konohamaru's eyes who then frowned, stepped off the swing and started to run away.

Naruto grabbed his long scarf before Konohamaru escaped, thus stopping him, "Konohamaru, hear me out, it's me Naruto."

Konohamaru screamed, "I know exactly who you are! I don't want to talk to you! Let go of me!"

Naruto got closer to Konohamaru, "I'm sorry! Please, stop trying to run away."

Placing a hand on the young boys shoulder, Naruto's action was returned with an elbow jammed at the right side of his face.

"I said let go of me! You're making things worse! Besides, what do you care?!"

Gasping, Naruto let go of the last Sarutobi who disappeared in the distance. Udon and Moegi ran to Naruto's side and said, "Please, go after him!"

Naruto slowly shook his head, "Sorry Udon…Moegi…I can't right now. I'm not ready…and I don't think Konohamaru is either."

The two kids frowned, almost crying and began to walk away. 'There were some people who I didn't want to leave behind…and I lost some of them. I didn't mean to do this.' thought Naruto sighing.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke were now gone, Kakashi walked up to Naruto slowly, "I have something very important to ask you…" 

Naruto placed the hood back over his head, "What would that be Kakashi?"

The area around them was silent, only Kakashi's voice sounded, "Did you finish the jutsu? Did you finally complete your wind rasengan?"

A strange chuckle came from Naruto who nodded, "Yeah, I finished it."

Kakashi's eyes seemed to glare, "It was forbidden, you know what that does to you! Naruto…let me see your hand!"

Grabbing the blondes gloved hand with an assertive force, Kakashi revealed his Sharingan and was surprised to find that chakra was still flowing through it…however, in some areas they were void of energy, Kakashi could tell that at one point, a great damage was done to Naruto, but overall he could still control chakra in his hand.

(A.N.: Remember, the Sharingan can see the flow of chakra in the body, but not the chakra coils like the Byakugan.)

"If you did complete this jutsu, you'd have to have used it numerous times, no matter how many clones you used."

Naruto shrugged pretending to be oblivious, "What's you point though? Over all my hand is just fine…"

"It doesn't make sense. How could you have completed a jutsu that can destroy all the cells in a human body and still be able to use, or for that matter, still have your hand?"

Groaning, Naruto started to remove his gloves. Nobody ever took note that Naruto had been wearing these gloves ever since they saw him in the morning, "I don't get it Naruto…"

As he turned around, the orange, black, and white clad ninja replied, "Just tell Tsunade-sama to examine them. Those are specially designed gloves and I would like them back tomorrow." At that, he began to walk down the road to where his new apartment assigned by the council was.

Kakashi stared at the gloves, and ran his finger down them, immediately noticing the strange texture it had. "I better hurry. Tsunade will be out soon."

* * *

In the Hokage's office, Tsunade was packing her folders, getting ready before she left. Shizune walked into the room and said, "Tsunade-sama, we have another visitor." 

"Tell them to come back tomorrow. I'm going early to visit Naruto at his new place to make sure everything is okay."

"But Tsunade-sama! It's Kakashi; he has important information about Naruto!"

"What could be so important about Naruto that I can't learn when I go to his place?"

"He…he finished it. Naruto finished the kaze Rasengan!"

The Hokage twitched, "Let Kakashi in, now!"

Once Shizune escorted scarecrow in, he immediately showed the gloves Naruto had given him.

"Naruto says that these gloves have to do with how he was able to complete the jutsu with minimal damage."

"Follow me!" said Tsunade leading them into a room a couple of doorways down the hall where her office opened to.

In this room were many things such as medicine, tools, and more.

Laying the gloves flat on the desk, the three ninja's began to examine and test the glove until finally, Tsunade got the results.

"What's so special about the gloves Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi trying to read the paper on the clipboard.

"This truly is the work of an expert…the design, like Naruto's jutsu, these gloves are built for a cellular level protection."

"What do you mean by that?"

Tsunade picked up Naruto's gloves and moved her hand around the fabric.

"There is a layer closer to the outside of the glove is some very special chakra enhanced metal and fabric that can block out harmful chakra. There are little to no holes are found in it whatsoever, not even microscopic holes. Therefore poison or poison like chakra cannot slip through the gloves and enter his hand to destroy his cords and cells."

"That doesn't mean the chakra among other things can't pierce the metal." said Shizune also feeling the glove.

"Although the glove is very light, thin, and flexible and amazingly breathes…it's hard as hell." Tsunade grabbed a very sharp kunai and tried to cut a hole in the glove, but not even a scratch was made. She also took a very thin needle and tried to poke a hole in it, but the needle wouldn't go in.

Kakashi whistled under his mask, "I need to get some gloves like that. Anyway, looking back, Naruto said that without the gloves, his hands hurt. Could it be the previous damage from training?"

Tsunade nodded, "Yes…the inside of these gloves came in contact with a medical lotion that is used to sanitize and relieve pain in hands. We can assume that Naruto uses it every now and then on his hands, so I'm going to have to give him back his things when I visit him or he might have to spend the night in pain."

Kakashi frowned under his mask, "When do you think he finished it?"

"We'll probably figure it out once I ask him when he made these gloves."

Pocketing the clothing, Tsunade left with a wave

* * *

Back at Naruto's new apartment, although to a regular person the place seems normal, but to a ninja, they'd notice guards occasionally in the area. 

Before Naruto had entered, two ANBU's confronted him with instructions. Still now their words rang in Naruto's head, _'From eight p.m. to five-thirty a.m., you cannot leave your house; and if you're not inside by eight, you shall be reported to the council.'_

'Damn restrictions…' looking at the clock it read 7:32. 'If I hurry I can buy some ramen packs at the store…'

Naruto gazed upon his hands, '…I'm gonna have to watch T.V. or read if I want to take my mind off the pain, it's going to be a long night.'

Getting off his couch, Naruto put his jacket back on to leave, but a guard beat him at opening the door saying, "You have a visitor."

Naruto groaned, "Who is it?"

"Naruto, it's me." said Tsunade entering the room.

"Tsunade-sama, with all due respect, I have to hurry if I want to get some ramen as well as other food for the night…as of now I have twenty six minutes."

'I miss him calling me baachan…' thought Tsunade; but she pushed the concept back, smiled, and said, "Not to worry! The ANBU finished the inspection of your things so here I am with your weapons and clothing scrolls. Also, inside this scroll I made for you is some food that'll last you three days. So you don't have to worry about anything for now."

Naruto accepted the three scrolls hesitantly, "Thank you."

After using the food scroll, Naruto packed his one man fridge and cabinets with the food Tsunade brought him. Quickly, he heated up some ramen and Tsunade took a seat once Naruto gestured her to do so.

"What's the matter Tsunade-sama?" "Naruto…" she revealed his gloves, "Kakashi and I checked these gloves and realized how crafty they were. When and where did you get them?"

"I made them with the help of a friend back home. It happened about eight months ago. Although it protects my hand from chakra damage, it can still be fractured."

Tsunade held back a sigh; Naruto had called the Cloud his home, as if Konoha was nothing to him. Also, he still has problems to deal with.

"It's nice to have you back here Naruto."

"It'll be nicer once the guards are out of my way." this was said with a bit of malice.

Tsunade smiled weakly, "Worst case scenario is that you'll be stuck with them until your service is over. If you're lucky or get a good reputation with someone, maybe you can get rid of the guards before then."

Naruto rummaged through some things until he found a special bottle. Naruto pressed the dispenser and out came a liquid/lotion that looked like a sanitizer and he rubbed it around his hands.

"Is that used to ease the pain?"

"Yeah…" Naruto passed the bottle to Tsunade who took a bit of liquid out and observed.

"Well this is interesting. I haven't seen a medic lotion like this before. Would you mind telling me where you got it?"

Naruto nodded, "I'll tell you. Saira, a girl back at the Cloud village made it for me."

Looking at Naruto's face, Tsunade could tell that Saira was someone very special to Naruto. This made her grin.

"Can you tell me how it's like in the Cloud Naruto?"

Naruto stood up to get his ramen, "I won't commit treason though, alright?"

Nodding she replied, "Of course."

Once he sat down, Naruto began, "The village lies very high up. It's really cold during the winter, which is coming up soon."

"What did you do for fun?"

Naruto shrugged, "I usually trained or was on missions. But during free time I would roam around the mountains…and eat ramen."

"No surprise there. What I mean is what the activities people would do there were."

Naruto scratched his head and looked to the side, "As you can imagine, since we lived high up which is a bit dangerous…we did dangerous things."

"Like what?" asked Tsunade nervously.

"Well uh…there were caves around…so a popular sport was spelunking. There was also skydiving."

"Oh that's nice…" Tsunade's jaw dropped, "WHAT?! Spelunking?! Skydiving?! How many times would you do this at day during your free time?!"

"Oh…I only tried once or twice." He lied; Try fifty-seven.

Tsunade sighed, "…Don't scare me like that…"

Naruto began to slurp some noodles silently, then, smirking, Tsunade asked, "Soooo…who's this Saira girl? Anything special you'd like to say about her?"

Naruto smiled lightly, but he also seemed to frown, "Oh Saira? She-"

Entering the room, a guard said, "Visiting time is over Hokage-sama. This is the rule…sorry."

Chuckling, Naruto thought, 'If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was Shino.'

Tsunade frowned, "Can we continue this tomorrow?"

Naruto nodded, lightly hugged her, and said, "I'll tell you everything tomorrow." He lied.

Before exiting, Tsunade said, "By the way, tomorrow you meet Kakashi and the others at the gate. He'll fill you in on the details."

Once she was gone, Naruto thought, 'Good thing I won't have any pain tonight, anyway-'

"**What did you think of the day brat?"**

'It was…interesting to say the least. I really hope I get to see Konohamaru again. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. Who would've guessed his grandmother died right after I left. Maybe I could make it up to him sometime.'

**"Well, what're we going to do now?"**

Naruto inhaled deeply, and then exhaled saying, 'I was up early today, how about I just get some sleep?'

**"That's easy for you to say. Sleeping is the only thing I get to do in here."**

* * *

At the Uchiha manor, Sasuke was pacing around restlessly. 

"Naruto."

Sasuke decided to calm himself and sit down on a chair.

'That air around him, he's much different now. I'm not sure if he's weaker or stronger anymore.'

The Uchiha looked down at his katana, 'Maybe I don't have to get rid of this sword. What else would I use?'

He now had an itch; it was in his blood to be like this, "Tomorrow. I'll have him fight me tomorrow."

* * *

A.N.: I'm back, originaly this chapter was going to be posted Tuesday but I decided to make some last minute changes. I'm not sure if this chapter took a turn for the better or worse, but I had to fill up some holes in the story and reveal some old characters. Reunions like this will go on the next two or three chapters. 

My finals are comming up soon, but so is spring break. You can expect at least one chapter by then.


	23. Dream

A.N.: Hey everyone it's been a while. Sorry for the hold up, summer has had more in store for me than I ever thought it would. I have had a great summer so far and I wouldn't change it for anything else in the world. Anyway, all this time I haven't updated I've thought of a couple of ideas for the story as well as a couple of songs that could go good, you know, like a theme song. Also, I found some battle music for some upcoming fights. Of all the chapters I wrote, I had the most fun writing this one. Although it is short (I felt that it had to be short)…and I'm sure I'm going to have lots of fun writing the next few chapters, you'll know why once you read the A.N. below. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 23:

Dream

* * *

It has been one month and nine days since Naruto has been doing missions with team seven. However, Naruto is yet to be re-named a ninja of Konoha.

The council is slowly giving more trust to Naruto. In fact, currently they are on a mission to the Wave village to have a check up on the city.

Kakashi, Sakura, and even Sasuke are exited to see the village. They are very anxious to see how their influence affected everyone. Naruto on the other hand has been completely silent. He's often seen staring off into the skies thinking. It's a miracle how he hasn't crashed into a tree yet.

It is now 8:45 and Kakashi announced, "Alright everyone lets set up camp. Tomorrow we continue at five and we'll get there at around eight thirty."

Sakura dropped her back pack and sleeping bag to the ground and said, "Finally! We've been running since morning"

"It wasn't that hard, I could keep running all the way to the village. How about you baka?" said Sasuke hoping to start an old fight.

Naruto continued staring off into the skies as if he wasn't paying attention, but said under his breath, "Yeah, I guess…"

"Hey Naruto!" shouted Sasuke.

"What do you want?"

Sasuke dropped his load and said, "Come on let's fight. All that running got me exited."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "I thought I told you two days ago, I'm not going to train or spar. I'm not with you guys, I'm just following orders."

Kakashi frowned under his mask, 'Why do I always sense this hate coming from Naruto? What is he always thinking about? Maybe I should…'

"Sasuke, just get some rest, he'll warm up to the idea eventually."

Everyone eventually set up their sleeping bags and Kakashi said, "Naruto, take a break, I'll keep watch tonight." The past few days Team Seven has been on their way to the Wave, each night Naruto decided to keep watch the entire night claiming that he wouldn't get any sleep anyway.

Naruto just nodded and wrapped himself in the sleeping bag. The other two teens followed suit.

* * *

After everyone had fallen asleep, Kakashi lifted himself from his position on the ground. 

'Maybe if I look into his dreams I will find something out…'

The copy cat ninja stood over Naruto and noticed he was sweating and frowning.

Whispering a jutsu, Kakashi entered Naruto's mind.

* * *

Kakashi looked around and quickly shifted into a fighting stance by reflex when his brain began registering all the shouts and screams around him. 

Kakashi gasped at the sight. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of people were around him. Some dead, some fighting. Crimson blood stained the earth below him. This was happening in a flat area with mountains around the borders in the distance. The sky was tainted with black clouds, and thunder was clacking. About ten people had just fallen dead at his feet.

It was war. Kakashi was now glad he wasn't in this existence. He was holding his breath however, because it was as though he was in the very scene. He could smell the red liquids, the corpses strewn across the land.

"I have to focus!" said Kakashi shaking his head, pulling himself together.

"Where the hell is Naruto?!" shouted Kakashi looking around the battlefield.

Kakashi now recognized that there were two types of ninjas here. Cloud ninjas and another army of ninjas with no identification.

He then heard, "Aughh!!!"

Right now, the scream came from a Cloud ninja about to be beheaded. Suddenly, Kakashi noticed a blond ANBU with the Cloud headband around his neck and a fox mask cut the enemy in two, spilling his innards around the floor. He had just saved the other ninja's life.

"Are you ok Denkou?!" asked the ANBU looking both ways making sure no other ninja was attacking them.

"Yeah, thanks Naruto-san!" shouted the young ninja.

"In here my name is Fox." corrected Naruto.

Kakashi gasped, 'That's Naruto? What the hell is going on?!'

The ninja Kakashi now knew was named Denkou said, "Naruto-san, my brother is fighting one of their leaders! He's out North up on the cliff where the orders are being given out! I think he and his group are the only ones fighting up there!"

"Goddamn it! He promised he'd tell me about this!" shouted the blonde.

Turning around, Naruto said, "Tell the fifth commander Eagle I'm going after Wolf!"

"Alright get going!" shouted Denkou.

Naruto began to run off, but first looked Kakashi's way as if he noticed him.

'Of course, this is Naruto's dream, so he must be able to see me.'

Shrugging it off, Naruto kept running in the direction of "Wolf".

Before Kakashi could run off to follow Naruto, he saw someone in a Bear mask confront Denkou and say, "Saira was found fighting an Akatsuki member in the south-west corner!"

Kakashi gasped once again, he now knew what this was, 'So this is the war where the Akatsuki tried to take hold of the Cloud! Naruto was in this?! Saira…didn't I hear the Hokage say that name under her breath?! I didn't know what it meant but…'

Bear continued talking to Denkou, and Kakashi could only make out a couple of the words, "It looks --- she - - - and --- the ---ess --- a fifty --- area of --- around her, but she --- out! --- heard that --- --- released --- and her --- temporarily to --- up the ---! Those bastards didn't --- it might have --- her ---! --- --- hell --- Naruto?! --- he can --- her if --- still --- alive! I --- another --- --- walking over to --- --- my binoculars; I --- he's --- --- take ---! --- me where's ---!"

Denkou seemed to grow pale, "He just --- off to --- help --- --- who's out --- another leader!"

The ANBU in the bear mask looked at him with fright, "What --- ---?! --- is Vin--- there?!"

Kakashi, deciding he couldn't understand the conversation, began to run in the direction of Naruto, phasing through all the other ninja's in his way as though they or he was just an illusion.

* * *

Eventually Kakashi found the cliff Denkou had been talking about and quickly made it to the top in a couple of minutes, on the way, he could see many dead bodies of Cloud ninjas and corpses of Akatsuki ninja followers. Kakashi could tell the blood was recently spilt. 

At the top of the mountain, Kakashi could see Naruto sobbing and quietly saying words to a body he was holding. The body looked beat up, and Kakashi could tell who ever they were didn't have much time left… 'Is that "Wolf"?!'

Then, ahead of everything, and at the edge of the mountain's cliff, did a tall man, with something resemble a plant around him, but also was inside the black cloak with red clouds stand. 'Akatsuki!'

Kakashi saw the man execute a jutsu and the ground below Naruto and "Wolf" began to crumble.

Before Naruto who was holding "Wolf" began to fall down into the forming hole, Kakashi shouted, "Naruto!"

Looking his way, Naruto realized Kakashi was there and then a great light poured into Kakashi's mind, and he found himself staring down at Naruto who had just awakened.

* * *

The scene seemed so peaceful in comparison to where Kakashi just was. 

"Naruto I-!" Kakashi didn't have time.

"Save it! Those memories are personal! Stay out of my head damn it!"

"Naruto-!"

"Go! I'm not going to sleep now! I do not trust you!"

Naruto exited his sleeping bag and was about to run up a nearby tree before Kakashi said, "I know how you feel!"

Naruto, with terrifying killer intent glared at Kakashi punched his cheek, leaving a bruise under the mask, and shouted, "You know plenty of shit about the boy with the demon in him, but you don't know anything about ME!"

Running up the tree, and landing on a branch out of Kakashi's view, Naruto sat down and began gazing at the stars with tears running down his cheeks.

Before Sakura and Sasuke had awakened from Naruto's shout, Kakashi preformed a quick genjutsu to make it seem as though Naruto was still sleeping.

Sasuke asked, "What's going on?"

Kakashi sighed and replied, "It was just an animal, get back to sleep."

"All right." replied Sasuke and Sakura not noticing the genjutsu because they were drowsy.

* * *

_The next morning_

It was now 7:45, and Sakura noticed that Naruto was feeling angry.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong? You've been silent the entire trip…even long before that, and now you look like you're mad at the world!"

Naruto chuckled, "I don't know, maybe you can ask Kakashi."

At this, Kakashi frowned, the entire day he has felt like he betrayed the village. His intentions weren't bad, but now he knows that if he wants to know something, he's going to ask, and if that doesn't work, then it's none of his business…or at least…not yet.

In the distance, Sasuke could see the bridge, and he smirked, wondering what would be Naruto's reaction to seeing the bridge.

As they reached the beginning of the bridge, Sakura and Kakashi smiled, seeing the Great Naruto Bridge, "Well I'll be damned, look at the name." said Kakashi not yet familiar with the bridge name.

Naruto looked up and laughed softly, "Yeah, that's what I thought when I first saw it."

"Eh?!" Sakura was baffled. The real Naruto would have gone doing victory dances and gloating of how strong and great he is, with what Lee called, "The Springtime of Youth" exploding from his every fiber.

"Let's get going then shall we?" asked Naruto taking the team lead.

"What did he mean, "when I first saw it"?" asked Sasuke to Kakashi.

"He must have visited this place during his absence. After all, when was the last time you checked here?"

"Two years…"

"There you have it."

As they passed through the bridge, many of them received strange but friendly stares.

Naruto was actually beginning to smile, it was a weak one but this made Sakura beam, 'Maybe this'll lighten him up!'

Once they finally stepped off the bridge, Sakura said, "Woah…!"

The village looked like a giant mall, there were stores at every corner and if they looked to their right and their left, Team 7 could see neighborhoods and people walking all over the place. In these past years, the village took a whole 180.

Suddenly a man shouted, "IT'S THEM!!!"

Everyone's faces turned to the four ninja's and their faces lit up all at once. Now the air was filled with their happy supporting cheers and shouts.

Most people however, more specifically the younger and female part of this crowd, were all staring at Naruto, who sweat dropped when a hoard of girls came stomping their way over.

Naruto did the only thing he could, "HEY THERE VILLAGE IN THE WAVES!!!"

Everyone started cheering, and Naruto forced an attractive smile, "Team seven is here to visit for the next couple of days so everyone be sure to say hello!!!"

The crowd continued.

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked around for a way to escape, no way was he going to put up with this, at any cost he was going to get out of here. Looking at Team 7, a light bulb appeared over Naruto's head.

Turning back to the oncoming crowd he said forcing a smile and his voice, "Over here is the one and only Copy Cat Ninja Kakashi!!! He's the son of the leaf's legendary warrior, the White Fang! He loves to read, I'm sure he'd be a fountain of knowledge for everyone!"

The crowd came to a halt to observe the entire team once more, Naruto sighed, he could do this, now turning to Sakura he said, "Hey all boys out there!!! (Naruto points at Sakura and then leans and places a hand on her shoulder) This is Haruno Sakura, she is one of two people in the village besides her mother with pink hair, and she's very special medic! And uhhhh….she has SUPER STRENGTH!!! Yeah! She's single and up for grabs but be gentle!"

Naruto looked around, 'Got rid of the adults and the boys, now to get rid of the girls!'

As though he was a sales merchant, Naruto now said, "Last but certainly not least we have Sasuke Uchiha! That's right Uchiha! He's the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan, the greatest clan in Konoha! He's single and needs love! (Naruto was actually enjoying acting up and decided that if Sasuke constantly wanted to fight over something stupid like old times, Naruto decided he'd give him something to _really_ argue about.) Also he enjoys dancing to the Electric Slide! ENJOY EVERYBODY!"

The rest of Team Seven gave death glares to Naruto who chuckled nervously yet evilly and said, "No offense Sakura and Sasuke, but Kakashi, (Naruto glared at him) next time, stay the hell out of my head. Good luck."

Poofing out of existence, Naruto left the other three to the deadly crowd.

* * *

_Ten hours and 54 minutes later._

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi had finally made it to Inari's house. Neither of them have eaten yet.

Kakashi had spent his entire day with crazy old people who couldn't get it in their head that just because he has gray hair doesn't mean that he's old. Also, many people attempted to remove his mask, one succeeded but Kakashi placed a genjutsu just in time. Lastly, adults with their little children wanted to take photographs with him and have him tell stories to their young ones. However, most people lost respect for him when they caught Kakashi reading "Make Out Paradise"

Sakura spent her entire day rejecting boys, one even proposed to her and she expressed her emotions for him with a big "SUPER STRENTH ENHANCED" punch to the face which made everyone else get the idea she was tired of them all, she then however had to spend two hours fixing the guy with her medical jutsu. In this village, any mess she made physically to a human, only she'd be able to fix it. oO" However, that didn't stop many ladies from overloading her with gossip and 80 of the time she didn't know what the hell they were talking about. Once the village saw her violent side, they slowly lost interest in Sakura

Sasuke is extremely pissed off. Kakashi and Sakura could hear him murmuring very disturbing things of what he was going to do to Naruto when he got his hands around his neck. They even thought they heard him whisper a magic curse which scared them. Throughout the entire day girls were trying to get him to dance with them and every street corner had the Electric Slide playing on the radio. He actually snapped once and cut up four radios with his Katana. The paparazzi was also taking unwanted photos of him so he didn't even have privacy trying to go to the bathroom which is the first thing he's going to do when he gets to Tazuna's house. His bad temper eventually drove the people away.

At the end of the day, most of the villagers are asking, "Where's Naruto-san?"

Sakura knocked on the door and they were greeted by Tsunami, Inari's mother.

"Hello! It's so great to see you again!! It's been so long please come in, Naruto is out back."

Sasuke smirked, "Then that's where I'm going, but first, where's you bathroom?"

"First door down the hall to your right."

"Arigatou."

"Where's Inari?" asked Sakura.

Tsunami beamed and blushed, "Oh he's out with a cute girl named Nami! She's such an angel you should meet her!"

The blue haired woman kept talking of how cute they looked together and blah blah blah so everyone let themselves into the house.

After Sasuke had exited the restroom, he darted out side with his Katana in had.

Naruto was reading a pretty thick book and was almost done when Sasuke leaped from behind him and attempted to slash at his head, but instead, ripped Naruto's book in two.

"Aw come on what was that for?! I got that from the library today downtown."

"Library?! Wouldn't they have caught you?"

"I used a henge you idiot! Now you're going to pay for it!"

Sasuke now bears an insane smile, "No, you're going to pay! I'm going to be hearing the Electric Slide for the next two weeks in my sleep!!! I don't think I need that!"

Naruto sighed, "Alright Sasuke. Tell you what, I'll pay for the destroyed book and you should know this by now but I'm going to go through what you and the others put up with today except thrice as worse, so that should make us even."

Sasuke took a deep breath, "Fine, but promise me one thing."

"What would that be?"

Sasuke placed his katana back in it's sheathe, "You have to fight me before we head on back to Konoha."

Naruto sighed again, "So there is now way out of a fight huh? Fine, I'll fight you the day after tomorrow at five alright?"

"Perfect." Sasuke smirked, turned on his heel and headed back to the house, it was almost dinner time.

* * *

Tsunami set the food down on the table, "Itadakimasu!" 

About five minutes after everyone started eating, a boy with an orange scarf around his neck, a white jacket, and black pants entered the house.

"Well! Guess who's here Inari!" said Tsunami.

Inari's face exploded with joy, "Naruto! Sakura! Sasuke! Kakashi! You're all here!"

Inari ran over to Naruto and gave him a high five. "I'm glad you all came together this time! How are you all?"

"We're doing great Inari." said Kakashi smiling under his mask.

"Naruto! You're going to continue training me right?! I can walk on water perfectly now and run up trees! I just need to learn some more jutsu and maybe I'll be like a ninja!"

Kakashi eyed Naruto, 'You taught Inari?! How long did you stay here?"

"Inari, when did Naruto teach you? I had no idea!" asked Sakura.

"Oh it was a little less than ten months ago! He visited for about two months! Besides his training, he'd also teach me some ninja stuff! I know a couple of jutsu, but the highest I got was a "C" rank suiton jutsu!"

"Wow that's great! What was Naruto training for over there?"

Naruto seemed to tense up, but Inari said, "Sorry, besides that information I just told you, our training is top secret right Naruto?!"

Naruto smiled lightly, "Yeah, and I'm going to teach you tomorrow and on Friday until the weekend is over. I promised Sasuke I'd fight him Thursday. You have been working by yourself though right?"

"Of course! I'm almost done with a jutsu I made myself! I just need some help! You can help me with the Water Dragon right?"

"Sure Inari, let's just eat now okay?" said Naruto quickly as though he was hiding something.

Kakashi didn't want to spy on Naruto anymore, but could help but think, 'How does Naruto know water element jutsu? If anything he should've learned wind jutsu for that is his element or some lightning element jutsu because he was in the Cloud village.'

The silver haired jonin looked at Naruto, who had just finished eating and was reading the second book he got from the library, 'Naruto, just what have you been through that made you change so much?'

* * *

A.N.: I hope you liked it! Oh and guess what? The next few chapters I'm going to be writing will be about Naruto's past! You're going to be filled in with a much better idea of what happened. Such as: why Naruto became an ANBU captain, and there's going to be a little surprise at the end which is linked to where the name Kiroi Arashi came from. 

I was wondering if I'd want an opening and ending theme song for the fanfiction and I decided on these:

* * *

The opening theme is "Alumina" by Nightmare, a Visual Kei J-rock band. 

English Lyrics:

**Alumina**

A momentary sparkle twinkles within the flowing time

I'm a believer, who'll keep walking,

To be engraved into the world

I had a dream that no one else can,

And I threw away everything that I didn't need

Thoughts that I can't surrender remain in my heart

There is still a gap between ideals and reality

And my feet are bound by the shackles of sacrifice

I can't stop this overflowing urge

All because my heart is wanting

"Lies", "Fear", "Emptiness", "Grief'

I'm not so weak as to be,

apprehended by all of these negativities

Never lonely I'm a Trickster

Many buildings pierce through the sky

I look up and see no stars

I ask myself:

"Aren't you lost?"

The city is filled with overflowing things

It's something that's not unrealistic

At the end of the road to the future

I want to see what's in my hand

I close my eyes and enter the sea of my mind

And I see, the moment, where my dream has come true…

To merely be accepted by you and rot away,

As long as "live" is equal to idiocy

Something that nobody else has,

Can only come from me

Piercing through simplicity,

One day it will become real

I want to stubbornly believe,

It's just my faith, the absolute truth

A momentary sparkle twinkles within the flowing time

I'm a believer, who'll keep walking,

To be engraved into the world

* * *

This opening has to do with what happened after the incident that will soon be explained so don't worry if you're confused or it doesn't make sense. This song has a short version because it happens to be the first opening theme song of the anime/manga death note.

* * *

The ending theme would be: "Akai Kazeguruma" by another Visual Kei J-rock band Alice Nine. 

English Lyrics:

**Red Pinwheel (also can be called Red Windmill)**

This favor, bought and received as a substitute, doesn't mean I'm childish  
Because you can be taught that the road you're running on passes through the wind, if you reach out your hand

Thinking about the color of sunset and stylish colors doesn't mean I'm childish  
Seek with your ears, search for the whereabouts of the wind, send it out today as well

With an insincere smile, this street is teasing  
The faded colors

An eye for an eye, teasing with an insincere smile  
Playing fashionably

I only want to cry, to smile, like the wind  
Like the others, with the same expression, joining in together; it is exemption, now

With an insincere smile, this street is teasing  
The faded colors

An eye for an eye, teasing with an insincere smile  
Playing fashionably

I only want to cry, to smile, like the wind  
I only want to hear jazz songs and love songs that the sky is singing

Someday, the bird will completely forget how to fly and sing  
I'll push forwards on my path, in high spirits

* * *

Lastly, I decided that if there was an emo ending theme song for this fanfiction, it would probably be: "Yami ni Chiru Sakura" also by Alice Nine. 

Here are the lyrics to the song in English:

**Cherry Blossoms Scattered in the Darkness**

The story of the escape from misery in the season when the cherry blossoms dance and scatter, aaah  
I silence my voice and wait for the end, no one takes notice of me

I denied everyone, I rejected everyone.

The "From now on" I saw in my dream, blurred, with the letter I could not write  
Only the darkness was kind, heart-breaking; I shut my eyes.

Concealing myself into the nearby scenery, I couldn't find a color to blend into  
At least I might be able to disappear into the darkness of the night

My hand was offered

I denied everyone, I rejected everyone.

The bell of closure rang; I awoke from the fleeting dream  
Goodbye, beloved; the spring breeze swayed me

When the cherry blossoms cried...

* * *

I'm not sure if any of you are familiar with Alice Nine or Nightmare and their music, but I like it. If you want the songs you can ask for them. Thanks for reading and later! 

P.S.: If you find any errors, please tell me. For some reason when I upload a document from word to my account's documents, a couple of things get changed so you might find something missing, also don't go mad and flame just because you find a word misspelled because sometimes I don't make the mistake, my fingers do. I believe it's called a TYPO.


	24. The Winds of Time: Part 1

A.N.: Sorry for the wait...school has taken up most of my time as well as some other things new to me. Anyway, here's the chapter...and I know some of you also have work to be done so forgive me like you would forgive yourselves. It has come to my attention that Naruto's real parents have been revealed and what their real names are…that makes things a WHOLE lot easier for me considering what I had planed for what was going to happen after Naruto's flashback. So from here on out "Arashi" is going to be a second nickname for the Yondaime and his real name will be revealed at the same time Naruto's Mom will be revealed to him which won't be too long from now in this fanfic.

By the way, I have the edited first three chapters ready, I just haven't uploaded them because of my time restraints.

* * *

It was dark, about 3:37 in the morning, and a group of ninjas were making their way through a plain, hidden in the night. 

"Did you hear? Rumor has it that Team Wolf of the Cloud is on our tail!"

This came from an adult around the age of 35, he beared long black hair. The man wore a plain chunin outfit, and carried a giant black sword with him. He may be dressed in this way, but he's far from chunin.

"Really now? Have you told our men?" asked the other man.

This other one was the same size as the other, except for short black hair with a red stripe down the center. His weapon of choice was a katana. Both of them were leading a group of hired ninja to help sneak something out of the Cave village, an ally to the Cloud; many of these ninja they paid were jonin level.

"No...not yet..."

"Why the hell not?!"

"If we did, I'm not so sure if we would've gotten so many to help..."

A voice alerted all the men in the darkened field, "Yeah, I think so too!"

"Who's there?!"

"Appearing a couple of feet away, a man in a Wolf mask, and two women, one in a Bear and the other in a Cat mask blocked the path of the group.

Vincen spoke, "In order of the Cloud, you are under arrest. Surrender and you will be captured peacefuly."

"There's no getting out of this one!" Anya then smirked and put her hand at the handle of her axe.

Stupidly, the man with the katana started laughing, "Is this some sort of joke?! This is the best they sent us?!"

"I'm afraid I don't understand...explain!" said Saira placing her hand over the senbon pouch.

"Open your eyes dumb-ass! It's fifty-two to three! There's no way you can win!"

A calm voice reached everyone's ears, "You think so?"

Above their heads, the army saw Fox, looking down at them with his arms crossed.

"He-he's floating?! How the hell is he doing that?!"

"It's a Cloud village secret, although it's sorta obvious...funny thing is, Cloud ANBU have trouble staying up for more than five minutes without losing all their chakra...but Fox, he can go an entire day and still be able to fight...anyway..." Vincen grasped his chakra blade, poured energy into it, and it grew 2 feet and a half longer. "...lets fight."

"You're still out-numbered fools!"

Naruto formed a seal with his hands and said, "Yeah I sorta noticed...let's even the odds...Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto formed ten clones out of thin air...and all of them, like the original, were floating.

"Let's go!"

* * *

It has been about a year and a half since Naruto left Konoha and entered the Cloud…things have never been better...or so it seems.

* * *

**Chapter 24:**

**The Winds of Time: Part 1**

The village gates opened permitting entrance for the four ANBU nins.

Vincen smiled under his mask, "Nice work everyone! Mission complete! If we can get the next one done right, then we'll break the record for most successful consecutive missions!"

Naruto smiled slightly under his mask, "So Saira, after we report to the council and you change do you want to go out for ramen?"

"Ok!" Saira beamed under her mask and stepped closer to Naruto to talk to him as they made their way to the ANBU H.Q.

Once inside the council room, Naruto immediately noticed that the head elders were dealing with a lot of work and the Raikage seemed flustered.

"Raikage-sama, mission successful, here's the report." Vincen handed the Raikage a scroll and asked, "Why are you so stressed out Raikage-sama?"

The Raikage sighed and rubbed his forehead, "What's troubling me might be fake, but I'm still nervous. I'm going to inform you all if it's confirmed later. Dismissed."

As the ANBU team slowly began walking out of the H.Q., Vincen asked, "What do you think is going on?"

Naruto shrugged, "It's probably a missing nin or information is leaking out, in any case, nothing that we can't handle."

Anya smiled, "Vincen, why don't you tell them the news?!"

Naruto and Saira stopped in their tracks and leaned over next to Vincen, "What news now Vincen?" asked Saira curiously.

Smirking, the blonde asked, "Are you and Anya finally getting married?"

Anya knocked him on the head blushing furiously, "NO!" That was a lie though…meh…they'll save it for another day.

Vincen waved his arms in front of him as though he was creating a barrier, "No, no, no! Nothing like that! I'm finally getting promoted to first commander ANBU! Eagle is retiring, and I was chosen to take his place!"

Naruto's eyes showed a bit of interest, "Really? Then you'll be the Raikage in no time if you keep this up."

Vincen tightened his fist and raised it eye level, "I'll be there soon!"

"When will you be promoted?" asked Saira.

"Next week!"

Realization hit Naruto, "But, does that mean we're going to separate?!"

Placing a hand on Naruto, their captain replied happily, "We don't have to…but if I do leave this team…"

Naruto's stomach began to constrict, "…you'll become the new captain Naruto, and my brother Denkou will be entering."

"Me a captain?" Naruto asked, a couple of seconds flew by and Naruto replied after sighing and a quick chuckle, "I'm not going to if that happens, this is enough work as it is and I'm going to settle down later in my life and the last thing I want is to put my life in more danger…"

At this, Vincen frowned, "I thought you'd make a great captain, I placed all my votes on you Naruto…"

"Thanks Vincen, but I don't really want that kind of job…"

"Wasn't it your dream in the Leaf to become a ka-"

Naruto interrupted quickly, "I left that part of my life behind me and I'm not going to look back, besides, you're the one who's going to be the Raikage. Thanks for voting for me, but I will stick to just being part of the team."

"Alright…"

Going back to the subject prior, Naruto said, "If next week is the ceremony, we should have a night out before, it'll be hard to have any fun when you get the new job."

Anya grinned, "Sounds good to me!"

As the team reached a corner, Vincen said, "My house is down here, you want to come over for a while Anya?"

"Sure, see you two later!" Vincen waved to Naruto and Saira, "Talk to you later."

When they were out of sight, Naruto told Saira, "I'm going to go to my house to get some things. I'll see you at seven."

"Ok, see you then!"

* * *

In the distance, Naruto could see the ramen stand and Saira waiting patiently outside. 

"Hey! Let's eat!" shouted Naruto from afar.

Saira smiled walked up to him and gave him a light hug, "Let's!"

Once inside, the shopkeeper eyed them and smiled, "Well if it isn't my two best customers! What can I get for you today?"

(A.N.: Sorry if this seems to be moving fast, I just want to get to the point…)

Naruto wasn't that hungry and said, "Start us off with four miso ramen bowls please!"

Sitting down, the two teens began talking. About thirty minutes passed by and once they finished eating, Saira asked, "How about we take a walk in the park?"

Giving a happy grin, Naruto replied, "Sounds great."

Once at the entrance Saira's face suddenly became a frown, noticing immediately, Naruto asked, "What's wrong? Do you feel sick?"

"No…it's just that I feel bad that you turned down Vincen's offer like that."

Naruto sighed in relief, "Oh that? Come on Saira, you know that stuff isn't for me!"

Shaking her head Saira grabbed Naruto's hands, "You would've made a great leader! And this would have meant a lot to the Raikage and Vincen!"

"I…I just don't believe in those things anymore, I'd rather follow than lead…"

"Did you just make that up?! You're not like that Naruto!"

"Saira-chan…I just don't trust myself…I don't want to hurt anybody." That was the real answer…yet Naruto knew…there was no avoiding it.

She shook her head again, "I trust you more than anyone in the world Naruto! You're smart, strong, and sensitive…a great team member…don't let life's opportunities pass by like that! I know you wanted to be the new captain! I saw it in your eyes…"

"No…just no…please…let me make these kinds of decisions on my own…I'm doing this for your own safety and the village itself. A jinchuriki can't be a leader…"

"Who told you that?"

"I learned it on my own! Please…we've never fought before and I don't want to start now."

"You showed me a jinchuriki is just like any other human…can you promise me you'll re-consider the job? It'll make you happy."

Naruto hugged her and said, "Okay, okay, I'll re-consider. Let's just stop fighting ok?"

Saira smiled and kissed him on the check lightly, "Thank you! And since when were we fighting. I just needed to get something in your head! You've been thinking a lot lately."

Naruto's face turned bitter at that last sentence…have they noticed? "Well I'll be seeing you, goodnight Saira." Without another word between them, he disappeared.

* * *

Ear shattering screams pierced through the night. Shouts of monster called through the streets flooding with humans. 

Men were giving their beloveds goodbyes, most of them were not going to return.

Further down the road, it became more and more rugged and decrepit. Bodies lie strewn across the land, woman, children, infants, and men…death has no preference.

The smell of corpses plagued the air…and the scarlet sky seemed to foreshadow the apocalypse. The roar of an animal is now heard.

No…a demon…it was the source of these people's pain. A deep aura soaked with killer intent shrouded the monster. Blood dripped from the sides of its mouth as it looked down at the humans in desire. "_More…I want more."_

Somehow, the one viewing this scenery alerted the demon, and its cold unyielding eyes that demanded death fell upon the boy. Then looking into one of the demons eyes, he could see his reflection_…"Who am I?"_

Turning around, in the distance and through the night, a man can be seen. Worn and destroyed. Blood spilled, another cry echoed through the forest. Another scene flashed before him...

_…"Why?"_

* * *

Blue eyes split open letting the darkness of the room. His heart was hammering against his rib cage. Getting off the bed, Naruto walked to the bathroom to take medication for the searing pain in his forehead. 

Opening the drawer, and pulling out a small container, he emptied it of its contents.

'I'm going to have to take a visit to the hospital tomorrow...this has been going on for almost a year…'

Looking at the clock that read 3:47 a.m. he corrected himself, '…Today'

Putting the pill in his mouth, and then turning on the faucet to take a hand full of tap water, he washed the medicine down his throat. Then again, placing his two palms under the running water, he quickly splashed his face with the cool liquid.

In the reflection of the mirror in front of him, Naruto was impacted on how greatly he has changed physically over time. He never really paid attention to these things before, he was always focused on his job as an ANBU.

His blonde hair had grown longer and his face was more sculpted and if he met Jiraiya again, he could no longer do the pinch/stretch and squish thing he would do to Naruto's cheeks without ripping them off. Also, the bags under his eyes had become very dark, almost black, as consequence for lack of sleep…but how could he sleep with these nightmares?

_Why?_

This simple question: "_Why?"_ had always came up in Naruto's dreams. He didn't know what he was asking…he did not know why he was asking something…he didn't know who he was asking…but Naruto knew that it was his question…he wanted to know something...

Sitting down in a chair, Naruto heard his stomach growl, begging for a meal, but he denied it, he wouldn't be able to stomach the food anyway…

Naruto denied it…just as he denied many things he wanted in his life…for the sake of others…and where did that leave him…where did _they_ leave him?

"Saira…" mouthed Naruto silently…a happy thought that pushed the negative out of his mind.

Smiling, Naruto began to think of her. Her smile, her voice, her attitude, her outlook on life, chuckling he answered another one of his questions, "Yeah…I love her."

But thinking of her, he knew he couldn't help but look back…at a word…the word that he found to be the worst word in the world… _"Jinchuriki"_

Then another word… "Akatsuki"

Naruto looked out the window in his bathroom and gazed at the stars…everyday the stars seem to disappear one by one… 'They should have six by now…' thought Naruto.

'Itachi…Kisame…Hidan…Kakuzu…Deidara…three others…and their leader.'

(A.N: Guess what? Since Naruto left the village, Hidan and Kakuzu didn't bother to go and get Naruto because he wasn't there, so guess what? Asuma is still alive in this fic.)

Suddenly, Naruto felt a dark fire explode within him…he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth…he _loathed_ them…he _wanted_ them _dead_.

Then, the undeniable truth sunk back into Naruto…the truth that is driving him to insanity…the truth that leaves him scared. Angrily, Naruto looked back into the mirror on the wall and punched it, only holding back a little bit of the force; but it was still enough to make many cracks.

Tears began to fall from his eyes.

Then, in a soft and sad voice, Naruto murmured to himself, "Jinchuriki, human sacrifices, meant to die in favor of their village by releasing the demon or spirit sealed inside them. As long as the Akatsuki attempt to capture and exterminate them, the jinchuriki will not have a safe place to hide without hurting others. Jinchuriki cannot run away, because they will be hunted down. Jinchuriki are hated by all, for the responsibility they did not choose to bear. Jinchuriki are tools…"

These words killed him...and these words came from him..."Just like the rest of the Uchihas...damn you Itachi."

Naruto always wondered what the villagers in the Cloud would think if they new about Kyuubi...Kyuubi…Naruto hasn't spoken to the kitsune ever since the ANBU missions began.

He wanted to try and live a regular life, but he knew that eventually, he was going to be taken away from his fantasy world, and be thrown back into hell.

He proved it to himself by looking in the mirror and taking note on how fast the wound on his forehead healed…the fox is still there, watching him from the inside.

A question he would constantly ask himself came to mind once again, 'If I let the Akatsuki take me away, would they spare Saira…the Cloud?'

Re-entering his room, Naruto dropped back onto his bed with only one question now on his mind, 'Where are they now?'

* * *

As Saira made her way into the ANBU H.Q. she immediately noticed something wrong, 'Naruto is late…' 

Forty minutes went by, and Naruto finally arrived.

"Where were you?" asked Vincen raising his hand, offering a high-five like he always does with Naruto.

"I got lost…" He was really at the hospital getting his medication, but he has never told them before and won't start now, or he might loose his ANBU job because the council and Saira would think the killings are taking a toll on his psyche or that he needs to start seeing a therapist like many other ANBU ninjas.

Naruto ignored Vincen's hand, not giving him their usual greeting, nor did he say hello to Saira or Anya.

'Something is definitely wrong…'

Before they could move any closer to the ANBU lobby, two guards confronted them and said, "All ninja have been given the day off in order of the Raikage."

"Not that I have a problem with a free day, but what's going on?" asked Vincen.

The guard walked up to him and whispered, "I'm not quite sure…all I know is that the Raikage seems worried, and the ANBU who are doing missions outside the village have been ordered to return within the next three days A.S.A.P."

Everyone noticed that a strange feeling began to flow out of Naruto, it felt like anger, sadness, but they all could tell it was really...fear. Naruto nodded his head, "Very well we will report back tomorrow."

Naruto turned around and walked off in to the street, once again, not giving anybody the time to say a word to him. Naruto still wears his mask, despite the many cracks it bears. It can't take much more damage. To keep it from being destroyed, Naruto tries to escape his comrades… "HEY!"…but he can't.

Vincen chased Naruto through the streets, and so did Saira and Anya. After a couple of seconds on land, they took to the roofs.

Minutes flew by and the three had no clue where Naruto was until they overheard a villager say to another, "Did you here? They saw an ANBU running like a maniac over to the Founder's Cliff. Do you think there's trouble over there?"

Looking at one another, the three ANBU's nodded and headed to founder's cliff. The cliff where the first Raikage looked over the mountains and using a combination of wind, lightning, and earth jutsu, created the village hidden in the clouds. Like the Hokage Mountain, his, and the other Raikage faces are carved into the cliff.

With Saira's heightened senses and Vincen's great tracking skills, the team found Naruto's trail.

* * *

They figured out that Naruto was hiding in the part of the cliff where the most foliage grew. Eventually they stopped moving in an open area of the woods. It was very small, and a couple of sun rays would make their way through the leaves and trees, which made the area seem darker than it is despite it being almost midday. The place had a mystical feeling to it. 

Leaves that fell off the trees above would lie over the grass and a couple of boulders were randomly scattered in the area.

Anya had already figured out where Naruto was; sitting on the rock in the middle of the area, where a sunray was hitting half of his body, which scared her when she saw how dark his other half was.

She told everyone else to dispel the genjutsu in order to see him and then Saira started to cry behind her mask. As the three walked closer and decided to be more observant they noticed how Naruto had lost a lot of weight…she wondered if he had eaten at anything yesterday besides the ramen he had with her…she remembered how he didn't finish his first bowl.

Vincen frowned under his mask, "Hey get a grip fox. What's the matter? We're worried sick about you.

Naruto remained silent; he looked as though he wasn't breathing. He was just sitting there soullessly.

"Fox…I-" as Vincen brought his hand down on the shoulder of Naruto's that was lit, the light from the sunray suddenly disappeared, making Naruto's body seem like a shadow. In one fluid motion, Naruto nudged his shoulder, making Vincen's hand slide off, then he stood up, removed his mask, dropped it, and stared at Vincen.

Everyone gasped, because they never seen this before.

Naruto now was giving off only one emotion, pain. He wore a frown, his shoulders were limp…he looked weak…but most strange of all…his very bright blue, almost white color of eyes that pierced through the darkness.

Vincen went on alert, "Get your mask back on!"

Naruto shrugged, "What does it matter? Who's going to hurt me? And if anyone will, they probably already know it's me…what's the point Vincen?"

"You address me as Wolf!"

"Don't tell me what to do…"

"Listen to me!"

"No."

Naruto turned around and tried to make another escape, but before he could Vincen grabbed him tightly by the arm.

"I won't tolerate this; you better listen to your captain!"

Once again, Naruto turned around. But this time, he landed his fist right in Vincen's face, crushing the mask.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" asked Vincen in complete shock.

Saira was now on her knees sobbing, "Na-Naruto…what's going on?!" Anya was trying to comfort the other jinchuriki but had no progress.

"Don't you dare touch me Vincen!"

"Naruto we're brothers! Let's not fight! Come on we can get you help!"

"I don't need help…Naruto looked up as though trying to see beyond the leaves in the trees and said, "I can feel it…it's the same way…they're coming…"

"Who's coming?!"

"Never mind…" Naruto began to walk away again, but Vincen ran up to him once more.

This time Naruto didn't hesitate to attack. Naruto instantly moved behind Vincen and tried to land a hit in his back. With a quick 180 turn, Vincen was fast enough to block.

A fight of various taijutsu began and Saira with Anya watched the whole thing.

A couple of minutes past and trees were destroyed, rubble was all over the ground, dirt was up in the air, and the two fighters were loudly inhaling, obviously exhausted from their fight.

Saira wasn't about to take anymore, she was slowly getting up on her feet.

Vincen now made some quick hand seals and then a small tornado appeared in his hand.

Naruto, without the use of another hand or any form of assistance, he operated a Rasengan in his hand.

"Naruto, let's stop this now! If not I won't hold back!"

"Bring it on…" as they charged at each other, Naruto finished his sentence with a demonic influence and saying it with offensive intent,

"…_**Sasuke**_!!"

"STOP!" Jumping in the path, Saira raised her hands in front of the two.

Snapping out of his trance, Naruto dives to the right into the dirt to avoid colliding with Saira, and Vincen did the same.

When the dust cleared, Saira was looking down at Naruto with her mask removed, revealing the tears streaming down her cheeks, "What's happening to you Naruto?"

As Saira ran away, Anya followed her out.

Just then, Naruto's eyes widened, as though realizing what he had just done in the past few minutes.

Vincen was worried. During the fight, Naruto did a flip and his medication fell to the floor, Vincen went to the place where it fell and picked it up.

Naruto gasped, putting his hand over his pocket hoping to find his safely in there, but his pocket was empty.

Looking at the label, Vincen asked, "Naruto, do you have a problem sleeping or a mental sickness? You're scaring me…why did you call me Sasuke?"

Naruto sighed, "Vincen…I just don't know anymore…I guess I can't…get over it…"

Vincen slowly walked over to Naruto leaned down, and embraced him. "Naruto, you're like a brother to me…if you need help…I'm always here. Saira loves you, and Anya thinks of you as a brother. Oniisan…we're your family."

The pupils in Naruto's eyes grew, his arms hung at his sides, and he just stared into the forest.

Then, he began to cry. At first he choked the sobs back, but couldn't continue to do so.

After a while Vincen let go, "Remember we care about you, ok Naruto? If there's anything you need, anything you want to talk about, tell me, Anya, and even better, Saira. We'd be more than happy to help. Anyway, today we have a free day, so come on; let's get back to the village."

Standing up Naruto removed the tears on his cheek with his arm's sleeve, grinned, and followed Vincen to go find Saira and Anya.

* * *

Eventually Naruto and Vincen found the two girls down by a lake on the outskirts of town. They were in civilian clothes rather than their ANBU uniform and Saira was sitting down on the grass while Anya was sitting on a rock. 

"Saira…" said Naruto in a low tone, in order not to scare her.

"What do you want?"

It pained Naruto to see Saira so depressed; one of his new goals was to make her happy.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking…I didn't know what was going on…I just have been feeling very bad lately, and I lost control…can you forgive me?"

"Are you better now?" 'Just like her to care about others rather than herself…' thought Naruto.

"I'm fine…and you?"

Suddenly, smiling wide, Saira leaped up off the ground and hugged Naruto tightly, "Much better now thank you! I forgive you!"

Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, Naruto returned her hug.

Vincen and Anya smiled, but they could only see Naruto's back and Saira's face.

From the other end, Naruto was frowning. His right hand pressed against the back of Saira's head softly; enjoying the feel of her hair…he wants to remember it.

With a final thought, Naruto let go of Saira and said, "I'm going home, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

The clock in his apartment read 8:37, and Naruto was in bed staring into a dark empty room. 

There was a conflict in his mind that he couldn't come to a decision, and for once in a very long time, he called Kyuubi.

'Hey fox…you there?'

'_**Where else can I go, answer me that. It's been a while but you should now by now that I'm not going anywhere.."**_

'Right…Kyuubi…I…I can't take it.'

'_**What's wrong kit?'**_

'The Akatsuki…they haven't forgotten about me. There are either three or four jinchuriki or bijuu left in the world…me and Saira are two of them…I know they aren't going to just let us slide away.'

'_**Then what do you suggest kit?'**_

'Kyuubi…I'm going to run…I can distract the Akatsuki from the Cloud…maybe I can find a way that'll stop them from trying to hunt us down...a deal maybe.'

'_**Kit…you want to leave the village…like last time? Wouldn't that make you like the Uchiha boy?'**_

'No, he left for power…I'm going to leave to save people…I won't be the cause of pain to my precious people, if I can protect Saira, Vincen, and Anya, then I'd do anything.'

'_**What do you intend on doing then?'**_

'Friday, the day after tomorrow, I'm going to go. Tomorrow I plan on getting some supplies and I'll finish any thing I left undone before I go.'

'_**Are you sure about this? Kit, you'll never settle down if you continue like this. Maybe they've stopped, accepted that you've disappeared. They can go on without me in their arsenal.'**_

'You're dead wrong Kyuubi. They will keep looking for me while conducting their plans, I'll never be safe, nor will those around me.'

'_**Then it's your path…can you do it?'**_

Naruto placed on another "mask", grinned, and said, 'Don't worry I'm used to it…it's who I am…a jinchuriki.'

* * *

A.N.: Well there you go…yeah... I hope to be able to type the next chapter soon. Again sorry it was a bit short and also, if there were any errors, please tell me so, I hate the typos I make or the mistakes I have yet to fix in my vocabulary and grammar skills; I've been working really hard lately in school and I don't have much free time! 

'Till next time!


	25. The Winds of Time: Part 2

**Chapter 25:**

**The Winds of Time: Part 2 **

* * *

A sharp noise came from an alarm nearby. It was the kind of noise you anticipate, but still can't help but jump when it comes. Big blue letters on the digital clock read 5:00 a.m.

"Wow...three hours go by quickly." Naruto glared at the clock with hate, loathing its speed, wondering why it just couldn't slow down for him, just once.

Naruto has been up since midnight. In this time he was packing, planing his path, and writing letters for people living in the village.

He was wearing the only pair of clothing he didn't pack; Naruto never did possess many clothes. He wore pants that were mostly black except at the bottom, where the pants end, there was a very thick white stripe. Today he wasn't wearing his orange jacket; that would've clashed terribly with his pants. So instead, he wore a white hood jacket with a big pocket at the front where is stomach faces and the jacket had no sleeves. A long sleeve black shirt with a yellow line that ran down the sleeves was concealed under the jacket in exception to the sleeves. As usual, he wore his cloud head band with the kunai holster at the side of his left leg. Last of all, Naruto had slipped on some thick shoes on and some black gloves to keep his feet and hands in check.

The climate in the Cloud village this time of year is very cold, and Naruto is fully dressed to keep warm. He was tired, but Naruto understood that if he didn't get this done now, he wouldn't be able to later.

By now, his eyes were weak, his mind was fragile, and his spirit was wrecked. However, Naruto continued to smile and remembered the words of a strange ally: "The best way to deal with difficult situations is by smiling, even if you aren't really happy."

Now that he sealed away his necessities in scrolls, Naruto stowed the said scrolls in his backpack and found that he still had some extra room for any other small things he might want to take with him.

A few trinkets in his room had sentimental value to Naruto, so taking them, once again, he made another scroll and sealed them inside. Now all that was left in his house was the furniture, lights, some of the kitchen and work tools, and a couple of worthless items that he couldn't possibly take.

The room seemed void of any life, and the void sent a shiver down Naruto's spine. The cold silence and ambiance wasn't helping him feel better.

The room suddenly changed, but just as quick as it morphed, it reverted to it's original state. Gasping, Naruto saw that if this room was more filthy and if the pipe that sneakily crept on the ceiling was leaking, his room would look exactly like those in the catacombs of his mind.

The blond sighed, the thought of once again running away crossed his mind. By now he should be accustomed to these emotional breakouts, but Naruto knew, no matter how strong he was physically, his mental sanity had its limits of abuse.

As his emotions almost got the best of him, he slammed a high cabinet near him shut, causing it to shake, and a picture from the top slowly fell to the floor upside down.

Naruto was hesitant to pick up the picture, he does not remember where it came from or why it is up there...unless, it is...

Turning the picture around, it was the group photo of team seven.

Naruto chuckled evilly, not recalling when he packed this photo before he left Konoha, "Somebody up high is trying to piss me off..."

'Oh it could have been a happy team. There was only one thing that didn't fit in this picture...'

Taking a kunai from the pouch at his side, Naruto stabbed the head of somebody in the picture...and pinned the photo to the table...an innocent boy with cute whisker marks on his cheeks was now missing.

"...me."

'Sasuke seeked power and jutsu, Kakashi desired a powerful and talented student, and Sakura wished to become a decent ninja and earn the love of her crush...everything had fit fine there...except the blond dope that stuck out like a nail and messed everything up. He got in the way of his teacher, side tracked his friend, and just plain annoyed all three of them, especially one certain pink haired girl. I am the real burden...'

'Friends...' Ripping the picture that was still pinned on the table, Naruto pulled it off the desk and saw that he was now gone completely from the picture, the kunai remained stuck in the table.

"are the same as everybody else...two-faced and self-centered"

Then, like always, almost a reflex, Saira popped into his head. , 'No, not everyone.' Another question ran through his mind, and in sequence, more followed.

"If I had stayed any longer regardless of Akatsuki...would I have had another experience like Konoha? Would Saira have just forgotten me or forsaken me? Would Anya and Vincen forget about me once they move on? Would I become once again the tool for others to get to the next best thing? Would I have been happy...?"

Now, a bitter sweet smile ran across Naruto's face: "All the more reason to go...this time it is different...I can leave now...and leave with happy memories..."

Tossing the torn picture of team seven in the trash can, Naruto said, "Now I can leave them behind...so that happy memories...will be all that I have left."

* * *

It was now late in the morning, close to eleven, and Naruto by now had finished all his preparations. At the moment, Naruto was in a hurry to get to Saira's apartment.

His course was set. At 2 a.m. next day Naruto intends on wearing his ANBU uniform, and asking for permission to pass through the main gate, claiming to be under specific orders of the Raikage. Now in these days, nobody will deny his request to go beyond the village gate.

On the small chance any guard bugs him to keep track of his movements or calls over more security, Naruto will have a clone take his place, and when the gate opens, Naruto will use a genjutsu to follow the clone out unnoticed. This is also so that if they take custody of his clone, while they are preoccupied with the dummy, Naruto will make a stealthy escape.

Every other strategy Naruto might have invented would have been likely impossible. The council recently has tripled the defense and security around the village perimeter. Something as simple as "jumping over to get to the other side" was thrown out the window.

At around 5:30 earlier that day, Naruto had took a compass and calculated his path and elapsed time from the village to his desired point of rest. He was going to have to run at least a day and a half straight. The perilous and dark mountain would provide him perfect cover. Also, with his skills at scaling rough terrain, Naruto could cross more territory than an average man could.

He once again thought over his destination, it wasn't quite difficult figuring it out as he did process of elimination, which devoured more than 95 percent of the map. 'Heh, sneaking some files from the Raikage was quite helpful...'

Country of Hail and the Village hidden in the Valley.

Naruto had done his research. After some selective study, looking over foreign Bingo Books, and reading over numerous mission reports out of the village, Naruto learned that the Akatsuki's next base is either located in the ice caps of the Hail Village or vast inside a canyon in the Village hidden in the Valley. They'll be moving soon, and Naruto intends to intercept them.

Because of his current location, it would be easier to go to the Hail Country. If they weren't there when he arrived, Naruto will play the waiting game, monitoring the area.

Luckily for Naruto, he is living in the Cloud village, very close to the north geographical pole. Although close, Naruto will need to need board a vessel.

Specifically, a boat. A sea separates the Cloud Village from the Hail, it would take a little less than a week to reach solid land. The boat in question though needs to be built for rough waters, have exquisite maneuvering, and a sturdy front, for taking anchor along the ice. The sea is known for bearing storms all year long.

Because of the climate, Naruto, along the way, will need to purchase some warmer clothing and some other necessities. Perhaps pawn some of his old packed clothes for others. Naruto doesn't believe he'll reside too long in the chilling land, but the future favors the prepared.

Naruto didn't give it a second thought though once he realized that if he were to take that trip from Konoha, he would be about 2 weeks traveling. There is a huge swamp and desert that with some careful mapping, Naruto had made a path allowing him to dodge the worst. The downside, of course, is that there will be more people along the route. He was used to taking chances though, and he doesn't really have his options open. From there on, he'll just let the wind guide him. There is plenty of it where he is going.

Releasing a quick, bitter sweet laugh, Naruto looked back to the time he spent running from the Leaf to the Cloud.

'It only took me 3 days...the land was pretty smooth until I had to climb that mountain...and without Kyuubi's directions I probably would have taken double the time, and lose myself along the way. Now I'll be a couple of days jumping off of cliffs and out at sea puking my guts out, and in the end, I'll be carrying around and ice cube for an ass once I reach my destination...terrific.'

Eventually, the blonde came to a halt and started to climb some stairs nearby. It was a quick short cut to Saira's place. Tha path was rough, but there was less people passing by, Naruto wanted to breathe his own air.

He never really used this short-cut, for he enjoyed walking among the people who lived by Saira. Over time, they grew accustomed to her. It actually seems as though since Naruto came, they from then on started to accept Saira.

Naruto sighed, wondering if they'd be so nice if they knew who he really was. They looked up to him, especially the children. Many called him a good role model, other than his eating habits. When he was off the job, he'd constantly be seen helping others around.

Maybe they thought, that if somebody as nice as him could love Saira, then she is not as bad as everyone thought she was. They knew she had some demon outbreaks when she was a child, but understood that those were not under her will.

Helping others is a reward in itself. As time passed by, Naruto considered creating another nindo to join with his first few: "I'll never go back on my word and I'll never give up."

A pain crawled up his spine...never give up...was he giving up now? Leaving the village?

No, it's too late to consider those things...but looking back on a couple of words he himself said to a sensei more than 2 years ago, in his head, he thought that would make a great ninja way. Now, however, wasn't the best time to start a new nindo...well...at least not yet.

Exiting the confines of his mind, Naruto jumped and turned on his ankle in embarrassment realizing that he had passed Saira's home just now and didn't realize it.

Picking up the pace, Naruto reached the door and tapped it softly four times, taking a pause between the third and fourth tap. It was his own way of knocking to identify Saira that it is him at the door.

It only took two seconds for the door to fly open. Saira initially shed a smile and blush for Naruto, who in return smiled. Usually he would shed a great grin, but this time, the thought of that being her last smile destroyed the moment. She then quickly embraced him tightly around his neck.

"Hiya! How are you?"

Naruto returned the affection with his own hug and replied, "I'm fine, I slept well. How about you, are you feeling ok this morning?"

Grinning like an idiot, Saira said, "Mhm, now that you are here."

She wasn't making it any easier for him, every word she spoke made it closer to unbearable for Naruto to leave. Naruto let out a smile, trying not to worry her by not replying.

"So, shall we get going then?" said Saira as she grasped Naruto's hand tightly.

Nodding, the two set off to the park, where they were going to spend the afternoon with Anya. Vincen wasn't going to make it to the park, he apparently had to be somewhere.

* * *

Naruto seemed distraught, and remained silent for far too long on the way. So after about 3 minutes, Saira wondered if the same thing that bothered him yesterday was lingering in his mind today.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer, Saira shoved her shoulder against his, and his expression was that of somebody just waking up. Saira was right.

"Naruto are you Ok?!"

"I'm fine Saira...I just am thinking of what is going on that we haven't recieved any missions in a while." Saira knew that couldn't be the deal, Naruto lately has been looking forward to a break, so why would he be questioning?

"Don't worry about it! Be happy! We get to spend time together!"

Jumping in front of him and gripping both of his hands, Saira gazed into Naruto's blue orbs.

Naruto's expression was foreign to Saira. He looked at her hands strangely, as though he was wincing. He seemed in pain.

"Saira...I'm..."

"What is wrong? What is going on with you, I'm worried..."

Naruto let go of her hands. His voice was like ice. As though a whisper, Naruto's voice was weak, he was on the verge of crying, "Saira...I...can we...talk tomorrow?"

Saira's intuition kicked in, she knew, he won't be around for long.

"Come with me."

Saira pulled him into an alley and out of sight, she needed his full attention.

Once his back was against a wall, Saira rested her hands on his shoulders and stepped closer to him.

"Please...I love you...what is wrong?!"

Naruto remained silent, and kept his gaze fixed on the floor, he couldn't bear to look at Saira directly.

Saira shook his shoulders, causing his head to bob around, still no reaction.

"What is going on?!" Tears now flowed freely from Saira's eyes.

Naruto began shaking, as though he was very cold.

"What is going on?! Why do you insist on not telling me?! I can help! I can help! Just tell me! Don't-"

His head rose abruptly, interrupting Saira, his bright blue eyes were no longer the solid shade of ocean blue. Now they were like ice, almost white, and they pierced Saira's spirit, accompanied with the caustic words that escaped his mouth. No more crying.

"It doesn't concern you, do yourself a favor and leave me."

She couldn't.

"No..." Her tears stopped flowing, there was no emotion that could comprehend or adjust to the situation.

Naruto turned his head to the side.

"No!"

Before he could move another inch, Saira placed her hands on his face, and moved it so that he faced her. As his head moved right up, Saira could see his stunned face. His eyes were wide open, his hair was a mess, and his mouth was slightly open, as though trying to say something. He only let out a single sound before Saira silenced him with her lips.

"I couldn't do that if I tried...I love you. Also, back when you were new here, you didn't even know me...but you were with me, you cared about me, you helped me...you loved me...and helped me find happiness, even if you were to bring harm to yourself...now please, let me help you..."

Naruto choked back the words he couldn't say, 'It's not that I don't love you...I just don't want you to get hurt...'

Softly grabbing her wrist, Naruto relinquished her hand from his face and returned it the the side of her body where it hung empty, "Understand, I don't need your help."

Naruto didn't even spare her a glance, turning to the side, he began to walk away.

He felt her footsteps, she was going to follow him. To avoid this, he quickly set up a genjutsu.

Before she could take another step, Naruto faded with the wind that blew through that dark alley.

* * *

Naruto wanted to get far away, so he decided to do something off schedule. Taking a left, he continued straight down the road, and disappeared into the crowd of people. In the distance was the tallest, most detailed, and coincidentally Naruto's second favorite place in the entire village.

Naruto can think in the library.

Upon entering, Naruto received a friendly "Hello" from the librarian. So many visits made Naruto a well known character amongst the employees. Every week he would come once or twice to check out a book or eat a snack at the nearby cafe. His lifestyle, compared to that in Konoha, dramatically changed. Of course, he still took trips to the local ramen stand now and again. Old habits die hard, and the lure of ramen could only grow stronger for Naruto.

The library was calming to say the least, people were quiet, and one could get lost in their own imagination. Passing through the hallway, Naruto signed in on a paper and showed an identification card to a ninja, allowing him passage into the grand room, where many scrolls on jutsu, mythology, mathematics, and science were kept.

The colossal room always gave an impact on Naruto, no matter how many times he would visit.

This library had a dome ceiling, on which, was an amazing mosaic of the first Raikage who founded the Cloud village and by his side were two gods; the god of wind and the god of lightning. The green and blue wind designs were made of pure emeralds and sapphires. The lightning bolts that crashed in the scenery were solid gold. Every different colored stone in the mosaic was of a different precious mineral. Around the outer line of the dome was a white strip symbolizing a scroll that had ancient writing which told the story of how the Cloud village was formed by a great hurricane that bent and shaped the mountains. The ceiling stretched about 60 feet into the air and the rest of the room was held up with great marble pillars. As the greatest and biggest library in the village, there was always a place where Naruto could be alone and think.

Looking back to the day Naruto signed the Tiger Summon scroll, this room may look more interesting and be way larger than that of the Hokage's scroll room, but not nearly as comprehensive in terms of literature and ninjutsu.

Just here to kill time, Naruto decided to skim the book shelves in high hopes of finding something interesting to read. So he went to his favorite section: History. It was the smallest branch of the library, despite its size, and Naruto has read most of the books there. So he was running his fingers gently and horizontally across the spines of the books, mumbling to himself as he identified the books he has read from the ones he hasn't. Then, he found something that he had never seen before. An unusual book that was small compared to the other books. Then again, size doesn't matter, rather, the material that is in the book.

It was small and worn out. His view point gave him a sight of the pages, which were bright yellow, a clear sign of decay, but strangely, there was no dust, in fact, it looked like somebody has checked it out recently. The title on the spine was also hard to read. Naruto wanted a better look.

Bending down ever so slightly, Naruto placed the tips of his index and middle finger on the top of the book. Using his thumb, he popped it out of place saying to himself, "Ok, I'll bite."

But before he could look at the title, on the other side of the shelf, through the gap he had just created by removing the book, Naruto saw none other than...

"Hey Naruto, are you ok? You look pale." a voice with a very optimistic tone paired with a smile that could kill was none other than Wolf.

"Oh. Hello Vincen. I'm...I'm fine."

That was all, Naruto wasn't exactly in a talking mood. A deep silence filled the void making the two feel very uncomfortable, especially with a book shelf between them.

Not wanting to make the situation awkward like the day before, Vincen shrugged and said, "If you say so...hey, can you help me find a book? It is titled: "The First Generation: A Predetermined Fate".

Naruto felt funny as something came over him, like he knew where it was. He looked at the current book in his hand, and turning to page one, Naruto read the very same title out loud and then laughed like he hasn't in a long time.

Realizing the book was in his hands, Vincen joined Naruto in the merry laughter until they received a death glare from the librarian.

Quickly silencing the two of them, Vincen said in a soft and quite voice, "That was quick! Thanks!"

* * *

The two ninjas took a seat side-by-side at a small round table nearby. A nice beige lamp and some chocolate crackers were set at the center of the table, so Vincen decided to take one.

As he started to open the book, Naruto asked, "I was actually thinking of reading that book for a while, what is it about?"

Vincen felt guilty for taking the book from Naruto, especially after Naruto was about to rent it, "I am not done, but this book has 3 generations of history in here. It speaks about how the past of our ancestors is affecting us today."

"Is that so?" Intrigued, Naruto asked, "Is the information in here limited to the Cloud village?"

Vincen smiled, "No, not at all, this book may be small, but it also has information on other villages like the 5 main Kage-governed villages and a couple of smaller outlying countries."

"Where are you in the book currently?" Moving his seat closer, Naruto checked the inside of the book.

"Well it is organized like this: It starts with the Cloud village and the smaller countries around such as the Valley and Cliff. Next, there is the Rock village and the Mountain and Cave countries. Afterwards comes the Sand village with the country at the Coast. I've recently finished reading about the Leaf village and a lot of the smaller regions in the perimeter. Right now I am reading up on the Mist's smaller countries."

Now Naruto just had to read the book as his ears flicked up a bit. It could actually prove useful later.

"I am almost done. Lucky for me I was able to understand everything, they make it easier for the reader to follow time."

"How is that?"

"The author wanted everything to link up, so the reader could make connections as to why some events took place and how it affected other countries. It is also in chronological order of course."

Getting off of his chair, Naruto confronted Vincen, "Well you can go ahead and read that book, I am just here killing time."

Naruto turned around, but then bouncing back up, Naruto assumed his previous position, facing Vincen, and said, "Wait a minute...weren't you going to be at the park with Saira and Anya?"

Vincen smirked and said, "Yeah, but my mission was canceled, now I could ask you the same question."

Sighing, Naruto murmured, "Yeah well fine...I'm just going to watch a documentary or find another book. Lets just hang out here for a while..."

* * *

Naruto yawned, it was now the late afternoon and he had just finished watching a movie on the history of Raikages. It was nice that T.V. could easily take one's mind out of reality. Naruto ejected the disk from the player and returned it to the shelf where they held all of the movies.

As Naruto returned to the spot he once was with Vincen, he saw him turn a page and asked, "Still not done? The print is thin as hell..."

Vincen sighed, his butt was falling asleep, "Time for the next chapter, I was almost done with this one anyway before I continued reading...it was on the Seven Swordsman of the Mist."

"Wow...be sure to lend me that book when you are done with it..."

"Yeah, I'll tell the librarian to hold it for you when I'm done so nobody else checks it out."

"Than- ... ..."

Silence fell upon the two.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

I won't be here for it... "Nothing Vincen! I'm fine!"

Vincen began to read the title of the next chapter out loud: "The Former Village of the Whir-"

Suddenly, an alarm rang through the library. Naruto and Vincen covered their ears. Panic grew in the room as many people dropped their books and began conversing. Naruto could hear so many voices it was hard to concentrate on just one.

On a microphone, the head librarian said in a dreadful and fast-paced tone, "Everybody please evacuate the premisis immediately! Cooperate with us! All adults are urged to gather at the town center within the next 10 minutes! Ninja are to also meet at the center in uniform and Black Ops are to head to the H.Q. ASAP. Mothers and their children should head to the emergency shelter after they gather at the ninja academy and are escorted by security ANBU and jonin instructors!"

Naruto's world collapsed. Time seemed to shift pace, everything began to lag, and the detailed room became nothing but a blur. All of the noises combined, creating nothing but confusion and a strange slur. 'Why here...why now...of all times...'

Trying to absorb the many different obscure visuals, Naruto almost fainted until Vincen's words broke through oblivion and he shook Naruto by the shoulders.

"Hurry!! Lets go!"

* * *

A.N.: I'm sorry this chapter is a little short, and maybe a bit boring to some, but I decided that I had to hurry up. Originally, this chapter was close to 9 thousand words (not over, close to) and I had a goal of updating by Friday, so I cut the chapter at a certain scene and I am saving the rest for later. But don't worry, I'll have the next chapter up and out really soon! I didn't just throw out the rest of the chapter, it is saved away. I hope you enjoyed it.

However, I have to say that by next chapter, we'll be back in current time. So the Naruto and Sasuke fight is next. Flashback chapters are not in any order, rather, they are scattered around the story, so that way the pieces will link up when ready.

Thanks for reading! I'm back in the saddle, school is almost over! So that means more time for typing my fanfiction!

P.S.: The usual, if you find any grammatical mistakes or just anything that sounds funny, please inform me. I might have missed some things.


	26. The Lesser of Two Hatreds

* * *

**Chapter 25:**

**The Lesser of Two Hatreds**

* * *

Mumbling words of anxiety, Naruto leaped off of the rock he was resting on and yawned. Although his back hurts, he walked without signs of distress and confronted the boy who led him to this oasis.

"Wow Inari, thanks for taking me back here! I thought after so much time that this place would be a wreck!"

Looking around, the blonde could see a berry bush to his right, and decided to pick one as he admired the scenery. The walls, although of solid stone, were smooth and straight. The floor was covered with stepping stones, creating a floor to cover the mud beneath. Around the center of the room was a set of comfortable patio furniture, including a small and round wood table with a book on top. The furniture had an exotic vine design with green and black as the primary colors. To the left was a small cascade against the wall that provided the water for the large fountain. In the fountain were three small snake statues evenly distanced around a larger one in the center, from which the water would flow from its mouth.

Inari smiled and said, "After you left I decided to refurbish this place. It was hard though, because the rain season was starting. I brought in furniture and decided to build a roof above the skylight. It redirects the water to the side of the cave, keeping this place cool and dry."

Naruto looked up and identified the bottom of the roof, "Good man…hehe…how exactly we found this cave again?"

Inari frowned, "Well, you were feeling bad that day…a few months ago. You were having deliriums and fled... I followed you all the way here. We decided to talk and spend the night…and I guess this became our special-secret spot. I kind of wonder how you forgot."

Naruto smiled, using the expression to end the train of the conversation, hoping not to dwell in that topic too much.

Returning to the table to retrieve his book, Naruto sighed and said, "I promised Tsunade I'd bring her a souvenir from the town…but I am afraid to enter the city."

Exiting the cave, the two realized that it was still pretty early in the morning so Naruto said, "Quick, make me a Water Dragon."

"Huh?" Inari looked at Naruto quizzically as the blonde placed his book next to a tree a good distance away and then leaped back into his previous position, only a little farther away from Inari.

"Pop quiz, think fast!" Naruto pulled out a kunai and charged after the young teen.

Inari blurred the proper seals and the ground around him began to slowly decay. The whip of water encircling him gradually morphed into a serpent.

'Too slow…'

Naruto side stepped before the full dragon took shape and held the tip of his kunai at Inari's throat.

"Hmm…I'd have to say that is a C. You slacked while I was gone…"

From the sky came a loud cry, "You know me better than that!"

Inari once again blurred some seals, but Naruto didn't realize these seals were different.

"Water Clone Explosion Technique!"

Swept off his feet, Naruto flew through the air, earning a proud grunt from Inari until, with a gust of wind, Naruto disappeared.

Looking around his perimeter, Inari couldn't find Naruto.

A soft, cold breeze blew across Inari's face. He almost froze over. There was something in the air that wasn't right.

A sigh from nearby awoke Inari from his half-awake state. A look of disappointment was plastered across the face of the one who reappeared right in front of him.

Naruto stared Inari in the face as they fell. Then, Inari smirked, "Look out below."

A roar echoed through the skies, the water serpent Inari initially started leaped high.

Before Naruto could say a word, Inari faded from above.

Performing a quick flip in the air, Naruto was only meters away from impact.

'Still too slow…'

Holding his hand in front of him, and aiming at the oncoming water serpent, Naruto made a slight thrust.

A serious face soon became confused, nothing happened. Naruto fell through the sky, and made impact with the water dragon.

Inside the flowing water, Naruto curled up into a ball, and then rapidly stretched out his whole body. Another gust wrapped itself around the serpent, and then constricted, causing the water dragon to split into mere droplets.

Waiting on ground level, Inari wore a happy grin. A rough "thump" sounded as Naruto landed, drenched and tired.

"So what grade do I get now?" asked Inari as he positioned his hands at his waist.

Naruto tapped his foot ten times, locked in thought, and then disappeared.

"What? Where did you go?" said Inari going into fighting position.

"I'm over here." said Naruto, sitting comfortably under the tree he set his book under.

Inari's mouth hung low and dry, his eyes were wide and pale, and a large sweat drop rolled down his head.

"I finished reading. Who would have known the protagonist was the one who set off the end of his company. What a shame to his friends. Uh…you can get out of combat stance when you feel like it."

"But but but…" Inari slouched forward, frowning.

"Ninety-one." Naruto stated plainly.

"What?"

"A-minus"

"Well it is not like I could have known the second you was a shadow clone too! Besides, you are a master clone user and have years more experience than I do!"

"That is not why you got an A-minus. I didn't expect you to find the real me…you would have made my book wet."

"Then what did you grade my performance on?"

"Speed, hand-seals, cunning, and movement."

Naruto stood up and Inari walked closer to him.

"You see Inari, your hand seals were great, pretty fast. You didn't stay in one place, but up in the air you are wide open for attack, shouting out while up there isn't good too…trust me…I have done that far too many times. Not good. Fun though."

Inari laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"However, you managed to control two jutsus at once. While you executed the water clone explosion, you managed to continue forming your water dragon. However, you took too much water out of the ground; you need to learn how to make water out of the air around you and your own charka. I can help with that."

Naruto sighed, "On second thought, I'm going to have to give you a 95."

Inari smiled and held his fists in front of his face, "Really? Really?! Wait…just what did I do?"

A slight chuckle escaped Naruto's mouth, remembering how he tried to destroy the water dragon before impact. It was supposed to break apart, no matter how little the air inside…

"Inari, your water dragon didn't have a single pocket of air inside it. It was extremely dense and it hit my clone like a brick wall. It almost couldn't take the impact. That is also the reason it was a bit slower than usual and took longer to form. It was heavy."

"Wait, how did you know there was no air in my dragon?"

Naruto took a moment to ponder, "I uh…you see…it is a jutsu I developed while I was…gone."

Inari's face lit up brighter than ever, "Really? How does it work?"

Yet another sigh came from Naruto, "Watch closely."

Softly placing his hand on the tree next to him, Naruto frowned and closed his eyes.

"This tree, although sturdy, it is filled with pockets of air scattered inside. There are hollow parts to simply put it. I have a wind affinity. If I tap into the air inside, expand, sharpen, and mold it…then I can…"

The tree stood about thirty feet tall, and many branches stretched from the top of the trunk. When Naruto removed his hand from the tree's side, slowly, from the very spot Naruto had his hand, the tree's bark began to break into pieces as small as tooth picks. Gradually, the speed of the jutsu sped up, and in seconds, all that remained of the tree was a tall pile of splinters and cut leaves.

Naruto looked at his work in shame. He wondered how many twigs were in the pile, and compared them to the work of his past. Could these twigs ever match the number?

"Wow that was incredible!! You didn't even use a lot of chakra! I can't imagine what you could do at full power. You have to show…"

The boy's words slowed down to a halt and his wide eyed and grin wonder turned into a frown.

"Naruto, it is ok, there are plenty of trees in the forest…thanks for showing me! It was really something. Don't feel bad!"

The blonde lifted his head slowly, and for a split second, Inari could have sworn Naruto's eyes were pale.

As fast as it came, it was gone, and Naruto flashed a fake smile, trying to reassure Inari. "Yeah, you're right!! No problem! Let's go back to your place!"

* * *

Kakashi sat on a cushioned rocking chair, reading his usual erotica. Sakura was still in pajamas lying down on the nearby couch having a toasty pastrami and Swiss-cheese sandwich. Tsunami walked through the hallway to the right and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning everyone and-" She was cut off as she realized what Kakashi was reading.

"Oh my, _that_ book…"

Kakashi's eye "smiled" as he asked, "You read?"

Tsunami scoffed, "Not in a million years. My father though, I wish I could get him off of it."

"Really now? I should talk to him more often. Where is he right now?"

The woman wrapped her arms over her chest, completely irritated, and said, "Getting more bread and milk. What about Sasuke?"

"He went to go train. I don't know how but that boy managed to get Naruto to fight today. That once go-lucky blonde has been quite passive and quiet lately. I am glad I will get to see a bit more of the energetic side…I hope."

Sakura nodded and formed a slight frown, "Me too, I wish he'd loosen up a bit..."

"Speaking of the devil…" said Tsunami as she looked out the window and identified the two boys nearing the house, stopping at the mail box. Today there are a little more letters than usual.

Inari walked into the door, holding it for Naruto and the load of mail.

"Top of the morning all!" said Inari happily and in a joking mood.

Naruto sat on the floor with his back against the wall and legs stretched out, the right one on top of the other. As he read the mail, Naruto immediately began throwing most of it in the trash can.

Tsunami was quite annoyed, as Naruto was rummaging through her mail.

"You know, it is impolite to go through another person's mail and throw it away without their consent." Said Sakura before Tsunami could get to it.

Naruto glared at Tsunami, "Apparently _somebody_ told the villagers that "team seven" was staying the next few nights here…here is _your_ mail Tsunami. You know what else is impolite? : Going around the village telling citizens of our whereabouts without _our_ consent." Naruto then handed Tsunami a single letter as he tossed most of the rest in the trash automatically. Tsunami was now angry as Naruto talked back to her, but kept her mouth shut for she did in fact "spill the beans".

"How does that have to do with anything?" asked Sakura now sitting on the couch, and leaning on her knees with her hands.

Naruto grunted, "I thought you'd pick up the joke right away. However, seeing as you are so eager to read your mail. Here you go, first letter for you…"

Naruto opened a pink envelope with a lip-shaped seal and read the small note, "Meet me at the lake shore at 9, I love you so much. You won't forget this night. I waited so long for the day you would return to the village to meet me; now we can gather in solitude."

By now Sakura was shivering and her eyes looked like they were about to explode. Naruto held back a chuckle which Kakashi noticed, and smiled behind his mask. Tsunami was quite oblivious and asked, "Aww that is sweet, what are you laughing about Naruto?"

The blonde smirked, "This guy misspelled solitude. Sakura, you could be this guy's match! Your brain could compliment his lack of one."

Sakura was trying to avoid confrontation with Naruto and although steaming with anger at the moment, she decided to let it pass. Naruto finished, "From: Your caramel dove. Tell me Sakura, who is the lucky guy you are meeting tonight?"

The kunoichi's eyes went on fire as she said, "I have no idea and you better quit it!"

The smirk shrunk to more of a surprised face as Naruto said, "Don't even get me started on Sasuke. You can't imagine what people put in these envelopes for him…there are even a couple of packages."

Naruto continued to rummage through the mail, and found a stuffed animal.

"What do you know? I got something. I guess somebody really did notice me before I disappeared yesterday. This means I am expected in the village. This is getting bad…"

Naruto identified the stuffed animal as a small and green baby platypus. It was the most original thing he had seen all day, sadly though; there was no sender, just a tag that said: 'To Uzumaki Naruto, thanks so much for helping.'

"Cuuuute…I am keeping it."

As he continued through the mail, Naruto came to the last piece of mail. It was a huge letter that looked like an early Valentine's Day gift. The top read: "To Sakura."

"Sakura, this last one is for you! It has a poem that begins with the word: suppurating!"

Naruto said the last word with an unmatched sarcasm and vigor. Sakura froze over and stuttered the sentence: "N-n-no thank you…p-please…carry on."

Chucking the last piece of junk into the mail, Naruto made a sick grin and placed the baby platypus on a small table nearby. By now, Inari had already come back out of his room. After patting the platypus on the head, Naruto opened the door and said, "Inari, I need a body guard. Are you any good?"

Inari turned around and said, "Sure, I'll do my best."

Naruto looked up before leaving the house and said, "Tsunami, please make some lunch for me when I return. By the time I get a souvenir for Hokage-sama I will be starving. Lunch will be impossible."

Tsunami smiled, "I send you travel mercies."

* * *

"Mom, we're home, and we're starving!" shouted little Inari as he led a dizzy Naruto down the front lawn.

Tsunami opened the door and immediately noticed the bruised and empty handed Naruto.

"What happened? I thought you were going to get Tsunade-sama a souvenir!"

Naruto frowned, "Hehe, well you see…"

* * *

That plan worked splendidly for about 10 minutes. The second Naruto stepped into the city he already received some odd stares. Inari began to fidget, making them seem more suspicious.

Eventually, a little girl shouted: "It is him! It is Naruto-sama!"

Naruto stared down at Inari, "How good did you say you were?"

Inari shivered, "I said I'd do my best!"

"Well how good is that?"

Inari slouched over, "Not good enough."

The two boys drowned into the on-coming stampede of the crowd.

* * *

Tsunami chuckled, "Well what did you expect? You and your friends are celebrities here!"

"I really wish people would find another team to obsess over. I like the attention, but enough is enough…it took me twenty minutes to wipe the lipstick off of my face damn it!"

"What are you going to bring the Hokage then?"

Naruto looked around the room, "Meh, I'll just give her the platypus…"

Tsunami took a glance at the stuffed animal, "D'awww, but it looks so cute with you!"

Naruto smiled and took a seat on the couch and said with sarcasm, "A darn shame too."

From the corner, an eerie voice resonated, "Don't get to comfortable. You know what is next."

Naruto closed his eyes in distaste, and replied with a greater hostility than Sasuke did, "I have no intention to fight if I haven't eaten yet."

Sasuke stood up straight from the wall he was against and put his right hand at his side, "Neither have I. I trained all morning. What have you done today?"

Naruto said plainly, "Jack squat, so I don't think you'd have a problem if we both took a quick break. It is only 3:45. I am going to eat. We can fight at five before the sun goes down."

Sasuke didn't want to admit he was hungry, nor give it off, so he left the living room with a mere glare.

Sakura, who was hiding in the hallway, heard the whole thing and thought, 'When they were kids, it was always jokes and games…but now…it is hard for me to convince myself that they are just playing around with each other. Their tone is so dark and cold…'

Before she could walk back into the room, a hand rested itself on her shoulder, giving her a startle.

Kakashi looked depressed as he whispered, "Not a word, we would just make things worse."

Sakura nodded, and as she entered the room, she could not but help get a glimpse of Naruto's eyes before he shut them. They were a cold bright blue.

She gasped, earning her a few words from Naruto, "Something wrong?"

"N-no, nothing at all…"

Kakashi too noticed this phenomenon and shed a look of concern, but brushed it off, deciding he would ask Sakura if she had took alarm to this as well later during the day.

* * *

The whole meal was shrouded in silence, and Naruto was eating quite slowly. By the time everybody was done, Naruto was only half-way through.

Everyone but Sasuke looked at Naruto in concern; he obviously showed no vigor for the upcoming fight. Uchiha on the other hand was growing impatient.

It was ramen too. Naruto didn't really show his appetite like he usually did. Eventually, the blonde came to a complete halt. He began staring at this strange pendant around his neck.

Another couple of minutes passed by, and the silence was broken by a hand slapping the bowl of ramen into the wall nearby with a force void of any emotion but anger.

"Would you hurry the hell up dope? You promised me a fight, I expect a fight! It is almost five!"

Sakura dropped to the floor to pick up the remains of the bowl saying to Tsunami: "I am so sorry. Please excuse their behavior…Sasuke…don't do this!"

Sasuke's eyes made a death lock on Naruto and said, "I've waited a long time to test my strength. This time I don't expect anyone to interfere like in the past!"

Everyone's eyes were now on Naruto, who has been silent this whole time.

Slowly, Naruto placed his pendant back under his jacket and stood up from his seat. Opening his eyes, they were now dark blue, deep dark blue. It seemed as though a hurricane was forming within his orbs.

"I don't expect you to hold back then Sasuke."

Sasuke's sharingan quickly formed, and he followed the timid blonde into the field behind Inari's house.

* * *

The landscape was smooth with exception of some trees scattered across the area. The sky had begun to turn orange and about a dozen birds danced in the air.

Kakashi, Inari, Tsunami, and Sakura placed a good distance between them and the two boys. Tazuna was out of the house again. Apparently he has a business negotiation to attend to.

Understanding that the boys would not be taking this battle lightly, Kakashi moved his headband into the proper position, revealing his own sharingan. He had left Make-Out-Paradise in the house; this battle had his full attention.

Sakura on the other hand had her eyes fixated on Kakashi for the first minute, as though expecting him to call of the fight. Sasuke and Naruto weren't children anymore though. Sadly, all Sakura could do was watch.

Sasuke smirked, "I plan to use my sword. Do you have a weapon with you?"

Naruto didn't reply, rather, he made a single hand seal and then stretched the same hand he made the seal with forward, and a gust of black wind engulfed Naruto's arm.

"What is that?" asked Sakura right off the bat.

"A summoning jutsu…let's just pay attention."

The black wind quickly disappeared, and from the darkness emerged Naruto's sword, Midnight's Gale.

Shoving his sword into the ground, Naruto removed his jacket, not wanting to damage it. As he let go, the wind carried it and let it rest under a tree nearby Inari. No headband was present on Naruto's forehead, nor Sasuke.

The audience noticed a glimmer in Naruto's eye, before they heard a loud clash of metal.

Sasuke now had his sword pressed against Naruto's and said, "Too slow."

Faster than Kakashi could see, Naruto kicked up into the air, and flipped to the right, taking Sasuke by surprise, and then kicking him on his waist, causing Sasuke to slide back slightly.

"Your sword may be an extension, but don't forget the rest of your body."

A flash of light, and the two boys took to the skies. Although Kakashi could see, Sakura only mustered to catch the faint sound of their weapons breaking against each other.

Both Naruto and Sasuke landed on the floor in sequence, and then dashed towards each other. With Naruto's spare hand, he grabbed some shuriken from his holster and chucked them at the arrogant swordsman.

While Sasuke took the time to deflect the projectiles with his sword, Naruto tossed half of Midnight's Gale towards Sasuke, and leaped into the air. Sasuke decided to follow Naruto into the air in order to dodge the oncoming blade.

However only a couple of meters away Sasuke hear the sound of cutting wind. Glancing down, Sasuke noticed Naruto's half-sword rapidly approaching him.

'Yo-yo Blade' thought Naruto as he pulled the blade closer to Sasuke.

Taking evasive maneuver, Sasuke blurred some quick hand seals. A quick boost of electricity plunged Sasuke higher into the air, taking Naruto by surprise, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Good luck." said Sasuke, twisting and throwing Naruto into the range of his own weapon.

As the blonde fell, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Naruto whispered, "…Idiot."

Naruto suddenly faded, and the sword passed right through him. Before Sasuke could react, Naruto reappeared underneath his sword, grabbing it. Now dual wielding, Naruto approached the open Sasuke. However, before Naruto was even close, he swiped his sword through thin air, creating a sharp energy wave in the shape of an X.

'Wind element…perfect.' Thought Sasuke as his blade set up in flames. Tossing it down at Naruto, the blade broke the energy wave, and the flames surrounding the blade doubled in size.

Reconnecting the two halves, Naruto twisted his blade, making it turn rapidly alone in the air. "Windmill Defense!"

The winds emitting from Naruto's sword hindered the decent of Sasuke's, until eventually, Sasuke's blade came to a halt. The flames combined with the blowing winds from Naruto's sword, creating a fire vortex.

Sasuke, before falling into the vortex, made a substitution jutsu. Of course, the flames quickly devoured the substitution.

Once the vortex died down, Sasuke's sword fell back to the floor, firmly wedging itself between the dirt.

As the real Sasuke appeared on ground level, he wondered, 'Where the hell is Naruto?'

Everybody's eyes locked onto the one floating down to the floor. Almost weightless, Naruto landed softly, performing a God like decent.

"Sasuke, I know you can do better than that."

"Fuck you." Stabbing his sword back in the ground, Sasuke immediately formed a Chidori in his hand and charged at Naruto with alarming speed.

Mimicking Sasuke, Naruto softly shoved his sword between the dirt and shaped a rasengan. At Sasuke's same speed, Naruto ran with no intention of stopping.

By now, Kakashi and Sakura were ready to intervene. However, both wanted to keep what little peace they had between each other and watched in pain as the boys expressed the darkest of emotions towards each other.

Sasuke thrust his hand forward, expecting Naruto to do the same as they did long ago in the Valley of the End. Already at peak speed and with no way of stopping, Naruto smirked, and Sasuke's line of thought stopped. He knew he did something wrong.

Naruto halted all together, letting Sasuke's rampage draw closer. With his rasengan still in one hand, Naruto, in the other, pumped his wind element through his chakra pores.

With unrivaled speed, Naruto, with his wind element hand, grabbed Sasuke's wrist and canceled out Chidori. Spinning Sasuke around, Naruto threw the Uchiha into the air.

Leaping high, Naruto made a clear shot, pushing his Rasengan deep into Sasuke's gut. The reaction was obvious. Sasuke's shirt tore into shreds and he only flew higher into the orange sky.

The bystanders stared in awe, attempting to comprehend how easily Naruto countered Sasuke's Chidori.

A rough landing on the floor left Sasuke's limbs in pain, and his pride shattered. Death shined from Sasuke's eyes as he glared at Naruto, who at the moment had his back turned and was removing his sword from the earth.

Taking this moment to his advantage, Sasuke sneaked some shuriken from his own holster and prepared to strike.

Before he could even move his wrist, Naruto said in a cold tone, "Don't try anything stupid. Pick up your sword."

Sasuke placed his palms flat on the ground, almost as though surrendering. Naruto knew right off the bat that it was a trick.

"Just what are you going to do-?"

The ground below Naruto began to break; a loud hiss escaped the bottom of the land. Making a giant flip backwards, the blonde barely evaded the serpent that emerged from the dirt, almost demolishing him.

The snake now glared directly at Naruto with its bright yellow eyes. It was colored white and green, making Naruto chuckle, "Reminds me a lot of Orochimaru Sasuke…this must be one of the few things you learned from the dead retard huh?"

"Better than anything you might have learned baka." said Sasuke as he stood up from the ground, katana in hand.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that."

Naruto bit his thumb and stretched his arms out in front of him. Naruto then placed his hands together, making a single hand seal, and pressed his palms against the floor.

"Come on out Ligar!"

A huge roar made the hair on Inari and Tsunami's head stand up. Sakura even twitched slightly at the intensity of the roar.

The orange beast leaped from the smoke created by the summoning and immediately confronted the serpent.

"Leave it to me Naruto!" shouted Ligar attempting a swipe at the other summoning.

Moving his attention back to Sasuke, Naruto sighed.

Dark chakra began encircling Sasuke. The cursed tattoo marking Sasuke's neck began to spread, enveloping most of his body.

"Still haven't given up on the cursed seal huh Sasuke?"

Naruto closed his eyes and took another deep breath. The winds around him began to fluctuate in random directions. A bright yellow aura began to outline Naruto.

Kakashi felt a wave of cold air run down his spine. He felt this energy before, but couldn't identify it. The only question he could muster was: 'Who taught Naruto light nature chakra?'

Sasuke had never witnessed such a jutsu, but that wasn't going to keep him from going in head strong.

An incredible shockwave blew through the land as Sasuke sprinted from his position towards Naruto.

A bright flash of light pervaded the area, blinding Sasuke temporarily. When the bright light cleared, all that was left of Naruto was bits of glittering energy in the air.

'Where did that bastard go?'

The air around Sasuke began to spin, almost making him dizzy. The wind was a strange shade of yellow and white.

At first, the air around Sasuke looked as though he was in the eye of a twister, but eventually, his surroundings became less and less visible as the air around him blew faster and the color grew thick.

"Is this a genjutsu…? No…"

Looking for a way out of the strange ambience, Sasuke glanced above him, but realized that the winds were surrounding him completely.

"Chidori current!" shouted Sasuke, thrusting his arm into the ground, attempting to cancel out Naruto's jutsu.

As quickly as the lightning appeared, it faded. The wind's constant movement interrupted the electric current.

The storm was closing in, and Sasuke could see that the grass on the ground was ripping to dust. A couple more seconds and Sasuke would be left in scraps.

'If I use a flame jutsu at this distance, I'll cancel out Naruto's jutsu, but end up burning myself…however…'

Looking down, Sasuke smirked, "Can't get me down there…time for an escape."

Before he could finish his hand seals, Sasuke heard the distinct sound of the ground breaking beneath him. Acting quickly, he leaped into the air, only high enough though so that he wouldn't cut through the current above him.

Out from the ground emerged Naruto, sword in hand. The twister around the two boys turned into one single, golden current of wind and then merged with the blade of Naruto's sword, painting it a bright gold color. If one listened closely, a chorus could be heard singing.

This jutsu was foreign to Sasuke. Not knowing how to counter it, all he could do was pull his sword in front of him and attempt to block the incoming attack.

"Raaagh!! Kogane Koukyoukyoku Yaiba!!" (Gold Symphony Blade)

As the sword sliced through the air, it left behind a gold ribbon of light. Sasuke, in a last ditch attempt, pushed fire element chakra through his blade. He assumed that he could cancel out part of the jutsu.

The two blades clashed, and the epicenter of the blow exploded into a huge gust of light and wind.

Before the place was engulfed in light, Kakashi glared at Naruto, 'How in the world did you learn this jutsu? I could tell you held back…even after you promised you wouldn't. Naruto…just what have you gone through to change so drastically?'

The bright light blinded Kakashi's eyes, 'and…where have I seen something like this before?'

Once the illumination returned to normal, Sakura, Inari, and Tsunami stood up. Kakashi at the moment had all ready been on his feet looking in all directions for the two boys. His eyes found a dust cloud. Sakura thought, 'Naruto didn't give Sasuke even a chance to use his cursed seal…'

Once the dirt returned back to the ground, only one of the boys was standing up. Even so, he was slumped over, as though very exhausted. From Kakashi's point of view, and his sharingan, he could already tell something was wrong.

In his weak voice there was a hint of doubt, Sasuke asked, "What's the matter baka? Your own jutsu backfired? Your wind cannot match my fire!"

Sasuke chest now had numerous gashes through it. Blood stained his pale white skin and black hair. He needed medical attention soon, or his wounds could let infections pass through. His pants and boots were also ripped in many places. The boy was bent over and hyperventilating. Somehow, he still held his sword. However, a gaping crevice ran down the middle of Sasuke's blade.

Naruto, although he had his knees pressed against the floor, one of his hands was as well. The other was under his mouth. Naruto began to vomit blood.

Kakashi, at first, believed what Sasuke thought. However, the jonin's knowledge told him otherwise, 'His fire didn't cancel out Naruto's jutsu…the blade held the chakra, and although Naruto was using wind chakra…'

The silver haired man noticed Naruto's clothing wasn't torn, only wrinkled and dirty. More importantly, the clothing, nor Naruto's skin, had any burns.

'the wind chakra was combined with light nature…meaning to fire there would have been a neutral effect…and Naruto would have still overpowered Sasuke's defense…explaining Sasuke's damage…the boy really did hold back…and that was a strong defense Sasuke put up…but then…what is going on?! Why can't Sasuke see this?'

"Get up idiot. I win again!"

Naruto stared at the blood in his hands with eyes filled with fear. A weak gasp echoed from his lungs as Naruto checked under his shirt.

'Is it still here?!'

Naruto's doubts were confirmed as he identified his pendant, completely intact.

The blonde sighed in relief, but then to Sakura's shock, he continued to vomit blood.

"N-Naruto?! Naruto!!"

Sakura was ready to run between the boys, but Kakashi put his arm in front of her, "Until I figure this out, we will not interfere…" Taking a double take at the fight, tears formed in Sakura's eyes, it was unbearable to see them like this.

Naruto glared at Sasuke as he slowly stood up, taking sword in hand. Although Sasuke did find Naruto's lack of bruises or wounds odd, his pride pushed the thought away. The Uchiha straightened his back in an arrogant fashion.

"Stay down, or I am going to have to keep fighting."

Naruto stopped shaking, but dropped his sword, as though it was too heavy.

"Bite me Sasuke, this fight is over. It is a tie, live with it teme."

Sasuke gripped his sword tight and glared at Naruto, "Like hell it is!"

Charging at Naruto and taking him by surprise, Sasuke swiped his sword at Naruto's chest, hoping to damage his chest and pendant. He wondered what was so important about that dumb necklace.

Naruto's eyes widened and turned dark red. His feral teeth grew in size, the whisker marks thickened, and Naruto's eyes gazed at Sasuke in disappointment.

In one fluid motion, Naruto took a big step back, and grabbed Sasuke's oncoming blade.

Blood dripped from Naruto's hand, and Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock. The blonde glowered.

"Seishuku Hankai." (Silent Destruction (Partial destruction)) whispered Naruto, relinquishing his grip on the sharp metal.

Sasuke, hearing the name of Naruto's jutsu, stared at his sword in confusion. Right before his eyes, Sasuke's pitch black blade broke in two.

Naruto turned around to walk away, dragging his sword behind him.

His primary action was a small gasp, and then, rage filled his lungs. Sasuke shouted, "Don't you turn away from me!"

Using the half of his sword he was still grasping, and still sharp, Sasuke lunged forward, driving his sword straight through Naruto's shoulder.

The audience to this fight now knew it had gone on long enough.

Once he removed his sword, Naruto roared, making Sasuke step back in fear. Next, with a deadly grip on his sword, Naruto clashed it against Sasuke's, knocking it right out of Uchiha's hands.

Suddenly, Naruto dropped his blade and began to cough again. Sasuke then said, "The fight goes on!" the curse seal started to cover his entire body, and a black cross began to form between his eyes."

Before the tension could grow any larger, a large gust of wind formed between them, knocking leaves and blades of grass into the air. Sasuke ceased to transform. Kakashi appeared, and in a strong tone said, "Don't you dare. This fight is over. Meet me behind Inari's house after dinner."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi and took a look at his blade before he shouted, "Kuso!"

Sakura began to run over to the two boys and Kakashi disappeared. Inari and his mother had left after she pulled the young teen away, avoiding unnecessary confrontation.

While still alone, Naruto looked up at Sasuke. His eyes were back to the dark, emotionless blue he wore before the fight started.

"I will never understand why you have to push yourself so hard! You pretend to be pathetic, but then at the same time, your demeanor reflects you as a strong, arrogant, and proud jack ass! You make things seem as though all you have in life is work and growing stronger! Do you really want to be miserable?! Do you really want to hate everybody?! Take it from me…you do not want to be miserable, you have no idea what pain is! Open your damn eyes!"

Naruto's form began to disappear, as though he was being erased by the wind. Then, he was gone, as though he never existed. His words however, were definitely real. They reflected themselves in Sasuke's eyes, as they were angry and confused.

Sakura arrived too late, Naruto was gone. Staring at Sasuke's wounds, Sakura began to cry and said, "You pushed him too far you idiot!"

Pushing Sasuke forward, Sakura immediately began to work her medical ninjutsu without a word. This left Sasuke to think in silence.

* * *

Night had fallen on the village of the wave, and Sasuke had left the inside of Tsunami's home, and entered the back yard. Tonight, Sasuke did not have the stomach to eat.

Now outside, he was immediately brazened out by Kakashi, who was just around the corner of the left wall.

"Sasuke, do you know what happened today?"

"What do you mean "what happened"?"

Kakashi sighed, "I mean the jutsu. Do you know why you weren't knocked out? Do you know why you aren't in the hospital right now?"

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah, because I reversed the dope's jutsu!"

"Don't tell me you didn't feel anything. We both know you took massive damage. Sakura still needs to give you treatment tonight!"

"What other explanation is there?"

"That Naruto held back and that he is very sick! We both saw that he didn't receive any burns or wounds until you stabbed him through his shoulder blade."

Sasuke chuckled, "You really expect me to believe that Naruto is stronger than me?"

Kakashi frowned, "I'm not saying that. What I mean is that Naruto has improved greatly. You better watch your back. That and I have a hunch that he is very ill. So I forbid you from challenging him from this day onward until further notice."

Sasuke grimaced, "What do you mean?!"

Kakashi looked at him with eyes as cold as stone "Didn't you just say that you don't think Naruto is stronger than you? Well if you believe that is so, then I don't want to hear you argue about how you would like to challenge him. Besides, after all we have done to him, and after so much time being alone and away doing things we do not know, I don't find it that hard to believe that Naruto can even match up to me Sasuke."

At this, Sasuke glared at Kakashi, "Fine…"

As he walked back inside, Kakashi said, "Keep an eye on him though. His health is now of great concern to me. Remember though, you don't always have to be the best at everything. Also, in case you are wondering…Naruto's tiger dominated your own summoning. It ripped your snake to pieces."

Once Kakashi returned inside, he was immediately asked by Sakura, "Have you seen Naruto? He is not in the house and it is time to sleep. After that fight, he shouldn't be running off! I don't know if his wound is ok!"

Kakashi smiled bitterly under his mask, "It is alright, Naruto's wounds will heal themselves…"

* * *

Far away, a cry of pain pierced through the silence of the forest. At the bottom of a tree stump sat Naruto, using a first aid kit and alcohol to clean out the wound Sasuke tattooed on his body.

Currently, his shirt was hanging on a branch, exposing his white skin, bloody wound, the strange scar that ran down his neck and into his chest, and lastly, the dove pendant that hung from his neck. Naruto held it tightly in his hands and said, "I miss you so much…"

Looking back at the first aid kit, Naruto removed two pills and scoffed them down.

Naruto flinched, "Gah…disgusting."

Slowly, Naruto lowered the lids of his eyes. Returning to the cell of his mind, Naruto opened his eyes once more and stared at a demon straight in the eyes.

"Today you almost gave me chakra…you know that I can't take any! I was doing fine on my own!"

The Kyuubi growled, **"Well you idiot, I was just to heightening your senses. If not, you'd be in the hospital with a giant scar across your chest and that pendant would be split in two!"**

Naruto was silenced, he couldn't argue with Kyuubi's words, "Yes but…you know I am sick…today was a reminder of that…"

Kyuubi too now hushed, the death of Naruto meant the death of him too, but then, the Kyuubi smirked, what kind of life was she living in a cell anyway?

"**I suggest you avoid confronting that Uchiha. If he gets in your way, make sure he doesn't ever do it again….and today…you could have knocked him unconscious, more over you could have even killed that bastard. Trying to be the better man?"**

Naruto sighed and looked down at the drenched and moldy floor in despair, "I…I thought if I showed some reluctance, he'd call of the fight...but then I began to choke up blood, making him believe he countered the jutsu."

"**But we both know-"**

Understanding what Kyuubi was about to say, Naruto said, "Yes, he should have noticed I had no burn marks or wounds...I thought he would notice. I thought he'd give a damn. God I hate that arrogant son of a bitch."

Kyuubi laughed with no pity, **"What in the world gave you the idea that he would show understanding and call of the fight?"**

Naruto looked up at the demon fox, and in unmatched anger shouted, "I thought he changed!"

Turning around and walking out of his cell, Naruto's final words were, "I guess nothing has changed one bit! I shouldn't have expecting anything from people when I returned. Let's face it; nobody learns their lesson and nobody will ever change!"

"**You changed."** Replied Kyuubi bluntly before Naruto could exit the room.

Before returning to reality, Naruto turned around, and revealed his teary, angry eyes, "That is because I had no choice."

Awakening from his trance, Naruto remembered Kyuubi's words, "**Trying to be the better man?"**

The blonde stood up and put his jacket around his shoulders, "No, but if I want even the slightest chance of changing people…well…I have to do it myself."

Now back in the field where he fought earlier that day, Naruto walked to the center and gathered the two remnants of Sasuke's katana.

As though putting two puzzle pieces together, Naruto reconnected the blade and thought, 'Kyuubi, I'm going to need some of your fire element...'

So it was done, as Naruto's hand begun to emit a red glow. Placing his palm over the area where the halves connected, Naruto inserted chakra through the blade, causing it to melt and weld together.

Now, Naruto converted his chakra into wind element, and summoned a cool night's breeze to cool the blade and shaped it properly.

Kyuubi thought, **"It actually looks better and stronger than before…also, that blade represents Sasuke's power and time with Orochimaru…why would you want to repair a blade that represents so much struggle and hatred to you?"**

Naruto frowned as reflected in the blade was the full moon. His eyes turned a frigid, emotionless, ice blue, "Because I don't care anymore."

* * *

The next morning, as Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were about to leave Inari's house to go confront the council, Hatake noticed the absence of Sasuke's weapon at his waist and asked, "Where is your katana? You might need it today."

Sasuke's face constricted and in a cold voice he said, "It is worthless in pieces."

Kakashi smiled, "Then what is that over there?"

Sasuke followed Kakashi's pointed finger outside the door, and his eyes rested on his katana, now fixed, and looking better than ever, stabbed only a couple of meters away in the ground right outside the front door.

Staring at it in awe, Sasuke said as he removed it from the ground, "Is this some kind of joke?"

Then, from the corner of the house emerged Naruto, geared up and ready for the day. As he walked past the group, receiving odd stares, Sakura ran up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto thought to himself, 'Here she goes, about to get angry with me about how I could have hurt Sasuke. Probably will punch me square in the face too…'

As Naruto turned around, his blue orbs locked with concerned green emeralds, "Naruto, are you feeling well? Do you think you can make it through today? I didn't get a chance to heal your wound…"

Naruto's gaze suddenly turned into a glare. He tilted his head down and slightly to the side but kept his eyes locked on Sakura's face. Then, everybody froze as Naruto, insultingly, laughed at Sakura.

Once he was done, in a sarcastic tone Naruto said, "Oh come on. Don't joke with me."

Sakura's voice was fragile, and only made her seem more concerned and innocent, "What's wrong?"

"The best cure is silence, so please leave me alone. How about we all just get a move on?"

Kakashi nodded, "You're right. You all can settle your differences later. Sasuke, hurry and catch up with us once you get the sheath of your katana from the house. Let's go team."

Naruto followed right behind Kakashi, but Sakura and Sasuke took a moment's pause to register what had just occurred to each other respectively.

* * *

A.N.: Thanks for reading and waiting! This chapter took me a long time to write! The usual: Please review, and be sure to tell me if I made any mistakes throughout this chapter. I hope everybody is enjoying their summer! Take care! Expect the next chapter within 2 weeks.

A.L.

* * *


	27. Overdose

* * *

**Chapter 27:**

**Overdose**

* * *

"So how did it go guys?" asked Tsunami as she opened the door for the four ninjas.

"Easier than expected! There was no conflict! They were actually very thrilled to see us. Hehe, the grandmaster actually asked for Naruto's autograph and a picture with him!" said Sakura removing her gloves and setting them softly on the couch.

The mother gasped, "Really!? That is a great honor!"

Naruto smirked, "Yeah, it got the job done way faster."

Tsunami followed Naruto's example by smirking as well, "So can you tell me what is going on? I'd like to know the inside stuff!"

Naruto chuckled slightly, "There is going to be another bridge soon, a ninja academy will be made after the bridge is done. So Inari is going to have a great chance to do what he loves. Next up, more crops are going to start coming in through the market and lastly, there will be some ninja's from the leaf coming in to assist with all of this."

Tsunami gasped, "Really? That sounds incredible!"

With a grunt, Naruto dropped his stuff off on a small table and said, "I'll be back later, I am going to see if there is a ramen stand somewhere around here. I'm tired of the packaged stuff."

Tsunami smiled, "If you think you can make it, go ahead!"

Naruto sighed, "It is called a henge jutsu. There is no way I am going back to the city looking like…myself…I'll see you all later."

While Sakura plopped herself on the comfy blue couch, Kakashi announced, "I'll hit the shower."

Tsunami turned around and asked, "What about you Sasuke?"

Taking a quick glance at the lady, Sasuke quickly moved his face back to central position and said, "Sorry, I think I am going to go back outside."

Tsunami frowned, and Sakura's sixth sense picked this up as Sasuke left the house, "Don't mind him Tsunami. Let Sasuke go. The sooner you do that, the sooner you don't have to worry about him. Sasuke will always find a way out of his stupors so let him be."

"Alright, I guess you'd know better Sakura…but the one who I am worried about is Naruto. Inari reveres him so much yet at times Naruto can be very cold and show no interest or care in his surroundings. Although reading is nice, Naruto always has his nose in a book, isn't around, or is dazing off into empty spaces. Whatever could be wrong with him?"

Sakura smiled bitterly, "Tsunami…Naruto…nobody ever thought so when he was young…but he has a very intricate mind. He sees the world in his own way…and back when he was a child, the reason he was so slow is because he needed time to draw out meanings of his surroundings on his 

own. He never had parents to take him by the hand. When somebody tried to explain something to him, he'd reject it and substitute it for his own beliefs which either were the exact same thing, or were completely idiotic but worked in the end. Also, almost everything was trial and error for him. He made many mistakes, but always conquered them in the end. You don't see that in everybody…"

Sakura now sat straight on the couch and closed her eyes as Tsunami took a seat next to hear, "So are you saying he is a misunderstood genius or that he is free spirited?"

She chuckled bitterly, "As time goes by, I only grow more to believe that it is both."

After Tsunami beamed, Sakura continued, "Naruto, on many occasions would do certain things that didn't make sense at the time. He does even the most seemingly bizarre things naturally. He would confuse people…"

Sakura, now too, smiled, "It is only now after much thinking that I can actually understand. To think that Naruto registers these things logically is truly incredible."

Tsunami grasped Sakura's hand that laid flat on the couch, "You know dear, you didn't really answer my question."

"Actually, I am getting there…truth is…I don't know what is wrong. I understand though, that he had a terrible childhood…and well…he never really had friends. He spent most of his time pulling pranks or dwelling in his own mind."

Sakura's smile flipped and her eyes fixed themselves to focus on the rug, "Tsunami…many people hate Naruto outside this village…and they don't even know why. Some people even mistreated Naruto when he was younger…abused him. I know that I have my share of guilt."

The young girl gripped Tsunami's hand tighter and her voice toned down slightly, "Yet somehow, Naruto managed to keep smiling and help others when all he got in return were insults and more abuse. Eventually though, he won the friendship of many people, when really, it should have been many people trying to win _his_ friendship and trust…"

Tsunami then asked, "If it is not too much trouble, why is there so much hostility between Naruto and Sasuke now? I remember that last time they were here…they were very good friends actually. Rivals, but friends…"

Sakura held her breath for a moment, then looked at Tsunami's eyes and said, "Sasuke hurt Naruto, betrayed him. Naruto was an only child Tsunami…and Sasuke was like his brother. When that kind of bond is severed, only something like death can repair it…but that was a long time ago…"

"But then what is wrong with him _now_?"

Sakura's voice sounded like she was actually sobbing and her eyes shined, signaling that tears were about to stream down her cheeks, "The problem is…Naruto doesn't smile anymore, his will power and drive is gone. Why? _That_ is what I don't know…and I feel as though I played a part in it. It is killing me…to this day, I have only seen a fraction of the suffering and betrayal he has gone through, and it is unbearable…I can't imagine what it must be like to be him."

Tsunami, in an attempt to support the girl, embraced Sakura, who in turn, placed her head on Tsunami's shoulder and began to cry, "Sakura…don't cry. You listen to me, if Naruto is as special as I think he is…. like you said Sasuke will awake from his problems, so will Naruto. You and your team just need to give him time."

After Tsunami let Sakura spill her sorrow until dry, she said, "Now Sakura, I'd like you to cheer up. Just because you were a part of Naruto's despair in the past, doesn't mean you have to avoid him or be a part of it in the present. Talk to him more. Don't be afraid. He will be hostile at first, but a little goes a long way. Just be there."

"Thank you…"

Standing up from the couch, Tsunami said: "Now excuse me, but there is a parent teacher meeting at Inari's school. I need to be there by the time he gets out."

"Sayonara." said Sakura forcing a smile. She did not want the last thing Tsunami to see of her to be sadness.

* * *

Disguised as a civilian, Naruto entered a local pharmacy. In his camouflage, Naruto had short black hair, wore a beanie, sported a red t-shirt, and baggy pants.

Making his way to the back, Naruto was happy to see nobody was in line and the pharmacist at the register looked to be tired.

Stepping to the front, Naruto asked in his masked, deep voice, "Yo, do you think I can get some medication for high blood pressure pal?"

The pharmacist whose nametag read: "Touza" was resting his head on the palm of hand as he was sitting down, with his elbow against the desk top.

"Um sure…we might be able to get you some aspirin if you give us a couple of minutes."

Naruto took a moment to scan the area and saw that he was the only man there, "Um…dude…you're all alone. Also, I was hoping to get some better drugs…you know?"

Touza kept his eyes on the newspaper underneath him, "I'm sorry, you'll need a prescription for that."

"I am from outa town and I left my papers at my house."

"Sir, I'm sorry. All I can give you is some aspirin, take it, or go."

Now Naruto was angry, "I seriously need some real medication, not half-assed pain meds!"

The man took note of the dirty language and asked, "Am I going to have to call security?"

Naruto glared at him and said, "No that is fine, I'll be on my way out…"

Turning on his heel, Naruto looked for a corner of the drug store where the security camera was blind. Once good, Naruto looked left, and then right while thinking, 'Hmm, if he won't listen to me as a random person, maybe as Naruto-sama he will take a second guess.'

The henge was released, and Naruto smirked before walking back over to the counter. This time, Touza lifted his eyes to see who was coming, probably because of his previous encounter. He gasped at the sight of Naruto, and the blonde thought, 'Oh yeah, this will be too easy.'

"Oh kami-sama! You're Naruto Uzumaki aren't you?!" shouted the pharmacist, standing upright and giving a bow.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Ahehehe that is me! Say um, I came here because a family member of mine is sick and we are going on a trip soon. We will need plenty of medication to keep her healthy."

The man, unlike with Naruto's henge, showed care coming out every pore of his body, "Oh my! How may I be of assistance Naruto-sama?"

"Just call me Naruto…ummm…" he took another glance at the man's nametag, "Touza."

Touza shouted in glee, letting himself get _too_ excited, "Oh my, you know my name!"

Naruto suppressed a laugh as he said, "Yeah, I heard you are a good pharmacist, lucky for me you are here."

Touza looked like he was about to explode with joy, "So um yes…what I can do to help?" Now he tried to sound professional; again, this was too easy.

Naruto leaned over the counter and said, "I was hoping to get some ACE Inhibitors, you know, antihypertensive medication? My poor grandmother has a serious heart condition and I was hoping to get some medication to last her at least a month."

The man almost gasped, "Wow…a month's supply of ACE Inhibitors?"

Naruto laughed nervously, "Yeah I know it can be a little much, I understand if you can't give me the whole month's worth…"

Touza slightly bounced, "No no of course I can!"

"Really? You're the best!"

"So I assume I should get you some captopril? Captopril helps one's mood on occasion too, helping with any pain, making you a little more cheerful."

Naruto scratched his head again, pretending to be stressed, "Yeah I know that but… actually, I was hoping I could get something a little stronger… and besides, my grandmother is as happy as a clam. She doesn't really need to be any happier, especially if drug influenced."

"You want more effective medication? You mean like Ramipril or Fosinopril? Does the same thing pretty much, just slightly broader."

Naruto scratched his head again, "No not quite…"

"Oh I'm sorry! What about Lisinopril?"

Naruto grimaced, "Oh no, I heard that there are too many possible negative side effects."

Touza now flinched; worried he'd lose Naruto's trust, "Oh I'm sorry um…" Naruto flashed a fake smile, "Actually, I was hoping if you could get me some Benazepril…or something around those lines…maybe Lotrel?"

"Wow, we don't really have those…and what kind of heart disease is this? This sounds really serious! Does it involve the Kidneys too?" Naruto sighed, he was being too suspicious, 'Damn, then what to do…?'

"Yeah…her disease is very rare…" Not wanting to take up too much time, Naruto decided to get to the chase and not be picky, "Um, I guess I'll just take the captopril…"

Touza smiled and clasped his hands together, "Very well Naruto! So you need a whole month's supply? I'll start it on normal dosage."

Naruto, before the man could begin, said, "Oh um, she is actually running on a very high dosage right now…if we don't keep it up…"

Touza jumped again, "Oh my, okay I see! I understand! I'll be sure to add a bit more to the quantity."

After a long while, Touza finally gathered all of the medicine, and asked before charging, "Um, Naruto-sama?"

"Yes Touza?"

He began to stutter and shake as he held out a pen and paper trying to ask a simple question. Naruto was way ahead of him, "Oh, you want my autograph?"

"Yes please!"

Naruto grinned, "With pleasure!" After quickly signing the pretty white sheet of paper, Naruto slipped Touza the money to pay for the medication.

As he took the cash, Touza shouted, "Wow, this is four times the cost! I'm not sure if we have change in the register at this time of the day!"

Naruto leaned forward and placed his flat open hand vertically next to his mouth, "You can keep the change if you promise to not write this down on the log. Don't worry; my visit will be our little secret. You can tell your friends if you want though."

Touza's eyes began to sparkle as he replied, "Sure thing Naruto-sama!"

After taking his big sack of pills, Naruto said, "Thank you so much Touza! You are a generous man! I do hope we cross paths again!"

Touza once again bowed, "Oh my no, the pleasure is all mine! Safe travels and I do hope your grandmother is ok!"

Naruto smiled, "Oh you are very kind. Do take care!"

Taking another turn to the security camera's blind spot, Naruto repeated the henge, and headed towards the exit.

'What a fool! Geez…can't say I'm complaining though.'

The second Naruto stepped out of the pharmacy he took two pills from one of the many capsule cases in the bag and popped them into his mouth.

"Now to wash them down with something…"

Naruto took a quick look around and identified a small ramen stand, "_Now_ it is ramen time!"

Taking a look at the pills before putting them away, Naruto chuckled, "What'll they do kill me?"

Popping a third pill into his mouth, Naruto sighed and made tracks to the ramen stand.

* * *

Inari ran to the door and swung it right open, startling Sakura, Kakashi, and causing Sasuke's head to twist in its direction.

"Hey everybody! Good evening!"

Seeing as nobody else was going to talk, Sakura replied, "Good evening Inari! How'd the meeting go?"

Inari grinned wide, "It went terrific! The teacher is super proud of me! She says that I am doing well balancing my training with studies!"

Tsunami hugged Inari, making him frown and blush, "That's my boy."

Inari looked left and then right, "Um…where is Naruto at this time? He should be here for dinner."

Sakura smiled, I'm sure he'll be back soon. Kakashi then put down his book and announced, "So, did you bring food?"

Tsunami sighed, "If you'd take that mask off of your nose every now and then you'd notice I left some meat cooking in the oven for when I returned, as a matter of fact, Sakura checked it, seasoned it, and even cooked the rest of the stuff while I was gone! Which reminds me, put that book down to observe your surroundings every now and then!"

Kakashi folded his arms, "Hmph! I am a ninja, I don't need to."

Sasuke stood up from the wooden chair he was sitting on and headed towards the dining room to take a seat.

As Sasuke disappeared behind the wall, the front door once again flew open to reveal a rather drowsy looking Naruto.

Kakashi, Tsunami, and Sakura raised an eyebrow as Naruto yawned and said, "I'm bushed, I think I am going to go to sleep now…"

Sakura quickly added, "Welcome back Naruto."

Naruto raised his head, as it hung from his neck a few seconds ago, and he stared Sakura down for about two seconds. Already, the pink haired girl was expecting a terrible response.

Naruto smiled.

"Thank you Sakura-san! Something smells delicious…what might it be?"

Tsunami's eyebrow went down and she smiled, "Oh, pork, salad, and pasta! We are having a feast as you are all going tomorrow! We just want you all to have a good last night here! Desert is chocolate cheese cake!"

Naruto's smile didn't falter.

"Oh that is sweet of you! But I'm sorry to say that I filled up on ramen earlier…and I think I had some ice cream so…I feel terrible but perhaps if I am feeling hungry later I'll come and eat! You know me! I am a black hole!"

Kakashi stared at Naruto strangely; this went unnoticed, "Uh Kakashi-sensei? Is something wrong?"

Swiftly moving his hands up and waving them as though making a barrier, Kakashi said, "No! I am just wondering how you aren't hungry now, even after ramen!"

Naruto laughed, "Am I really that bad? I'll have to check my eating habits for now on, I don't want to get sick!" Naruto didn't realize what he said, but it was quite effective due to his use of the word, "sick". Kakashi's suspicions were put at ease for the time being.

Kakashi smiled, "Oh well alright."

Sakura's face was now brighter than a morning sun's glare and she said, "Well alright! I helped with the food so I was hoping you could try some!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Sorry Sakura-san! I'd really like to try it, I'm sure it is tasty! I can't have another bite though! So I think I'll go take a shower right now ok?"

"Alright, I understand. Just in case: goodnight Naruto!"

Naruto smiled again as he said, "'Night Sakura-san. Goodnight Kakashi sensei, Tsunami-san."

Naruto walked forward and rubbed the palm of his hand on top of Inari's head, making the boy's hair fuzz.

"Goodnight buddy!"

Kakashi shrugged the odd event off and headed towards the dining room with Inari and Tsunami right behind him. Sakura however stood in the living room for a moment and thought, "Maybe Tsunami was right. I just need to be a little friendlier to him!"

Sakura grinned in delight and headed to the kitchen to prepare the silverware.

Sasuke noticed Sakura's grin and asked, "What are you smiling about?"

Sakura glanced at Sasuke and smiled, "What are you _frowning_ about?"

As Naruto entered the bathroom, he almost tripped on nothing. He quickly grabbed the sink to keep himself stable. Then, removing a scroll from the big pocket in his jacket, Naruto sluggishly released the seal.

Now, sitting on top of the small open scroll was a plastic bag. Removing a medication case from the bag, Naruto opened it and emptied two pills from its contents.

Before activating the seal again and placing the pill case back in the bag, Naruto's eyes caught the big black letters on the orange case that read: May induce blissful deliriums.

Naruto chuckled and scoffed down the two pills, 'Good thing I'm not trying to make any friends.'

He decided to keep the case since it was almost half empty, and stuffed it down his pants pocket. Naruto then hid the rest of the cases in the seal along with the plastic bag and headed towards the shower curtain.

* * *

The sun now shinned down on Inari's house. Morning had come, and team seven was eager to return to Konoha, save for one blonde boy.

Inari started to cry, "You really have to go?! We didn't get to train as much!"

Naruto smiled, this time, sincerely. He couldn't cry, so he wanted Inari to remember a side of him that would set a positive influence, "Hey, don't worry Inari. Listen up! I made a scroll just for you."

Handing Inari a fancy blue and silver scroll, Naruto bent down on his knee slightly and hugged the young teen, "You're growing up now ok? It is time to help your grandfather and prepare to become the man of the house alright?"

Inari let tears flow and he grasped Naruto's shirt tightly, "Alright…"

Naruto grinned, and by reflex, Inari couldn't help but smile as well, "So hey, I wrote down 15 water jutsus there and how to practice them! Next time I visit, I hope you have learned at least five ok? Knowing you though, you can make it to ten easily. I'm counting on you!"

Letting go of Naruto, Inari wiped the tears off of his face and said, "Take care bro!"

Tsunami too cried, seeing her son so emotional. Finishing for Inari, she said, "All of you take care. Come back soon. Thank you so much for helping."

Tazuna, now finally around, shouted, "A darn shame I wasn't here to chat! But Kakashi, we'll talk about our book later! I think we should start a fan club!"

Tsunami glared at her father, "Don't you dare! Be polite around them!"

Tazuna took a look at Naruto, "No longer a shrimp huh? Before you go, I have to know how life is going for you."

Naruto looked at Tazuna directly in his eyes and said, "Life is wonderful."

Taking a swig of his sake, Tazuna said, "That is good! I'll be sure to write…if I find the time."

Inari jumped up and said, "That's right Naruto, I'll be sure to write letters every now and then to talk to you about my progress!"

Naruto smiled, "Alright, but don't forget to write about yourself, not just your training."

Inari looked confused at first, but then, after looking directly into Naruto's eyes he smiled, softly, and in a low voice said, "Thank you." Inari got the message.

* * *

The team now faced the opposite direction and began to make tracks. After a good distance away, Kakashi asked, "None of you told her about the next mission we had right?"

Sakura shook her head, "Of course not. We don't have any reason to do so."

Naruto smirked, "Another mist swordswoman huh? If the mist village keeps this up there won't be any swordsmen left."

Sasuke too took interest, "So where is she?"

"Her location is not too far from here. To the rumors, "Raging Nami" resides in a camp surrounded by jonin. We're in for fun."

Sasuke then asked, "Who is going to get to fight the girl?"

Sakura didn't say a word, Kakashi sighed, and he didn't want to compete with Sasuke over such a thing.

Then, all eyes fell on Naruto.

"I will."

Sasuke's eyebrows fell and he glared, "We'll see. It is only fair for us to pick out straws."

Kakashi intruded, "I have a coin. I'll flip it."

Naruto fixed his eyes on the coin, disturbing Sakura as she thought: 'What in the world could Naruto want with at least a B class missing Nin?'

"There will only be one flip. Each of you has a 50 chance. I don't want any complaints as this battle won't kill you if you don't participate. Ready?"

"Heads." Said Sasuke, Naruto grunted, signaling his acceptance.

With a flick of his thumb Kakashi sent the silver coin into the air.

As it fell through the sky, Sasuke took a good look at it, trying to predict the outcome.

'Sharingan.' Sasuke now watched the coin closely. He calculated the fall and thought, 'Damn, I won't make it…the coin is metal though…'

Kakashi noticed the sharingan, as well as Sakura, but they let it pass. Activating the sharingan wouldn't influence the outcome.

Sasuke, using his chakra element, pumped energy through the ground, hoping that he could suspend the coin in the air a little longer by repelling it. He only used a little bit, so that it would go unnoticed.

Naruto on the other hand, took quick alert of this and countered it with his own chakra.

The coin landed, and a small leaf was engraved on the side facing the sky.

"Naruto wins." proclaimed Kakashi. He then leaned over and picked up his shinny currency.

Naruto closed his eyes and continued to walk in the designated direction. Sasuke on the other hand scowled. 'What the hell? I was positive that it would land heads…unless…no, he wouldn't have...?'

As Kakashi stretched out and then followed the teens into the forest, he thought, 'Now why did Naruto try to get the match? As far as I'm concerned, Naruto would have asked for the easiest part…but…does this mean Naruto has a personal interest?'

* * *

As Naruto walked through the forest, his subconscious mind followed Kakashi who was now in the lead once more, but his alert side was now dwelling in the sewers. The demon had a question.

**"Naruto…just what are you thinking?"**

Looking up to the dark red fox, Naruto replied with a serious outlook, "Kyuubi…this woman is one of the five original sword masters…fox, she is….a sword master of the rains of war. One of the five who left the rain village after being betrayed…the origin of the swordsmen."

Kyuubi gasped, so this was what it was about, **"You are referring to the conversion into the rain village correct?"**

Naruto nodded, "If I can squeeze enough information out of her…then maybe I'll learn more of why…and how…"

**"Why what?"**

Naruto shouted and the intensity of his voice even set a chill down the fire demon's spine, "Why the hell did the whirlpool village disappear, why it is now part of the rain village?! More importantly, where are the people who used to live there now? I refuse to believe that they are all dead damn it!!"

* * *

An elderly blonde whose looks would fool any man currently had her two feet rested on a big wooden desk, pilled with paper work. She was on break, and nobody, that meant nobody, would stop her from relaxi-.

"Tsunade-sama! You won't believe who is here!"

The lazy eyed Tsunade stared angrily at Shizune, "Crap girl! I don't care if it is that lass Naruto is in love with, but you better not let anybody in!"

The man just let himself through then, "My my Tsunade, still drinking huh? Well I can't say I didn't expect you to stop…and wow, of all the people you could have said you didn't care about, that was pretty random…you must be drunk."

"You're back huh?"

He detained long white hair, a unique headband that read oil, and a giant scroll was tied around his waist that hung behind the bottom of his spine.

"Jiraiya-sama at your service. Now you tell me, where is my apprentice? I am going to have a long talk with that bastard. That blonde idiot…I swear…"

Tsunade frowned, although drunk, she held a serious voice, "You missed him as of almost a week ago…he'll be back in a couple of day's kami willing…"

Jiraiya smirked, "Oh alright…but do tell me about this girl Naruto happens to be in love with…"

Tsunade grumbled, "Oh fine, you caught me while I'm drunk."

The perverted senin made a sly grin, "I feel a new idea coming up!"

She laughed, "Sorry Jiraiya-baka, I have no idea how she looks like."

Putting the pen, which he had just unveiled from his pocket along with a sheet of paper, back where it belonged, Jiraiya muttered a small, "Kuso, there goes a special edition release. To think I could have actually published that thing!"

"What do you mean publish that thing? As far as I'm concerned, everything you write with the word sex in it you'll publish it. Unless you mean you wrote something before Make-Out paradise began!" shouted Tsunade sluggishly as she almost fell out of her chair.

Jiraiya smiled, dangerously similar to Naruto's grin, "Well that is another story to tell…I'll tell you this though, what I wrote was lacking my forte, and I was hoping this girl could've given me an edge. Anyway…so where is the lucky idiot now?"

* * *

"So here is the plan…" Kakashi was now briefing his team on the next hour or so. All three adolescents surrounded Kakashi as he spoke.

"There are about 30 jonin here in total. The front wall of the fort has three different segments and there are 3 guards per segment, meaning nine jonin surrounding the front gate. Sakura, this is where you come in. What I want you to do…and we won't be around the bush for this part. Smash the wall down, all at once. One blow is your restriction. Do you think you can do it?"

Sakura held her fist in front of her, "You know it! So I am suspecting that you then want me to get the jump on them?"

"No actually…Naruto your nature is wind, as these men jump or fall through the air, I don't care what you do, at least take five of them out. I'll dispose of the remainder."

Naruto nodded, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Sasuke, what you do will determine whether or not Naruto makes it through. Once the wall is down, you cover Sakura and you both go in, taking out any jonin in your path. You will do this because of your Chidori current. It won't be hard for you to take out many enemies. If any wall or big enemy gets in your path, leave it to Sakura."

Sasuke didn't reply, but Kakashi got the idea.

Naruto then said, "Alright…I am going to use a long range wind jutsu to kill the necessary guards so I can make an entrance with Sasuke and Sakura alright Kakashi? After you're done with the rest of the guards, cover our backs."

Kakashi, although reluctant at first, sighed and agreed to Naruto by simply nodding. "Very well."

As though he was the team leader, Naruto cut in, "For all we know there may be more jonin inside so once we get deep enough, I am going to set a genjutsu around me to get around the fight. I'll go deep inside, kill the girl, and when I am done, I'll continue my way out so we can eliminate opposition faster and at the same time, box them in."

Sakura and Kakashi looked at Naruto with awe. His plan actually made some sense. Sasuke on the other hand asked, "What if any ninja interferes with your battle?"

"Don't worry; I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

Everybody but Sasuke nodded and faced the direction of the fort. Next, the team took to the tallest tree in sight and then split up to perch on different branches. Sakura on the other hand remained on the ground with her head up high, checking for the signal.

Kakashi's wrist bent, and he pointed ahead. It is time to go.

Charging forward, Sakura cried, "Shannaro!"

Emerging from the trees, the girl didn't give the guards time to respond. With a thrust of her fist, Sakura sent the whole wall crumbling to pieces, descending to the dirt. Five men fell through the sky, and three leaped into the air. One poor man was crushed by the rocks as he hit the floor before the boulders. Things were already going great. The mission was in motion.

* * *

**A.N.:** I made this chapter quick, just wanted that to get it out of the way.

I am going on vacation to the states for the next three weeks or so. I'll be returning on the 24th. However, I am going to try and take my computer with me! After all, it is summer, I should get some chapters done since I have a lot of free time. Expect the next chapter to be a little more insightful on Naruto's past. Thanks for reading! Take care everyone! The usual: If anything looks funny or if you come across a mistake, please inform me!

P.S.: Yay! Jiraiya-sama is back!


End file.
